A Bride for The Uchiha
by ninja.armadillo
Summary: A union is arranged between Madara Uchiha and a kunoichi of the Uzumaki to prevent discord in Senju-Uchiha alliance. An initially strained marriage develops into a bond between a woman who begins to see light in a man she thought was beyond redemption, and a man who begins to see that hatred isn't the only emotion that can fill a void. MadaraUchihaxOC Rated M for... ohyouknowwhy.
1. Chapter 1: Night

**Chapter 1: Night**

"Mito… Please, I'm begging you to talk some sense into Father!" Kazue's words are absorbed by the tall walls around her, her elder sister stands stiller than stone. "Mito, I'll die if I go with him…." Her sister's expression hardens, "He's a tyrant… he's violent and cruel… how could any of you think that this is a beneficial alliance?!"

"Kazue, that is enough. I will not alter my decision and you will fulfil this duty for the Uzumaki clan." Father taps his walking stick on the wooden floor and stands to leave

"M-Mito… he's nothing like Hashirama-ni-sama… his own people don't trust him…" Kazue feels the floor sinking under her feet,

"Mito, I will send our guards with you to take you and your sister from the Uzushiogakure to Konohagakure. Kazue, you will make a good impression on him." Father ignores his daughter's desperate protests and nods to Mito before leaving. As soon as the door shuts, Mito turns to look at her sister whose knees rested on the floor, her hands covering her deep sobs.

"Kazue…" Mito places a hand on her sister's shoulder for a moment before it is swatted away

"You stood idle while Father consigned me to a monster! It could have been anyone else…I would have agreed to anyone else! You have the hand of Hashirama-ni-sama, a peace-bringing god among shinobi… Why is it that I am a gift to console the Uchiha?" Kazue's sobs turn to shallow gasps, Mito's eyes soften

"I don't deny it, Kazue, I have been lucky. Not that I knew what he would be like when I met him first. Hashirama-kun is a good man, he's a saviour… and he trusts Madara-san with his life. Hashirama-kun has supported this union, he and I are there with you, no harm will come to you, I swear on the Uzumaki name…Don't forget that without him, the wars would not have ceased, there is more to him-"

"There is nothing more to say, Mito... I concede that everything I have done for this village has meant nothing to Father." Kazue rises and slams the wooden doors behind her.

Mito sighs, she knew this would test her sister. Marriage had never crossed Kazue Uzumaki's mind, nor did she care much for it. She was a jonin shinobi of Uzushiogakure and an active advocate for her people. Mito and Kazue were heirs to the Uzumaki clan's noble family, Kazue had been chosen to take up this role after her sister was married. Years after the establishment of Konohagakure, the tension in the village was evident, the Uchiha and the Senju remain divided and another alliance between the two would no doubt work to improve these relations. Hashirama had agreed with this marriage, he believed it to be a way to humanise Madara for the village. Mito had hoped her sibling would consider it maturely and logically. Kazue deeply admired her brother-in-law, though she loathed Madara Uchiha for his seemingly arrogant and ruthless personality. The Uchiha made no point to hide his feelings about others, however blunt they were and if needed he was prepared to make his power known. Father had only informed her a few days earlier about Madara's acceptance of the proposal, since then, Kazue hadn't slept and refused to eat. Mito was concerned but she couldn't bring herself to blame Kazue, she was only nineteen and to her, she was being stripped of the promise of the life she desired.

The rain seems to drench Kazue right to the core, hundreds of splashes represent the hum of Spring. She removes a jewelled hairpin from her locks, letting waves of deep red cascade around her shoulders and over the tree branch she lay on. Turning the pin over in her hand again and again, she notices the sun setting lazily over the hills around Uzushiogakure, the night seeps into the skies like tendrils of dark blue. _All the war and strife still left in the world of shinobi even after the establishment of peace and here the village elders were… thinking that if Madara Uchiha got given a wife, he'd feel happier about himself amidst the tension in Konoha. She was a leader! She had invested in safeguarding and educating her people, years spent on missions to create peace with neighbouring villages and this was how her Father responded._ It enraged Kazue that a consolation prize was her role to fill, to become a wife for a man who didn't understand love and compassion as well as he understood brute force and subordinating the weak. The political alliance benefitted the Uchiha who would make an alliance with the Uzumaki and the Senju and it benefitted Uzushiogakure to have daughters married to both strongest clans among shinobi. Her training, her life here in the home she had grown in… she would no longer be free to roam or to travel, she would become a relic to be displayed amongst Madara Uchiha's plunders. The notion of it made her feel sick.

* * *

The last glimmer of sunlight fades, allowing the blue night to wash over the village. The cool breeze of the evening creeps through the courtyards to where Madara sat with his papers. The unfamiliar shape of his residence here unsettled him. He preferred to stay in his main estate outside Konohagakure, though Hashirama had convinced him his fiancé would find the transition easier if he remained in Konoha for a few weeks. Annoyance seeps into the Uchiha leader. _Why should he care about her convenience? It was their proposition to send a daughter of Uzushiogakure to the Uchiha._ An alliance with Mito's younger sister, another Uzumaki, was the Senju's way of reminding him they were everywhere, though he would be foolish to pass up such an arrangement. The alliance greatly benefitted his clan with resources and a truce with the most powerful sealers in the ninja world, though the sense of disdain and irritation Madara felt towards having to marry the girl grew. It was almost insulting to accept such an offer… He would make sure his wife understood her duties and her position before they left for the Uchiha estate, she could comply or be disciplined, that extent of choice he was willing to allow her.

"Madara-sama, come, let me take your mind from those papers." Taiyo appears from his bedroom draped in his grey yukata

"Did I not satisfy you earlier?" He raises a brow as the slender woman slips into his lap, her fingertips running over his bare chest

"You certainly did. But that was earlier, and I'm getting cold." The woman murmurs against his lips before he stands with her in his arms, his mouth melting into hers

"You won't need any more after I'm done with you." He flashes her a grin, the paper on the desk rustles in the breeze as he shuts the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Hashirama-ni-sama!" Kazue's eyes brighten for the first time since they departed when she sees her brother-in-law standing at the gates of Konoha  
"Kazue-chan! My goodness, you've grown! Nineteen already? You look beautiful!" Hashirama embraces her and ruffles her dark red curls playfully  
"I'm here too!" Mito smiles at the scene before Hashirama embraces her warmly  
"Hai hai, Mito-hime. It's good to have both of you back here." He smiles peacefully and takes his wife's hand.

As they walk through the bustling village, Hashirama does his best to divert Kazue's attention by telling her about the Ramen shops and the marketplace, though Mito knew the underlying issue would bubble up soon enough and Kazue would lose her temper. Her younger sister hadn't spoken to Mito the entire journey to Konoha, though her silence meant anything but resignation. As much as Mito, the elder sister, was composed, Kazue, her sibling, was uncontainable.

Today would be her first meeting with Madara. _That is, if he cares enough to show up. It was impossible that he would even listen to, let alone marry, a non-Uchiha_. Kazue had crossed paths with Madara in person once before. It had been long ago, after the alliance of Uchiha and Senju but prior to Konoha's official establishment, when she was only around twelve years old.

 _"_ _Kazue-chan!" Hashirama stands up from his chair and steps around the desk as Kazue opens the door_

 _"Hashirama-ni-sama!" Kazue runs into his outstretched arms as Mito chuckles_

 _"I miss the days when you were that excited to see your own sister." Mito sighs at her younger sister_

 _"Sorry, Ne-sama! I've missed you too!" Kazue jumps to embrace Mito who holds her close_

 _"My, my Kazue-chan you've grown at least three inches taller! Soon you'll be taller than Mito!" Hashirama winks at his scowling wife_

 _"Father says I'll grow a lot more! I'm going to get stronger too, I've started training." Kazue grins_

 _"Come, Mito, Kazue-chan. We'll retire to our residence, we can hear all about your training." Hashirama smiles and stacks up his papers as they prepare to leave. Frequent visits to Konoha to see her sister and brother-in-law were something Kazue looked forward to above all. She hoped that when she came of age, Father would allow her to move to the Hidden Leaf village permanently. Cheerfully, Kazue runs to the door of the office and swings it open before strutting out in excitement._

 _"_ _All that training, and you can't watch where you're going."_

 _A stern voice issues from somewhere above as Kazue crashes into hard, red, iron armour. Rubbing her forehead and nose she looks up to see a tall young shinobi, black hair tumbling down his shoulders in a spiky and unruly fashion. Though she had never seen him before, she knew the commanding presence above her was Madara Uchiha._

 _"_ _S-Sorry, sir." Kazue bows quickly, peeking up through her scarlet locks to see his emotionless black eyes stare back at her with disdain before he steps around her and walks to Hashirama._

 _"Hashirama, the borders have been patrolled. No sign of rogue-nin." Madara states_

 _"You're back early. Though that is relieving news, I doubt they'd strike so openly so it is to be expected." Hashirama frowns, "Looks like I'll have to stay behind a while longer… Mito, would you please take Kazue-chan home tonight and make sure she's alright? I'll send guards to patrol the gates." Hashirama glances at Mito and she nods back in understanding._

 _Mito escorts Kazue down the stairs and they begin walking through the village. Kazue felt that her nose must surely have broken upon impact with that iron armour… If that man was the great Madara Uchiha, couldn't he have avoided the collision? He didn't even acknowledge her!_

 _"_ _Ne-sama, why was that man so rude?" Kazue finally says_

 _"You did walk into him first, Kazu-chan." Mito laughs_

 _"But I said sorry and he looked like I was the biggest disappointment he'd set his eyes on! He didn't even say anything else."_

 _"Madara-san isn't the jovial talkative type, he and Hashirama-kun may be good friends, though they are nothing alike when it comes to interacting with others."_

 _"He's condescending. I don't understand how Hashirama-ni-sama could be friends with such a serious man." She scrunches her still-tender nose_

 _"You should grow a little taller, then he can't talk down to you." Mito winks at her unamused sister._

From that day on, Kazue tried to make it so that they wouldn't meet again, part of it was embarrassment and part of it was indignation. Yet, ironically, here she was… about to become his wife… or slave, _same thing_. As she grew, tales of Madara Uchiha's conquests and ruthlessness in battle and negotiations spread through the land. His power was said to be unrivalled by all but Hashirama Senju, his fearsome reputation and his apathy for the wellbeing of all but the Uchiha made Kazue loathe the man even more. They stop at the Senju residence to freshen up, to Kazue's surprise, Tobirama is training in the courtyard. He was usually occupied with errands or missions the last time she had visited and she hadn't seen him properly in three years. His silver hair had become longer, it glints in the sun as he moves, she notices the red markings on his cheeks and chin. He had become more handsome than she remembered and much stronger too, she pulls her gaze away when he catches her eye.

"Ah Tobirama! Look, Kazue-chan and Mito are back!" Hashirama seems more excited than anyone else, Tobirama turns, his usual frown replaced by pleasant surprise.

"Mito-san, welcome home. Kazue-chan? Is that you?" Tobirama's eyes widen in surprise at the slender Uzumaki beside Mito. _Kazue? It couldn't be_. Her dark crimson locks fall like waves around her glowing complexion and down to her lower back. Her chocolate brown eyes are framed with thick lashes and she wears a delicate white and pink kimono over her small but full frame. Since when had she become so beautiful? The mischievous young kunoichi he had last seen several years ago had most definitely blossomed.

"Tobirama-san, it's good to see you!" Her smile captivates him momentarily before he grins and ushers them inside.

"That certainly brought a smile to your face, Tobi." Hashirama nudges his younger brother's shoulder as they walk through the courtyard behind the Uzumaki sisters

"Shut up, Ni-san." Tobirama's glare causes Hashirama to jolt before his expression drops into sadness

"May we stay with her before she heads to the Uchiha residence?" Mito asks her husband

"Of course, we will. Come, Kazue, freshen up before the evening and meet us in the courtyard." Hashirama ushers Kazue to a separate room where some her belongings are already set out, she thanks him before closing the doors behind her.

A white fabric lies in a large and intricate box on the bed, she recognises it as her mother's wedding veil and breaks into heavy, muted sobs. _What a terrible reason to return to Konoha! To marry a stranger she utterly despised._ But time did not stop for her, before long the maids knock on her door to help her bathe and change. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kazue wipes the tears from her cheeks and ushers the women inside.

Tobirama finds it difficult to rip his eyes from her. _Could this really be the Kazue Uzumaki he had teased and joked with those years ago?_ Kazue steps out into the courtyard as sunlight glimmers through the pond in the garden. The dozens of lilies could not take away from her beauty. Her scarlet hair is pulled into a knot, with strands around her neck left loose. Her lips are a subtle rouge that almost matches the blush in her cheeks, she is cloaked in an elaborate kimono of royal blue and white. Her feet walk delicately down the path as Hashirama and Mito compliment her, though Tobirama struggles to clear his mind.

"You're beautiful, Kazue-san. Definitely not the little squirt I last saw." Tobirama offers his hand as they depart the compound

"Thank you, you look stronger than before, I'm sure you could almost beat me in a sparring match." Kazue smirks, daring to stare the silver haired shinobi in the eyes

"Almost? I see, we'll have to try that out some time." He winks back at her, amused by her bravado.

They reach the Uchiha residence, the crest was engraved onto both humongous gates. Just standing there, the atmosphere felt ominous and cold, Kazue feels adrenaline running through her. Tobirama feels her grip on his arm tighten and wraps an arm around her shaking shoulders before she relaxes and beams a beautiful smile at him.

Servants arrive to open the doors and they are ushered in. Hashirama and Mito are chattering away with various advisors in the meeting room. Tobirama was tense under her arm, she could tell he hated being here as well. Kazue had heard Tobirama and Madara did not get on well, she decides she can't blame him. Giving his hand a squeeze, she smiles at him, his stern frown dissolves into a sheepish grin. After acquainting her sister with several officials and advisors, Mito leads her to the back portion of the seemingly never-ending corridors. Kazue feels Mito's lips brush her cheek before a door in front of her is opened.

"We'll leave you two to speak," Mito smiles politely before nudging her reluctant sister out of the room, onto the deck and closing the door behind her. The Uchiha stands facing the courtyard, obsidian hair brushes his back, he wore the same armour from those years ago Kazue was sure she'd find a dint in the chest plate left by her nose if she looked hard enough. He is taller than she remembered despite that she had grown since then too. His presence is stifling and his cold chakra all but radiates from him in thick waves. Without looking at her, Madara can feel her chakra, light and warm, and there was a great deal of it. The Uzumaki were known for their longevity and sealing jutsu, she didn't seem to be on par with Mito, but she was not far behind, she would serve as useful though she seemed utterly incompetent. The feeling of irritation at her lack of greeting brings several insults to his lips. The silence is thick for several moments before he speaks. The deepness and tone of authority in his voice startles Kazue.

"Were you not taught how to greet someone? Or will you continue to stand there like a statue?" after receiving no response from the silent Uzumaki, he continues, slight annoyance seeping into his plain tone "I take it they would not have sent you to me without a basic education of this marriage." Madara's words are disinterested and dismissive, he made her seem like an inconvenience. Irritation moves her to speak,

"A marriage?" Kazue tries and fails to stifle a chuckle, _he definitely didn't let her expectations down… he is every bit the egotistical narcissist she imagined him to be._

"Do you find this amusing?" the venom in his tone erases the smile from her face, "I remember you from those years ago. You can't even walk properly and they offer you to me?" his voice sounds amused now but the challenge in his tone is clear

"I'm trying to decipher if you prefer to demean others to make yourself seem perfect or if you do it subconsciously?" she snaps, the sudden pressure of her back slamming into the wall behind dazes her momentarily.

"You will respect me." His words are even and poisonous and his palms rest on the wall either side of her, she didn't have to look to see the plaster crumble slightly

"A man who demands the respect of others, does not deserve it. You certainly aren't entitled to mine." She whispers gently albeit firmly and looks the Uchiha in the eyes unabashedly. His black eyes seem to pierce into hers. The surprise of the impact causes the chakra within her to seep out into a cloak over her, the heat doesn't go unnoticed by Madara though he ignores it.

"Do you really think that I want to marry you?" His eyes scrutinise her face, "Your role in this marriage is to uphold a social position as my wife and to produce an heir in the future. Do not delude yourself to believe, for a moment, that I will treat you with any kindness or entertain your disrespect. To water my bloodline down with a Senju descendant? Surely they were jousting." His icily jovial words cut deep into Kazue as he pushes away from the wall with a disappointed sigh. "Aside from that, you're weak and naïve which is possibly even more insulting-" his words are cut off by Kazue's even tone.

"If you're quite done talking, I wish to excuse myself. You should take a mirror to your own reflection before judging me, I can't imagine you'd like what you see when I look at you right now." Kazue bows curtly and leaves, shutting the door behind her gently. Madara stands unable to believe that she, a mere fledgling, had dismissed him. Not only that but he had let her leave without flinging her into the atmosphere. A mixture of rage and annoyance threatens to overcome the Uchiha.

Kazue wordlessly passes her sister in the meeting room and throws her shoes aside before starting to run outside of the compound. Tobirama turns from his conversation with his brother and stares in disbelief behind her. Mito excuses herself from the advisors, ushers her husband and brother-in-law to remain and follows her sister.

"Kazue! Stop running!" Mito catches her breath as Kazue comes to stop in the street, letting her kimono fall back over her feet

"I will never respect or put up with a monster like that! We came here just so he could humiliate me?" she gasps back at Mito

"Kazue, please come here, we must talk with Hashiram-"

"I'm done! I refuse to give that man another moment of our time, he's nothing but an arrogant tyrant and I will always hate him!" Kazue continues running. It was no use, when it came to endurance, Kazue was unmatched, Mito knew she would run to the forest. Since she was young she would run to the forest whenever she was upset or sad. The rain was becoming heavier and a storm was near. Mito runs to the compound, they had to send shinobi to bring her back, the chance of rogue-nin being in the forest was high and if they found Kazue, an Uzumaki, they would try to kill her.

The earth becomes mushy and wet beneath her feet but Kazue doesn't stop running, trees rustle around her as she moves deeper into the forest. _What an insufferable man! She would rather die than be humiliated and degraded by that pretentious creature._ She stops in a clearing, resting her heaving shoulders against a tree to catch her breath as the rain cools her down. Her kimono was drenched and dirtied with mud and leaves, her usually red hair darkens to a brown in the rain. _What an intolerable and infuriating man_. She knew life under his rule would be that of a slave, she would be demeaned and abused and she knew it. _What could she do? If she ran, what would happen to Uzushiogakure… to Mito?_ For each solution that materialised in Kazue's mind, several problems arose with it. In a moment, her concentration lapses to take in her environment. There was chakra around her, she didn't recognise it. The exhaustion of running dawns on her, _just how far had she run from the village?_

"Look, Captain!" a man appears before her, his hand pointing to her kimono. Kazue finds herself take a step back before the trunk of the tree reminds her she's cornered.

"She bears the Uzumaki crest…" another arrives, "Four-walled Sensory Barrier!" he calls out before four transparent blue films fall around them, "No one else should be able to sense her presence now."

"What should we do with her?"

"Killing her would be a waste, taking her as hostage would be useful to negotiate with the Hidden Leaf." He suggests. Kazue laughs once, feeling her fists clench until her knuckles turn white.

"You think this is funny, do you?" the man spits

"You're the second man to ask me something like that today…Don't think I'm going to play dead and go along with your stupid plan to blackmail Konoha, you degenerates!" Kazue lets chakra flow through her and in an instant, lands a heavy blow on the nearest ninja who is sent flying into the tree behind her. She lifts her kimono and pulls a kunai from her thigh-band. She had planned to use it on Madara, though she was grateful she hadn't.

"Capture her!" The Captain commands.

One by one Kazue cuts through each shinobi, sustaining little damage. She activates water jutsu and amplifies them with the rain around her, sending several ninja hurtling to the ground. The clang of kunai and the sound of her fists meeting skin become background noise, Kazue feels her body tiring, new ninja keep appearing and attacking, she jumps back as more approach. At this rate, she couldn't produce any more water clones and she had sustained many hits from the opponent. These ninja are at least jonin rank give or take some chunin. _Who were they affiliated with and why were they so close to Konoha?_ The skies have darkened, her kimono is in tatters and its weight was becoming a hindrance. How many ninja had she cut down? There must have been at least fifty bodies on the ground yet there were fifty more standing. Taking a deep breath, she steadies herself and steps forward, no matter how many there were she couldn't let them take her. The Leaf shinobi would be here soon. She had to keep fighting until then. Dodging a flurry of shuriken, Kazue knocks out three other ninja. A kunai soars toward her as she jumps away from the ground to dodge, the weapon misses her. A hand reaches out to snag her ankle which she manages to avoid, the hand continues and manages to grip her kimono before she is flung hard into a boulder. Kazue feels the air being knocked out of her lungs and the taste of blood at her lips. Rolling away as quickly as possible she stands and looks around her. She is surrounded and could feel her consciousness dwindling from the concussion, her ears rang. Falling to her knees, Kazue sees the rogue-nin close in. A flash of brilliant blue sweeps through her vision, she hears desperate cries sounding in the distance before there is complete silence. Paced footsteps, trudge through the mud getting louder as they neared her.

Hands catch her before her small frame hits the ground and lift her to a strong armoured chest. _She was undoubtedly young and reckless. But she was not weak._


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

The first thing Kazue notices is the excruciating pain in her head. The light burns her unrested eyes as she forces them open. Before she even tries moving she knows at least one rib and her left wrist are broken.

"I have no words to even express how enraged I am at you, Kazue!" Mito's voice rains down on her like static noise that doesn't do anything to help her splitting headache. "You were stupidly reckless and you put yourself in unimaginable danger! Do you have any idea, can you even begin to comprehend what could have happened?!" her sister's words become blurry and annoying though she knew she deserved it. "Why did you fight like that?! You would have been killed, Kazue! Killed!"

"Mito-ne-sama… I'm so sorry." Kazue whispers, her words genuine

"Y-you should be! Making us worry this way!" Mito's tears spill from her eyes as she gently pulls Kazue into her arms. Several moments later, Kazue takes in the room around her. It seemed neat and elegant, there were many books and papers at a desk in the corner. She was on a huge bed, the sheets engulfing her into soft down upon a mahogany frame.

"M-Mito where are we?" she asks waving her bandaged right hand around the room

"We are in the Uchiha quarters, this is Madara-san's room." Mito wipes the tears from her cheeks

"What?! Why are we here?" Kazue's head and chest protest as she jolts in the bed

"Because Madara-san found you and brought you back."

"He what?!" Kazue couldn't believe her ears

"He saved you from the rogue-nin before you fell unconscious."

"W-Why would he do that for me?"

"You can ask him yourself, he's outside in the study."

"I'm not ready to speak with him!" Kazue feels panic in her stomach, why would that man save her? Hadn't he said a night ago that she'd water down his blood line?

"You will speak to him when you're well, he expects to get answers about the ninja who attacked you." Mito pats her head and excuses herself from the room.

Just what the hell was going on? How had things managed to turn out this way? Kazue sat, quite literally, in the lair of the Uchiha she had dismissed last night. Surely, she would be at his mercy the moment she stepped out of those doors. The reluctance of her pride to face him, sends her into slumber once again. The next time she wakes, Healers arrive to treat her wounds. Kazue grits her teeth as green chakra pulls her bone and tissue back into place, pain blurring her vision occasionally. The treatments finish two hours later and despite the throb in her chest and hand, Kazue manages to pull herself up. Where could she bathe? She was covered in sweat and smelled of gauze wrap. The only way out seemed to be through his study… taking as deep a breath as she can without her ribs throbbing, Kazue picks up her robe and starts smoothing her red hair. She nearly scares herself when she passes the mirror, she looked awful… there were shadows beneath her eyes and her bottom lip was split, her hair is a fiery mass of rouge and her face paler than a full moon. Cursing that Madara would get the privilege of seeing her this way, her hand hesitates at the door.

"There's no need mince your steps, I can hear you." Madara's deep voice issues from the other side of the screen. Sighing in dismay, Kazue steps out, taking longer than necessary to slide the door closed behind her. His eyes are fixated on the papers in front of him. In the light, his hair looks almost inky rather than black.

"T-Thank you… for saving my life. Forgive me for the trouble I've caused you." Kazue bows before the Uchiha with reluctant but genuine words

"Be thankful your body kept up for those hours before we sensed your chakra." He sounds tired rather than dismissive. Kazue peeks up carefully only to catch his black eyes staring directly into hers, involuntarily she feels her cheeks burn and drops her eyes to her feet, there was no doubt he was good looking... then again most closet sadists were handsome too. Kazue curses herself for blushing, "Did the medics heal your bones?" his unexpected question catches her off guard,

"Y-yes. They did." She mumbles trying to sound blasé about the throbbing pain in her body

"The maids will call you for dinner." He nods at her before he stands and leaves through a door adjacent to the bedroom.

Could she have been talking to the same man she encountered yesterday? Kazue stands slightly stunned. She almost felt embarrassed with the way she behaved with him last night, she made it seem as if she thought the alliance to be a joke. Last night he was still in his armour which indicated he had returned from battle not long after she arrived, no wonder he was so edgy. It didn't justify his lashing out at her but the man she had just met with confused her thoroughly. He seemed like a different person… When she tells Mito about the interaction, Mito stares at her bandages and smiles.

"I think you've gained some respect from Madara-san…He may be arrogant, but perhaps he thought highly of your courage and loyalty." Mito says

"That's what he recognises about a person?" Kazue frowns, "So, all I have to do is nearly get myself get killed and come out alive and he'll change into a civil person?"

"You are never putting yourself in such a situation again! Aside from that, I know Hashirama-kun and Madara-san fought very hard to come to the peace we have here. When anything threatens that, they are ready to do anything to protect their dream. You proved yourself to be reliable in a compromised situation. I-I can't really explain it well, can I?" Mito grimaces

"I understand, Ne-sama." She pats her sister's knee.

Soon after, Mito leaves the residence to attend to meetings. This leaves Kazue to scale the Uchiha compound, it is dead quiet save for the birds and insects outside. Chakra was issuing from somewhere, Kazue narrows it down to the door behind her.

"Who's there?" She calls out

"I-I'm sorry, Kazue-sama I didn't want to impose while you were walking… I am Kanako, Madara-sama has told me to provide you with anything you might require." A woman in her late forties appears slowly from the doorway. Her hair was jet black and matched her eyes, the Uchiha crest adorned her robe.

"Don't apologise, Kanako-san. I'm the newcomer here." Kazue smiles warmly at the woman who looked one thread from collapsing in fear

"N-No, Kazue-sama! Please call me Kanako, I am no one to warrant the honorific." She bows deeply as if she had committed a crime, Kazue pulls the woman to her feet

"Okay! Okay I won't, don't be afraid! I'll call you Kanako if you call me Kazue."

"Kami! No, I could never do you such a dishonour, my lady!" the woman is close to tears

"Please don't be upset! I didn't mean to tease you, I'm very sorry! Kazue-san will suffice, alright?" Kazue consoles her

"Thank you, Kazue-san!" the woman goes to bow again before Kazue hoists her back up.

"Will you show me around the gardens, Kanako?" she changes the subject

"Of course, Kazue-san!"

Kazue was sure the woman had some kind of anxiety complex. Not that it surprised her, Kazue had only considered what life would be like for her once she married into the Uchiha clan, however she couldn't begin to imagine what the servants went through. They kept servants in Uzushiogakure, though they were more like family… they were treated well and given freedom. This poor woman looked scared to death.

Kanako guides Kazue through all four wings of the compound, it was beautiful no doubt, serene and walled so that the busy hum of the village was almost blocked out. The library intrigues Kazue, from an early age books always held a special place in her heart. She would definitely sift through the library later. They move to her quarters. The room was large, not as large as Madara's had been but larger than her room in Uzushiogakure. The window overlooks the training grounds and part of the forest which Kazue's decides she's satisfied with. Her luggage and belongings are set out across the large bed and several shelves.

"Where is Madara-san?" Kazue asks curiously

"He is meeting with a few village leaders to discuss expansion."

"I see."

"My lady, have you decided which belongings to take to the Uchiha estate?" Kanako asks

"Damn! I forgot to sort through it all!" Kazue grimaces, she knew the wedding was to be held in the Uchiha residence outside Konoha… Mito had reminded her several times to pack the clothing she needed for the wedding and festivities. Cursing her lack of organisation she pulls a suitcase to her. "Kanako will you grab another box and help me sort through?" she asks

"Of course!" the woman smiles, having received a task to complete.

"Should I leave these?" Kazue lifts up several of her older yukatas, "I really should have sorted through this earlier… When do we leave?"

"It might be best to take all of the belongings you require and leave anything you won't need for a while here. We leave for the Uchiha estate in a days time."

"I see. And when shall we return?"

"Kazue-san… that is to be the setting of the wedding ceremony and our living quarters after its conclusion."

"What?" Kazue looks up from her sorting

"W-we most likely won't return here for at least half a year, unless Madara-sama has some business in Konoha..." Kanako measures her words

"We're moving permanently…" Kazue's question comes out as a statement she seemed to be pondering the meaning of,

"Y-yes, my lady."

"Excuse me, Kanako. I must take my leave to speak with my sister." Kazue stands and lets herself out of the room in a moment. Wherever Mito was, Kazue would find her.

* * *

"Shock after shock after shock!" Kazue slams the door behind her as she storms into Mito's study

"K-Kazue?!" her sister stands in confusion

"When did you people think you would inform me that I'm to remain in the Uchiha estate outside of Konoha following the wedding ceremony?!"

"Kazue, it's not permanent so that's why we thought it wasn't a great deal, you'll return every-" Mito raises her slender arms toward her sister in consolation

"Half year, at least!" Kazue steps away from her, "When is anything pleasant going to happen?! I'm going to be surrounded by Uchiha and left at his mercy with no one from Konoha for support?" angry tears roll down her face, she swipes them away roughly.

"We are always nearby, Kazue-"

"No you aren't. But you know what, maybe it's a good thing you won't be. You just want me out of your worries so you can live prosperously here! This was never meant to end well for me, was it?! Father wanted to get rid of me and you all do too…" Kazue steps to the door, her voice growing quiet and her throat thick with sorrow,

"Kazue, my sister you misunderstand, we love you! We could never-" Mito rushes toward her and reaches out a moment after she disappears from the door way.

There has to be some kind of limit to the magnitude of disappointment and loss of faith one could have in their family someone could feel in a week. The white-hot rage in Kazue had dulled to a feeling of sadness as she scales the fences around the Uchiha training grounds. Did no one want her? One side pretends to care and the other openly doesn't care. She wondered which one was better.

There was someone training behind the last fence, in the valley behind the Uchiha compound. The sound of crumbling rock and scorching flame catch Kazue's attention, what on Earth was going on? She follows the grassy path to a small cliff and strains to look at the field a hundred metres below. She doesn't have to look much longer before she recognises who it is.

A colossal fireball collides with the side of the cliff, incinerating the trees in its path. The flames issue from his lips, almost like the condensation of a whisper on a winter morning, before culminating into an inferno. Suddenly, the heat is gone and the air clears. Below, she could see him flit from one area to another, each time he stops he lands a deafening blow to the earth that causes it to crack at least a metre deep. Even then, she could sense him suppressing some, no mostly all, of his chakra. His movements are fluid and efficient, no doubt he was unlike any warrior Kazue had ever seen. He only wears black slacks, his well-defined upper body ripples with each movement he makes and the sheen of sweat over his porcelain skin shines in the sunlight. She may not have known what to think about Madara Uchiha as of recent, but Kazue acknowledged his talent and his strength. Inching closer to see where he is, she sees a flash of blue before Madara appears on the ground again. A rumble of thunder rolls through the clouds above her, what monstrous chakra… Now he kneels on the ground, one hand splayed by his side. As his palm contacts the ground, the loose dirt and gravel rise into the air, creating an opaque cloud around him. Several moments later, the dust begins to settle, amidst the screen of dirt, onyx eyes meet hers. Not even a gasp escapes her before she bolts back the way she came. Not long after that she runs into something hard enough to be a brick wall, not that she remembered seeing any on her way there.

"Kazue-chan?" She knew that voice, deep but soothing and familiar. She looks up to see Tobirama standing over her, his hands holding her shoulders firmly. His dark brown eyes appear to glow burgundy in the sunlight, they linger on hers.

"T-Tobirama-san!" Kazue rubs her forehead tenderly, blushing.

"Are you alright? Mito-san was worried about you." He frowns at her as he brushes aside a scarlet strand from her face,

"Are you sure about that?" she pulls away from him in a huff

"She's worried and she didn't want you to put yourself in danger. We all want to keep you safe, Kazue-chan."

"Why wasn't I told we were moving away from Konoha?" her brown eyes stare into his questioningly, the pout of her lip is adorable although Tobirama decides it isn't the most appropriate time to point out such a thing.

"We didn't think the event with the rogue-nin would happen. Hashirama-ni-san and Mito-san wanted to tell you after you spoke with Madara."

"You knew too?" her expression drops into sadness before he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"I found out yesterday, I wasn't happy about it either, I knew it would upset you. But they didn't want to pile more stress onto you."

"What else are you people not telling me? I just want the truth." She sighs, feeling tears sting her eyes again. Tobirama wipes two tears from her cheek as they spill, hold her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"We care about you, I, care about you and your wellbeing. That's the truth. I don't want you to leave, I asked Hashirama-ni-san to reconsider and discuss with Madara… he won't budge. I will come to the wedding and I'll visit whenever my missions pass by, it isn't far and I promise you won't be alone. Take this." Tobirama places something in her hand, before Kazue can look to see what it is, his lips brush her forehead. "Don't worry, Kazu-chan, keep that with you and I'll be there in a moment should you ever need me." He grins before ruffling her hair and flitting off into the forest.

The cool breeze of the evening caresses her face, reminding her of the blush in her cheeks and the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. The way Tobirama behaved around her was nothing new or strange, they were close friends and training partners for a number of years in their youth. Though, Kazue couldn't come up with a reason that described why her heart thudded heavily in her chest. Smoothing her hair back down with a scowl she lifts her hand. It was a kunai… though not an ordinary one. It bore the Flying Thunder God seal on its handle. A feeling of both relief and gratitude runs through Kazue. That idiot, he'd disappeared before she got to thank him.

When she returns to the Uchiha compound, Kanako all but pounces on Kazue. Only after Kazue ushered into a medium sized room with several mirrors and dressers and seated on a chair, does Kanako speak.

"My lady! I did not advise you of the time dinner is served! We must prepare you to enter the dining hall." Kanako is already running a bath

"W-what? I didn't realise dinner was such a formal occurrence here." Kazue frowns in confusion

"It's just that Madara-san will be speaking with a few advisors to go over the wedding preparations tonight and he asked that you be present." The maid rummages around shelves and pulls out a yukata of dark magenta and black, it was beautiful and Kazue could see the woman had an eye for design. Wedding preparations? Did no one even care about informing her of such things anymore? It almost makes Kazue laugh.

"When do I have to go?"

"In ten minutes, my lady, forgive me."

"It's fine, I've finished some missions in that timeframe." Kazue winks and pats the flustered woman on her shoulder, feeling her relax slightly. Kanako steps out to remove the dirty laundry, leaving Kazue to begin on her hair.

Three rough knocks at the door startle Kazue before it's pushed open. Much to her chagrin, Madara steps into the room. He is dressed in a dark grey yukata, the hollow of his collarbone visible. His jaw is taut and his tall frame almost fills the doorway. Kazue turns and bows before standing.

"Good evening, Madara-san." She smiles

"Still not ready?" are the only words he says, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.

"I only just returned. I didn't let Kanako know when I'd be back, I'm sorry." Kazue says apologetically

"I expect you ready in seven minutes." He states already turning to leave

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Kazue feels irritation threaten to take over before she quells it. The man had unfortunately saved her life, she owed him that much.

"Seems you had plenty of time to 'chat' with Tobirama this afternoon." His sly remark catches her off guard

"Excuse me?" is all she manages to say, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"Seven minutes, no more. I don't like to be kept waiting, Kazue-san." he says, shutting the door behind him. It didn't take long for Kazue to decide she still hated the man.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to those who followed, reviewed or favourited! You've really encouraged me. I was really unsure about this story, whether anyone would find it interesting or not, I want to do the characters justice especially because I adore Naruto as both a manga and an anime. This was a relatively slow chapter, just setting things up for the events to come ;) Please review and let me know what you think. I have exams at the moment but I'm going to try and finish off some more chapters soon so please bear with me xx (Also is it wrong that I find Madara's character so freaking bad ass and sexy? Ah what can I say... these bad guys get me). More interesting things to come :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

When Kazue arrives in the dining hall, the advisors are seated around the long table chattering amongst each other, Madara sits at the head of the table with his chin resting on his knuckles. So as not to disturb them, she takes careful steps around the least crowded side and settles at Madara's side. He glances sideways to catch a glimpse of her, he wasn't disappointed. Certainly she was not beautiful in the ways the women he shared his bed with were, _though it's not that she isn't beautiful at all._ Kazue catches Madara's eyes which are already on her when she turns her head in greeting. She grimaces a smile. _He was probably thinking of some comment to express his dissatisfaction with her appearance._ The advisors spend more than two hours discussing the guests, the seating, the ceremonies and the social appropriateness of certain customs and such. Kazue is call upon several times for her opinion and preference by Madara. If her future husband wasn't an unpredictable control-freak, she would imagine he found it all to be just as boring and mundane as she did. Here and there, she would hear Madara grunt or make some gesture of acknowledgement and the advisors would begin scribbling furiously on the parchments in front of them. The great Madara Uchiha, having to choose between ivory and crème as wedding décor schemes. She bites back a laugh she knew she could regret. The sky is tinted with dark blue outside when the meeting finishes, Kazue feels hunger twist in her stomach. Soon after, to her relief, maids enter the room with plates of hot food. They begin eating, the fact that they were the only two in the huge meeting room makes Kazue self-conscious, though she keeps eating, chewing as silently as possible.

"What were you discussing with Tobirama, this afternoon?" Madara's deep voice issues from beside her,

"N-nothing important. I was informed of our moving permanently from Konoha only recently, I had matters to discuss with my sister. That's what we were speaking about." She says. Kazue found it curious that he made no comment on her seeing him train, though she was grateful for it.

"It wouldn't seem to an observer that you were simply speaking." He replies

"Tobirama-san and I have known one and other for a long time. We trained together and he is a good friend to me. I wouldn't expect an _observer_ to understand the depth of our relationship at a glance." Kazue focuses on keeping the irritation out of her tone

"You realise you're to be married soon, do you not? Does it not cross your mind of the implications of your actions when you behave intimately with another out of wedlock?" his repetitive rhetorical questions spark rage in the Uzumaki who stands,

"I do. I also realise that you think I'm perfectly and entirely incompetent. I understand why my Father sent me here, I moved away from one nagging parent just to end up with another." Kazue shakes her head.

The sharp sound of glass shards splintering against the plastered walls makes Kazue flinch. Madara stands across from her, his eyes with a fearsome anger behind them. _How many times would they reach this kind of conflict? Surely someone was keeping a tally of how many times they locked horns this week._

"He must have kind words for you. Although I will remind you in every way I must, that you are to be my wife, and will not condone the way you behave so carelessly." He raises his voice only slightly but the emotion behind it is clear.

"Am I not allowed to speak with anyone but you?! Is that the kind of life I am to live? You should have left me to die!" Kazue stands her ground ignoring the trepidation in her shaking body.

"And let rogue-nin gain intel on Konoha? It was a decision I was willing to live with, despite how much I feel I should regret it now." His voice takes on a cruel edge, the words hurt her though she knew she shouldn't let them.

"You're nothing like…" Kazue trails of before he can hear the thickness in her throat

"Like Hashirama? _Like Tobirama_?" He snarls, "I'm nothing like them and I hope you didn't, in your dizziest daydreams, expect me to be."

"No you're exactly how I expected you to be. Cruel and hateful, arrogant and tyrannical. Hashirama-ni-sama and Tobirama-san will become leaders you can never hope to be." She states, gulping back a sob,

"Then go and marry Tobirama. Return to Uzushiogakure and explain to your Father and your people why the Uzumaki-Uchiha alliance has been nullified." He snaps, the anger in his chest was becoming uncontrollable. If there was someone who had found how to irritate Madara Uchiha in every possible way, this girl had done it.

"I'm continuing with this alliance for my people. Not because I want a husband. I was to be a leader too, but for them I gave that up to make sure they'd be safe from you." Kazue's voice breaks once. Though not for long, Madara's eyes linger on the woman in front of him. Tears glisten in her brown eyes, her words were genuine and the quiet sobs she desperately hides make the Uchiha pause before he speaks quietly,

"And I am continuing with this alliance for _my_ people." Madara steps around the glass and towards Kazue, "I don't want you to speak with Tobirama alone before the wedding. That is final."

"Why do you feel the need to control me? Is it because Tobirama-san is the only one who's looked out for me since I got here? Kami forbid I have anyone to support me." Kazue looks up at him in sheer disbelief. In a swift movement that any normal person would have mistaken for a passing breeze, Madara steps to Kazue's side, her small frame shadowed by his square shoulder, their chests touching. He runs a finger gently across her cheek, trailing down her neck to her collarbone before he tugs the material of the yukata loose at her neck. Kazue stiffens and yanks it back into place before her chest can be seen. An angry crimson blush blooming in her cheeks.

"I see." He pulls back for a moment only to push her scarlet hair aside and lower his lips to her ear, "You're a virgin, aren't you? I would have thought as much, no wonder Tobirama is so eager to gain your trust... No wonder you're so willing to give it." The warmth of his breath at her neck is gone, the cool atmosphere of the room washes over her. Kazue sinks slowly to her knees and blinks several times before the tears spill without break from her eyes and drop to her thighs, wetting the fabric of the yukata as his steps fade outside.

The night outside is icy when Kazue steps into the courtyard. Shrugging her yukata tighter, she walks briskly to her room. The cold of the atmosphere allowed for a clear night, there is a stark contrast between the pinpricks of white stars against the blue blanket of the night. The luminescent moon outshines them all, full and pure. It distracts Kazue from the murkiness of her own feelings. Settling into the unfamiliar softness of another foreign bed, exhaustion fills Kazue who gives into the droop of her heavy eyelids before sleep rolls over her.

The full moon illuminates her body as it clings to his. The light glints off the sweat on their backs and the tangle of body parts, his hands move to her breasts as she straddles his hips. No matter how much he tried to immerse himself in the woman in front of him, tonight, Madara's mind remained focused on Kazue. The look on her face, the confidence in her words earlier. To an extent he courage was impressive, though at times it was sheer stupidity and it irritated him beyond imagination that he let a girl like her rile him up and spark his temper. The image of Tobirama's lips on Kazue's forehead sears through his vision like the unpleasant sting staring directly at the sun would cause you. Rage and annoyance bubble through the ninja though he quells it slowly. For the first time in a while, Madara feels impatient and eager to send the woman under him on her way. Her moans and the feeling of her arms pulling him closer seem to blur into static noise in his ears. In a single movement, he shifts her under him and hitches her leg in the crook of his arm. His hips roll deeper against hers, a low grunt escaping his lips as her nails dig into his muscular shoulders. Shaking away the thought of the Uzumaki, he moves faster, pulling out of her before reaching the edge of his climax. Almost as soon as he rolls away from the woman and onto his side, the thought of his fiancée floods his mind.

"Something is on Madara-san's mind tonight." She traces circles on his shoulder, her fingers feel like sandpaper to him now

"Marriage is even more of a hassle than everyone makes it out to be." He grumbles

"Marriage doesn't make you happy, it makes things work for you. That's why you have me, someone to make you forget about your boring and inexperienced wife." The woman's words have a profound effect on Madara who feels the need to physically restrain himself from throwing her off the bed.

"Get out." He spits

"M-Madara-sama I don't under-" the woman's confused pleas annoy him further

"I won't repeat myself." He warns her quietly, she doesn't query further before she gathers her clothing and leaves.

* * *

Since she arrived in Konoha, Kazue couldn't recall a single night she had slept well. Last night was no exception. Kanako is flitting through the room when Kazue lets her eyes open to bear the brunt of the morning sunlight's assault. Her body feels stiff and tight though everything had more or less healed. She focuses on the Uchiha maid who is still gathering items from here and there in a neat pile. _That's right._ Today they were to make their way to the Uchiha estate.

"Good morning, Kazue-san!" Kanako chirps a little too happily

"Good morning, Kanako. Please tell me I don't have to meet or smile or speak to anyone but you today?" Kazue croaks

"My lady, your voice? Are you catching a cold?" she rushes to the bed

"No, no I'm fine. I just had a… late night."

"If I dare ask, did you and Madara-sama have a disagreement?" Kanako pats her thigh

"Y-yes, we did unfortunately. How did you know?" _Though a disagreement was an excessive understatement._

"I'm sorry to hear that, he hasn't been in the best of spirits lately. Well Madara-sama usually trains very early in the morning, he woke later than usual and has been training for more than a few hours now… he tends to do this when there are many things on his mind."

"I see." Her thoughts sift through the cringe-worthy events of the previous night. An involuntary blush appears on her cheeks when she remembers Madara's confronting, yet accurate assessment of her innocence.

"On the other hand, most of our day will be spent travelling so there aren't any social commitments!" she smiles

"Thank you, Kanako." Kazue chuckles.

The sway of the carriage sends Kazue off to sleep. It's close to mid-afternoon when the carriage stops and Kazue is ushered outside. She struggles to hide her grimace when they stand at the gates. These were at least twice as big as the ones in their Konoha residence, the Uchiha symbol painted boldly across the wooden planks. Kanako and the other servants seem to sigh in relief as they stare at the doors. When they open, a magnificent courtyard of green greets them, grey pebble pathways lead out from a gazebo in the centre near a tiny stream that runs through the property. The veranda loops around the gardens in a square and everything looks brand new. _Br_ _eathtaking, it was like a gigantic villa with nature in it's centre_. Kanako leads her through room after room and corridor after corridor. Each servant bows deeply in greeting as they pass. The colossal estate seemed never-ending, according to Kanako, Madara and his brother, Izuna, had built the framework of the house themselves. One space in particular, catches Kazue's attention. This room was at least three times the size of any other and it was shelved from floor to ceiling with endless rows of books. She had never seen anything like it. She wondered how long it could have taken to amass such a collection… or how long it would take to read such a collection. She knew she would return to find out when she had the chance.

As Kanako continues, a gust of air almost pushes the two women aside following a small figure which leaps over them and lands in the middle of the compound. Kazue sees a small boy, barely ten years old, jump from balcony rail to balcony rail. Amidst the silent and serene atmosphere, the child's laughter brings a smile to Kazue's face for the first time that day. He runs carefree, managing to dodge the maids around him, a grin on his face and his feet bare. It was as if Kazue was looking at a younger version of herself.

"Haruo-sama, please get down! You'll fall from there!" Kanako scurries to collect the laughing boy who is now swinging from the roof support beam above them. The sight of an exasperated Kanako yelling at a mischievous black haired boy, makes Kazue chuckle. "Haruo-sama!" Kanako screams as the wood in his hand crumbles into splinters before the boy falls from above. Kazue turns and feels the muscles in her legs contract sharply and forcefully. There is no impact. Kazue sets the boy down several steps from where he would have landed. Kanako and the boy stand speechless around her.

"Are you a ninja, nee-san?" the young one asks finally,

"Mhm." She smiles,

"How did you move so fast?" he chirps in amazement,

"Lots and lots of practise." She winks at him, the boy blushes and beams a smile at her as if inspired before he runs away chattering to himself in an excited tone.

"Thank heavens, you saved him, Kazue-san! That was incredible." Kanako sighs in relief,

"He's an active one, isn't he? Though it's nice to see someone younger than me, I must say." Kazue and Kanako laugh together

"He is a cousin of Madara-sama on their father's side."

"I see. Does the entire extended family stay here?"

"Oh no! Most are in Konoha. Many are visiting for the wedding, Izuna-sama and a few others remain here most of the year."

"Now that I think of it, I haven't met with his brother yet."

"He is returning from a month-long mission tonight, so I'm sure he will be eager to meet you when he is recovered tomorrow."

"I certainly hope so. I'm praying we get along better than his brother and I."

* * *

Most of the afternoon and early evening is spent packing before they eat dinner, Kazue hadn't seen Madara the entire day though her pride held her from enquiring further about it. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation between her and her future husband, she decides it isn't worth the debate today. Her fingertips hover at her door before her gut tells her to turn around.

The main gates open for a moment, before someone pushes them closed. On the pebble path in the garden stands a figure, which Kazue can only make out thanks to the light and shadow caused by the moonlight. It stands with a hilt and sword behind its back, grey armour covering the torso. Though at first, she imagined it to be Madara, this man's hair is cropped shorter, his black eyes are focused on her. Adrenaline washes through her, _was this an intruder?_ Surely the Uchiha compound would be well guarded at this hour… He starts walking forward, Kazue's hand drops to the kunai firmly strapped to her thigh as she picks up speed and runs at him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax I won't hurt you." The man manages to slow her momentum and steadies her, holding her wrists, "My name is Izuna Uchiha. Sorry to scare you, you must be my sister-in-law to be, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, nee-san!" in the moonlight, Kazue sees a wink and a warm smile on the young man's face. Without meaning to let it, her mouth falls open. 

* * *

"I'm so sorry again, for accosting you, I hope your first impression of me isn't completely traumatic." Kazue grimaces, offering Izuna a cup of tea. After he had introduced himself, Kazue had apologised profusely to the friendly ninja who had patted her on the back and smiled the whole time. The two sit down in the gazebo in the courtyard with tea, it seemed Izuna was perfectly happy to spend time with Kazue, although it was late in the evening.

"Not at all. I can imagine you were concerned, it's reassuring to know how courageous you are." He chuckles

"I'm impulsive… Although I'm sure your brother will tell you that when you meet him." She sighs in dread, "We haven't gotten along since I arrived, we tend to reach conflict in every conversation we have."

"He is one to talk about being impulsive. Don't mind him, if he truly thought you unbearable, this wedding wouldn't be happening." He laughs, "And if you were any normal woman he would have driven you insane by now." though she's shocked at his casualness, Kazue finds herself comfortable enough to laugh with him. "On a more serious note, I can imagine you miss home." His tone softens

"I do. Very much. Though there's so many things going on at the moment I guess my mind has been occupied." She admits

"I see." He replies sympathetically.

As they chat about the wedding and the events to come, it strikes Kazue that she felt more at ease around a shinobi she had just met, who had a sword on his back and tea in his hands than her future husband. It was laughable. Izuna is shorter than Madara and his hair cropped just above his shoulders. His similarity to Madara is uncanny, though he radiates anything but cold and domineering. Based on personality alone, Kazue wonders how the two ended up as brothers. They bid goodnight and depart to their respective rooms, Izuna shrugging off his armour as he saunters down the halls. Kazue slips into her sheets and welcomes sleep as it comes, this wouldn't be so bad, as long as she had _some_ sane people around.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

The next few days pass swiftly, the entire Uchiha household abuzz with preparations for the wedding. Izuna and Haruo, his little follower, had been more than helpful, keeping Kazue occupied or taking her around the gardens and the forest when she had a moment to spare. Kazue made sure to keep herself engrossed in the preparations such that she didn't have enough time to speak more than a moment with Madara. The leader of the Uchiha clan had been travelling to various other locations to meet with other leaders and continue business arrangements, which seemed especially important as of recent. He didn't make much effort to speak with her either, the distance and awkwardness between them was daunting although, the Uchiha had brought it upon himself. Though they didn't share a bed, nor a room, Kazue would often hear the voices of other women from Madara's room. The thought of him and his concubines make her feel sick and even more adamant to distance herself from him. Kazue would wake at dawn to train before the rest of the house woke and return by early morning to bathe before heading to the library and starting the fireplace. The morning was the one time in the day that she wasn't the centre of attention, and had a chance to explore the endless shelves of books. Haruo, the little Uchiha monkey-boy, had taken quite a liking to Kazue. A day ago, she discovered him following her to training, it seems he wanted to be a shinobi and the only teacher awake happened to be her. She had agreed on the condition that Izuna would know and that Haruo would stay off the furniture, to which he agreed. This particular morning, Haruo chatters enthusiastically about their training on their way back to the Uchiha compound. Kazue carries the boy on her back and chuckles at his expressions, the cold making their breaths condense. Dew covers the blades of grass they cross and small splashes of sunlight begin to pour onto the ground around them as the sunrise occurs. The two open and close the large gates behind them, laughing at the effort it takes. All Kazue can think about is breakfast before she jumps onto the pebble path with Haruo. That is until she sees Madara standing before them. Refraining from groaning in dispirit, she sets Haruo down and sends him to wake Kanako before dusting herself off and facing him.

"Good morning, Madara-san." She nods mechanically, trying not to think of how informally she is dressed,  
"It's cold out, you should both keep a shawl on you after training so early." He nods at her before continuing to the gate where he's met by several other shinobi. Kazue exhales in relief, that was a painless interaction for once. _He knew they'd been training_. Though he didn't say anything nice, he didn't make a snide remark either. _Unusual._ Judging by the sides she'd seen of Madara since they first met, Kazue had decided this reserved, passive-aggressive side was the one that scared her the most. _At least the openly angry and arrogant side was predictable._

* * *

As soon as Kanako finds her, the Uzumaki is locked in the bathroom and thoroughly scrubbed down. Kanako pours various oils and essences over her, the strength of the sandalwood and jasmine makes Kazue wrinkle her nose though she knew better than to resist. Kanako sets the white kimono upon the bed and tells Kazue to dry off and wait while she rushes out to bring the her Uchikake.

The kimono is pure white, though the colour isn't stark and abnormal… the material is soft and delicate looking, Kazue lifts a sleeve of the silky material and watches it drape across her palm and slide through her fingers like water in her hands. No doubt this was beautiful… It made her wonder if Madara had chosen this for her. She shakes her damp waves and wrings out the moisture from them, moving her towel to her wet shoulders. The door clicks open and she spins on her heel to greet Kanako, eager to see the uchikake.

"Kanak-" It seems Kanako had grown several feet taller, sprouted long black hair and turned into a man. Just her luck, Madara Uchiha stands in the doorway, an expression of almost genuine surprise on his usually stern face. The two stare blankly at one and other before Kazue realises his eyes are fixed to her body, which is barely covered by the small towel. Kazue barely manages a shriek as she spins back to face the wall.

"I didn't realise you weren't changed." Madara finds himself turning away from his fiancé sharply  
"Is that an apology?" Kazue is breathless, though too shocked to be angry. She had gotten quite used to his lack of consideration for privacy, but this was a first. "Is something the matter?"  
"I came to ask if they brought your mother's veil here from Konoha." His replies, Kazue's eyes soften and flicker to the silver box on her dressing table  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. The guests will be arriving soon." He says before letting himself out.

Kazue releases the deep breath she is holding before staring into the mirror and groaning. _Was it possible for her face to be redder than her hair? Her cheeks reminisced of an over-ripe tomato._ Of all the times he could have barged in! _Stupid Madara…_ Kanako arrives cheerily soon after, blissfully unaware of the exchange that took place in her absence. Though Kazue can see why. Her uchikake was of the highest quality she had ever seen, _and she had seen many including Mito's_. The intricate embroidery covers the majority of the rose red fabric and the majestic sleeves and stitched neckline are uncommonly both extravagant and elegant at the same time.

"It's beautiful." Is all the Uzumaki manages to say,  
"It is the most beautiful one among all villages. Madara-sama had only the finest embroiders complete this from scratch. The only kimono that could match you." Kanako smiles maternally  
"He… got this made for _me_?" She can't believe her ears. _Madara Uchiha, her sworn enemy-come-husband had had this priceless piece of art made for her? Surely he wants to impress the guests_. She scowls,  
"Yes, Kazue-san. I know your mother would be so happy to see you."  
"I-I hope so, Kanako." She feels the thickness of a sob rise to her throat before she gulps it down and smiles.  
"Be strong, Kazue-san, you will shine bright today." She smiles as she begins helping Kazue change.

A few other maids arrive to help tie Kazue's hair, kohl her eyes and paint her lips. The buzz of activity almost sends her to sleep before the increasing volume of chatter outside makes her feel jittery and anxious. As much as she didn't want to show that she wasn't perturbed by the wedding, it didn't change the fact that this would be her first and last wedding day. Today, all eyes would be on her and Madara. The thought of it makes her feel nauseous. _What would happen after this? What would Madara be like after this?_ She hadn't even considered the fact that she would have to provide children for him. _Would he be a good father to them? What would happen to Uzushiogakure and her people?_ Kanako places the white bridal veil over Kazue while she's lost in thought.

"Kazue-san." Kanako's call pulls Kazue back to the present moment.  
"Y-yes, sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." She chuckles nervously, trying to hide the fear in her voice  
"There's no need to apologize, I can't imagine how conflicted you feel. I know this must be unnerving for you, Kazue-san. But I can offer only this advice to you and hope it will be of some help to you." The woman pulls Kazue's trembling hands into hers. "When we feel like there is only darkness ahead of us, we should not forget that, somewhere, there is always light. Sometimes it comes from within. You are strong, my child and you are powerful. I believe you can change the future you think you see right now and I believe you can even change Madara-sama. I really do believe that." Tears well in the shorter woman's eyes as Kazue pulls her into an embrace, and lets a tear fall and wet the fabric of her uchikake.

The time for the ceremony nears. Madara could tell by the shuffling of steps and the bustling conversation in the courtyard. He shrugs slightly to adjust his hakama which bears the Uchiha crest on either lapel, his thoughts turn to his fiancé. The sight of her small frame encased in a barely sufficient towel, the angry blush in her cheeks, the flicker of her eyelashes and the flip of her dark crimson hair. _Clearly, this was an inappropriate time to think of such things._ Though the Uchiha struggles to erase the image of her from his mind. _He should have knocked_. His pride had a way of making his apologies sound less than authentic and barely apologetic at all, though he'd never admit it. Izuna arrives to accompany his brother to the ceremony, grinning at the sight of him in formal robe. The guests had been ushered to sit down inside and the crowd speaks in hushed tones which means it would begin soon. When they reach the antechamber to the hall, Madara's eyes catch a glint of lily white and red. She stands facing the courtyard, her back to him. Her elaborately adorned hair shimmers rouge in the white daylight, the uchikake falls elegantly around her, cascades of embroidery descending across her. Just as he thought, this shade of red uchikake suits her. As if she feels his stare, she turns to look over her shoulder. For a moment and for the first time, Madara feels his breath hitch. Though behind her veil, he could see her lips and cheeks are rosy, her brown eyes anxious and unsure though still captivating, they are framed by long lashes which brush her cheeks each time she blinks. The physical beauty definitely catches Madara's eye, yet it is something about her aura that stops him from looking away. It is evident she is nervous, though the way she held her head and shoulders despite that made her look opulent and anyone in the room seemed mesmerised by her. Izuna glances at his brother and the usual carefree grin on his lips straightens for a moment while he watches his brother walk to Kazue's side. Though no one notices Madara clear his throat quietly and step toward Kazue, it is more obvious to Izuna than anyone else that his brother had never looked at someone in that way before.

Kazue can't help herself glance over her shoulder at Madara, though she quickly turns away after her eyes meet his. No doubt he looks magnificent, as much as she hates to admit it. He looked taller and stronger in the black and white hakama. The spiky tumbles of black-ink hair frame his face flatteringly, an attribute of his she had once deemed unruly and haphazard. His obsidian eyes catching hers make a strange sensation twist in her stomach, yet it wasn't dread. He stops at her side and offers his arm to her, she pauses for a moment before taking it. As the doors open, Madara's gaze drops to Kazue as if to ask if she is ready to start walking. Kazue gives a small nod before he steps forward with her. Keeping her eyes from scanning across the vast crowd around them, Kazue inhales deeply and kneels with Madara as the ceremony begins. 

* * *

Madara and Kazue stand in the middle of the courtyard, beautiful flower displays and colourful banners surround the estate and greet guests as they walk into the reception. Relatives and friends approach the couple and bestow blessings and gifts for what seems like hours. Madara senses unease in his new wife, her eyes dart around the compound in search of her family… or a certain silver-haired Senju. He lets his arm drop around Kazue's waist and pulls her closer to his side in annoyance, she spins her head to him in surprise before he tells her she'd best stay close if she didn't want the crowd to trample her. She relaxes and shuffles slightly closer at the thought of it, Madara knew she was small built, but is still taken aback that her shoulders seemed to disappear against the crook of his.

"You look beautiful…" Kazue's head turns to find Mito after she hears her words,  
"Mito…" Kazue smiles at her sister who embraces her warmly.  
"Kazue, I'm so sorry-"  
"No, don't apologise. I know you care, nee-san, I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye." She holds her elder sister's hands in hers,  
"I should have told you everything. It won't happen again I promise you, Kazue." Mito feels her eyes wet with tears as her sister beams a beautiful smile at her.

"Don't forget us!" Hashirama protests, putting an arm around Mito's shoulder,  
"Hashirama-ni-sama, I'm so happy to see you!" Kazue grins,  
"You will do amazing things and I know you'll bring a lot of peace through this bond."  
"I certainly hope so." Kazue sighs.

"Madara, congratulations! Take care of her." He offers his hand to the Uchiha and they exchange words jovially, Kazue watches in slight horror as their hands meet and Madara… _smiles_. It didn't seem forced or malicious… _he almost looks friendly_.

The other guests continue to crowd around the newlyweds, who look slightly harangued. Kazue sees Madara nod and speak politely here and there, though he doesn't smile again. She is actually grateful to have his strong frame beside her, which kept her from getting swept away in the mob. Though she hadn't expected her Father to bother to show up, he does. Much to her surprise he looks tired and slightly emotional. He's robed in formal attire, his once burgundy hair has lightened to a dark brown with white and grey streaks and his strong features had softened from the days of his prime. For some reason, the anger she had felt towards him for abandoning her to the alliance dissipates when he pulls her into an embrace before shaking Madara's hand.

"You have grown radiant, my child." He smiles weakly but proudly, "I hope you understand one day how much you mean to me and to Uzushio. The people miss you, they ask when you will return. It has occurred to me that I trust your judgement at times more than my own, I wish to offer you a place on the council…though that is your decision."  
"Father…" Kazue begins,  
"I have spoken with Mito and I have been unfair to you, sending you away from your people and your home. I would not have done it if I didn't believe you capable of carrying out the Will of Fire. I hope one day you will see that. Madara-san, my daughter is headstrong, but she does not give up and she is willing to give her life to safeguard those she cares about. Please protect her." He squeezes Kazue's hands in his, Madara bows before he leaves to meet Mito.

In that moment, she could see it more clearly than she had before, her father was growing old. After him, it was only her and Mito. The thought makes tears rise in her eyes though she shakes them away. _It was true that weddings brought emotions out of people._ Madara looks down at Kazue, his eyes softening momentarily. He knew what it felt like to lose everyone, _to only have a few who you would endeavour to protect at all costs…_ Izuna shakes his brother from his train of thought and wraps an arm around his shoulder before greeting Kazue. The two chirp energetically, Madara grimaces until Haruo appears, the boy tugs at his hakama before he's hoisted into the air into Madara's arms. Kazue smiles at the sound of Haruo's laughter, as well as the sight of his ease and comfort in the stern Uchiha's arms. The party continues late into the evening, everyone settling to eat and converse around the lantern-lit courtyard. No doubt, the decorators had created an extravagant display without making anything seem gaudy. P _erhaps Madara did have an eye for design._ Something flutters in Kazue's stomach as she catches a glimpse of blue in the crowd. Madara stops himself from tightening his grip on Kazue when he senses it. _His_ chakra. Izuna tenses too. Kazue hurriedly excuses herself and steps away from the conversation to sift through the guests. She feels a familiar wave of chakra behind her and turns to see Tobirama.

"So, you finally managed to show up, huh?" Kazue scowls trying to hide the smile playing on her red lips,  
"I came here as soon as my mission finished, Kazue-chan!" Tobirama raises his hands in defence. Kazue notices how spectacular the leaf ninja looks in his kimono. The brilliant royal blue compliments his light skin, and the Senju crest adorns either side of his chest. Without his metal forehead protector he looked at ease and refreshingly casual. "You look breath-taking, you know?" he chuckles, his eyes lingering on her,  
"You sound surprised." She laughs narrowing her eyes  
"Not surprised… just…" he finds himself stuttering  
"I'm just jibing. Have you eaten?"  
"N-no, I'll return to the village tonight for some other matters, I had to come to see you though, make sure you hadn't wrought havoc on the ceremony." He winks at her,  
"You're not staying?" Kazue feels disappointment seep into her voice  
"Not tonight, forgive me. But once this issue with the rogue-nin is resolved I'll visit you first thing. There have been several incidents where break-ins have happened in the village, I'm not confident in leaving the people alone for too long. I promise after I can ensure they're safe, I'll stop letting you down." He taps her chin up before smiling warmly  
"You didn't let me down, I understand."  
"Don't look so depressed, it's your wedding day!" he cuffs her gently on the cheek  
"I'm not!" she pouts, he laughs before pulling her into his arms. Kazue jumps in surprise before relaxing into his broad chest. If only she could stay there like this.  
"Stay safe, Kazue, dangerous things have been happening recently and although I know you're a capable ninja… don't take any risks, alright? You've had to be very strong to make this alliance work, remember that if you're in a situation where you need me I'll be there in a heartbeat." His tone is soft but serious. Kazue enjoys the comfort of him for a moment longer before saying goodbye. On her way back to Izuna and Madara, she notices their eyes wide and their body language tense until Tobirama leaves the courtyard. Madara remains stiff and formal at her side, though he doesn't comment about her interaction with Tobirama, Kazue can feel his annoyance. _He did say, she couldn't speak alone with him before the wedding, but this was after so there's no reason for him to be so moody._ On her way to wash her hands after dinner, she catches Kanako in the halls.

"Kanako! I know you're busy but I have to ask… Izuna-san seemed just as tense as Madara-san earlier when Tobirama was speaking with me. Is there any reason for that?" Kazue whispers  
"I-I'm not sure that I should tell you, Kazue-san, but they clashed in battle prior to the alliance." Kanako's voice is barely audible,  
"Battle? So they don't have good relations?"  
"N-not exactly, Izuna-sama had been badly wounded by Tobirama-sama in a major battle. Madara-sama managed to save him before they retreated. It took Izuna-sama several months to fully recover from his grave injuries, I think that this had a profound effect on both although the alliance has been made since then." She explains in a hushed tone before excusing herself to go to the kitchens. Kazue finds herself taken aback at the thought of Tobirama, Izuna and Madara clashing in battle though it couldn't have been very long ago. _How does Tobirama feel about it? Surely it can't be easy to be in the same place as Izuna and Madara after all of that. Hashirama-ni-san on the other hand is a different story._ The party continues late into the evening, yellow lanterns illuminate anywhere the moonlight can't reach and the sight of Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki drinking and laughing with one and other brought a feeling of contentment to Kazue. Even Madara had dropped his usual stoic demeanour. The couple excuse themselves to retire for the night and are, to their dismay, once again congratulated and blessed by all of the guests. 

* * *

The moment the doors close in front of them and the last slip of light disappears from the party, Madara and Kazue drop their smiles and sink onto the bed side by side in exhaustion, setting their differences aside for the moment. Kazue struggles to keep her eyes open though the tightness of her kimono around her keeps her awake. Shuffling to her feet, she begins to untie it, ignoring the Uchiha on her bed who seemed to have fallen asleep already. The feel of the fabric loosening around her aching body is relieving and soothing at the same time. Careful not to drop the under clothing around her she steps toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Madara's deep voice issues from behind her, strong palms splay across the fabric on her waist, making her gasp in shock. She can smell some sake on his breath,  
"T-to change." She tries to maintain a firm tone but stutters trying to pull away, his behaviour catching her entirely off guard.  
"Change here." He orders, Kazue can feel his breath on her bare neck, a sense of apprehension and embarrassment fill her.  
"No."  
"It's only a matter of time before we see each other naked." He states, subtly amused  
"It doesn't mean it has to be tonight. Besides I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste your wedding night on a _virgin_." She tries to step away but he steps with her and grips her hips in his hands.  
"Afraid?" Madara lowers his lips to her neck and lets his teeth gently graze the soft skin beneath them, Kazue's breath catches and her body tenses against him. His hands pull her hips into his with enough pressure to make her gasp.  
"No. I-I'm just not ready f-for this, yet." She maintains a stiff posture as his cheek brushes across hers, Kazue feels the slight roughness of his stubble before he pulls back to look at her. His obsidian eyes lingering on her face and the exposed part of her neck for several moments before he exhales a chuckle and steps back, Kazue ignores an unfamiliar dull ache inside her.  
"Don't worry yourself, I wasn't going to ask it of you tonight. Sleep well, Kazue." His voice is calm and in the moonlight, Kazue notices his brows are relaxed from their usual furrow.  
"Ano-" She bites her tongue and hopes he hadn't heard, she shouldn't bring it up but it was too late, the Uchiha raises a brow at her, "K-Kanako told me you had the uchikake made for me." She manages  
"Yes." He replies  
"I-I just wanted to say thank you… it was beautiful."  
"I'll let the embroiders know that it pleased you. Goodnight, Kazue." He nods  
"G-goodnight." She whispers as his figure disappears from the door frame.

Kazue tries to recollect her encounter with Madara as she pulls the sheets over her, her hand brushing over the part of her neck he had touched. A blush fills her cheek at the thought of being intimate with him, although she still couldn't understand how she felt about the shinobi. She decides it's best not to dedicate so many thoughts toward him, to him a woman was a woman and pleasure was pleasure. She knew better than to expect anything more than that from him. Though he brushed off her 'thank you' as if he had no part in the uchikake… Maybe he struggled with responding to gratitude as much as he did with apologising. She waits for the usual inappropriate sounds of some woman issue from Madara's chamber to cue her to pull her pillow over her ears, though until she falls asleep she hears none. _Like Madara Uchiha would spend a night alone without sex, especially on his wedding night_.

As well as he had kept his composure in front of Kazue, Madara slams the door to his room behind him in frustration. _That woman would be the death of him._ The sight of her trying to keep the skimpy fabric of her robe around her curvy frame had almost prompted him to rip it off her. The second time he had practically seen her naked in the one day and neither of those gave fruit to any physical interaction. An image of Izuna laughing at him flits through his mind. Madara could not remember a time when his advances had been rejected by a woman, if ever there was such an occurrence. He had decided not to bring up her conversation with Tobirama, for once he was too tired to argue with her, though it still annoyed him. _Why was he thinking about her anyway?_ She infuriated him to no end some days, and yet he couldn't help but imagine what she looked like under the layers of fabric she had on… or what she sounded like when someone took her. And here he stood, alone, aroused and cursing his manhood. Yanking the sheets over himself he settles into the bed in a huff. He couldn't be bothered to call someone in, and his pride and indignation held him from relieving himself. _Of all nights._

 _ **A/N: Looks like someone got the most awkward boner of all time and the other a decent night's rest. At this point I don't think Madara, as talented and powerful a shinobi as he is, understands how he feels toward Kazue and that lack of control annoys him. In the same vein, Kazue doesn't quite seem to know how to respond to Mr. Bipolar.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You inspire me to keep writing and now that exams are finished, I promise I'll try and make things more interesting. Please do keep up the feedback, it really helps :) xx (PS I was writing some of this during exams so please excuse any typos and grammar mishaps :( ).**_

 _ **Also in response to**_ _ **AnImEfAN506, yes Izuna is alive at this point in the story! Thanks for bringing that major point of confusion to my attention! I hope this chapter addressed the setting of the story and cleared it up, but I'll still go over it here again. The time I've set this story in, is the early years of the Senju-Uchiha alliance, according to the original story (SCHPOILERS) Izuna was mortally wounded in a fight prior to the alliance by Tobirama and this resulted in him giving Madara the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan before he died from the wounds… In this story, it happens that Izuna didn't die from his wounds and the fact that Madara almost loses him (coupled with his relationship with Hashirama) causes him to consider making peace with the Senju. With that said, I hope the story makes a little more sense, I should have mentioned that much earlier! Thanks for your patience!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Coward

**Chapter 6: Coward**

 _Several weeks later._

Izuna barely makes it into the Uchiha compound after training before Kazue storms past him in a flurry of white-hot chakra. The Uchiha looks ahead to decipher the situation, though he was almost sure it had something to do with his brother's careless behaviour. They had frequent arguments as of recent. Madara steps out from his room shirtless and his slacks hanging lazily on his hips, he looks exasperated though he tries to play it off with a nonchalant shrug.

"What did you do this time?" Izuna asks

"How would I know? She gets angry at most anything trivial." Madara scoffs back as he rolls on his shirt, behind him, Izuna notices a figure turn in Madara's bed.

"Can you not go without sex for a night?" Izuna tsks

"I've agreed to give her space so why should I have to do nothing in the meantime just because she isn't ready?" he snaps

"Let me guess she walked in on you?"

"She all but broke the wall from her room to tell us to quieten down and moments later she trampled the door and shouted indistinguishably at us. Then she proceeded to argue with me. It's not like she doesn't know."

"You're not even making a point to hide it. Think of her. What if the roles were reversed and she had a lover?"

"She doesn't and that wouldn't matter." Madara snarls back

"With the look on your face, it would matter. You're telling me you'd be perfectly content to hear some other man, a new one each night, make love to your wife from next door every night? Or what about just one man, perhaps Tobirama-" Izuna scoffs before Madara's hand grabs a handful of his shirt collar, "I think I've proved my point. Look, I have another mission and I won't be back until tomorrow. At least treat her with some kindness while I'm gone." Izuna narrows his eyes at the apparently furious shinobi. Madara releases him in a huff and slams the door behind him, leaving his brother in the courtyard.

 _Why doesn't Izuna quit his meddling and leave it alone?_ Throwing on his clothes, Madara pulls apart the curtains to let sunshine pour into the room, the woman in his bed stirs before settling again. Her long black hair cascades around the bed and her curvy figure is covered by the thin blanket. An image of Kazue's crimson waves across his sheets flashes through the ninja's mind, much to his annoyance. Shaking off the thought he prepares for the meeting. After their wedding, Kazue had grown increasingly distant, it was true that Madara hadn't made a great deal of effort to tend to their relationship even after the elders' insisting they try for a child. Since their wedding night, he hadn't had much luck expelling Kazue from his mind's eye. His wife, spent her days with the servants and the children in the library or training. Madara hadn't forbid her from having such freedoms, although it was uncommon for a woman of her standing to be so carefree and informal. Her defiant attitude toward him was another thing that irritated the Uchiha, she never seemed to listen or agree with anything he said and barely showed up to meetings that concerned her. Some of his advisors had made him aware of her lack of responsibility, their reminders appeared to be an indication that he wasn't being firm enough, that alone annoyed him to no end. In the next fortnight, there was to be a feast at the Uchiha residence, which would celebrate another exchange of man-power with a neighbouring clan, this meeting would solidify official proceedings and Kazue's presence would be mandatory. _She'd better clear her head and return to the meeting hall before the afternoon._ Madara slips on his shoes before leaving his room.

* * *

Hundreds of fragments of brown bark splinter around Kazue as her fist collides with the gigantic oak tree in front of her. Her bare feet rebound from the branch, her legs split to flip her back and allow her to land on an adjacent tree. Taking several heaving breaths, she sets herself up to jump again. Her attention drops to her throbbing fist before she pulls back to punch again. _What is she doing? Letting that man get under her skin to the point that she behaves so irrationally._ Taking another deep breath, Kazue settles and descends to the earth beneath her. _Why did they irritate each other even more than before? Is that even possible?_ She had endured the explicit and improper sounds since their wedding night, though they didn't share a room even now, being next to each other was still taxing. Kazue owed her defiant attitude towards Madara for his constant disinterest and dismissal of her. This was the first time she had walked, rather, barged down the door to tell them to shut up, after the loud noises from his room next to hers made it impossible to read her book. The image of Madara entangled in the slender arms of another woman on his bed, barely enough sheet to cover their bodies. The expression of half-hearted surprise or concern in his black eyes, the sight of a woman's long fingers twisting through his obsidian hair, her own black hair covering their bodies from view. The thought makes her feel sick though she's confused as to why. Shaking her head until she feels dizzy, Kazue heads back to the compound.

Kanako and the other kitchen hands are trudging about in the gardens when Kazue returns. Apparently, they were picking herbs and vegetables to create a menu for the coming feast. She tells them to wait while she changes and heads over to join them. Kanako tries to dissuade her and warn her that Madara would not approve of her actions to which Kazue scoffs and rolls up her sleeves and lifts a basket to her hip.

"Instead of exchanging soldiers, I prefer to help those who look to me to lead them." She beams,

"Kazue-san, he will be very angry…" the older woman seems fearful, Kazue squeezes her in her arms

"I'll protect you." She winks, to which Kanako and the others can't help but smile.

"It's more you, we're concerned for."

"Don't worry about that. Just teach me how to help you."

The others take warmly to Kazue, this is the first time they could all meet her in person. The easy-going aura Kazue radiates draws the other servants into comfort, their laughter echoing through the courtyard. Haruo joins them soon after, without Izuna there the boy seemed lost and detached although the buzz of the gardens brings out his smile. Kazue wipes the sweat from her brow, accidentally smudging some mud across her cheek. _These people are kind._ She pulls up her slacks and ties the drawstring tighter around her hips. At first, she had thought them to be afraid and psychologically traumatised, though she can see that all they need is the opportunity to speak and the confidence that they are safe. She'd made up her mind that she wouldn't attend the meeting today no matter how much it angered Madara. It seems a neighbouring clan had agreed to share their ninja and strengthen the Uchiha's man-power. Kazue couldn't understand what purpose this served, it only propagated the idea that the Uchiha were to be feared and that everyone should prepare for war even in times of peace. To be made to sit like some kind of eye-candy by Madara's side while the sergeants drank and laughed about their power over the weak… Kazue wanted no part in such relations.

* * *

The morning ticks slowly into noon before the advisors start to feel irritation radiating from their leader. The other clan leaders hadn't taken much notice that Madara's wife isn't present, laughing and jabbering on about their trivial anecdotes. However, the Uchiha contemplates whether Kazue could have a good enough excuse to make her absence at the meeting condonable. A maid comes by to gather teacups and cautiously manoeuvres around the tables.

"Where is she?" He demands without raising his voice when the girl is within earshot.

"Madara-sama she-" the maid begins hesitantly

"She what?" his impatience grows

"She went to the gardens to pick herbs for the feast." An advisor across from them finishes off the sentence. Madara almost sends his cup, tea and all, through the window. Though he stands and sets it down on the table with calculated force, despite this the dish cracks slightly.

" _With_ the servants?" He minces the words out,

"Y-yes, sir."

" _In_ the mud?" his words are barely audible as Madara controls his anger

"Yes, s-si-"

Before the advisor finishes, Madara is storming down the hall to the courtyard, he scans the entire ground before his eyes finally catch a glimpse of his wife. She stands in the field with the servants, plucking herbs from the gardens. The group with her is lively and chattering away. Her long hair is lazily tied atop her head, several tendrils having escaped. There are smears of earth on her milky skin and her clothing is stained. The clothing is what Madara notices afterward. She wears grey _pants_ , knee deep in mud, and a shirt which falls loosely around her shoulders, if she bent the sight of her chest would greet the crowd around her. _The insolence and complete disregard for social position… the improperness…_ Madara could not fathom who this woman thought she was.

"Kanako, try this one. It's the texture that gives it away." Kazue hands Kanako the herb before dusting her shirt off and bending to lift the bucket behind her, though she receives no response from her and turns to find out why.

Oh.

Madara Uchiha stands in the middle of the garden directly in front of her. Kanako is in a bow in the mud, as are the others. His face is expressionless but the quirk in his brow gives away to everyone watching, how incredibly furious he is. Though she's equally afraid she stands her ground, tucking Haruo behind her.

"What did I do now?" she mumbles under her breath and regrets it immediately

" _What did you do_." He repeats in an incredulous but even tone

"What am I doing wrong? I haven't interrupted you or your meetings."

"Your blatant lack of respect for the social position you have been bestowed is starting to test my patience." His face is almost expressionless but his eyes were something else…there was a rage behind them that scared Kazue. For a moment, she feels as if the pressure of his eyes would crush her where she stood. Letting some chakra flow through her she shakes off his paralysing glare and gestures Haruo to leave. The boy scurries off without arguing.

"These are my clothes and I don't see how my decision to help pick herbs this afternoon has made me any less of a lady. You're one to talk about a lack of respect. Starting with the fidelity of this marriage." Though she knows she should stop there, Kazue continues, "If this was a crime so terrible and disrespectful, I can't imagine why the great Madara Uchiha would be standing here in the mud with me, you can gain all the men you want but you can't lead these people without knowing how to stand with them, no increase in man-power can ever teach you how to respect your people." Kazue doesn't hold back her attitude, if the servants weren't so scared of him she was sure they would have laughed.

In a moment, Kazue sees fire flare in Madara's eyes before an impact across her cheek throws her to the ground. The iron taste of blood seeps into her mouth, before she registers that he backhanded her to the ground.

"Enough." The anger seems to have disappeared from his voice, replaced by usual disinterest. The sting in Kazue's cheek burns for several minutes before dulling to a throb, the impact had made her eyes water. There is silence around them. Without a word, she stands. As irritable as he was, Madara had never hit a woman before… and now his wife looks at him, a large purple bruise already blossoming across her white cheek. Her soft brown eyes were bereft of their usual emotion, a smudge of blood trails down from her chin, dripping to the earth under them. His eyes widen in unease.

"You really are every part the monster they said you'd be. But you're not a monster, are you? You're just a coward." Kazue's jaw trembles to keep her voice even. Without any other words, she walks past Madara, placing a hand on Kanako's shoulder before walking to the estate. Madara feels the charged eyes of the servants around him, they flit from one and other to the ground as if questioning who they were bowing for. The servants wait for their master to lash out again at his wife's words, but he does not. Instead he follows her several moments later in complete silence, leaving the servants speechless in the gardens.

It wouldn't take too long for the bruise to heal, perhaps a day or so. Anxiety washes through Kazue, threatening to paralyse her body. She had witnessed first-hand that Madara isn't above physical abuse. The door clicks open and she bolts to the window, adrenaline surging through her body, panic in the pit of her stomach urging her to find a way out. She knew who was at the door before her eyes met those of Madara Uchiha. He measures his steps into the room keeping his eyes on the girl, he didn't have to strain to hear the thud of her heartbeat and see the fear in her eyes.

"I won't hit you again." Madara says evenly, Kazue doesn't respond. Her eyes continue to dart across the room, she had to get out of there… she had to put as much distance between her and the Uchiha as she could. "Kazue, did you hear me?" his question is almost gentle...

"I hear you, I don't believe you." The words tumble from her lips in a whisper

"I'll send for Kanako and a healer." He says and opens the door before pausing, his back to her. "I shouldn't have struck you. It truly was unbecoming of someone of my position." With those plain words, he leaves.

Kazue collapses onto the cold floor as the door shuts. Her throat is thick, fighting back the urge to wail like a mad-woman. She tries to focus on her breathing, holding her knees tightly to her chest. Kanako and the medic arrive shortly after, wordlessly, Kanako places her palm on the middle of Kazue's back and rubs in a circular motion, though it does little to comfort her, Kazue appreciates it.

"Has he hit any of you before?" Kazue's voice breaks twice while Kanako washes her back  
"No. We have never seen him lash out physically, ever. If I dare say, I cannot imagine how he could have struck his own wife." Kanako sounds sympathetic  
"I'm still the outsider and he doesn't like the things I say. I should have anticipated this would happen."  
"He regrets his actions. Madara-sama has not returned from the shrine this afternoon. He often goes there after battles or funerals."  
"I don't think he regrets it. He wanted to silence me. He's made it clear I am nothing but a name to fill a position in the clan."  
"He is harsh to outsiders, but against what they may say or the image he has to his name, he is not someone who takes pleasure in the pain of others."  
"That's fine Kanako, you may go now. I can finish washing up myself." Kazue feels irritation seep into her as she waves Kanako away. Kanako bows and leaves.

* * *

 _Kami, what had he done? What kind of uneducated and irrational upbringing did he have that he could lose enough control to strike his wife?_ The look of pure fear on her small face the moment he had stepped into the room… Disgust at his own behaviour twists relentlessly in the pit of Madara's stomach as he sits in the temple. _Why was he so intolerant of her? Why did he hurt her for something so irrelevant in the scheme of things? Did it really irritate him so much to hear the truth from her lips?_ Shame washes through him like a wave of needles in his veins as he stares at the incense floating up and dissipating into the air around him, his clenched fist slams into his thigh with a thud. _What is happening to him? He wasn't raised to be this way._

* * *

The bruise across his wife's cheek had darkened a great deal overnight, Madara moves his eyes to his food when he sees the light touch her face although his appetite had undoubtedly waned. The usual milky white of Kazue's cheek bone is marred by blue and purple splotches, redness surrounding the outline of the rectangular bruise. Izuna's eyes pop at the sight of his sister-in-law, he hadn't remembered any marks on her before he left on his mission yesterday, _what in Kami's name has happened to the girl?_ Izuna stares at his elder brother, who is moving the food around on his plate broodingly, _just what had that fool done?_ There are hushed murmurs across the room as Kazue walks to the head of the table. Much to Madara's dread, Kazue takes up her seat beside him and offers a bland greeting. The first thing he notices is her voice, it sounded broken and hoarse… her eyes are sunken and red, as if she had not slept the whole night, _not that he had either_. Never had Madara Uchiha lost his temper at a woman the way he did yesterday, and never had Madara Uchiha felt so regretful of his decisions. Until now, when his eyes glance over at his wife. Kazue finishes, dryly gulping the last mouthful of food down and standing to and politely excuse herself from the table before Madara or Izuna can reply. Madara can feel his brother's eyes burn into him. Izuna excuses himself when Madara does and follows him from the dining room to his study in silence.

"What have you done?!" Izuna shouts as soon as the door closes, "What the hell happened to her face?! Ni-san… if you're responsible for what I think you are…" his voice trails off, the knuckles on his clenched fist white

"I am." His elder brother interjects quietly

" _You raised your hand on your wife?_ " the combination of words seem wrong as Izuna says them

"Yes."

That's all Izuna hears before he tackles his brother into the wall behind them. Madara does little to retaliate as his brother slams a fist into his face.

* * *

Kanako reapplies ointment to Kazue's cheek before applying the dressing delicately. Kazue smiles in thanks, opens the door and stands to take a walk around the compound, Kanako reminds her to put on her shoes on before the two step outside. The two women are greeted by the crash of a wooden support beam flying across the courtyard to land on the opposite balcony cracking the wood underneath it. There isn't a moment for the shock to materialise in Kazue's mind before Madara and Izuna appear in the corner of the compound. Several clusters of servants and family members are at the sides of the courtyard in worried hushes. Lightning and thunder seem to clash when the brothers' fists meet, sending most scurrying for shelter. The movements were inhumanly fast but Kazue can make out elite-level taijutsu in the exchange of blows in front of her. She tasks Kanako with getting everyone safely inside their rooms before she makes it out to the two brothers. _What the hell are those two doing in such a crowded space putting everyone in danger?!_

"Enough!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. The moment she does, the fighting ceases. Madara and Izuna stand face to face, panting, their eyes still filled with anger. "Izuna-san, what's going on?!" Kazue runs to him.

"As long as I'm here, I'll be damned if he lays a hand on you again. I won't let it happen." He spits at Madara

"You're hurt, you need to have the medics check you." Kazue frowns in concern

"It wouldn't be a real family without some fist-fights, now would it?" Izuna winks at Kazue before spitting blood out of his mouth.

 _A fist-fight?_ She stares at him incredulously as he jogs off to help some maids clear the debris of two crumbling walls and a badly battered door. Kazue's eyes flit to Madara, who stands in the middle of the garden looking a great deal worse than Izuna. To anyone else it would seem they were fighting, to Kazue all she could see was Madara taking the hits without great reluctance or effort to block. Though his chest and arms aren't exposed, Kazue can surmise two of his ribs and his nose are broken. Clearly, he hadn't even tried to fight back. His chin is smudged with blood and his neck and presumably most of his torso are covered in bruises. Kazue walks slowly towards the ninja who sits on the pebble path almost casually.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Kazue's question is firm,

"I wouldn't fight my brother." His breath is uneven and Kazue can tell his injuries need to be treated

"But you would hit me for speaking." She tries and fails to stop her words, at this point she felt no sympathy

"It truly is cowardly." He gives an empty chuckle, ignoring the pain in his chest

"It is." She agrees before rolling up her sleeves and letting green chakra flow through her palms, Madara watches in bewilderment as she cuts through his shirt and places her hand over the bruised and collapsed area of skin over his broken ribs.

"Why…" he murmurs in utter confusion. _Why in Kami's name is she healing him?_ He moves to grab her hand but she swats him away,

"Stay still and keep quiet for once in your life." She commands and for once, the Uchiha listens.

"You shouldn't heal me." He says after a moment, trying to decipher Kazue's expression

"No, you're right. I shouldn't. But that would make me as immature as you, I'm a leader not a child who seeks vengeance. Don't forget that you have people to lead, this isn't the time to make a scene."

Madara remains silent after that, her words render him awestruck. No doubt she had an air of authority when she called upon it. Her dismissal of his protests make him feel even more ashamed to recall the look on her face when he had hit her. He does nothing but stare at her face while her hands swiftly stop the bleeding and regenerating the damaged tissue. A tendril of her scarlet hair brushes her cheek and her brows knit together in concentration. The bruise across her cheek is healing faster than normal although the shadow of purple across her milkly face makes nausea turn in his stomach. She swipes the strand of hair that is distracting him away from her cheek and winces as her knuckles brush her bruise. Without thinking, he lets chakra flow to his fingertips and raises it to Kazue's cheek. The buzz of green in his hands catches Kazue off guard, she flinches in shock.

"What are you d-?" she splutters

"Sh. Let me." He dismisses without looking into her eyes.

Kazue purses her lips and continues, feeling warmth spread across her cheek and the throb of the bruise disappear. She ensures her eyes don't make contact with the obsidian eyes of the Uchiha inches away from her. If he looked into her eyes, she was sure he would see her resolve to condemn him falter.

 _ **A/N: Wow so this chapter was furiously typed up at 1am this morning after a little insomnia ;) Hope you like it! Thank you to those who are reviewing and supporting this fic, I greatly appreciate it!**_

 _ **To** **Zeynep** **: I ship the two of them as well ;) although I ship her and Madara too, I suppose we'll have to see how it all unfolds, even I'm unsure! I'm just glad Kazue calls Madara out on his sh*t and he can't deal with it sometimes though after this chapter maybe he's learning? Ooh**_ ** _Hashi and Mito! Now that's an idea ;)_**

 ** _To_** _ **AnImEfAN506:** **The Uchiha's alliance with the Uzumaki is definitely a game changer. I'm deviating a little from canon to experiment with these characters. I think there's more to them than what we got to see!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

Over the last couple of days, Madara's injuries had near completely healed. He and Kazue had spoken more frequently since then. Kazue had started to dread their encounters less and less and her sleep hadn't been interrupted by inappropriate sounds each night. She wonders what Izuna had said to Madara to make him seem so different. Before the sun sets, Kazue heads to the library.

* * *

Madara finishes his tea and retires to his bedroom. On his way back, he notices the light of the library on. A pair of small black shoes rest outside the doors, setting his own shoes down beside the others, he pushes open the door and walks in. The fireplace surges with a healthy flame, stacks of books are neatly piled on the large desk near the seats. A peal of laughter comes from behind them, though he recognises the voice he wanders around to the other side of the desk quietly. Kazue sits engrossed, her legs crossed on the chair and her elbows on the table with a book in her hands, a smile on her small face and her scarlet hair falling in waves around her. She wore a thick grey shawl that bunched at her waist, and not one, but two pairs of socks cling to her little feet. The frown on Madara's face disappears as he stares at her.

"Madara-san?"

Slowly, Madara realises Kazue is on her feet and clutching a book to her chest. He sighs. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to see her laugh again.

"I apologize if I interrupted you." She mumbles

"You didn't, my meeting this evening finished a while back." He replies, "You're awake rather late."

"I-I read when I can't sleep. Even as a child. I'll be leaving soon." Kazue shuffles to pick up her books

"Don't let me interrupt." He replies without looking back at her, "I used to spend many nights in this library myself."

"I can imagine you've read most of these titles." Kazue keeps a wary eye on the Uchiha as he browses the shelves.

"Most?" Madara can't help but chuckle at her assessment, Kazue jumps slightly at the sound of his laughter, "I haven't even read half, in the years I've lived here."

"I see. I don't suppose I have a good chance at finishing this collection myself now." She gives a small smile.

"I can't disagree." Madara glances back at her, pursing his lips in acknowledgement, though not quite enough for it to be a smile. Kazue finds herself supressing a chuckle.

"Is something funny?" he quirks his brow, though there isn't any anger behind his words

"I once thought your mannerisms were chalked up to arrogance, but now that I look closer, I dare say you're also just a little bit shy."

"I'm not shy." Madara scowls at the Uzumaki and shoots a glare at her, which makes her laugh aloud. The Uchiha looks stunned at her smile.

"I can't agree with you there." Kazue laughs while he glowers at her, his expression is almost goofy and stubborn. _Never had she imagined he could seem so…human._ Madara himself, feels a sense of comfort in the moment as the red haired kunoichi beams with laughter. The two sit for quite some time until Kazue excuses herself to retire for the night. A feeling of warmth in Kazue's chest stops her from relaxing the smile on her lips.

On her way back, Kazue notices something. _Haruo hadn't returned from training this afternoon…_ it isn't uncommon for the boy to practise for hours on end, but the evening wears on into darkness and the cold of the air makes a pang of worry ring through Kazue. She wraps a shawl around her and slips on her shoes.

"Kazue-san, you seem tense. Are you going somewhere?" Kanako bows when she enters Kazue's room,

"I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go get Haruo." Kazue nods at the woman and sets out to the gates.

Kazue jumps from tree to tree, her eyes scanning every inch of the forest below her. _Where could he be?_ The boy was curious and adventurous no doubt, although it is unlike him to disappear so late in the evening.

"Nee-san!" the boys shout issues from below and Kazue flips down to touch onto the earth, Haruo stands in the shadow of a tree with one of his hands grazing the bark.

"Haruo-kun! What on earth do you think you're doing out here so late?! And alone?!" she huffs in exasperation, she continues to complain until she notices his silence. Looking closer, she can see his dark eyes filled with tears, bloody scratch marks on his cheeks. "What happened to you, Haruo-kun? You're hurt." She starts to walk forward and pauses when she sees it.

Large black talons envelope the boy's neck, spreading like an extension of the darkness.

"I knew you'd care enough to come, Uzumaki-sama." An unfamiliar voice echoes from the black shadows untouched by the moonlight behind Haruo. Unease twists in Kazue's stomach as she sees something shift in the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?" She measures her words, conscious of Haruo trembling under his captor's hand

"That isn't quite important. But you are." The deep voice sends icy chills through Kazue

"Let him go." She warns

"Of course, he isn't the one I want. But first I need you to surrender without resistance and take his place."

"What is your motive?"

"Peace." The voice rumbles. Kazue can see tears spilling from the boy's eyes, the grip around his neck is tightening, she can tell from Haruo's irregular breaths.

"Let him go first and I'll cooperate." Her eyes flit from the shadows to Haruo

"I will but I need you to completely drain your chakra so that I am confident of your compliance, I don't want to have to fight with an Uzumaki." The tone becomes menacing now, and judging by Haruo's expression the grip on his neck is becoming tighter.

"Alright." Kazue relents and sits cross-legged on the earth.

After inhaling deeply, Kazue lets the chakra in her core spill into the air around her keeping a wary eye on Haruo. After several minutes, Kazue exhales. _With the magnitude of chakra she has, simply letting it siphon out would take too long…_ Haruo's face is turning red, he didn't have much time. Reluctantly, she realises that only specific jutsu would work fast enough. She motions the six hand seals required and a blue flame of chakra appears on each fingertip. Pulling her shirt aside to expose her stomach she holds her hand out in front of her, palm facing her body.

"Let him go now and I'll proceed." She barks at the figure.

"Very well." The claws around Haruo's neck loosen and draw back

"Haruo, run! Get back to the compound!" she yells

"Nee-san!" he protests, his voice still shaky, Kazue shoots him a look of rage

"NOW!" she shouts back at him before he falters back and runs. _Could she still make a run for it?!_

"Continue, Kazue-sama, remember that I can still catch up to the runt." The voice brings her attention back to him.

With the amount of chakra she had already expelled, she wouldn't be able to catch up to Haruo before the captor did and she didn't even have enough strength or speed now to pull Tobirama's kunai from her thigh strap. It was no use to resist, it would only make Haruo suffer. Taking another deep breath, she swings her fingertips into her stomach. The wind is knocked out of her lungs as her chakra is ripped from her core and absorbed by the seals on her fingers. The pain is excruciating, her stomach lurches and her heart threatens to stop beating. The seal disappears from her hands and she drops onto the ground immediately. Beads of sweat cover Kazue's brow, her breathing irregular and shallow. It is as if the warmth in her body had been sucked out of her, leaving only a hollow vessel for the cold of the night around her. _This isn't looking too good._ A figure seems to move in the darkness, Kazue's sight fails her as she slips into unconsciousness.

"MADARA-NI-SAN! IZUNA-NI-SAN!" Haruo stumbles on his way past the gates, falling onto the pebble path in the courtyard several times in a frantic sprint to Madara's study. Izuna and Madara sit at the table, papers and writing implements scattered across it. Haruo leaps onto the desk.

"What on earth has gotten into you? Why did you stay out so late?!" Izuna grabs the boy and tries to settle him in his arms, he refuses and struggles in a frenzy of panic.

"We have to save her! Let's go!" Haruo is on the verge of tears, Izuna and Madara stare at the boy in confusion and concern. Madara sits speechless.

"What are you talking about? Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?!" Izuna examines his cousin in shock

"He did it, the shadow! He has Kazue-nee-san! We have to save her!" the child is practically wailing,

"Kazue?! What happened?" Madara interjects, concern marring his usual expression,

"Nee-san gave herself up to free me! He has her and he's going to hurt her!" Haruo slaps his hands against Izuna's chest. The two brothers stand in disbelief.

"Where did they go, Haruo-chan?! Kazue-san can fight back, don't worry." Izuna replies, trying to calm the boy but ending up scaring himself.

"I can show you, we have to hurry! He told her to use up all of her chakra so she can't fight back! He's going to hurt her!" he squeals.

"Madar-" Izuna begins before realising his brother is gone. The door of the study gapes open and Madara is already storming to his chamber to pick up his armour.

In the span of a few seconds Madara returns to the study, red iron panels adorning his chest and shoulders and his gunbai strapped to his back.

"Ni-san-" Izuna begins

"I'm going to bring her back. You and Haruo stay here, keep the gates shut and have the shinobi here patrol until I return. You're in charge." Madara makes eye contact with a surprised Izuna who's expression turns stern as he nods.

"Madara-ni-san, you can't go alone?!" Haruo steps toward the ninja, who manages a small smile and ruffles the boy's hair,

"Keep her bed ready, she'll be tired when I return with her."

Izuna notices the blood red flicker of the Sharingan glimmer in the dark night as Madara turns and reaches the gate in a single bound. _Kami help whoever has Kazue, Madara would have no mercy tonight._

* * *

"Kazue Uzumaki Uchiha."

He tosses a figure onto the ground in front of the squadron of rogue-nin. Her hair scatters, spreading red across the green and brown earth underneath. The group stands in disbelief and triumphant cheer as the figure of black melts into the night again, it's circular yellow eyes and white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"You actually did it?! How did you fight her?" The leader frowns

"I didn't need to fight her, she gave herself over willingly." His voice rumbles in amusement

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her real weakness isn't battle. Her heart is too big for such a cruel world."

"What do you ask for in return?"

"A good show, is all." The figure's smile widens to reveal sharp jagged teeth before disappearing into the shadows completely.

The ninja crowd around the woman in front of them. She is conscious somehow, despite the majority of her chakra having been drained to exhaustion. This would be a victory for the clan. They had the connection between the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha, possibly the most important bargaining piece in the ninja world at present.

"Sit her up and tie her to the tree there." The leader gestures to two other ninja who move to drag her up. She is definitely beautiful, her striking scarlet hair and her milky complexion make a stark contrast in the moonlight. Her small chest rises and falls in ragged breaths. The leader moves to her and tilts her chin up to face him, her eyes are weary and teetering into unconsciousness. He taps mockingly at her cheek a few times before Kazue manages to spit at him. He winds back and slaps her across the face, the impact sending the other side of Kazue's head into the other side of the tree, she runs the tip of her tongue over her lip which had split from the assault. She spits a swig of blood at his chest before he snarls and lands a punch into her stomach. The pain makes Kazue gasp in agony.

"Uzumaki-san, welcome. I'm sure you know how this is going to work." He taunts causing the other ninja to laugh, they stop when Kazue stirs and catches her breath.

"Go fuck yourself, you weakling." She pants, mustering a grin

"You little bitch!" he pulls his clenched fist back, Kazue braces for the impact.

It doesn't come.

The man in front of her is gone. The screeches of the other men ring through the air around Kazue. All she can see is their bodies being tossed effortlessly into the sky, spurts of blood issuing from some as they land with bone crushing force into the earth. The yelling stops and a figure stands by the fire, she recognises his silhouette in the smoke. Relief surges through her, though she struggles to retain consciousness. In a moment, Madara stands beside the leader-nin and snags his neck in to his hand.

"Who do you answer to?" Madara's voice is emotionless as his grip tightens and lifts the man half a metre into the air.

"I won't give any answers to you." The man spits.

"Very well."

A sharp crack echoes through the trees and the ninja falls limp in Madara's grip. Tossing him aside, he moves to Kazue's side.

"I don't know why you keep coming back to save me." Kazue stammers in ragged breaths, her eyes pop slightly when she sees the fiery red of the Sharingan in Madara's eyes before he deactivates them, she had never seen his before, it is truly chilling.

"Don't speak, you're in no condition to." Madara unties her and pulls her into his arms. She lets her head rest into the crook of his shoulder and neck, his arms wrap around her thighs and shoulders as he holds her chest to his.

"Is Haruo okay?" her voice is weak

"He's safe. He alerted us. Enough talking." He hushes her

"Thank you, Madara." She murmurs barely audible. Her body relaxes in his arms as his jumps from tree to tree. Surprise wells in the shinobi as he makes it back to the compound.

* * *

Izuna, Haruo and the servants meet Madara at the gate in a flurry of worried chatter. Madara doesn't let her go or speak until they reach her room and he lays her onto the futon. Kanako and other healers crowd around her, gauze and ointments and utensils in their hands.

"Her chakra is depleted to a life-threatening level… How can she be conscious?" one of them remarks in astonishment, "She needs infusion before she goes into cardiac arrest."

"We can patch her cuts and injuries but who has that much chakra?! No one has the amount that an Uzumaki does-" another frets

"I'll give her mine." Madara states, dropping his armour to the floor and flipping off his shirt.

"M-Madara-sama?" one asks in surprise,

"Leave us for a moment." He dismisses, everyone, including Izuna and Haruo exit without further interaction. He tugs away her shirt once the doors shut, he grimaces when his eyes catch the large bruise across her stomach.

He sits down on the bed beside Kazue and pulls her small frame into his lap while letting his chakra flow out of him. Her breathing evens out several minutes later as Madara's becomes more laboured. _It truly is a testament to the Uzumaki, no other clan can hope to scrape the surface of the endurance and longevity they possess._ Madara had twice the amount of chakra of any other Uchiha. Almost half of his chakra had been infused, and yet Kazue probably required another two to three more times that amount to revert to her full strength. He frowns at the red on her cheek, definitely the result of a blow to the face. Guilt washes through the shinobi as he recalls his own hand had caused her a similar mark not long ago. Madara feels fatigue twist through him, he was at the limit for chakra infusion, this would have to do for now. He slides Kazue back under the covers of the futon and finds his own body descending with hers. He is too tired to get up or call the others back, _it made sense to lie here for a moment and rest_. Feeling relief when his head touches the pillows, he stares at his sleeping wife. Her small and quiet breaths are warm and gentle across his neck, she fits perfectly into the crook of his arm and against his chest. Losing such a large amount of chakra makes the Uchiha feel cold and weak, the heat of the body next to him draws him closer like a welcoming caress. Giving into his exhaustion, Madara wraps his arms around Kazue, feeling sleep follow almost immediately.

The sunlight wakes Madara, washing over his weary eyes and making him stir under the covers. To his relief, Kazue is still sleeping, gentle snores issuing from her. His body feels tight and sore, a result of the chakra he lost last night, it would take the day to recover most of it. Kazue's arms and legs are wrapped firmly around the shinobi who realises escaping from her until she moves is futile. He huffs and settles back into the sheets, subconsciously letting his fingers run through Kazue's crimson waves before he frowns. _Who were those rogue-nin? Could they have followed them from Konoha? They had targeted Kazue both times, it was obvious that her connection between the three clans was a factor… but who could be behind it all? What did they want?_ He knew he'd need to send for Hashirama to call a meeting, something more than they originally thought is happening and they needed to figure it out. For now, Madara lets his eyes close again.

The next time Madara wakes, he sends for Izuna to take him back to his room to rest. The younger brother smirks at the sight of Kazue's limbs entangled with his scowling elder brother. Kazue wakes not long after they leave, Haruo and Kanako tend to her wounds and help her eat. The food is a blissful energy boost for the kunoichi who scoffs it down napping intermittently through the day. She catches Izuna as he walks down the hall.

"Izuna-san, where is he?" Kazue asks

"He's resting at the moment, I'm certain his chakra will be replenished by tomorrow if not earlier." Izuna smiles.

"I-I see. I wish he hadn't-"

"No. Kazue you wouldn't have made it, he knew that and he offered willingly. It's getting late, get some more rest tonight." He pats her shoulder. A spark of anticipation ignites in Izuna, in the recent turn of events, the two seemed to be growing closer… _however oblivious they may be to it._

Kazue settles back in her room and onto her bed, she closes her eyes and lets sleep fall over her.

A muffled scream wakes Madara. A series of gasps and yelps follow, as the Uchiha sits up in his bed. The full moon outside confirms that he'd slept for more than twenty-four hours since yesterday, his muscles are still sore yet nowhere near as bad as they had been. He strains to hear more clearly when a sob sounds outside followed by the sound of crying. Without bothering to pull his shirt on, Madara finds himself running to Kazue's room. _It's her voice, he is sure of it, is she in danger?_ He reaches the door and pulls it aside to see Kazue tangled in her sheets, her skimpy night gown bunched at her waist exposing her thighs above the covers. A frown of confusion falls over the Uchiha as he watches her. The wetness of tears on her cheeks glisten in the moonlight from behind him, her scarlet hair fans across the bed and her body continues to jolt about. He steps cautiously toward her, noticing her eyes are squeezed shut. _A nightmare?_ In a moment, she curls up on her side and her shoulders appear to tremble. _She's crying._

"Don't! D-don-" Madara approaches to hear her more clearly, "Innocent… don't hu-hurt them, they- please don't-" she whimpers quietly. Madara carefully kneels beside the bed, resting his hand over her shaking shoulder.

"Kazue, wake up." He murmurs a few times to no avail.

His fingertips brush the tendrils of red from her face, he moves the last strand and unwittingly lets his hand caress her forehead and notices her sobs have all but stopped, the furrow in her brows gone. The slight pout of her full lips draws him closer, although he stops himself and stands to leave. He could imagine all too well the kind of images she was experiencing, though less frequent than when he was young, flashbacks and nightmares would often plague his sleep. Just as he's about to leave, he hears her sobs again, thick and melancholy. He returns and places his hand on her shoulders until they stop again. Finally, the fourth time he stands to leave before she starts sobbing again, he sighs in defeat and sits on the bed, letting his legs slide under the covers beside her and pulling her toward his chest. _What was he doing?_ To his surprise, Kazue's small hand splays across his neck and shoulder, her cheek nuzzles into his firm chest and her head rests on his arm. The Uchiha resists the urge to jolt up in surprise, _it would be too much of a hassle if she woke now_. Her body against his bare chest is silky and soft, the warmth of her radiating through him. Her leg wraps around his, Madara struggles to supress a hiss as her cold feet make contact with his, half ready to roll her off the bed before she speaks.

"S-safe-" her gentle voice mumbles after a while before Madara relents and pulls her small waist closer to place her across his chest before settling into the covers in a yawn, she seems to relax more and lets her leg hitch around his hips and her face press into the crook of his neck. Feeling sleep beckon, he lets his hand splay across her hips. His dark eyes stare down at the peaceful rise and fall of her chest against his. _Marriage really is troublesome._

* * *

Kazue wakes at the prickle of the warm sun across her cheek. _She must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before, though she could have sworn she'd closed them last night_. As she stretches across the sheets, memories of her dreams come back to her… she knew she'd been having a nightmare, though somehow it had to have ended else she would never have slept so well. Strange. Kazue feels colder than usual, shrugging on a shawl, socks and slippers she heads to the bathroom to wash her face and tie her hair up. _Had she tried to mop the bed with her hair?_ She grumbles at the frizzy mane of red atop her head.

It must have been early, no one else seemed to be up yet and the chill of the morning confirms it. Kazue walks quietly to the library, the thought of lighting a fire and curling up with a book exciting her. When she reaches the door, the hue of red and yellow inside indicates someone is inside already. Who else could be here this early? She carefully pushes the door open and a gust of warmth washes over her in greeting.

"Hello?" She calls out before settling by the fire

"Kazue."

A voice. _His_ voice.

"Madara-san! G-good morning." She stutters in surprise when she notices the Uchiha leader lounged on the couches. An involuntary blush tints her cheeks when she sees part of his bare chest under an untied juban, his slacks grip around his waist which tapers on either side accompanied by lean muscle. He looks up at her, his book dropping to his lap. Kazue tightens her robe around her and flicks her head to remove escaped strands of hair from her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" He raises a brow at her,

"I- Uh no. I slept alright... I think. I just happened to wake up early." She mumbles

"I see." He lifts his book back up and appears to continue reading

"What about you? Did you sleep well?" she asks, picking out a title

"I did." He replies. She grabs a text and settles near the fire with it. Madara sees the discomfort on Kazue's face, "Aren't you cold sitting on the tiles there?"

"I'm fine, really." She nods enthusiastically, hiding the grimace on her lips

"Come sit here, there's room." He nods his head to the space on the couch beside him, it doesn't take more convincing for Kazue to concede and flop onto the couch in a sigh of comfort.

"Ano-… I-I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did." She stammers

"There's no need, you kept Haruo safe." He replies

"Still…thank you."

"You're… welcome." He manages stiffly without looking into her brown eyes.

Madara watches Kazue over the top of his book. _She really has no idea about what happened last night then. Perhaps it was better that way._ It almost seems ironic that she sits a metre away from him and behaves so formally when several hours ago he had her half-naked body draped against his. _Of course he is the only one that knows that. The difference now is that she's conscious…_ He resists the urge to pull her into his lap in irritation.

The next few nights, Madara found himself waking in the late hours of the evening whenever Kazue had a nightmare. The only way she'd stop crying would be if he lay with her, she didn't recollect anything of it all the next day, Madara made sure to leave before she woke. Though they began to speak more often, usually together in the library or in the courtyard. These exchanges hadn't gone unnoticed by the Uchiha residents, Izuna had already made a wager with several others concerning when they'd move into the same room.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for your support and reviews, hope you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **MNM: oh dw ;) I've got a lot of action planned *blushes triumphantly***_


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

**Chapter 8: Trust**

After the events of a tumultuous month, sitting at the breakfast table without bandages or awkward grimaces come as a welcome relief to Kazue. Izuna and Haruo snarf down their food, Madara sips his tea while reading. Her husband glances over at her, catching her off guard, Kazue averts her eyes and focuses on her food.

"For your birthday, I imagined you would like to visit Konohagakure?" Madara raises his voice slightly over his papers, Kazue's head jerks away from her plate, _she had almost forgotten herself that her birthday is next week._ The thought of seeing Mito and Hashirama sends a jolt of enthuse through the kunoichi.

"Really?!" Kazue fails to contain her excitement, Madara's usually stern eyes soften at her smile

"If you wanted we could go for a few days."

"That would make me more than happy, Madara-san! Please!"

"Consider it done, we'll leave tomorrow morning at the soonest."

"Thank you so much! This means a great deal to me..." Her brows knit together in sincerity. Madara consciously pulls his gaze away from her and back to his papers.

"I understand." He nods, the ghost of a smile on his stern lips.

Izuna quirks an intrigued brow at the calm exchange between his brother and sister-in-law. He had suggested to his elder brother that they both visit Konoha for Kazue's birthday, usually Madara spent his days off sorting through paperwork and training, so it didn't seem plausible to Izuna he would actually do it… _How uncharacteristic._ He feels overjoyed nonetheless at the couple's attempts to better their marital relations. Recently their amicable relationship had been the centre of attention for the Uchiha residents. Even if they were just visiting Konoha, they were going together. _Perhaps he should have placed more on his wager,_ the thought makes him chuckle.

* * *

Kanako and several shinobi who are accompany Madara and Kazue on the journey, struggle to contain Haruo, who had made the executive decision, with Izuna's blessing, to join them. Kazue grabs the boy and offers to play with him when they make a pit stop to freshen up. Madara disappeared early, presumably to train before they leave again. Despite Kazue's pleas for the two of them to leave and finish playing before he returns doesn't waver the young Uchiha, who sits and waits for his elder cousin.

"Madara-ni-sama! You should come too! Please!" Haruo all but jumps on Madara as he returns from training. Madara sits the boy on his lap to enquire what he is asking while wiping the sweat from his brow on the bandages covering the back of his hand. Kazue wills her stare away from the shirtless shinobi and focuses on the earth beneath her. Though she had still caught sight of a sheen of sweat glistening on his porcelain skin. The waistband of his slacks lazily hug his muscular hips, the muscle of his abdomen continuing to taper behind the pants accompanied by a thin trail of dark hair starting from his navel.

"Haruo wants to play in the waterfalls for a bit before we leave." Kazue says mechanically

"Alright. Only for a short while and we can't go far." Madara ruffles his hair and glances up at Kazue who averts her eyes in an instant and blushes ever so slightly. She hadn't imagined the Uchiha leader would allow them to go without any resistance.

"You must be busy, we won't be long." She shakes her head

"There's not much to do before we leave, I'll come." Madara's shrugs on his yukata without tying it and raises his brows at his anxious wife.

* * *

 _How does this child always end up in these situations?!_ Kazue sighs in exasperation, it hadn't even been ten minutes and here they are. Haruo dangles from the roof of the cave over the edge of the waterfall, Kazue bounds over to him and reaches out before he falls. To her astonishment, the boy flips and lands behind her.

"Madara-ni-san you're it!" Haruo runs around Kazue and taps Madara's shoulder before disappearing in a fit of giggles. Still relieved the boy hadn't fallen Kazue turns around to see the Uchiha leader. _Great, clearly the two are working in cahoots._

"I suppose you should run?" The Uchiha smirks as he paces forward, Kazue feels nerves flutter in her stomach.

"Don't go easy on me just because you think I need it." Kazue scowls, _surely he could tell she was bluffing?_

"You don't need it." He states waiting for her to make a move. They stand alone in the cave and the waterfall happens to be the only way out.

In a moment, Kazue jumps above, managing to grab a hold in the roof of stone. Madara steps forward but she swings her feet to jump over him. Feeling her feet land firmly on the ground leaving Madara behind her, she crouches to run.

"Nice try." His deep murmur rumbles through the cave. Kazue flicks her gaze up to see him in front of her.

He walks forward, Kazue walks back. When her back makes contact with the stony wall, her eyes lock with the obsidian irises above her. Madara stares at her, his broad frame over-shadowing her against the wall. There is a wisp of crimson hair brushing her cheek and the rise and fall of her chest is subtle underneath her thin shirt. He can't help but inch forward. The heat of her body mingles with his and their lips are inches apart. He almost chuckles at the sight of her, eyes tightly shut, brows furrowed and her lips in a line. _She is undoubtedly afraid, but she stands her ground and refuses to run._ Moving slowly, Madara dares to let his lips brush against hers. She tenses immediately, the alien feeling of his lips over hers… it's shocking though not unpleasant. As he starts to pull away, he feels her relax if only the slightest. Trying his luck, Madara lets his mouth press onto hers with more force, his hands remain on the walls around her, she'd bolt immediately if he touched her now. Kazue recognises the same ache inside her from their wedding night, the feeling of him being so close usually made her anxious or fearful, in this instance it makes her feel an emotion she had never imagined she'd have toward Madara Uchiha of all men… Desire. Her lips move with his. An ache of yearning runs through the Uchiha who struggles to control his movements. Before his hands disobey his command to remain still, he pulls back. Kazue sighs quietly as the cooler atmosphere of the cave replaces the warmth of his lips. She looks visibly stunned. _What on earth brought that out of her?_ She had just kissed him _back_.

"Kazue…" his whisper sends a shiver down her spine, she had no idea how things had ended up this way and that she had just kissed a man she had sworn to loathe for eternity,

"Um" she manages, slightly flustered.

"We have to head back soon." His lips part from hers "And Kazue?"

"Y-yes?" she murmurs, emotion stirs in his dark eyes as he looks into hers,

"You're it." he grins playfully and taps her on the chin. Before she can react or protest, he's gone. When the disbelief passes, irritation fills her until she scowls in exasperation.

"Really?!" she shouts, _honestly there wasn't all that much difference between him and Haruo._

The hum of the waterfall catches her attention, she turns to see her reflection in the veil of water. The blushing red-haired woman she sees in front of her is smiling.

* * *

The last stretch of the journey is pleasant. Haruo seems to be enjoying it, he hadn't seen Konoha since he was an infant. Kazue notices that Madara is in good spirits as well, she couldn't say she wasn't either. Her fingertips subconsciously brush across her lips every few moments. Madara chats with her and carries on without any awkwardness or embarrassment about their earlier encounter, which she is grateful for. She decides she likes this side of him. When they reach, Madara carries Haruo on his shoulders so he can view the terrain. Hashirama and Mito meet them at the gates soon after, relief spilling from Kazue's eyes as tears. Though they had exchanged letters when they could, it was nothing compared to seeing one and other in person. Haruo takes to Hashirama almost instantly, the two appear to share a sense of humour which comes as a relief to Kazue. Madara and Hashirama catch up on various business matters while Mito and Kazue walk several steps behind. It had only been a month or so, yet it felt as if years had passed and a great many events had taken place.

"I-isn't Tobirama-san coming too?" Kazue asks after a while as they walk through the village.

"He's away on a mission, Kazue, but he really wanted to be here." Mito frowns at her sister's glum expression. Madara's stare shifts back momentarily to Kazue, the look of disappointment sends a jolt of irritation through him though he turns back around and doesn't react to it.

* * *

The next day, Madara takes Haruo to explore the village while Kazue meets with Mito regarding the Uzushio council. Madara watches his young cousin with appreciation. Since his parents' death in the cross fire of another battle, the boy hadn't been comfortable around crowds of people that weren't his immediate family. Yet now, the boy flits from one shop to another in excited curiosity.

"Ne, Madara-ni-san, we should bring Kazue-ne-san a present!" he exclaims after a while

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Madara raises a brow

"Hmm, Mito-sama wears a lot of jewellery! Maybe ne-san would like something like that?"

"I suppose."

The two return to the Uchiha residence before Madara hands Haruo over to Kanako for the evening. A present? Madara strolls through the compound passing Kazue's closed door, though he can imagine her tying her hair and painting her lips in preparation for the night at the Senju estate. He did have time to spare before getting ready, perhaps it would be a good opportunity to scan the market place once more before they close.

* * *

The necklace has a plain silver chain, the pendant which adorns it curves in elegant swirls of silver. It had taken quite a while and a hefty amount of money to convince the jeweller to create the piece in such a short time, though he completed it to a commendable standard. The jewellery glimmers, lustrous and elegant in Madara's hands. The pendant comprises the fusion of the Uchiha and Uzumaki crests, an amalgamation of the Uchiha fan with the spiral of the Uzumaki symbol. _Was it too personal a gift? What would Kazue make of the necklace? About him?_ Shaking away his doubt and sudden lack of confidence -a rare experience for the Uchiha leader- Madara retires to prepare for the evening.

* * *

For the better part of the evening, Madara is unable to keep his eyes from Kazue. She wears a brilliant blue kimono, white patterns cascade across it to represent the whirlpools of Uzushiogakure. Her scarlet hair is gracefully tied atop her head and gleams in the moonlight. The thick frame of lashes around her brown eyes and the soft crimson tint of her lips contrast with the pale milky complexion of her skin. _She only seems to become more beautiful each time he lays eyes on her._ Hashirama and Mito greet them at the Senju estate and invite them and Kazue is all but showered with their gifts.

Kazue allows herself to look over at Madara as they walk. His obsidian hair tumbles behind him in spiky waves, he stands a head taller than her and even in his formal shirt she can make out the outline of toned muscle. Every so often, his hair brushes aside as he walks to reveal a square jawline under porcelain skin. His eyes dark but thoughtful as if he's pondering something, _and- and they are now staring back at her._ Kazue snaps her gaze away and blushes furiously.

"Something wrong?" The Uchiha asks

"N-no, it's nothing." She grins sheepishly, Madara finds his own lips curving into a smile. The two continue to walk, talking here and there and feeling more and more comfortable in each other's presence.

Mito and Hashirama stare at the couple from the balcony.

"Something is developing between them." Mito nudges her husband,

"I wonder what changed? The both of them seemed to stubborn to bow to the other." Hashirama wraps an arm around her and pulls her to his chest as they stare at Madara and Kazue stroll through the courtyard. Kazue's bright smile is visible even in the dark evening, Madara seems peaceful and relaxed as well.

"Perhaps they are falling in love?" she smiles at the sight of her sister laughing.

"It's not quite love yet. But I have a feeling it's in the works." He winks

"Kazue wouldn't behave like this with someone she loathed. Madara seems a lot less uncaring too."

"They've had an effect on each other without doubt."

"I want her to be happy, Hashirama."

"I do too. I want them both to be happy. Madara needs someone to show him another way right now. Earlier I was worried he was losing his way, losing sight of our goals. Perhaps Kazue is changing something within him."

Madara finds his fingers fiddling with the necklace in his hand, still unsure of whether to present it to her or not. Until now, they had been chatting away enjoying each other's company in a way they never had before. _Would giving her the present make things awkward again?_ His eyes scan Kazue's expression for a moment. She walks leisurely by his side, her face bereft of anxiousness and formality. Taking a deep breath, he pauses in front of her. Her happy face is tinged with slight confusion as Madara inhales to speak.

"Kazu-chan! I made it!" a deep voice yells out to reach the both of them. Kazue's frantic attention snaps up to confirm the owner of the voice. Before he can register much else, Kazue has disappeared from his side and is all but bounding to the estate to greet Tobirama.

"Madara! I've brought out some sake, come and try it!" Hashirama's enthusiastic voice calls out to him from the light of the porch.

Pausing for a moment to quell his crushing discontentment, Madara lets the necklace in his hands fall with a muted thud to the muddy earth below before returning to the estate. He scoffs slightly on his way back. _Giving her something so personal…He should have known better._

* * *

Kazue and Tobirama settle on the steps of the courtyard outside the residence. The cool evening breeze cues Kazue to shrug her shawl tighter around her.

"You always manage to disappoint me before surprising me, Tobirama-san." Kazue quips

"Gomen, I do, don't I?" he gives a stern smile, "I've never wanted to get away from my missions more than I have since you arrived back."

"I understand. I admire your dedication to Konoha. You'll make it great one day."

"I can only hope so. As long as there's a disciplined justice system and laws to protect our villagers I can only see this village prospering. If everyone understands their role and is loyal to the greater good then I dare say Konoha will become the leader of the shinobi world." A gleam of ambition and pride issues from his eyes,

"I agree. Konoha will be a keystone in the future, more so than it is now. And I can see you being a key figure for shinobi of the future generations." Kazue smiles, admiring Tobirama's passionate words. _He seemed to want the same she did for her people. To protect and lead them forward._

Distracted by the luminescence of the moon, Kazue doesn't notice Tobirama's hand rise to caress her cheek. She gasps in surprise as he laughs. While she's scowling and before she can register anything else, his fingers draw her chin to his. Their lips inches apart and the heat of their breath mingling. The overwhelming urge to close the distance threatens to over-ride her logic. Tobirama edges closer, enticed by the scent of jasmine and sandalwood and the sight of her scarlet hair brushing her soft skin. Kazue holds her breath for a moment. _She can't help but imagine obsidian eyes in front of her._ Abruptly, Kazue finds herself jerk backward.

"S-sorry, I just… you know that-" she stutters as she folds her arms tightly across her chest. Tobriama smiles and pulls back to give her space. _He was being too pushy with her._ Afterall, their relationship hadn't had this dimension until now. _He could wait._

"I know." He grins, "I guess you understand then, how I feel about you."

"We've grown closer, there's no doubt about that and I value and care about you unwaveringly…" Kazue finds herself measuring her words

"You don't need to say anything more, Kazu-chan." He tilts her chin down and presses his lips to her furrowed brows, "I'm willing to hold out."

"I-it's not that… I just think our positions and our duties are important now more than ever-" she blushes

"You look beautiful like that." His fingertips run over her red cheeks followed by his hazel-red eyes. Kazue notices the bob of his Adam's apple. "I understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, okay? Let's talk about something else?"

"Any news of the rogue-nin?" she clears her throat and obliges the change of topic a little too soon.

"Not a great deal, unfortunately. They seem to want negotiation of some kind, I should rather say they want profit." He shakes his head

"They tried to take me a couple of weeks back. I couldn't gather much intel on them regarding Konoha but I'm almost sure they want me to act as a bargaining chip." Kazue frowns

"They _what_?!" Tobirama measures his words though he feels white-hot disbelief surge through him.

"They didn't manage to keep me long, Madara-san came-" she's cut off by the sound of him whirring to his feet and through the doors behind them. "Tobirama-san! Wait!"

Hashirama and Madara sit inside chatting while Mito sips tea. The pleasant scene is upturned when Tobirama billows through the doors.

"How the hell could you let her be alone and vulnerable enough for rogue-nin to get a hold of her again?!" Tobirama's eyes flash with rage. Hashirama grimaces slightly. Madara keeps his voice low and barely turns to acknowledge the Senju.

"I should ask you why you failed to prevent her attempted kidnapping in Konoha before the wedding when I was the one who upheld your duty for you?" Madara's glare is equally frightening and Hashirama, Mito and Kazue can feel the dense pressure of riled chakra buzzing around them. The two of them are now standing opposite each other, glowering.

"E-enough! There's no use talking about this now, each time I'm glad that nothing happened." Kazue raises both her hands, her small body separating the two well-built shinobi. Tobirama moves forward until her palm touches his chest, instantly, he turns in a huff and storms from the room. Trying to gauge Madara's emotions, Kazue examines his expression. To her surprise, she sees the once disinterested and inconvenienced look on his face she had hated so much when they met. His demeanour had changed completely from the earlier part of the evening, since Tobirama's arrival. While she knew their relationship to be strained, it seemed a wonder they hadn't clashed physically recently. A flustered Hashirama exits shortly after to catch up with his brother. Madara turns to leave and pauses for a moment to look back at Kazue.

"Ano, Madara-san…I- I was planning on staying at the Senju estate tonight?" she says cautiously. Despite the infuriation her words evoke in the Uchiha he turns on his heel to leave.

"Do as you wish. Goodnight and happy birthday, Kazue." He states in a non-committal tone over his shoulder. Kazue and Mito stand in silence, glancing over at each other in concern.

* * *

"Mm Madara-san..." she whimpers as he slides another finger into her. Their bodies tangle upon the white sheets of his large bed.

Mindless sex had become a staple for the Uchiha since he'd met Kazue Uzumaki. No matter how he tried to distance or remove his mind from the woman, it was inevitable that the thought of her would haunt his nights. This time it was different, the memory of Kazue telling him she wanted to stay the night at the Senju estate impacted him more than anything else had before. Regardless of the fact that he knew Kazue wouldn't be comfortable enough to sleep with another man…He had slept with women after his marriage but she'd certainly had no inclination to follow suit considering her lack of experience with physical intimacy… but doubt irks him, _what if Tobirama convinced her otherwise?_ The image of her small curvy body in the Senju's hands makes fury rampage through him. The thought of her calling _his_ name… Disgust seeps into his stomach and a growl of anger escapes his lips. He looks at the woman in his arms.

"M-Madara-san?" the woman asks softly, sighing, he brings her chin to his neck while his hands hold her breasts. The only image that seared through his thoughts was _her_. All he can imagine is _her_ body against his. His attention snaps back to the present when her mouth closes around the length of him, making him take a strained breath. He hadn't had sex since he and Kazue had fought in the courtyard those weeks ago, when she had stormed off after telling him to have some consideration in more aggressive wording. It had been a while and the woman beneath him had her arms out stretched to him, waiting for him to take her.

 _"_ _I once thought your mannerisms were chalked up to arrogance, but now that I look closer, I dare say you're also just a little bit shy."  
"I'm not shy." Madara scowls at the Uzumaki and shoots a glare at her, which makes her laugh aloud. The Uchiha looks stunned at her smile.  
"I can't agree with you there." Kazue laughs while he glowers at her, Madara himself, feels a sense of comfort in the moment as the red haired kunoichi beams with laughter._

 _Hell and damnation._ Madara pushes himself up and away from the woman on his bed. He ignores her protests and shuts himself in his study. He focuses on his breathing until her calls fade. _How ridiculous._ Madara massages his temples in an attempt to recollect his thoughts. _Why did he have to think of that moment now? Of her?!_ Too tired to let his anger get the better of him, Madara settles at his desk and immerses himself in his pending paperwork.

* * *

Sweat.

Sweat covers her body in a thick sticky sheen when she jolts awake. Her breathing is shallow but laboured and her tangled sheets threaten to all but shackle her to the bed. Anxiety and disorientation seem close to consuming her. Before logical thought materialises in her mind, Kazue finds herself running down the halls frantically, doors flying by her until she reaches the right one.

* * *

His eyes pop slightly as she walks in, wrapped in her blanket. Her hair falls haphazardly around her and her eyes are tired and anxious.

"Kazue?!" Madara frowns in disbelief and concern at the sight of her

"I-I'm sorry to intrude this late." She stammers

"I thought you were staying the night in the Senju estate?"

"I was going to but I'm more comfortable sleeping here, so I came back some time ago. I didn't want to wake you."

"So you came back." Madara seems to ponder to himself… Here he was thinking she'd spend the night with Tobirama and here she stands asking to stay with him.

"U-Um I don't know why I came here… I-I was just wondering if I could stay with y-you for a while?"

"You had a nightmare." He states rather than questions, which surprises Kazue, _how did he conclude that so quickly?_

"Y-yes… I did, I'm fine now."

"Tell me what happened?" He gestures her to sit beside him, she walks over and settles across from him.

"I-I don't really remember it-"

"Don't lie." He frowns

"It was just… a lot of fighting. War." She murmurs

"Did you lose someone you cared about?"

"Y-I did…My father, Mito and-"

"And?" he probes, wanting to take the anxious expression off her face

"And you." She says without looking at him.

Her words make something jolt deep within Madara. He finds himself moving closer to his wife, raising his palm slowly to hold her soft cheek. Kazue doesn't pull back, instead she lets her head rest in his hand and dares to let her brown eyes face his obsidian ones. Their lips meet gently at first, each gauging the others reaction before they crush into one and other. Madara effortlessly slides the large mahogany table between them several metres aside with one arm and pulls Kazue closer with the other. The blanket falls from Kazue's shoulder to reveal her delicate shoulders, her petite chest draped with the silvery fabric of her night gown. Madara kisses her collarbone and brings Kazue's mouth back to his when he feels her hands run through his hair. Kazue lets her legs wrap around the Uchiha when he pulls her into his lap and feels the ropy muscle of his shoulders under her fingertips. The chakra she had once found cold and sharp was the only relief from the heat of her own. Madara's hands explore her, her energy warm and enticing, if only he could be submerged in it. His hands slowly pry the strap of her dress away, his lips trail kisses along her chest and shoulder. Kazue can't imagine how gentle the man in front of her was being. She found it equally unbelievable the way her body responded to his touch, without a doubt she wanted him. The thought of their formality initially and the encounters they faced since their marriage… they all seem to blur away in the moment as his arms hold her tightly to him, a sensation of being protected and respected stirs in the kunoichi. Her soft gasps at his touch excite him further, though he keeps conscious control of himself. _He needed to move slow with her, to let her trust him._

"Madara-san? Are you going to let me go all the way this time? Oh oops." A high-pitched voice issues from the room beside them. Both Madara and Kazue's heads snap up to see where it came from. Madara's stomach plummets when he sees the woman he'd forgotten about saunter out from his bedroom wearing nothing but his yukata. The silence in the room is thick for several moments before Kazue stands up and shrugs her blanket tightly around her.

"Goodnight, Madara-san." She manages above a whisper before turning on her heel and walking to the door. Madara stumbles up and follows, unable to grab her hand to stop her.

"Kazue! I didn't-" He calls after her. For a moment, she turns to look back. Madara feels a part of him shatter when he sees her brows furrowed in confusion and hurt, a single tear escapes her eyes as her lashes blink. And then she's gone.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Gahh getting a bit of writers block but I'm working through it :) Thank you for your support x**_

 _ **In reply to:**_

 _ **Zeynep - "Izuna is such a bae" Ahahahaha I laughed a lot at that (He totally is ;)). M-scenes to come *cough* (punintended) *cough***_

 _ **Guest who took the time to write such a passionate review :) -**_ _ **I'm definitely an advocate for equal rights and I apologize if it seemed to reinforce gender expectations. My true inclination was to display that Madara expected better of himself as an adult and leader not to react to her childishness, he felt like he stooped to her level. Kazue behaved extremely out of line with Madara no doubt (he had to have had a decent tipping point to react in such a way). So, in that case I don't think it was a matter of whether Madara should feel guilty or not. He is mature enough to feel disappointed in himself, Kazue on the other hand is relatively young and while she thinks she knows everything, she has a ways to go when it comes to feeling empathy for Madara or letting go of her indignation toward him (she was also a little scorned). I agree, they are both ninja and this is not the 21st century, I aimed to bring to attention that in those times gender roles were enforced in the way we try to move away from now, being more educated. Madara's guilt represented that he doesn't condone physical violence on his own. In chapter 7 she hesitates before she insults him knowing she "should have stopped there" and in chapter 8, she does make the comment "I don't know why you keep coming back to save me" which was a little hint at that. Deep down she knows she was out of line. He is anything but the monster Kazue may see, should she choose to see it. I appreciate your analysis of the events in chapter 6, rather than error, I would put it down to interpretation and I'm glad to have heard yours! I'm glad this story made you feel something, evoking emotion is what I hope to do J**_ _ **Hope the next chapters are better for you! x**_


	9. Chapter 9: Close

**Chapter 9: Close**

Kanako and Haruo take notice of the lack of interaction between Kazue and Madara on their journey back to the Uchiha estate. Kazue appears to be bereft of expression and her usually bubbly aura seems duller than usual. Madara on the other hand, maintains a stern furrow in his brow and barely speaks with even Haruo. Izuna catches a glimpse of the solemn couple as they enter the compound, separate and head to their respective rooms. Izuna immediately grabs Haruo.

"What on earth happened?" he interrogates the flustered boy

"I don't know! I think something happened with Tobirama-sama and then Madara-ni-san got angry..." he mutters

"Kanako!" Izuna's call is above a whispered hiss though it catches Kanako's attention. "Explain the funeral procession that entered the gates just now."

"It started out so well, Izuna-sama…I think Tobirama-sama and Madara-sama had a quarrel and then he returned with another woman late at night. Perhaps, they made too much noise and Kazue-san couldn't sleep?" the woman shakes her head. Though Izuna knew exactly what had happened.

* * *

"You'll lose her if you continue behaving like this." Izuna catches Madara in his office a while later

"Izuna, don't start." His brother warns

"I might not be on the best of terms with Tobirama. But even a blind man can see he's in love with her and ready to be with her if you're not. Why sleep with other women to spite her because you don't want to make a move?"

"She runs to him at the drop of a hat. I don't know who told you that but I didn't end up sleeping with the woman." Madara sets his tea down, that way there is less chance he'd smash it by the end of the conversation

"If you want Kazue, you have to stop hiding behind that emotionless frown of yours. She might be your wife by law, but she already has the hearts of many. Don't you forget it ni-san. You're both so stubborn and you're both falling for each other, it's ridiculous!" Izuna snaps the doors shut behind him in exasperation, leaving his brother in the office.

The advisors call in soon after to tell Madara to prepare for a pending night mission regarding the rogue-nin. For the first time, he finds the idea of a mission a hinderance. He knew mending things with Kazue would be difficult, she had barely spoken to him in the last two days. She hadn't even made any effort to argue or confront him, her lack of confidence makes Madara uneasy. He wants her to shout and yell until the unease in her subsides, the distance from her is unbearable. The trip to Konoha had drawn them closer than ever before and had separated them all the same in the end. This time, he knew it was his fault. _He should have had more faith in her instead of trying to forget his own insecurities._ Madara slips out of the gates in his mission gear, managing to bypass Kazue and Izuna, who sit in the gardens.

Kazue feels a gust of wind pass through the grassy part of the gardens, the glint of the main gates shutting behind them catches her eye. _Where could Madara be? Was he in a meeting?_ Turning back to Izuna and Kanako, she continues pressing the flowers in her lap into several large books. Izuna resumes their conversation once she catches his eye.

"I keep telling you, nee-san. Please trust me when I say that everything until now has held meaning. My brother-" Izuna flails his arms animatedly to try and convince the red haired Uzumaki Uchiha to no avail,

"I just thought we had progressed in our relationship somehow… I suppose I was wrong about that." Her shoulders slump slightly with her unconfident words.

"No. You're not wrong. I've known ni-san all my life and most of his. If he didn't care about you, he'd never behave this way. He doesn't know how to control his emotion around you and that makes him feel weak. He keeps trying to act out in his own way, you've done that too, I'm sure you realise that without my having to tell you."

"No doubt, I've acted out at him a great number of times. But it's different when he spends the night with a new woman right in front of me. I didn't think it would affect me this much, but I-" Kazue's voice catches in a deep sob, the sting of tears in her eyes. Izuna's eyes soften though his brow remains furrowed.

"He's in love with you." Izuna stretches his long arms over the bench in a half-hearted sigh, Kazue pauses in flustered shock before she composes herself.

"Izuna-san. I appreciate your support, you've all been so kind to me. But there's no need to console me about something that isn't going to happ-"

"Kazue-ne-san, he didn't sleep with that woman you saw. He hasn't slept with another woman since you two fought earlier last month, that much I know is truth. Believe me that's significant for ni-san. It means he doesn't want anyone else, and it matters to him who he shares himself with… emotionally and physically. He'll come to you eventually." Izuna offers Kazue a lily from the garden before he winks at her and gets up to head off. Kazue and Kanako remain slightly speechless in the garden.

Until the afternoon fades to the evening and the lights in the courtyard become more luminescent, Kazue can't remove the thought of her obsidian-eyed husband from her mind. There had been so many times he'd surprised her in ways she never thought he could, he'd saved her life on more than one occasion and he'd started, though only recently, to acknowledge her as someone to be respected. The sound of his voice had once irritated her, as of recent it only seemed to draw her to him. His jet-black eyes had once alarmed her, now they only seemed to stir something deep within her. Earlier she couldn't seem to put enough distance between them, now she wanted him close… _dangerously close_ , in ways that she never thought she could want a man, let alone the Uchiha leader she had once sworn to hate.

Yet the sight of another woman sauntering from Madara's bedroom while she was about to trust herself with him sears through her. _Why did she convince herself that just because they were starting to get physically intimate, that Madara would cease his usual habits?_ For him, pleasure was pleasure. She had kept telling herself that from the start, _why should she be the exception to his rule?_ In that vein, thoughts of Tobirama flood through Kazue. Up until even a month after her wedding, she had dreamed of a life with the Senju. Tobirama's warm smile and passionate ambition, the way he took care of her and made her feel supported and strong. No doubt, Kazue would have returned his feelings without hesitation if he had told her about his feelings a month back. Since then, the clarity of her resolve had appeared to dull.

As much as she tries to find logic and reason to hate the Uchiha and direct her thoughts to the Senju, she finds a tightness in her chest and an inability to turn her back on her marriage.

 _Just what did she want? Who did she want?_

* * *

"Madara!"

Kazue all but falls out of her sheets, consciousness dawning violently upon her. Another dream of war. Another dream of death and suffering. Another dream in which only one name came to her lips.

She wraps herself into her blankets and waddles out of her room to the library. _When sleep won't come, at least the books would keep her company._ She lights a fire and perches herself on a comfortable armchair with a stack of books, Kazue pulls open the cover to read the first page.

* * *

The moon floats high in the blue of the evening sky when Madara returns. They'd only managed to find small traces of evidence here and there, nothing sufficient to discover the whereabouts of the rogue-nin. The council remains on high alert after Kazue's attempted abduction, if they had managed to find her twice, there is no doubt they'd try again. Each time they would get closer to taking her once and for all. The thought of Kazue's small body in their chains makes him shudder, _there was no way he'd let them have her again._

Feeling the call of sleep, Madara heads back through the estate to bathe before retiring for the night. The hot water seems to wash away the stress in his mind, even if it is momentary relief, he appreciates it. Wrapping a towel around his hips, Madara strolls back to his room shivering slightly having forgotten his shirt. The light in the library catches his eye, _only one person who would stay there so late._ He pushes the doors open to see the embers of the fireplace glowing dimly. Kazue sits in a fortress of blankets and books on a chair, her frame slumped against the arm rest and her shoulders rising and falling in deep sleep. It wouldn't be long before the fire extinguished, _she'd almost definitely catch a cold sleeping here like this._ He sighs and heads over to her, pulling her into his arms in a quick and smooth motion. He manages to settle her back into bed despite her arms and legs going out of their way to wrap around his neck and cling to his torso. _How troublesome._ He almost laughs at how strong she is in her sleep.

"Madara…" her voice murmurs while he's in earshot, Madara grimaces at the sight of her barely covered body moving under the thin film of her nightgown. _Surely, the gods are testing him_. "Y-You're it now. N-o cheating-" she grumbles unconsciously before her frown eases and she snuggles into the covers. A smile tugs as the corner of his lips as he gently pulls the door closed behind him.

* * *

 _"I-I want you." Her soft voice shakes with desperation in the darkness around them. Her small chest presses into Madara's and his hands firmly grip her hips to his. He can't wait any longer, her whimpers and the subtle jerks of her body in his hands push him to his limit._

 _"Kazue, I lov-"_

 _In a moment, he's no longer beside her. He stands at the foot of the bed looking down at her, a figure overshadows her where he was. Tobirama's eyes look over his shoulder at Madara, narrowing in amusement before turning back to Kazue. Before Madara can react, a winding force pulls him from the scene, Kazue's moans fading into nothing._

* * *

Madara shakes the disorientation from his mind as he jerks upright in bed. When his ragged breath evens, he slides his feet out and wraps his yukata around him. _How many nights could he experience the same damned dream?!_ He'd tried to be patient, to restrain his emotions and pretend the current situation isn't impacting his work and concentration.

It was becoming unbearable. The scent of her, the curve of her lips, the way her body moved gracefully and rhythmically… It was true that there was an endless supply of women for Madara wherever he went, their bodies, their lips and their moans would satiate him until the next night. Yet none seemed to quell the fire within him since he met _her._ A certain kunoichi who refused to look at him occupied his thoughts in ways that threatened to drive him insane if he didn't take her soon. He couldn't so much as look at another woman as of late, their flirtatious remarks and willingness to be used made him sick. All he could envision was her small frame trembling against his, wanting him, needing him, completely opening herself to him. But even Madara Uchiha knew that such submission was incomprehensible for Kazue, it was always resistance and fearlessness. As many times as her traits had challenged his beliefs, it only made him want her more, and the lack of control he had over his emotion for her was debilitating him. He wanders through the compound stopping at her door, his knock receives no answer. Pushing the door open he steps inside. Several stacks of books lie neatly across her table, her bed is neatly made and her clothing neatly folded. _She must have woken again, it hadn't been all that long ago that he'd brought her back, clearly neither of them had managed to rest at all._ The smell of jasmine and sandalwood, her smell, caresses him as he walks to her desk, intoxicating and irritating at the same time. Pressed flowers lie on top of a few books and writing utensils are strewn across a sketch of Uzushiogakure. Madara is certain she'd be in the library, _he had to talk to her tonight._ A glint of metal in the moonlight catches his eye before he leaves. Her thigh strap lies on her dresser with a kunai in its holster, an unusual band on its handle. He stops and moves over and lifts it to the light, _this jutsu inscribed across the handle could only have been made by_ … an alarm rings in Madara's head before the Senju symbol confirms his suspicion. Unfocused fury radiates through the Uchiha before his hand effortlessly pulls the door from its hinge and sets out for the library. _If this is another nightmare, Kazue should hope he wakes soon._

"Care to tell me what this is?" He throws the kunai with great precision, the blade splinters through the wooden shelf beside her head with a sharp sound, making her flinch in disorientation. Kazue spins around to see Madara standing at the entrance of the library, an unfathomable expression on his face, half of which is covered by his obsidian hair though she can see he's seething. She turns back to look at what had been thrown and recognises it immediately. _Tobirama's kunai._ The blade had been thrown with enough force that it almost showed on the opposite side. "How many times have you really seen him since the wedding?" His words are abrupt and cold

"What are you talking about?" She asks in protest, staring at him

"Do you take me for a fool?" he snarls

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tobirama-san gifted that to me before we were married." She folds her arms before he's in front of her, his palms splayed on the wall either side of her,

"Tell me. Is he the one you want?" his words are barely audible, he stares into her warm brown eyes which glower back at him.

"You're taking this too far, I told you it was a gift." She pushes against him without any avail, instinctively, her chakra radiates from her in hot waves but Madara doesn't move away

"Answer me." There is a rumble deep in his throat and Kazue finds herself avoiding his piercing gaze until the anger spills from her.

"What does it matter to you anyway?! I'm the last person in this village you'd have feelings for! You don't have a shortage of women lining up to bed you so why would you care what relationships I have with other men?!" she hisses holding back involuntary tears, Madara takes a breath as if to compose his fury before lowering his lips to her ear, his breath caresses her neck almost seductively but his whisper is fearsome.

"You are mine and mine alone, I do not share and I will not tolerate another man touching you. You can't see that you've ruined everything. You've ruined my focus and wrought havoc on my emotions. I can't sleep without wanting you near me, I don't want to train, I don't want to be away from you and I hate that it's so difficult for me to be around you without conflict. And you ask me why you matter to me… You think I don't want to expel you from my mind as well?! The sight of you, the smell of you, your touch, the way I see your body under mine..." He stops, out of breath and exasperated, their chests touching, his head hovering above her shoulder. _What is he saying? How many women had touched him in front of her? Why was every emotion spilling from him in an endless flood, drowning every wall and every restraint he had set up?_

"You can't behave as if you hate me in every possible way and then suddenly want to express your lust. Go to your mistresses like you have since before our wedding and after it, I have enough self-respect not to give you what you want." Kazue pushes away from him and heads for the main doors. Madara pauses to contemplate if there could be anything on the planet at present that would be able to diffuse the infuriation threatening to burst through him and stop him in this moment. He decides there is no such power. Kazue barely takes her third step before Madara scoops her into his arms.

Even the largest couch in the library creaks with great protest as Kazue is tossed onto it. By the time she registers anything, Madara's shirt is off and his eyes are burning with pure lust. Fear and adrenaline surge through her veins. He pulls her underneath him, decorating her neck and chest with kisses.

"Don't touch me!" Kazue slams her fists into his chest,

"Where has he touched you? I'll erase it all." His words are a furious whisper against her neck,

"He hasn't touched me!"

"You belong only to me." He breathes against her collarbone, taking in the smell of her, the softness of her skin against his, the feel of her crimson locks tangled through his fingers.

"I am not your property!" she pushes at him, he ignores her, silences her protests with his mouth and presses his thigh between hers.

"You are _my_ wife." He growls, pinning a hand above her head.

"My body doesn't belong to you, dammit! How do you think I felt when I saw that woman in your study? I let myself be vulnerable and _you_ betrayed _me_! Not the other way around!" she slaps him square across the face, Madara's hands freeze and he pauses. Kazue stares up at the Uchiha who seems detached.

"I love you." His words are plain, as if he doesn't understand them himself. She sits up beside him, her eyes angry and sad at the same time.

Without willing his body to move, his arms pull the robe from beside him to cover her, he stands slightly disoriented and sobered. Irritation at his own behaviour almost leads him to flip a table of books into the wall beside him though he decides to pull on his shirt and sit at the edge of the couch. _What is he doing? Why is he so afraid for her to fall in love with another man?_ Kazue pulls the robe tightly across her and catches her breath before her stern gaze falls on the Uchiha.

"I have enough dignity and respect for this clan and for you, not to pursue a physical relationship outside our marriage. All I want to ask you, is how you think you have the right to tell me I belong to you and that I shouldn't speak to other men when you share your bed with a different woman each night? What makes you think I could give myself completely to someone who won't give himself to me?" Her words are clear and confronting,

"I don't want the others. I don't just want this." Madara motions to the distance between them, "I want more with you... just you. Physcially and… emotionally."

"You couldn't just ask me? You couldn't just show me through your actions?"

"I want to be close to you, that's the simplest way I can explain it. I'm ready to wait if you're still not comfortable." He admits sincerely, Kazue exhales in exasperation, Madara stares at the flames in the fireplace in silence. To his surprise, Kazue's fingers snake through his hair and pull him sideways. Before he can protest, her soft lips crush into his.

"It's not convincing but it's a start." She states, pulling away and leaving the Uchiha stunned.

"I'm sorry, Kazue." He murmurs as he moves with her and lets his fingers caress her cheek, all the anger in him having dulled. "That night… I promise you didn't sleep with her-" he begins

"Shh. I'll _think_ about forgiving you. I acknowledge I haven't made this easy either." Her small hand holds his, "I want us to work together from here… the clan is the only one suffering from disharmony."

"And us?" Madara presses his lips to her forehead.

"Us too."

"You'd let me start again, Kazue?" his eyes meet hers

"Just this once." She lets her forehead rest on his, savouring the tickle of his black hair on her cheeks. Madara smiles at the sight of her bright eyes in front of him. All the anger and pent up frustration seems to dissipate now that he's with her. "We've made things rather difficult this whole time, haven't we?" she chuckles

"Undoubtedly. I'm especially at fault." He agrees, laughing with her before pulling her gently into his arms. Relief washes through Kazue as her arms wrap around his neck, his head rests on her chest for several moments before he pulls back. "Spend the night with me." Madara's uncharacteristic words catch her off guard though he makes no attempt to hide his intentions. _If she wanted honesty, he would provide it._

"I-I don't-" she stammers,

"Don't worry, I won't try anything."

"You're full of surprises this evening." she sighs incredulously

"I feel… giddy. I may as well ask now that I've gained this momentum."

"You stay on your side of the bed, alright?" she gives in, though she knows she wants him by her side as well.

"That's fair." He nods, draping an arm around his wife's shoulders as they walk back from the library. A frown creeps across his face when he looks down at Kazue, "I was rough earlier, did I hurt you at all?" he scans her expression,

"No, you didn't. I'm a lot stronger than that." She huffs

"I know." He smiles at her confidence, his eyes softening when he thinks of her forgiving his aggressive outburst, "Kazue-"

"I'm alright, Madara-san. Sometimes I think you're a lot more emotional than me… We needed to speak with each other and I'm relieved we resolved it. Don't worry yourself." She shakes her head at a frazzled Madara,

"Still." He mumbles as she clasps his hand in hers over her shoulder.

* * *

He chuckles with his back to her, she blushes and shrugs on her nightgown in a hurry. _She'd insisted he turn around and dare not look back while she changed._ When she finishes and turns, she gasps involuntarily at the sight of Madara lying casually on the bed, his bare chest rippling with muscle and illuminated in the moonlight. His arm covers his eyes.

"A-aren't you going to be cold?" she blinks away her gaze

"Not with you beside me." He raises his brow and drops his outstretched arm on the bed. "It isn't as if you haven't slept in my arms before."

"I told you you're staying on your side of the- wait…What?!" Kazue jumps in confusion at his words after making sense of them

"Your nightmares would have you sleep deprived if I didn't stay with you most nights." He stretches lazily

"Wh-what are you talking about?! When did you-" she can barely form words and her cheeks burn

"Warm up your feet before you come to bed, I've dealt with those heat sapping toes most every night until now." He grumbles rolling onto his front.

"I can't believe you… why would you-?" Kazue scowls in annoyance and confusion. A pang of anxiety rings through her. _He'd seen her sleep? What had he heard her say in her sleep?_

"I can't sleep… if you don't." he frowns

"Is there anything else I should know about, Madara-san?" she slides into the edge of the bed and wraps the blankets firmly around her, blushing.

"Not at the moment." The Uchiha flashes her a breathtaking but cheeky grin. "And don't use the honorifics, it makes it seem like you're angry at me." He narrows his eyes while she raises her brows,

"Enough distance." He tucks her into his arms, ignoring her protests at him to remain on his territory of the bed. Eventually she settles and relaxes in his arms. Her usual stiff demeanour toward him falters, and she feels a sense of daring.

"Enough distance." She repeats with a smile, nuzzling her nose against his neck. Madara stiffens and holds her away,

"You'd better not do that." He raises his brow. Peeking up at him, Kazue lets her lips brush across his jawline. He sighs in frustration and kisses her before setting her into the bed and pulling the covers over her, "Kazue."

"Madara." She smirks already pushing the sheets away. To his surprise, she moves her leg across his stomach, her fingertips playfully tracing his chest.

"You're in a daring mood despite today, aren't you?" He laughs

"You don't scare me and it's not like I found you _completely_ unattractive." Her hands wind through his hair and she bends lower to kiss him again, her scarlet locks spilling over them. Madara breaks away from the kiss when he feels her whimper against his lips and flips their positions in a growl.

"Cheeky." He chuckles, leaning lower so her hands can hold his shoulders. His expression soon hardens in to a serious one, "If you want me to stop, I won't continue." At her nod, Madara lets his hand slip under her chin, tilting it up carefully, slowly so that she has the chance to pull away in case he'd read her wrong. She doesn't pull away.

It takes him great patience to move slowly, she had never known a man's touch like this. The passion inside him hadn't dimmed from the moment he had seen her as his lover, though he had given his word to wait patiently for her to be ready. He had never had a virgin, not that it would have mattered with anyone else, but this is different. His eyes stay on hers, his fingers entwine with hers. Her breath catches slightly as he trails his fingers down her stomach, his bare hands touching the soft skin of her belly. A quiet sob issues from beneath him.

"Should I stop?" Madara's hands stop moving immediately as he notices the glint of tears in his wife's eyes

"No, I'm just- I didn't know I could feel all of this in one night." Kazue smiles slightly, wiping the tear from her cheek, she guides his hand back to her waist

"If this is as far as you want to go right now, I'll respect it, Kazue. Tonight's been eventful enough." He touches his forehead to hers,

"You're rash and dismissive at times but you care more than you let on. I trust you."

"I will wait however long it takes. It doesn't have to be tonight." He starts to pull back

"No, I mean I w-want you. Please, don't make me ask you..." The assertiveness of her words and the shyness of her sweet voice strikes a chord deep within the Uchiha, who feels passion sweep dangerously through his body.

"Until I met you, I never knew had this much self-control. Like hell you'll ever have to ask me for something I can give you." His arms wrap around her slim waist and his lips press into hers.

Kazue's soft gasps and moans drive Madara to the edge over and over, though it takes everything he has to stop himself from ravaging her. His mouth moves slowly from her chest to her breast, as he suckles gently, her small hand snakes through his obsidian hair and urges him closer. He looks up to see her eyes glimmer before him, her brow knitted with desperation. It was getting harder to keep his composure when she wanted more of him like this. Leaving a hand on her breast he lets his other hand slide lower along her body reaching her inner thigh, though she gasps slightly, he trails upward to the heat between her legs. His own erection pulses as her wetness covers his fingers, Kazue squirms slightly but her hands pull him closer still. When he traces the hem of her thin underwear, she stiffens.

"Kazue, I know I behaved recklessly before but I don't want to rush-" he begins

"I-I don't want you stop." Her cheeks are crimson and her eyes squeezed shut, it makes her husband chuckle, _stubborn but endearingly cute._ He leans down to kiss her, letting his tongue run across her lips, she jumps a little. He tilts her chin up and kisses her again until they're both breathless.

"Open your mouth a little." He asks nibbling on her lip, and she obliges. When his lips meet hers again he lets his tongue slip into her mouth and touch hers. To his surprise, her tongue returns the favour which sends a shudder through him and involuntarily, a deep growl of frustration issues from the back of his throat. He stops when Kazue tenses under him. "I won't hurt you, Kazue, I just struggle to keep my composure with you like this."

"Mm, I know." she nods confidently which almost makes Madara laugh

"Cocky aren't you? I suppose that will never change." He kisses her forehead

"I get that from you." She murmurs, letting her hands pull his lips to hers again.

As she feels his hands slide the fabric from her legs, a sense of apprehension seeps into her. It is dark but she feels so bare, so exposed before him. His gentle eyes catch her as if reading her worries, and he tilts her chin to see her face before continuing. The apprehension is replaced by warm reassurance. Kazue is sure that before now, a veil of black had been covering the kindness in his eyes, eyes that were anything but cold and unfeeling, eyes that look at her with… _love_? She could feel the wetness between her legs and an ache she had only felt when she was with him, all she knew was that she didn't want Madara to stop sending these electric sensations through her. A moan of unexpected volume escapes Kazue as her husband's fingers caress her velvet folds, her hands fly to her mouth to cover her voice, but his hand pulls them away before he scowls, "Don't hide from me". Madara kisses her sharp hipbone and proceeds to rub the most sensitive part of her, feeling satisfied with himself as pleasure washes over her. The involuntary spasms of her hips and the way her lips part slightly before she bites them is intoxicating and irresistible to the Uchiha. He lets his fingers move, before she can protest his shadow blocks the moonlight from her body which is barely covered by her thin nightgown. Madara senses the panic on her and leans down to kiss her tenderly, moving to her neck and earlobe. He struggles to maintain his composure as he lowers his hardness against her wet folds. She clings to his arms with her eyes tightly shut and the grip on his shoulders trembles. Exasperation and amusement run through the Uchiha.

"You're not ready, Kazue." Madara chuckles holding himself still above her

"I am!" She sits up in determination before he lowers her back down, _every muscle in her body is tense and she still wants to bluff,_

"Don't act tough. I told you I'm ready to wait. Until then, there are other ways we can enjoy each other." His words trail off as Kazue feels his hardness against her inner thigh, slight apprehension creeping into her.

His hips lower, his hard bulge pressing against her wetness. Though initially alarmed, Kazue feels herself wanting him to press harder against her. His body is strong around her, his arms are ropy with muscle and his chest and abdomen appear chiselled. Madara Uchiha is no doubt beautiful, Kazue had never imagined his touch could be so gentle. At his wife's quiet moans, Madara feels his hips roll deeper, rubbing slowly against her as he stares down at her body. Her round breasts are pert and soft beneath him, her arms lie on either side of her head, her brows are furrowed and her mouth slightly open in an irresistible curve, her red locks surround her. This was the first time he had ever touched her like this, the first time she had let him approach her this way, he wanted it to last forever. Though his desire would have him spread her beneath him and make love to her until their bodies are covered in sweat, he knew she wasn't ready for him yet, the pleasure he was receiving from her gentle moans and her soft skin, from seeing her enjoying her pleasure was all he needed now. Kazue lets her legs wrap around his hips, he hitches her knee in his arm and carefully spreads her legs further so his erection can rub her with greater pressure. _How many times had he dreamt of holding her this way?_ Her body clings to Madara as their breaths become uneven and the tension in their hips becomes unbearable. The sensations he had made her feel this night, she had not felt in her entire life, nor did she know a man could make her feel this way, least of all a man she thought wasn't capable of love. She didn't know her body had the capacity to respond to Madara the way it did, emotionally and physically she felt bound to him. The feel of her wrapped around him was becoming unbearable, despite his renowned stamina, he finds himself near his climax. His wife beneath him is tense.

"Kazue… I'm going to come soon, I think you are too." Madara's voice becomes irresistibly husky, his hips rolling slower than before.

"M-Ma-" She breathes, the sweat of their bodies shining under the moon. _Was she going to say his name?_ If it weren't for the pleasure, Madara would have stopped in surprise. _He wants to hear his name on her lips._

"Kazue." His lips are at her ears, his uneven breath excites her further and the tightness between her legs grows

"M-Madara" she murmurs his name, her body clings to him tighter. Madara's breath catches as his arm reaches around her hips and angles it up for better access.

The rubbing of his length against her wet core becomes overwhelming, they both reach a point before collapsing in waves of pleasure. Madara feels the need to catch his breath and stares at Kazue beneath him who is still panting. They lie there, elated. Of the many he had slept with, and he had slept with quite a few… with Kazue, it was as if he had missed out on something so physically and emotionally powerful his whole life, he had never come so hard with anyone and they hadn't even had sex. The Uchiha is dazed. His tired eyes fixed on his wife, a weary blush on her cheeks and a sheen of sweat on her pale forehead.

"M-Madara?" Kazue pants

"Mm?" he nuzzles her cheek

"U-Um i-it's on my stomach." She whispers, Madara looks down to see the result of his climax on her belly.

"Wipe it off." He grimaces and offers her the sheet. Madara was sure that whatever mood had been set, had definitely been ruined.

"You do it!" she laughs at his discomfort as he tries to avoid touching it

"No!" he flinches suddenly making Kazue laugh even harder.

"Oh come on! What's so bad about it?" she tries to grab his hand

"Kami Kazue, don't chase me with that!" he thrusts the sheets between them in exasperation

"It's going to get on you sooner or later. This is payback for nearly skewering me with a kunai!" she ties a robe around her and pounces on the escaping Uchiha.

"Don't you dare!" Madara finds himself laughing as they wrestle in the sheets.

 _ **A/N: Oh mah gad, this chapter was as difficult as it was long... But I hope you all liked it! I'd love to hear your feedback too! Thank you for your support xx**_


	10. Chapter 10: Nagaya

**Chapter 10: Nagaya**

 _Could last night have really happened? Was it just a dream?_ Kazue confirms by opening her eyes to take in the scene around her. Her obsidian-haired husband lies inches away from her, the usual stern frown on his brow relaxed. His soft breaths caress her neck and his large arms snake around her waist. _So it wasn't a dream_ , Kazue smiles and lets her fingers run through his hair gently, a blush across her cheeks. Madara's eyes flutter open in disorientation before he looks at her, his gaze softens and his lips draw into a small smile as if he too was glad to confirm last night hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning." His husky voice draws Kazue closer

"Good morning." She repeats, her fingers tangled in his hair

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, did you?"

"I did." He smiles before pulling her closer to his chest and resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Will you sleep here from now on?"

"Only if we don't quarrel." She brushes her lips over his hair

"You can storm off as much as you like, I'll carry you back myself." He snuggles closer to her. The two lie comfortably for several moments, savouring the touch of each other's skin and the closeness of their bodies. Until last night, neither of them had acknowledged that allowing the other to be close for once, had lifted an invisible burden from their chests. Like a breath they didn't realise they were holding had been exhaled, replaced by fresh oxygen.

"By the way, you dropped this while we were at Konoha for the dinner." Kazue lifts up a silvery necklace Madara never imagined he'd see again, he jumps slightly in surprise.

"How did you find that?!" he exclaims as he shuffles to sit up

"I knew you were fiddling with something while we were walking…and when you came back inside, you didn't have it." She shrugs, Madara turns to hide an almost bashful expression

"I had it made. I intended to gift it to you."

"Why didn't you?" she crawls closer to him, holding the sheets over her chest

"I… I imagined you wouldn't-" he mumbles

"Wouldn't what?" she probes

"Like it…"

"How on earth would you have surmised that?" she folds her arms and frowns quizzically

"You seemed happy when Tobirama arrived, it didn't seem as if…" the Uchiha looks away and runs a hand through his hair,

"Tobirama again?" she chuckles and pulls his chin toward her before he can protest, "He tried to kiss me that night, you know-"

"He _what_?!" Madara charges to his feet before Kazue yanks him back down onto the bed and presses a kiss to his surprised lips,

"I couldn't do it… because when I thought of who I wanted in front of me… I could only see you." She finishes, leaving him dazed and captivated. "If anyone should be suspicious, shouldn't it be me?"

"I don't argue with you on that. Physical release is mundane to me, it's not that I cared for any of them the way I do for you. But when you look at him… it's as if you're truly in love." The Uchiha looks away again, doubt starting to niggle at him

"Uchiha-san." Her calling his name snaps up his attention. "I'm your wife. There may have been a time that I thought I could love him. But that's just impossible now, because unfortunately and at times subconsciously, I think I'm hopelessly in love with you. How much more obvious do I need to be?"

Her words take several repetitions in his mind before they sink in. Beyond the shock and abruptness of her words, a sharp gust of emotion hits Madara with such force, the ninja struggles to regain his breath for a moment. Kazue's eyes widen at the blank expression on Madara's face, he looks as if the breath in his chest has been knocked out. _Had she said something to upset him?_

"M-Madara?" she reaches out to touch his shoulder.

Suddenly, she feels herself keeling back into the soft mattress of the bed, muscular arms wrapping around her body tightly. Madara holds his wife to his chest and doesn't loosen his grip at her protests.

"I love you." He repeats against her collarbone. Kazue returns his embrace, enjoying the rise and fall of his broad chest against her stomach.

"Hah! Looks like I win that wager! My estimate was the closest!" Izuna slaps his knee in triumph at the crowd of Uchiha residents around the doors to Madara's room

"Wait, Izuna-sama. Someone else had a closer bet." One of the gardeners calls out,

"What?!" he huffs in exasperation, "Who on earth could have had more faith than me?!"

"Me." Haruo steps out from behind the crowd and snags the pouch of coins from Izuna's hands, "Sorry ni-san, maybe you'll win next time." The boy grins before sauntering off cheerily.

"Are you kidding me?! He's not even old enough to gamble!" The elder Uchiha collapses in frustration,

"He did spend quite a lot of time with Hashirama while we were in Konoha. You know how he is with betting." Madara's voice issues from behind a shocked Izuna who turns and gives a sheepish expression at his brother. Madara stands a head taller than him, his muscular form covered by a robe and his brow quizzically raised.

"Heh, ohayo ni-san…" He raises his hands in surrender

"I'm sure you all weren't wagering about the timeline of intimate activities between my wife and I?" the Uchiha leader's voice is velveteen poison, the crowd seems to shrink back. Madara laughs once to diffuse the tension before slapping his younger brother on the back and strolling off. The crowd is astonished, along with Izuna who rubs his back in confusion. _Did he just laugh in public? Was that really Madara Uchiha?_ Izuna's shock turns into smug admiration. _He must've gotten laid._

Kazue notices her brother-in-law's crude expression as she walks out of the bedroom, hushed voices fleeing the scene around him. She comes to stand beside him, he's still oblivious, before she whispers.

"You'd better drop that expression before we arrange _your_ marriage." She smirks and Izuna receives another slap on the back. His expression descends into horrified panic.

* * *

Tobirama twists his kunai in his fingers, flipping it between his hands occasionally. Since, she left Konoha a couple of weeks ago, he'd struggled to remove his thoughts from Kazue. That night, he'd sensed the apprehension on her. _Could it be that she had developed feelings for Madara? He knew he could offer her so much more than the stoic unfeeling Uchiha._ He wonders if Madara has the capacity for gentleness, for love or delicacy. A hand on his shoulder shakes the silver-haired shinobi from his thoughts.

"Tobi, what's on your mind?" Hashirama settles on the steps beside him, his warm smile appears to beam against the afternoon sunlight.

"Nothing, really." Tobirama lies

"A conversation is no fun if you're not honest, Tobi. Let me guess. Kazue-chan?" Hashirama takes his brother's silence as a yes. "I understand you have strong feelings for her."

"Do you think Madara could ever give her the care and protection she deserves?" Tobirama huffs in exasperation

"I do." Hashirama replies quickly and surely much to his brother's disgust

"Honestly, Ni-san."

"If there's one thing to note about Madara, it's that when he loves, he loves fiercely. I've known him a long time, Tobi, I trust him with Kazue."

"You can't be serious, he doesn't know what love is."

"He agreed to a major alliance after almost losing his brother. He protects the people he leads."

"He protects the Uchiha…" Tobirama scowls

"Tobirama. You've never been able to empathise with the Uchiha, especially Madara. Perhaps it's time you gave them a chance? The future needs trust and mutual respect-" Hashirama's gentle hand on his brother's head is shoved aside

"When it comes to it, I won't hesitate to take him down." The younger Senju smoulders

"Brother, I'm not ready to lose you over such things. You have much to learn about being a leader." Hashirama's tone becomes serious

"You're saying he's better than me."

"I'm saying that as you are now, it would be unwise for you to behave impulsively. I know what each of you are capable of and I'm not discrediting you. But you have to consider the repercussions of your actions."

"Sometimes I wonder if you consider _him_ more of a brother than _I_." Tobirama stands and leaves Hashirama sitting alone on the steps.

 _That Tobirama…_ Hashirama's younger brother had always been passionate about protecting what was precious to him, to the observer it might come off as anger or contempt to those he believes to threaten this. _The truth is, Tobirama loves fiercely as well._ _Though he doesn't forgive easily._ Hashirama sighs in disdain.

"Don't worry so much, love." Mito's soft voice seems to balm Hashirama's stresses

"He feels alone. I just wish there was something I could do to change that." He rests his head on her small shoulder when she comes to sit beside him.

"He'll find what he's looking for. You can't do everything by yourself, alright? Everyone wants someone to protect, someone that wants to protect them. If Kazue and he are truly meant to be then he has nothing to worry about. Destiny plays out on its own, we can only hope that the suspense it leaves us in is short." She clasps his large hand in both of hers

"You should really write some of your musings down. They're almost prophetic." He chuckles and nuzzles her neck

"And you should get on to finishing that stack of paperwork that's been obstructing the doorway, Hashirama- _san_." She scowls, letting her shoulder drop

"Mito-chan! Come back!" He laughs, trying to catch her as she shuffles away, "You know. I want to find someone for Tobi like you are for me." His smile drops into a thoughtful expression as he looks upon his slender wife. Her long crimson hair is bound into two buns atop her head and her poise is regal. _Perfection._ He grins. An arranged marriage was something he'd never anticipated enjoying. But, he had fallen in love with Mito Uzumaki the moment he'd laid eyes on her. In times of doubt or failure, she'd be the first to calm his mind, to tell him that he shouldn't give up. Each day without fail, he'd find another reason or be reminded of a hundred reasons to love her.

"He'll find someone himself, don't you worry. Your brother is capable, perhaps more confident than you when it comes to these things." She winks at her shocked husband before strolling off

"Mito-chan! Come now, don't be like that!" he follows after her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

The Uchiha residence seems to take on a peaceful and comforting demeanour. Haruo would regularly accompany Madara and Kazue on their morning walks together, Izuna would find himself chatting with Kazue in the libraries and enjoying the company of his brother at meetings. Kanako and the other servants had become more at ease around their usually stern head of house, there were times when Madara would even bid them good morning as he passed them in the halls. Kazue had become rather popular with the residents, they'd often garden together or decorate the gazebo for the evenings. The Uzumaki Uchiha would send letters each week to her sister in Konoha, detailing of the events happening in the household and her newfound closeness to her husband. Yet, no news returned each time of Tobirama, nor did he return her letters, Mito had advised this wasn't to be taken personally. For the most part, Kazue understood. Afterall, he had told her how he felt and she hadn't said anything to respond to him, though it made her worry he was distancing himself from Hashirama and Mito too.

Madara settles into his chair as the meeting commences, elated at how amiable the environment in the residence is. Matters of politics and economy are discussed before a topic catches his attention.

"We understand you and Kazue-sama now share quarters." An advisor says

"News travels fast in this household." he grumbles

"Madara-sama, we all agree that consummating this marriage is important and it has been delayed more than a month-" Madara cringes at the words and swallows a hot gulp of tea, "Not only is an heir required, but other clans will start to-"

"To what? Doubt my leadership just because my wife and I haven't had sex yet?" His sharp words silence the advisors, "It's hardly any of your, let alone their, business."

"Please understand, Madara-sama. We're only saying this for the sake of the clan."

"I respect your _concerns_ and I will disclose further details at my own discretion." He waves a hand

"Madara-sama, there is one other issue at hand." He collects his papers and clears his throat

"Go on."

"The Nagaya township was ransacked and left in flames last night. We suspect rogue-nin had a role in it, but the alarming part is that crosses have been etched onto anything bearing clan crests in the town. A symbol of dissociation and disrespect."

"Are there any survivors of the attack?" he jolts and searches around, receiving nothing but silence, "Women? Children?" he shakes his head.

"None survived, sir."

"Unbelievable." Madara blinks once and sinks back into his chair in a detached daze.

All of these strange occurrences had increased over the last couple of months, this in particular appeared to be the most violent one yet. Sharp shivers run through the Uchiha, at least three different clans resided in the Nagaya township, it wasn't even as if it was a politically influential stronghold or a place which housed strong kekkei-genkai. _What motive could one have to justify killing so many at a time of peace? They hadn't even spared women and children. Who would partake in such crimes?_ He knew he'd have to address the matter as soon as possible, though it would be inevitable that it would greatly upset Kazue. She, in particular, needed to be protected. _There's no way he'd let them take her again._ Madara sets his empty teacup down and stands.

"Organise a group of our best jonin, divide them into two groups. Those with greater experience will remain here to guard the residence, the rest will come with me. We leave for the village at sunset."

* * *

Madara billows into the room as Kazue is stocking his bookshelf with several of her own texts, Kanako is helping fold and put away her clothes into their dresser. The two women watch in confusion as the Uchiha leader strips and begins shrugging on his mission gear. Kazue's stomach flutters without fail as he slips on his red armour.

"Madara? What's going on?" Kazue finally asks before he looks up and gains his attention

"Kazue, I have to leave for a mission. The Nagaya township was destroyed last night."

"What do you mean destroyed?!" Kazue's eyes widen

"There aren't any survivors according to our reports."

"What mission could you possibly have?" she steps forward trying to make sense of her husband's frantic movements

"I have some work to do… there are some issues to discuss with the other clan heads-"

"You're going to Nagaya, aren't you?" her face drops into disappointment and concern

"Don't worry yourself, Kazue. I'll be back by morning." He winks at her though her expression doesn't change.

"Why go at night, when an ambush would disadvantage your team? Set out in the morning!"

"They're active at night. Now is the only time to catch them. Have some faith in us. I'm only taking the best jonin with me." He chuckles before smoothing her hair

"I have faith in you but I don't like this whole situation. It feels wrong, whoever tried to take Haruo wasn't… wasn't like any ninja I've faced before. There's something wrong about it all. If you're taking jonin, then let me go too?"

"Absolutely not." Finality rings in his suddenly stern voice, "I'll be home soon. Just try to sleep." He tucks her hair behind her ear and turns to leave.

"Madara?"

"Mm?" he pauses

"Please come back safe."

"Always." He presses his lips to her forehead before reaching the gates in a single bound. His armour glints in the sunset behind him.

In a moment, the image of her mother's long burgundy hair fluttering through the doorway flashes through her mind. She can almost see her mother's small smile, hear her gentle voice as she tells her she'll be back home as soon as her mission finished. The unusual grey of her irises almost looks golden in the sunset outside, Kazue remembers the warm aura which seemed to console and calm her that night until she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. When that morning came, ten years ago, her mother hadn't returned. She'd never made it through the night. A violent shudder disorientates Kazue until Kanako catches her arm and settles her on the armchair.

"Kazue-san?!" she asks

"I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy." Kazue waves her hand and manages a smile which doesn't fool the older woman.

"Madara-sama will be fine, try not to worry."

"I just don't like the events that have been happening recently, Kanako. There's something connecting it all, I know he senses it too. I don't want anyone to get hurt if Nagaya is a trap."

"Trust in his leadership, he would not let his comrades die, Kazue-san." She smiles and pats her knee, "I'll bring you tea. I know I won't be able to convince you to sleep. But I can at least settle you with a book and hope you read until you tire." She winks

"Thank you, Kanako." Kazue smiles warmly at her, though Kanako may not always understand the extent of what she feels, she always knew what to say and how much space to give her.

* * *

Madara and the other ninja stand silent and breathless at the foot of Nagaya's border. The township is barely recognisable, levelled to the earth in a lumpy carpet of rock and wood. Moving closer, they can see the bodies.

Strewn in unnatural positions across the ruins, villagers lie pale and lifeless. Anger and sorrow threatens to rampage through the Uchiha leader. _What cruelty._ He notices the apprehension and disbelief in his subordinates at the sight ahead.

"Bury the bodies respectfully and search for evidence. Keep alert." Madara orders before walking into the chaos ahead.

* * *

Half expecting Kazue to be in the library, he takes note of the lack of light and warmth from the room. He gently pushes his door open and finds himself smile when Kazue looks up at him from his bed and sets down her book before walking to him and pulling him into an embrace. She seems to disappear against his chest.

"Welcome home." She smiles, relieved to see no cuts or bruises over her husband.

"I could get used to this." He grins kissing her lips softly, Kazue immediately notices the weariness of her husband.

"What happened?"

"Nagaya is as they reported, it could hardly even be called rubble. We've buried the bodies we could find. But it doesn't change the fact that we didn't see many traces of enemy activity. I'm worried they'll attack another township. I can only think of few ninja with the ability to crush such a town overnight, I couldn't feel any familiar chakra signatures." Madara settles on the side of the bed, pulling at his armour before Kazue comes over and helps his fumbling hands.

"How cruel these people must be… Has Hashirama-ni-sama said anything in response?" Kazue frowns, the thought of the children lost makes her feel nauseous. _How must he feel?_

"Not yet, but this is something that can't be ignored. I should have monitored this issue from the start." Madara feels irritated at himself, a throb of guilt runs through him

"How could we have known such a thing would happen? Don't blame yourself." She caresses his cheek and smooths the frown in his brows. "Enough about that. You need to rest, we'll work on this issue and I know Hashirama-ni-sama will do everything he can to help." She nods at him. Madara sighs in exhaustion and decides Kazue is right. The two settle into bed eventually, Madara enjoys the feel of Kazue's silky skin as he lets his head rest on her chest. Her fingertips play with his obsidian locks.

"I'm more tired than I have been in a while." Madara admits

"Looks like you're the one coming up with excuses not to sleep with me." Kazue winks at him

"I could still-" he protests before she tucks him into bed again

"Shh. Just sleep. I'll watch over you for tonight." Her soft words reassure him enough that sleep comes easily.

Kazue stays awake for a while after her husband's breaths become soft and even. _What link did the rogue ninja have with that creature that tried to kidnap Haruo? What message could they want to send by destroying Nagaya and the villagers?_ Nagaya was completely unprepared for an attack of such magnitude, and it was possible most other villages would be too. The times of peace had made people less alert, and less prepared for battle. _What would Father do? She could send a letter to inform him, although it would only put Uzushio in danger too._ Since her move from Uzushio to Konoha, she hadn't trained nearly as much as she used to, Kazue was sure that her defences had weakened over the last month or so. They couldn't just rely on Madara to protect everyone and everything, even if he is capable of the feat. Something was in the works that makes Kazue's stomach churn and her breathing strained, when it hit, they all needed to be prepared.

* * *

The next day, Kazue gusts into Madara's study, catching the startled Uchiha off guard at his desk.

"Train with me." Kazue drops both her palms on his desk and leans so her eyes are flush with his, their faces inches apart.

"What?" Madara drops his papers and stares blankly at his wife, blinking a couple of times.

"Train with me!" she repeats

"Where is this coming from? I'm sure there are others to spar with you." He frowns in confusion

"Scared?" she raises her brow, her voice confident

"Cheeky." His eyes glint with amusement at his daring wife

"I know you're better than me but at least it'll make me improve? What if there's a time where you're not with me and I have to defend myself?"

"Don't say that."

"But what if? Don't you want to know that I could hold my own?"

"You can't be serious all of a sudden."

"I am."

"Kazue…"

"Madara."

"Tomorrow morning alright?" he relents massaging his temples as his wife hugs him enthusiastically and kisses his cheek before flitting out of the room. What's gotten into her? He rubs his cheek and find himself smile. Though she was correct, at least he could assess her ability to defend herself should it come to it. _Tomorrow morning it is._

* * *

Without intending to, Kazue finds herself standing still and awestruck, fixated on the man in front of her. His movements are graceful… fluid and seamless. It is true that Madara Uchiha stood in a league of his own. Each step and each punch is calculated and accurate. The skies seem to heat up with each of his blows and the water in the lake begins to churn. Each transition of posture of his is effortless and so smoothly executed, there could be no ninja in the world but one that could possibly hope to keep up with such a man. He stood in a league of his own. It makes her wonder of the battles he had faced until now. No one developed skill and ability like this without having fought in multiple wars. She recalls Kanako's recount of Madara nearly losing his brother. _What kind of drive to protect your loved ones would one require to reach even close to the abilities Madara possesses? His hits never miss because there would have been no second chances back then._ She continues to watch in amazement as he bounds from one cliff edge to another tens of metres away, the solid rock crumbling slightly under the force of his legs. She could imagine Madara becoming a great leader, if only everyone could see his fierce will to protect, his strength and his smile. She was sure anyone who saw those three attributes of the usually stern Uchiha would accept him.

"You're not just going to stand there are you?" he yells at her from the other side of the valley, "Come spar with me!"

Reluctantly snapping out of her daze, Kazue copies his jumps to catch up to him at the cliff top. The sight of his shirtless chest glinting in the sunlight makes her blush slightly, she scowls. _Even after all this time she still can't control her emotions._ Madara raises his eyebrows, as if asking her if she is ready to begin. Crouching into stance, Kazue focuses entirely on him.

He charges first intending to test her out. He isn't disappointed. Kazue returns his strikes and blocks faster than he had anticipated she could. Madara wasn't fighting near his full capacity, yet neither was Kazue, he decides her to be at or above the level of many of his own jonin. He grabs the nape of her neck when he sees an opening and grins as he dodges her kunai.

"Cheeky." He remarks, letting go of the shadow clone in front of him and turning back to the tree above him. Kazue stands barefoot on a thick branch, he burgundy red hair flowing in the breeze. Madara admires her small form for a moment. Though he didn't quite like her using Tobirama's jutsu, her execution was immaculate. Several bullets of water spiral past him. Madara jumps from rock to rock near the cliff edge, keeping an eye on Kazue's water jutsu. He lets his own fireball jutsu split into several flames that extinguish each ball of water. Though he notices the presence behind him, he lets a hand wrap around his ankle. Kazue rises from the water and pulls him backward. Madara refocuses as air whizzes past him on his descent over the cliff edge, he notices her before throwing another fireball back at her.

All he hears is a splash of water and feels a spray of rain as his jutsu contacts her. _So she does water clones too?_ He raises an amused brow. When his feet land on the water surface and he stands upright, Kazue is already behind him. The two exchange blow after blow, Kazue's kicks are fluid but strong. Madara feels a sense of pride at his wife's skill. He lets himself engage in the fight more, only moving faster where Kazue could handle it. Kazue feels fatigue setting in already, despite her stamina and Madara holding himself back, fighting him at any level is no easy feat. The tightness in her chest grows as exhaustion sets in, though she tries to supress her chakra from spilling through her.

Madara jolts when he feels a white-hot flame lick his palm. Looking up, he notices an orange shroud around Kazue. It is subtle and difficult to make out at times, but there is no doubt that her body is enveloped in burning chakra, any moisture in the air seems to hiss when it breezes past her. Testing her out, he lets a hand contact the chakra. As expected, he recoils his hand instinctively when the orange burns his fingertips, though the injury heals immediately. Kazue, as if noticing something wrong, squeezes her eyes shut for a second before the chakra around her dissipates into the air. The atmosphere seems to drop in temperature. Shaking off something from her mind, she repositions herself and crouches to fight again. The sun dips below the hills around them when they decide to stop for the day.

Kazue collapses into the bed of grass under them, her ragged breaths taking a while to even. Madara lies down beside her and observes the rapid rise and fall of her small chest under her shirt. A sheen of sweat covers Kazue's forehead, her brows furrowed in exhaustion. Madara stares up at the blue sky above, now that they'd stopped training, the air seems cooler and lighter. She'd fought well for someone young and relatively inexperienced, though he could tell she wasn't a stranger to combat or strategy. Another thought comes to his mind as he recalls the shroud of chakra that had surrounded her earlier.

"What did you do with your chakra just then?" Madara looks back at her after he props himself up on an elbow

"I can't really help it, it's been like that since I was young. When my emotions aren't in check, my chakra seems to spill out like that." Kazue replies wiping sweat from her brow

"It could almost be a jutsu in itself. No matter how quickly I touched you, even if it was for a moment, the heat of your chakra burned me. It was like boiling water."

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to let it out like that, I'm really sorry-" Kazue shakes her head, disappointed in herself

"I'm just fine. I've have quite a few cuts and bruises here and there." He winks at his distressed wife, "Have you ever lost control of your chakra before?"

"I… Yes. I had once. It hadn't been much of an issue to me since then until I met you, I found it difficult to control it around you sometimes." She shudders, pushing away resurfacing memories

"You make me lose control too." He raises a brow at her and flashes his teeth in a grin which makes her blush. "When had you lost control of it?"

"When I was very young I was sent out to the forests with a group of ninja on an expedition… We were ambushed by a neighbouring clan." Her expression drops into hopelessness before Madara twists over and lays his head on her stomach, to his relief she seems to relax slightly. "We weren't expecting so many enemies to show up in our territory. They managed to take down every member of the group, they all fell trying to protect me until the very end…All I recall after that is everything turning red and my body burning up like a fever had taken me. When I woke up, I had bandages all over me from the burns. Father told me that I had charred the forest a mile in each direction from where I stood. None of the enemy clan survived it." Kazue closes her eyes and tries to focus on Madara's breathing, she feels her throat thicken, _please say something._

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"How do you feel about it now?" he peeks up at her while her runs his fingers through her scarlet hair,

"It was so long ago that I don't remember the details. I don't even remember faces, how terrible is that?" she gives an empty laugh, "But I do remember that they were precious to me, and that losing

them made me feel… rage." She stares at him

"It's not terrible. And it's not abnormal for you to feel that way." Madara sits up, stands and offers Kazue his hand.

"I can't imagine what you've been through either." She snaps out of her trance and focuses on him.

As he pulls her up and they begin to walk back to the compound it strikes Madara that Kazue might be holding back many other experiences he hadn't picked up on yet. _Of course they both had many things to exchange in the years to come, and he wanted to get to know every part of her._

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Sorry it's been so long! I'm getting writers block :( I'm trying to see ways the story can develop and I have a rough plot line, I think haha But I'll try my best to keep the story good and true to the characters in it. Thank you for your support, please keep up the feedback! It's super helpful and your comments inspire me to see my own story go in different directions x_**


	11. Chapter 11: Childhood

**Chapter 11: Childhood**

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story and giving me feedback! It's been super helpful and I'm trying to plot further, I keep getting stuck here and there but I appreciate your support.**_

 _ **To Blue Jean2: Thank you for your detailed reviews and taking time to write them! Definitely interesting to read the points you've made. I've been trying to create characters that don't always think or act the way I agree and don't always make the right decisions even though some choices appear simple, this characterisation has been hard for me because I have strong morals and standards haha! Honestly, I was going to wait several more chapters before they even kissed! But I wanted to remove my emotion from Kazue altogether (I'm begin a little bit rebellious). Also, emotions and sexual frustrations in the characters are kind of at a strange high right now (though they haven't quite gone all the way yet)… Between Izuna, Kazue, Madara and Tobirama, I think they all struggle to empathise with the other and they have difficulty understanding themselves. As for the village incidents, you might be onto something… *winks* I have some plans that are going to unfold!**_

 _ **PS: I honestly wish I could bring Madara to life right now so you and he can have a sass battle hahaha**_

Too hot.

Burning.

Screaming.

"Kazue!"

A voice rings from far beyond the rocky hills around her. Somewhere, her name is being called over and over. She wants to run to it, _to the sound of help._ Her world begins to shake, the fiery remains of the chaos of war beneath her blurring into a brilliant orange and red haze. Another voice, a weaker more strained one, issues from the scene of battle, amidst the scattered bodies that cover the earth as far as the eye can see. He stands before the gates of her home.

"Toh-san?"

Fire spreads through her body as her chakra begins to spill, the hiss of the heat startles her. Her eyes blink open to take in the large room she's in, her body is drenched in sweat and the nausea in her stomach makes her queasy. Fatigue threatens to have her flop back onto the bed were it not for strong arms holding her upright. She looks up.

 _Madara._

His arms and chest are red with superficial burns but he seems focused on her, his brows furrowed in concern. Kazue's eyes widen in shock as she instinctively begins to heal him. He holds her back for a moment before speaking.

"Kazue what happened?" his tone is even and calm

"I'm sorry I hurt you! I didn't know my chakra would-" she gasps and thrashes about in his arms in a panic before he holds her still at arm's length

"Never mind that, you've never been like this after a nightmare. Talk to me." He cautiously moves closer to his trembling wife.

"M-Madara… Something is wrong! I need to see Mito- Please!" she stammers

"Kazue, it was a nightmare. Tell me what happened?" Madara scans her face in concern

"It was too vivid! We need to go to Konoha now! Something is terribly wrong, I know it!" she shakes her head adamantly

"Kazue, take a moment to calm, talk to me."

"M-Madara please? I can't shake this feeling in my stomach, I know in the marrow of my bones that something is wrong." Panicked tears overflow from her brown eyes and stream across her cheeks, Madara wipes them away and takes a measured breath. _It's true he hadn't seen her wake from such a violent dream, she'd screamed and her chakra had near charred the sheets._

"I'll tell Izuna to see to my duties. Get dressed, we'll set out at dawn." He tucks a strand of crimson hair behind her ear and stands.

"I'm not leaving you alone." She asks quickly, Madara nods and she starts to dress.

"You're the one that needs protection right now. I'm not leaving you alone." He sighs, keeping an eye on her.

* * *

"Oh Kazue! I knew you felt it too!" Mito rushes to embrace her hysterical sister as she arrives at the village gates, Hashirama and Madara exchange solemn looks. Both leaders look weary and concerned at the sight of their distressed wives.

Once inside the Senju residence, Mito and Kazue hold one another tightly, their small shoulders heave with sobs. Hashirama wraps a blanket around them and sets tea for them before ushering Madara aside.

"I've never seen Mito this way." He says, the worry evident in his tone

"Kazue's had nightmares, but none as bad as this. Her chakra flowed out." Madara glances over at her

"Chakra?! Are those burns on your hands and face?" Hashirama's eyes pop

"Yes, they're mild so they'll heal, she woke before it got any worse. It's never happened outside of a battle situation as far as I know."

"Mito's chakra is riled up as well. We have to send for news from Uzushio."

"I have a feeling it concerns her Father." Madara frowns, Hashirama's expression becomes grim.

* * *

"Your father, Uzumaki-sama, is no more." The messenger bows his head.

Mito sinks to her knees with her head bowed, her kimono bunching in a heap of colour around her on the earth. Kazue's eyes close slowly but tightly, her bottom lip quivers as she takes a heavy sigh. Madara finds his own chest tighten at the sight of her tears, streaming without break over her cheeks as she too moves to kneel on the earth in front of her sister, their foreheads press together. Hashirama himself, feels tears sting his eyes at the sight of his distraught wife before him. Madara grasps Hashirama's arm when he tries to go to his wife, warning him not to interfere. _They both knew what it was like. To lose who you loved, one by one until you could count on a hand the people you had left to protect. They knew the feeling of fear that being alone could bring. Kazue and Mito needed their own time now to accept that they only had each other, something neither he or Hashirama could help with. Madara's thoughts shift to Izuna. How many times had he vowed to protect his only brother? How many times had he lost sleep over the thought of ever losing him?_

Kazue and Mito hold each other for support, their bodies tired from staying upright. _Could the body run out of tears? Could your chest be too tired to heave with sorrow?_ It didn't seem possible to either sister as their tears continue to flow and their throats sting from the crying that won't cease.

Soon after, their grandmother, an elder of the Uzumaki council arrives following the messenger. Mito and Kazue's sobs had silenced into muted shaking, Hashirama sets a blanket over the sisters and ushers in tea before he lets them know their elder had arrived. The woman is short in stature and small in frame, her silver white hair brushes a metre down her back over a black kimono. The way she carries herself, poised yet commanding, reminds both Hashirama and Madara of their own wives. She settles beside her grand-daughters and wordlessly pulls them to her chest, the three seem tense at first though soon their arms entwine and their heads come together.

"What is the state of the villagers of Uzushio, Oba-san?" Mito is the first to speak, Hashirama starts at his wife's even voice despite the raw redness around her brown eyes,

"They are grieving for the loss of their leader. Regardless, there is unrest about who will succeed Uzumaki-sama." The elder nods, her own voice heavy with sorrow

"What can be done?" Kazue asks, wiping her tears away

"The council will oversee Uzushio in your absence, though all executive decisions will be run by you before being made. One of the you will go each month for a week to observe and implement any new laws or practises."

"I'm wishing that the back and forth won't strain relations further. Have we confirmed what happened?" Hashirama intejects

"I suppose there is no other choice but to tell you lest it be too late. Your father was murdered, trying to keep the village safe and dispatch the enemy." She sighs deep and with sorrow, Madara and Hashirama stare at each other in shock. Mito and Kazue, though both weary, show expressions of horror

"No normal ninja, even a group of them could topple Uzumaki-sama." Hashirama begins

"They were not normal ninja, Hashirama-kun. My son summoned the Triple Rashōmon to block their attack, and it still was not enough. No mother wishes to outlive her child." The elder shakes her head, almost unable to believe her own words

"Impossible?!" Madara interjects in astonishment. The Triple Rashōmon Summoning is an ultimate defensive jutsu, cast by such a strong Uzumaki, it was hard to imagine it losing.

"This attack was no ordinary one. It was significantly compromised by the Triple Rashōmon and the village was not harmed. Though it was only a diversion to capture our leader."

"What motive would lead to this? We have no known enemy!" Kazue frowns in confusion

"The rogue-nin." Madara answers. "They've been banding together as of recent. There's something about their activities that seems too coordinated… too organised."

"I had the same suspicions." The elder narrows her eyes at the Uchiha

"If Father couldn't defeat the enemy, what can we do to protect Uzushio? We're defenceless." Mito murmurs in grief

"Child, we are the Uzumaki. We endure. Seals and barriers have been put up, sensory ninja are gathering intel and the villagers reside in the stronghold of our temples. Until another leader is found, we cannot do more."

"Even if one of us returned, it wouldn't be enough to match Father." Mito purses her chapped lips.

"We can't leave them vulnerable, Oba-san-" Kazue begins, tears welling in her brown eyes before her grandmother pulls the two sisters into her frail arms.

"Kazue-chan, remember that we are strong people. For now, you both must rest... experience your grief and accept it. Tomorrow we will discuss further." The elder strokes each sister's head before rising. "Hashirama-san, Madara-san. This situation is indeed grave, I would appreciate your presence at our meeting tomorrow."

"Of course." Madara and Hashirama agree and bow when she takes her leave. Hashirama turns to the sisters, still seated on the floor, huddled under a single cover.

"Let us retire for tonight. It's too cold out here." He suggests receiving no response, Madara taps his shoulder and nods his head to the door. _There is nothing the two of them can do at this point to comfort them. No one but they know what the other is experiencing._

"They'll come to us when they're ready." Madara says as they shut the door behind them

"I feel like I can't reach Mito, as if I'm helpless to comfort her at all. Tell me you don't feel that way for Kazue?" Hashirama sighs

"I do. We both know what it's like to lose family. Put yourself in their place."

"I never thought I'd get advice on this from you. But you're right. I'll wait the entire night if I have to."

The two bid goodnight before heading to their respective rooms. Hashirama had set aside a bedroom for Madara and Kazue near the east end of the residence. Madara settles into an unfamiliar bed and stares at the pale white ceiling, illuminated only by the moonlight outside. Trying to phase out thoughts of his wife's grief, he focuses on the crickets chirping outside and the quiet swoosh of a stream nearby. Though he'd played a calm, collected and logical façade around Hashirama to console him, Madara himself feels anxiety sweep through him. He understands Hashirama's attempts to reach out to Mito, _he's afraid to lose her to the sadness she's experiencing._ Such abnormal events had occurred in the last months that everyone had been put on edge, even Madara finds himself fearing for his people.

Kazue steps into the room as the sunrise begins, introduced by an orange hue filtering through the blue of the night. Madara sits up in the bed, not having fallen asleep since the night before. The two stare at each other for several moments, Madara notices Kazue's eyes are swollen, red and exhausted, her small frame shivers in the cold room. Without a word, he holds out his arms to her, Kazue wanders cautiously to him, settling herself against his chest as he wraps the blankets around her tightly. He grimaces as her freezing body touches his, _how could she have let herself suffer in the cold so long? She'd get herself sick._ Madara decides not to say anything, rather, he slides over so they both descend under the covers, her chattering teeth eventually settle after he pulls her body up against his. The two stay awake a while longer without saying anything before sleep finally beckons. Kazue tucks her face into Madara's neck and under his chin as the yellow sunrise washes over the morning sky. _She hadn't said goodbye. Her mother and now her father, she hadn't said goodbye to both her parents. Neither of her parents got to lose their lives to old age. Everything began and ended, that was the way of life, she had accepted this. Yet, this feeling of safety, of something wholesome and empowering… she never wanted to lose it._

* * *

Barely several hours pass before Madara and Kazue rouse. Madara first notices Kazue's breath catch before her eyes blink open. The two stare at each other, Madara lets himself drown in a sea of brown surrounded by crimson waves over the sheets. Kazue lets herself stare at her reflection in Madara's dark eyes, her hand splayed across the rise and fall of his broad chest. They both memorise each feature on the other's face, letting their minds remain nowhere but the present moment. Madara closes his eyes when her fingertips run gently over his eyelids.

"Will you show me your Sharingan?" Kazue murmurs, pressing several strands of his obsidian hair between her fingers

"Why would you want to see it?" Madara frowns, taken by surprise

"They say the Sharingan can see the future, that it can see through the heart. I want you to tell me what you see, Madara."

"Kazue…" he holds her back to examine her expression,

"Can you tell me how many more loved ones I forget to say goodbye to before it's too late?" her words dissolve into muted sobs before she can finish. Madara's arms, ropy with muscle and scars, tighten around her. He tucks her head into the crook of his neck as her body heaves with tears.

Later in the afternoon, the Uzumaki elder concludes the meeting and discusses funeral preparations. Hashirama and Mito appear as weary and fatigued as Madara and Kazue, though all four remain stony faced throughout. Madara sends word to Izuna, extending his absence to attend the funeral in Uzushio. In addition, Tobirama had been summoned to oversee Konoha's affairs in Hashirama's absence. Despite Mito and Kazue's protests for their husbands to remain in Konoha, it is decided their protection is also at risk should they travel alone.

"Having all four leaders in Uzushio and away from their respective territories will present a precarious situation. The rogue-nin may see it as an opportunity to attack." The elder sighs in exhaustion

"Tobirama and Izuna will put their people before anything else in our absence. I trust in their ability whole-heartedly, they will cooperate where it counts. Madara?" Hashirama replies

"I'm also concerned for my people. Though I must trust they will step up as leaders in the time we are away." Madara agrees, deep in thought. Though he didn't like the notion of leaving Izuna and Tobirama as leaders and in constant contact, _they are the only capable ninja to lead._ Yet the memory of Izuna's bloodied body in his arms remains vivid and startlingly clear in Madara's mind. He shakes away the thought before Kazue notices his unease. He had another life under his care too, the life of Kazue Uzumaki. He had almost jeopardised it twice, _twice as careless as he once was_.

* * *

They set out with a team of jonin to Uzushiogakure the next night. Every now and then Kazue and Mito would find tears stream down their cheeks at random, without any warning. Their grief had a while yet to go before it subsided. It strikes Kazue, once they reach the gates of the whirlpool village that she hadn't returned to her home in months, not since before her marriage. Charred black marks cover the walls of the village border, an indication and reminder of the struggle that had ensued not long ago. The bittersweet air of salt water and forest greets them as they arrive. Mito and Kazue glance at each other in recognition of one and other's emotions before they lead the way into the citadel.

 _Home._

 _Home._

 _Home._

Kazue's head drops, her teeth clench and her eyes squeeze tightly shut in a futile attempt to prevent the unstoppable tears from falling when she looks upon the courtyard of the home she grew up in. The Uzumaki crest on the mansion walls overlooks vast and beautiful gardens of green and multi-coloured flowers, to the west side, a sandy training ground for sparring remains almost unchanged since their childhood. The glistening oceans whir at the base of a hill behind the manor. Her whole life, Kazue had thought Uzushio to be a colossal area. She recalled her house to be huge, in returning, it only seems cozy and comfortable… small enough that she knew every turn and hall within it. A thought which comforts her.

"I can almost hear our voices yelling from one room to the other. Mother and Father scolding us for staying up to train too late. It's nostalgic, isn't it?" Mito's delicate hand comes to rest on Kazue's shoulder, bringing her attention back to the present.

"I wonder how I ever took this place for granted." Kazue gives a small smile

"You didn't, Kazue. We can never understand what home means to us until we've left it."

"There's so much regret, Mito…"

"I know, I feel it too. But we cannot change the past. We can protect the future. He was our father and we were his daughters but we are also leaders now. We must stay strong for the people of Uzushio, they look to _us_ now." Mito's tone is sad but firm

"I want to be strong, Ne-san. I just wish I could stop these tears." Kazue shakes her head

"Let them come out. We must cry when we are hurting. But once the tears stop, you have to promise you'll lead Uzushio with me."

"Of course." Kazue's voice breaks though her tone is adamant.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds

**Chapter 12: Bonds**

Hushed voices echo throughout the cave, it's stony walls illuminated by the flame of a single lantern.

"Our forces already suffered significant damage from the attack on Uzushiogakure, their leader may have fallen but we didn't succeed in infiltrating the village. You're accountable for the casualties."

"I take full responsibility. But can I say that you miss what is truly important." the shadow hisses

"What are you getting at? The Uzumaki are the link! Not only do they link the Senju and Uchiha now, but their fuinjutsu can change the outcome of a war."

"No doubt the Uzumaki are the key. But it is what they will unlock that you should focus on."

"I don't have time for your stupid riddles. We're at a disadvantage for resources because of the injuries the Uzumaki's leader caused my men."

"It is unfortunate. Although, you can't expect to get to where you want to go without shedding blood of your own, can you?"

"Get out of here."

"As you wish." The shadow appears to bow before merging with the wall of the cave.

The figure fades into the night as the ninja looks on, something about the interaction leaves him unsettled. He couldn't decipher the creature's motives, though they had no choice but to accept it's help, at this point they are the minority... they couldn't be selective of who's help to take. The attack on Uzushiogakure had been a failure, they had only managed to incapacitate the leader and that alone had cost them many lives. He understood very well that the loss of life was a given in war, yet the way the creature had put it, it seemed as if losing comrades was the path to victory. He shakes away the thought. _The Senju and the Uchiha had to pay… having conquered many small nations and clubbed them together under the guise of peace… they had stripped hundreds of their identity and history, and they would pay the price for it someday._ He blows out the lantern before slipping out into the cold night outside.

* * *

The people of Uzushiogakure greet their leaders with small smiles. There is an air of relief at their return although there is an undertone of grief. Kazue and Mito meet with each villager offering their own condolences, though they had lost a father… the people had lost their leader. Madara notices several people tense as he walks by, this is probably the first time they had set eyes on the fabled Uchiha leader. He wasn't unused to it, aside from Kazue and other Uchiha, most others held the same expression when they first laid eyes on him. Kazue appears to notice this and catches Madara's hand in her own, when his eyes meet hers she squeezes his hand in reassurance. Some villagers hold surprised expressions at the sight of their leader holding Madara Uchiha's hand, _it definitely makes an impression._ After their time in the town, they retire to the Uzumaki residence. Kazue and Madara walk through the courtyard together, accompanied by the late afternoon breeze.

"I feel as if I was looking at a reflection of myself the way some of the villagers looked at you. You must have hated it." Kazue sighs weakly

"I can only hope I treat them better than I have you." Madara shrugs when Kazue frowns at his words, though she doesn't respond to them.

"The only thing I don't understand, is why it's so hard to work together. War only brings death it only fosters hatred when we can't protect the ones we love." Kazue stares at the ground as they walk

"We can't agree about everything, some will never be compatible. Wars are fought for peace, Kazue."

"What's the point of peace if you can't share it with the ones you love?" Kazue stops for a moment, her brown eyes glistening with tears.

"We can't solve every problem in the world, it isn't perfect and not everyone can live an entirely happy life." Madara tilts her chin up, "Some are lucky enough to."

"I know. But we're not even trying… we aren't born wanting to fight, we aren't born to hate. The rogue ninja defected from their villages because they didn't agree with the leaders, all because their leaders wouldn't listen to them."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Friendship. I- I think that is what is going to bring about true peace." Kazue's eyes seem to glimmer with a passion he hadn't seen in them before, "So many believe being powerful is the only way… to force people into submission. That might bring law and rule and structure but I don't feel it could ever bring about peace or loyalty. Fearing someone above you is not peace, its silence. Peace is understanding every person's role in a village, and realising that everyone must work connected and through harmony for a village to prosper. Jutsu and weapons, they give you power… but they don't make you strong. I've had enough of people exacting their anger on the innocent." Kazue pauses to take a breath and looks up at Madara carefully,

"I can see why your people adore you." He chuckles

"What do you mean by that?!" she blushes slightly, though her frown deepens

"You're quite an eloquent leader. I admire you already."

"I meant what I said." She grumbles

"I meant what I said too. As ironic as it may sound, all these negotiations and battles are in the name of peace. I detest war, there's nothing more cruel in the universe than what war brings about. I want it to end in my lifetime so the next generations don't continue this cycle of hatred and revenge."

"Why don't you speak like this to your people? Any fear they had of you would turn into more admiration."

"Being impersonal keeps enemies away from my kin. Attachment can be a great weakness-"

"It isn't a weakness!" She shakes her head and pulls away from him, "Bonds make you stronger."

"What happens when you lose those bonds?" Madara's surprised expression hardens,

"You have to keep fighting. Bonds aren't lost. They make us who we are and they don't go away when we die. You don't give up who you are when you win. Why give it up when you lose?"

"Kazue it isn't so straightforward-" he presses the bridge of his nose, irritation niggling at him

"It is if you have faith!" she stands her ground, equally annoyed before Madara grabs each of her shoulders and stares into her eyes with an unnerving intensity.

"Kazue, you've become precious to me. I've lost three brothers, my father and mother and many of my aunts, uncles and cousins… You, Izuna and Haruo are the only family I have left and attempts have been made to capture two of you already. There are bonds you can't afford to lose. The path you're talking about will result in war either way, there's no avoiding it. War is absolute but I refuse to lose you." Madara closes his eyes and lets her go, pacing toward the benches in the garden and sitting down with a sigh.

Kazue's eyes soften as she follows him and sits on the bench before she lies down and rests her head on his lap. His expression is one of torment, although he doesn't directly look down at her.

"You mean to tell me that you don't hate the people who murdered your parents? That you'd be willing to make friends with them without wanting to make them suffer for what they did?" Madara asks finally, Kazue pauses to repeat the question in her mind before replying,

"What if Uzushio had once murdered their loved ones too? I'm no better if I continue the cycle of hatred. It hurts so much… more than anything in the world to lose them…" Kazue's throat thickens,

"But someone needs to accept that pain without converting it into revenge. To learn from it, so it never happens again. I'm willing to do that." She finishes

"Your heart is too pure for this world." Madara looks away again. Kazue stands up and grabs his hand,

"Come." She says, Madara reluctantly follows. _If she's the one consoling him after losing her own father, he'd been a terribly unsupportive husband._ "I used to spend many hours in that forest behind the house." She points to a mass of green trees, splashes of sunlight illuminating parts of the forest within. "When my heart feels murky, when I didn't know what to do… I'd come here, and everything would be clear again."

"Is your heart murky now?" he quirks a brow

"No. It's clear to me what the future needs." She smiles a brilliant smile for him. "But a large part of me is still hurting even though Father and I weren't all that close… I don't know when or if it can ever stop. But I can only hope that there will come a time where our children will never have to feel this way."

"Our." Madara repeats before gently pulling Kazue in front of him. _Our children_. The thought of it sparks a fire in the Uchiha. _A will to protect._ Kazue glances at the courtyard around them, a faint blush in her cheeks. "Kazue." His lips find hers as his hands pull the small of her back toward him. Kazue returns his kiss, the spark in him ignites, his kisses become deeper against the soft lips on his. When he presses her chest against his, he feels Kazue tense and pull back, he lets go of her immediately.

"Kazue?" he asks

"I-I'm… I don't think - at the moment I…" Kazue folds her arms tightly across her chest, her brown eyes glistening with tears. His stomach drops slightly when he sees the conflicted expression on her face,

"I understand. I didn't mean to push you. I don't expect you to be in any mind for this now, I've told you I'm ready to wait." He tilts her chin back to him before giving her a slight smile. _She'd just lost her father… this is no time for him to act on his emotions._ "Let's go inside, you'll your need rest tonight." He puts an arm over both of her shoulders as she nods and they retire to the house as the sun dips below the sea line.

* * *

"Do you remember a great deal of your mother?" Madara asks, pulling on a shirt

"Some memories are more vivid than others. I remember how happy everything seemed when she was around. The first bad memories I remember, start after she passed away. I feel like my father and I grew apart after that. We never seemed to agree on anything." Kazue settles into the bed,

"My father and I never saw eye to eye after the thick of the war came to us. Before I met Hashirama, I hadn't imagined I'd stand up to him and tell him I wished to follow my own path. Although I still mourn him today, if not anything else, he was my father." He joins her

"During the wars, the Senju and Uchiha took each other's lives. What made you think differently of Hashirama-ni-sama?"

"I realised my war wasn't against him." He shrugs, fiddling with the necklace on Kazue, the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols flipping in his fingers.

"Then who?"

"Hatred, revenge, exploitation, power."

"You sound like you agree with me. Earlier you said I was too pure for the world. Here you are, poetic as ever." She laughs once as his brow falls into a scowl

"You are too pure for the world, for me… But I don't agree that village leaders will be happy to sit together and discuss resolving all these issues without violence." Madara pulls her into his chest and sinks back under the covers with her. Kazue nestles into his arms with a tired sigh.

"There has to be a way." She frowns

"You need to stop scheming and sleep. We have a long journey back to Konoha tomorrow." He smooths her furrowed brows.

"I remember how we were when we first met."

"Would you imagine we'd come to this point?"

"Not in my dizziest daydreams." She winks, Madara smiles subtly before his expression drops to one of remorse

"Do you resent the way I've treated you?"

"I don't think resent is the right word. We were both stubborn, both adamant that our standpoint was the correct one…" she replies, "As long as how we are to each other now is genuine, then the past can stay in the past."

"I want to redeem myself." He chuckles though still serious

"I'm giving you a last chance so use it well." She smirks, resting into his arms with a yawn

"Understood." He murmurs into her hair.

* * *

Whimpering. Shallow and quiet sobs issue from somewhere near. Groggily shaking sleep away, Madara props himself up on his elbows to investigate. The moon floats in the centre of the dark blue sky, luminescent and round. Beside him, Kazue's small frame shudders delicately against the bed. Instinctively, his hand moves to smooth the crimson locks from her white cheek. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up to face him.

"Nightmare?" he asks, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She stares at the crumpled sheets beneath her and sniffs back tears, her bare shoulders shivering without the covers. Madara pulls the blanket around her before wrapping his arms around her and settling back into the sheets. "Try to sleep, I'll be here." He whispers, tracing circles across the nape of her neck. To his concern, fresh tears begin trailing their way down Kazue's face, pooling against the fabric of his shirt. "What's wrong?" he examines her expression to no avail. The tears that he had once thought of as annoying, now worried him to no end. Without a reply, Kazue's lips meet his. Taken aback by surprise, Madara struggles to decipher her emotions. As much as he tries to move away or hold her back, she moves with him, her arms snake around his neck and her fingers through his hair.

"Kazue?" his protest is met with no acknowledgement, the slight shake of her head urges him to stay quiet. Her slender leg hitches over his hip and her hands slide under his shirt, her fingertips tracing each muscle on his abdomen. He shudders involuntarily at her touch, it had been a while since they had been intimate. Madara finds his lips returning her kisses and his hands effortlessly holding her body tightly to his. Pulling the blanket between them aside, his hands find her inner thigh, trailing upward until a soft moan escapes her lips.

Kazue clings to him, the burning memory of her nightmare blurring slightly as his fingers move between her legs. The sound of his breath gives her comfort and warmth in the cold night. _She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to lose anyone else, never again._ She grazes her teeth against his neck, a low rumble issues from the Uchiha's chest and he slides the fabric of her nightgown upward so that it bunches above her thighs. Though she takes every effort not to tense when his fingers slide beneath the band of her underwear, the slightest jerk catches the Uchiha's attention.

Madara looks down to catch her eyes. A frown replaces his expression. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her cheeks glisten with tears. Of course. For a moment, he closes his eyes and composes himself.

 _It made sense. She wants to be close to someone. She lost half her family and she is letting herself be vulnerable, letting her emotions overpower her mind even if it means going this far. She hadn't been ready yesterday, what made him think she would be today?_ Before his body betrays his intentions and pulls his wife closer to him he snaps his attention to the wall behind her. He withdraws despite her hands urging him closer.

"Kazue, enough. You're in mourning, you have enough on your mind. I don't want sex to be a diversion. Certainly not our first time. I want you, but not like this. I've told you I'm ready to wait until you're ready." He states firmly, holding her shoulders in either hand at arm's length.

"I am ready!" she protests, sitting up with a fistful of blanket to cover her chest.

"Liar. You're shaking in my arms." He raises a quizzical brow at her,

"Is it that you don't find me attractive? I don't look anything like the other women-" Kazue's brown eyes drop to her knees, her scarlet waves sifting over her shoulder and brushing her cheek gracefully. Madara hadn't thought Kazue could ever sound so unconfident.

"Kazue don't you dare compare yourself to them. A woman of your league shouldn't concern herself with the thought of inadequacy. There is no rush for us to do this, certainly not with the circumstances. What's gotten in to you?" he warns her while pulling the covers over her, though his expression softens when Kazue's drops, _she needed reassurance more than scolding, especially as her emotions are now._ Madara sighs in irritation at his own blunt words, "Don't look so discouraged, when that night does come… when you truly trust me enough to allow me all of you, you'll be glad we waited." He grins, kissing her forehead. Satisfied with the blush across his wife's cheeks and her speechlessness, Madara wraps the blanket tightly around her again and settles into the sheets once and for all. His arms firmly roped around her hips, Kazue makes little effort to protest and lets herself relax, falling asleep almost immediately. _Kazue needed consolation, for her to behave so recklessly she must have been extremely upset and exhausted. She usually kept herself in check and her emotions reserved, he'd never seem her so lost or so hopeless. Though he had to admit it was difficult to resist her. It'd been a while and it didn't make things easier when Kazue slipped into bed each night with the sheer night gown over her curvy figure and a small but captivating smile on her face. However, he'd be damned if their first time was a consolation or a distraction. No matter his urges, he had made enough mistakes for several marriages._ He had promised to redeem himself and gain her trust the right way, and Madara Uchiha intended to hold true to that promise.

* * *

After the conclusion of a three-hour meeting, Kazue and Madara saunter from the Uzumaki residence and sigh in relief as the sunrise greets them outside. Neither had slept well the last couple of nights, their eyes strain to remain open. Mito and Hashirama meet them outside as their luggage is prepared for their departure to Konoha. Until the Uzushigakure council found a leader, by majority vote Mito and Kazue would oversee political affairs, despite an objection from a male advisor regarding the capability of women to lead which Hashirama had shot down swiftly. Several advisors had raised concerns of Kazue's ability to lead fairly with a bias toward Uchiha as a result of her marriage. Kazue herself had dismissed the suspicions surrounding the Uchiha, accusing them of hypocritically agreeing to let her marry a clan they supposedly do not trust. Here and there, Madara's glare would be enough to silence trouble-seeking opinions. The four say nothing most of the journey back and spend many of the hours catching up on lost sleep. Though Kazue is grateful that the fatigue keeps away the nightmares, in fact it stops her from dreaming at all.

In the coming weeks, Kazue and Madara take time to train, Izuna aids Madara in overseeing the clan's affairs and Uchiha residence is further fortified with security. The exhaustion of integrating the Uzumaki's political issues with the Uchiha's takes its toll of Kazue, the first two weeks being the most difficult. Equally exhausted, Madara had made a habit of dropping by the study to pick up his sleeping wife and carry her back to bed after his own meetings. The urges of his advisors for a first-born were becoming unbearable, though Madara takes great measures to ensure Kazue won't catch wind of it. Despite his own frustrations, he had decided patience would be his virtue here on out, much to Izuna's amusement.

* * *

Kazue stares at the sunlight filtering through the yard outside. Madara and Izuna would return from their mission at sunset today. The thought that she wouldn't have to sleep alone another night relieves her, _there would be no nightmares tonight._ Kanako shuffles into Kazue's study, her red cheeks telling of her running from one end of the courtyard to the other.

"Kanako-san?" Kazue raises a brow

"Someone has arrived from Konoha to see you." The woman puffs

"From Konoha? I haven't been expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"Tobirama-sama."

* * *

"Tobirama-san!" Kazue tries and fails to stop herself from jogging to the silver-haired Senju at the gates of the residence. He looks tired and weary, though his smile puts her at complete ease. "I haven't heard from you in so long! Did you see the letters I sent?" she chatters enthusiastically as they walk back to the gazebo.

"I was away on a mission. Ni-san did tell me you had written." He replies, unable to avert his eyes from the bubbly Uzumaki before him. _He hadn't seen her in more than a month, although it seemed she had only grown more beautiful. He had lied that he hadn't seen her letters, he had read each one. Though replying to her seemed useless, he wondered if she would even read his letters._ Tobirama speaks, "I'm very sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man and a good leader to us all."

"Thank you. Uzushio, Mito and I continue to mourn him, I can only hope things get better for our people soon." Kazue's eyes giveaway her sadness, Tobirama imagines holding her small frame to his chest

"Things will get better, Kazu-chan. We will find out who is responsible for this and we will bring them to justice for their crimes." He frowns

"Thank you, Tobirama-san. I just want this cycle of war to end."

"I do too. We will end it once we get to the bottom of this all." Kazue nods her head in reply to his words.

The two chat as various assortments of teacups and tables are set up around them. The sound of Kazue's laughter here and there and her beaming smile reassure Tobirama that he could live this way the rest of his life. However, he had come to her with reason. After weeks of contemplating whether he should or shouldn't ask her of her feelings toward him, he had found himself at the gates of the Uchiha residence, the conflict in his mind having deprived him of too many nights' sleep.

"How are you finding it here?" Tobirama sips tea as the clouds pass lazily overhead.

"Good, it feels a lot more familiar and the people are very kind and respectful to me." She smiles,

"And your husband?" he tries to maintain a non-comittal tone, any emotion would affect his reasoning.

"He's changed a great deal. I believe he'll continue to change for the better. I never would have imagined he could be as caring as he is." A positive vibe seems to radiate from Kazue, irritation seeps into the Senju like water through an inconveniently leaky boat.

"You can't be serious?" he scoffs childishly all of a sudden, catching her off-guard

"I'm not joking." Kazue snaps back in annoyance, Tobirama had behave immaturely before, yet contempt had never been so evident in his tone, "He is respectful of my wishes and my beliefs, I've found that we share quite a few morals-"

"Morals? He sleeps with a different woman every night. He's putting on a show so he can gain your trust and use you." He snarls, could she not see what Madara is like after all this time?!

"Tobirama-san, tread carefully. Surely, you didn't come here to argue over such things?" Kazue's voice is a low warning

"Kazue, please think about this. One day he's cruel to you and the other he's telling you he loves you?! Surely, I'm not the only one who thinks that's absurd? I needed to ask you what you truly want." Tobirama tries to appeal to her logic, _what had changed so drastically that such a man, one she hated, had suddenly gained her good opinion?_

"I want you to trust in my judgement of his character, I know you worry for me but you need to let me handle this as I see fit."

"He's going to hurt you, Kazu…Please try to-"

"I'm old enough that I can bear the consequences of my decisions. I appreciate your concern for me, I always have. I value our relationship and I don't want to lose it this way." She relents

"Have you fallen in love with him?" the empty words tumble from Tobirama's mouth without intention,

"Tobiram-" Kazue's brows furrow

"Please just tell me."

"I can't answer you." She looks down at the teacup in her small hands.

Tobirama stands, turns on his heel and walks to the gates of the residence when he glimpses the conflict in Kazue's eyes. _He'd just asked her if she loved Madara and there could be nothing more to say when her eyes looked so apologetic in response._ He pushes the gate aside easily with one hand, the guards stare at him incredulously. Kazue stands up and walks toward him, concern in her eyes. His maroon eyes glance back at Kazue, taking in this sight of her as if it was his last. Her scarlet hair shines in the afternoon sunlight, creating a stark contrast against her milky skin, her brown eyes are confused and concerned. He smiles, satisfied in deducing they are worried for him. _At least he knew for this once, he would be the one on her mind._

"My kunai is with you, I will come should you ever need me, Kazue, that will never change. I can't help but wonder though, if only you could look at me the way you look at him." He calls over his shoulder before he disappears beyond the archway.

Kazue stands for several moments after the guards close the gates. Though no tears fall from her eyes, an emptiness seems to consume the pit of her stomach, the coming sunset leaving her feeling cold and anxious.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Sorry it's taken me so long to write! Uni is getting more and more hectic, I feel like I'm not investing enough in the story so taking the time to write it and put in enough detail that I'm happy with is difficult for me right now, I'm sorry if that shows through in the chapter. But again, thank you to those who have/are supporting this story, will try to make the next chapters better! x**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tomato

**Chapter 13: Tomato**

Upon returning from their trip to Nagaya to gather more evidence, Izuna and Madara debrief and return to the study. It had been another fruitless attempt at gaining leads on the rogue-nin.

"I should have stationed jonin at Nagaya, if not anything else we could have sent reinforcements and saved some life."

"There isn't more you could have done, ni-san." Izuna shakes his head,

"I've been trying to figure out what kind of a leader I want to be. Before Kazue, I never stopped to think what kind of leader my people need. I've never questioned my morals."

"Wow."

"It's not like you haven't changed since then, Izuna." Madara scowls

"What's that supposed to mean, ni-san?"

"You never had the guts to question me as forcefully as you do now, and since we were children you've never tried to pick a fight with me." He folds his arms, "Then again, if you can't question a leader, it's more of a dictatorship isn't it?"

"Turning old and wise, aren't you, ni-san? You sound like Hashirama-sama."

"Still young enough to put you on your backside, don't you forget it." He smirks

"You seem more at ease. Makes it easier to be around you, you know?"

"I know." he admits

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea for us to move to Konoha? It would strengthen our forces and increase our security."

"I didn't expect you of all people to bring that up." Madara quirks his brow in surprise

"Maybe it'll be good for us to integrate into the village… I'll admit that I don't care for Tobirama or several others but while Hashirama is there, I can't imagine anything going wrong."

"That's a big move you're hinting at, Izuna. There are more Senju there than us, don't you think they'll behave differently around us? Could you stand the tension on a daily basis?"

"Perhaps it can dissipate with time. Some Uchiha have already moved there."

"Some Uchiha have had their family murdered by this clan. As we have theirs. This is not a decision to be made on the hope that things will proceed well. The Uchiha need stability and mutual respect."

"Exactly, Konoha should get used to seeing the Uchiha and knowing what they have contributed to it. How can we do that from here?"

"Izuna, enough of that." Madara waves his hand, Izuna purses his lips aware his brother wouldn't hear any more of it.

"And what about Kazue? Are you going to try for a child soon? The council has been hounding me about it non-stop." Izuna shakes his head

"She's just lost her father, I will do no such thing. This isn't a time to lose her trust and be selfish."

"I support you and ne-san. I'll just keep telling them to back off." He shrugs, "By the way ni-san… it's been three months."

"What?"

"Three-months since the wedding… and almost three months with no sex, how are you still functioning?" Izuna quirks a brow in genuine interest, Madara flings a pen at his younger brother who barely dodges and hastily retreats from the office.

 _The truth is, Madara didn't understand how he was functioning either._ The only thought that could keep his desire for Kazue at bay was the hope that he could gain her trust completely. For that he is willing to wait for her. _Though he would be lying if he said it did not frustrate him to no end._ Now that there would be a decreased frequency of missions, Madara would have to remain at the residence, which would mean spending each night with his wife. The worry of losing control in the heat of the moment with Kazue niggles at the Uchiha leader. _What if she looked at him with those tears her eyes like that night in Uzushiogakure? Or the night he had almost forced himself on her?_ He never wanted to see those expressions on her small face again. Though he could tell his frustration was affecting his temper, Izuna had an irritatingly accurate knack for picking up such things about him. _Perhaps it would be better to distance himself slightly, Kazue would have time to herself to regain peace of mind and he would wait it out until she was ready._

* * *

Kazue's hands glide over the soft fabric, the thin, sheer ivory material filters the lamp-light through it onto the wall. Kanako had been rearranging their room when she noticed Kazue's wedding kimono sitting neatly in its box from months ago. The sight of it returned vivid memories to Kazue. Memories of a tall Uchiha with obsidian hair, onyx eyes and a cold yet alluring demeanour she had once detested. Memories of a time when her father was alive, a time when she believed her life would become a prison. _Now all she wanted was to have him close, someone who would remain by her side until the end, someone who she would protect wholeheartedly this time._ Her hands shift from her mother's veil to the fabric of the dress, a realisation makes her jolt before he sets the box onto the foot of their bed and settles at her desk to write to her sister. She decides to omit her interaction with Tobirama, the thought of his sad eyes on her only hours ago, stirred sadness in her.

A soft knock issues from the door and Madara steps into the room. The sight of his dark yet soft eyes and the broad frame of his figure both calms and flusters Kazue. Finishing her letter to Mito, she stands to face him. The two stand still, face to face and a metre apart. As Madara finds himself step forward, Kazue reaches forward to let her hands press against his chest. The embrace of his arms and his chakra soothe her, something that had once scared her to no end. _They had both changed._ She couldn't imagine she was in the arms of the same man.

"Welcome home." Her anxiety in his absence seems to dissolve the moment she touches him. He pulls away first with a small smile on his lips. Kazue stands on her toes and pulls him back. "The day of our wedding, when you came in to ask if I had my mother's veil, Kanako told me you had my kimono made from scratch…" Kazue mumbles against his lips, "You had the kimono made to match the veil didn't you?"

"What makes you think that?" he pulls away with a puzzled frown

"The stitching and colouration was identical. And it seemed curious of you to ask me about her veil so suddenly that afternoon."

"I suppose it came to mind." His eyes flit away from hers

"You think about these things a lot more than I thought." She chuckles when Madara huffs, "I didn't say it back then, but thank you." She gently pulls his chin to her and lets her lips brush his

"You don't need to thank me, Kazue." He sighs, "Did any news come from Konoha, in our absence?"

"Nothing regarding rogue-nin…Tobirama-san did visit, although barely for the afternoon." She frowns, Madara tenses immediately and pulls back. Kazue looks up to see an irritated frown on his brow. "Madara-san?"

"Don't use the honorifics, Kazue." He reminds her, "What did _he_ want?"

"He just wanted to know if everything was going well with me. I know that he's going through a number of issues, it was kind of him to come so far."

"Is that all he wanted?" Madara feels annoyance and anger rising in him, _the nerve, to arrive unannounced and knowing he wouldn't be there so he could meet with Kazue…_

"Madara, you know it's not like that. I've made that clear to him as well." Kazue snaps back at him

"I hope it's clear to him."

"You don't need to be jealous." She winks at him

"I'm not." He states incredulously, "The way he behaves is..."

"He won't do anything reckless."

"How can you surmise that?" he scoffs

"Because I showed him that I'm not in love with him." She states, Madara pauses and stares at her again, his eyes lingering on her lashes brushing her cheek. Tucking her crimson waves behind her cheek, Madara lifts Kazue into his arms and heads to the bed. "M-Madara?!"

"Shh." He hushes her as he lowers them both under the covers and pulls her small chest against his. When her breathing evens, she looks up to catch Madara's eyes on her, he doesn't look away. "Who is it that you love?" he murmurs, feeling a dangerously sweet passion rising in him. _This wasn't good, so much for patience being his virtue._

"Oh he's very serious." She imitates his characteristic look of disapproval, "Rather scary and a formidable opponent on the battlefield. But you see, he gets very jealous, very easily though he's a good man at heart." She smiles as his lips meet hers.

Madara's strong hands pull Kazue under him, his shadow hovering above her. Their kisses becoming more passionate, almost desperate. Her subtle gasps and moans test Madara's self-control, he clamps his hands onto the headboard of the bed to keep them from causing trouble. The wood creaks slightly as his grip crushes the beam. A groan of both desire and annoyance issue from the Uchiha as the scarlet haired woman beneath him wraps her legs around his hips, pulling his erection hard against her. _She certainly wasn't making this easy_. Against every fibre of his body telling him to let himself be immersed in the woman he loves, Madara kisses her forehead and stands up.

"I think you should rest, I still have some paperwork to finish. I came to say goodnight." Madara pecks her forehead again, tucks her in and shuffles to the door, leaving her confused and speechless in their bed.

Kazue blinks several times before she registers that Madara left. Concern wells in her, _he'd looked so flustered and apologetic_. Perhaps the reports from his mission had been weighing on his mind. Despite that, the wetness between her legs reminds her of how much she had longed for them to return to their bed, especially so after everything that had happened. In the last three months, she'd gone from loathing the man to feeling happiest mostly only when around him. _Since they had returned, he's been slightly distant._ It surprises the Uzumaki that Madara Uchiha hadn't made most any attempt at physical intimacy, in fact, Kazue had kissed him first each time before he would back away and smile genuinely at her. This was the first time since then, that they had shared more than a kiss though also the first time he had pulled away so abruptly.

Madara grimaces as soon as the door shuts behind him. _To let it escalate so far and then awkwardly stumble out… he'd completely lost his inhibitions the moment she kissed him. That was it. From now on he couldn't be alone with her, she must just have been going along with it to satisfy him, he couldn't expect her to want intimacy this way now._ Though his resolve is adamant, the uncomfortable hardness of his desire is equally so and reminds him of his frustration. Walking briskly in the cool evening air, he tries to shake off his thoughts. To his utter dismay, Izuna is sitting in his study when he saunters in.

"Well well well…" Izuna raises his brow in amusement

"Shut up." Madara grumbles

"I'm guessing you're doing your best to avoid her at the cost of your sanity."

"I'm still sane."

"What if you're driving her insane?"

"Izuna, rather than be my advisor I suggest you apply to become a match-maker and go bombard someone else with your love advice."

"Come now, Ni-san, you see the look of disappointment on her face every time you leave. Just talk to her and ask! She's too unsure of herself to tell you she wants you." Izuna sighs in exasperation

"She's confident enough, asking her would only worry her more." Madara retorts

"I never thought I'd find myself telling you to stop being so sensitive." Izuna presses his hand to his chest and frowns in genuine surprise

"I'm being considerate."

"You're both sexually frustrated." Izuna states before dodging a heavy book on politics, "Are you going to keep throwing things at me when I'm right and you can't find a response?"

"She needs time." Madara grumbles

"She needs time with you." Izuna sets the text back onto his brother's desk before excusing himself. "Have a great night. Textbooks are definitely the biggest turnoff, so you should be just fine."

Madara massages his temples. He had managed to remain distant from her without making it too obvious although his actions earlier couldn't have made him seem more suspicious. _Surely, Kazue isn't thinking about such things. She is a virgin after all and young, no doubt she'd find physical intimacy daunting at the moment._ Settling with a textbook, Madara prepares himself for a bland night. Though a letter on his desk catches his eye, stamped with Hashirama's seal. It must only have arrived today.

 _My friend,_

 _I hope all is well in your residence. In reply to you, no intel has been gained on my end regarding the rogue-nin. We have increased security and stationed jonin at the gates. I suggest you discuss this with your council as well, Nagaya came as a shock to Konoha as well. We must take measures to ensure this does not happen again. Mito has expressed her desire to visit Kazue and I believe it's for her peace of mind, I hope you will have time to receive us. I will accompany her, of course. My regards to Kazu-chan._

 _\- Hashi_

Inking a new pen, Madara replies on a fresh parchment, agreeing that they spend a few days. _Seeing her sister would surely help…_ Kazue would be overjoyed to hear the news. Although it would have to wait until the morning, Madara had no intention of heading back to the room to resist his beautiful wife entangled in sheets and barely covered in her silk nightgown. He groans in frustration at the book in front of him.

* * *

The next few days see the arrival of Hashirama and Mito. Kazue had eagerly anticipated the date since Madara had informed her. Haruo leaps into Hashirama's arms, excited and comfortable in his presence, the two chatter enthusiastically of their gambling endeavours. Mito and Kazue link arms and walk around the courtyard, catching up and enjoying each other's company. Hashirama and Madara manage time to discuss political affairs in between the socialising. Hashirama and Mito had taken notice of the Uchiha couple's hesitant interactions as had the residents of the manor. Kanako had managed to gauge Kazue's stress had something to do with Madara's distance from her, although she hadn't said a word to anyone. Despite Izuna's urges, Madara remained unmoved in his resolve to avoid intimacy with Kazue. They all hoped the arrival of the Senju leaders would ease the tension.

"Izuna, have you seen Kazue?" Madara billows into Izuna's room

"What? No. I haven't I believe she's with Kanako and Mito-san. Why?" he blinks

"I haven't been able to speak with her properly the last couple of days. She's always off doing something or busy." Madara frowns in concern, "Is she trying to avoid me?"

"You know you sound really hypocritical right now." Izuna laughs, "She's happy that Mito-san is here."

"But she doesn't look me in the eye and she's always disappearing and- Is she angry with me?" he ponders incredulously, "I can't see what I've done wrong. I've given her space-"

"That's the problem, ni-san." Izuna refrains from slapping his palm on his forehead,

"Maybe she's realised she isn't in love with me?" Madara can't stop himself before the words stumble out. Izuna looks at his brother in surprise. Madara Uchiha had never looked so disgruntled in his entire life. Rather than say the sarcastic quip at the tip of his tongue, Izuna's expression softens.

"With a blush like that on her cheeks when you look at her, I'd say her falling out of love, is the last thing you should worry about." Sighing at his brother's unconfident frown, he continues, "At the dinner tonight, break the ice. Tell her your thoughts. Listen to hers."

Madara finds himself nod once before he leaves, doubt in his mind.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Kazu-chan?" Mito steps into the study to see her sister immersed in a stack of books as usual, "I'm surprised you still haven't finished the library, Kazu-" Mito's words are cut off when she sees her sisters head rise to face her.

Red.

Red circles of thick blush are stamped across Kazue's cheeks, her eyes are thick with kohl and her lips are badly lined.

"What. On. Earth." Mito struggles to release each word let alone stumble to her sister without falling.

"Good you're finally here! Should I use the red lip colour or the peach?" Kazue grins as if proud of herself and giddy with enthusiasm.

"Dear Kami, what are you doing, Kazue?" Mito does nothing to hide her grimace. _Never had she imagined her sister, one of the most beautiful of the Uzumaki and Senju could look so… scary._

"I want to dress up a little. You and the other women in Konoha, even here always look so mature and elegant." Kazue folds her arms, Mito almost chokes at the words 'a little', "I want to learn too."

"You're still young, Kazue! No one expects you to wear so much make up." Mito massages her temples at the sight of her rescue flare cheeks. "Please don't tell me this is because you want to impress Madara-san."

"I want to look beautiful, and I want _him_ to see me as a woman." Kazue frowns in subtle disappointment

"Kazue, you think he doesn't already?!" Mito settles next to her, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the makeup

"Well recently, he's so hesitant around me… what if he doesn't find me attractive?"

"You've got to be joking, Kazue. Sometimes you're so perceptive and mature ahead of your years and other times you're blinder than a rock."

"Ne-sama! I've been trying to distance myself from him altogether for the last couple of days so I can practise!" she groans in outrage, "He must realise how weird I'm behaving."

"Fine fine! How about you dress up for the dinner tonight? Nothing too much, just light make up and perhaps colour for your lips?"

"What colour do you think he'll like?"

"Kazue, I know my husband doesn't love me for what I wear. Madara seems to be the same. Don't try so hard to change yourself, he's falling in love with the girl I see before me now." Mito pats her sulking sister on the head.

"I want to be a woman to him, not a girl. That's probably why he keeps avoiding me."

"There must be more to it, just be yourself, you're beautiful now don't forget that."

"Okay okay. I'll give it a go, just a basic look then." She sulks

"I can't wait to see it. Remember that you don't need make up to be beautiful, you're a prime example of that, Mother was a prime example of that. You'll look gorgeous." Mito smiles. _To think, a man that Kazue had condemned to hell several months ago, had made her want to wear makeup... Not just any man could bring about such unusual behaviour from her usually carefree sister._

* * *

Evening comes and Mito's smile hardens into a grimace when she sees her sister, Kanako raises her shoulders and glances apologetically at her as if to say Kazue didn't let her interfere. _Kami, she's overdone it._ Her lips are a bright red and match her cheeks, also feverishly red, with startling accuracy. Although not as bad as the afternoon's "look", this one was still too heavy. Izuna's eyes pop a little when he sees his sister-in-law, Haruo bites his lip in awkwardness. Madara's expression remains the same and Hashirama smiles amicably at his sister-in-law. Excited smiles appear across the table as the food is served. Madara calls her name for the first time. Anticipation stirs in Kazue.

"Kazue, do you have a fever? You look like a tomato. And could you pass me the water?" he pushes his cup across the table to her.

His words don't register in her mind at first but as she replays them in her head they enrage her further. After all the _progress_ she thought they had made. The entire day was spent getting ready, getting ready for him. _The entire day_. Though her face remains composed, white-hot anger and embarrassment bubbles through her. From somewhere, Izuna yells at Madara. Before anyone realises it, Kazue forms several hand signs and turns to the Uchiha. Suddenly, a thin jet of water shoots from Kazue's lips and with pinpoint accuracy hits Madara square in the chest, sending him keeling several feet back. The room is filled with dumbfounded silence as Kazue picks up the cup and scoops it through his drowned dinner and sets it at his feet.

"Your water, Madara- _sama_." Kazue bows and leaves the room, tears of flustered shame in her eyes.

"M-Madara-san! Are you alright?!" Mito stumbles across to the Uchiha who sat on the floor, stiller than stone. Mito curses herself for not monitoring Kazue, and curses Madara's abrupt behaviour. Hashirama sits quietly at his place on the table with an expression of disdain and Izuna is doing a terrible job at hiding his laughter. "Madara-san?!" She asks again without realising the most shocking event of the evening is yet to happen.

The Uchiha begins to laugh.

All four of them look back at Madara whose chest was heaving with deep laughter. Mito, Izuna and Haruo stare at each other in confusion, Hashirama, on the other hand, is smiling.

"Madara-san? Please wait here, I'll bring Kazue back…" Mito starts

"No need, Mito-san. I'll bring her back myself." Madara still has an amused smile on his face

"Please, I insist." Mito sounds worried

"Don't worry, I'm not angry."

"How?"

"Not just anyone can catch me off guard like that. She runs to the forest when she's upset, doesn't she?" He winks at her

"Y-Yes, she does." Mito is surprised on his observation of her sister.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Madara stands and leaves to retrieve his wife.

 _All this time, Izuna had been entirely right._ As much as Madara hated to acknowledge it. Picking up speed, he heads to the forest in record speed, feeling the enticing heat of Kazue's chakra ahead.

Kazue scales tree to tree, letting her hands and feet run over the texture of the bark. Her kimono lies on the ground, she keeps her underskirt on and the bandeau around her chest while she climbs higher, wiping the make up from her face angrily. _She had done everything according to Mito and Kanako's instructions, from the circular motion of the brushes to the colour matching of the lips. Where could she have gone wrong. Tomatoes were red and her blush was pink, pink dammit_ , _Madara Uchiha had no idea what he was talking about._ She reaches the top scowling, the clear wind sifts through her hair, fresh oxygen filling her lungs. Now that she had distanced herself from the house, a pang of guilt stings at her aside from her wounded ego, perhaps she shouldn't have behaved so. Just because he was choosing to be childish, she shouldn't have let him see such a reaction. Mito would surely kill her when she returned. Kazue sighs in dread.

"Do you always try to turn into a tree-climbing monkey when you're upset?" a deep voice in her ear causes her to lose balance and grapple onto the nearest branch. Hanging from the tree she swings her legs up and looks around her. _Unbelievable._ Madara stands facing her, his feet on the horizontal trunk of the tree.

"Did you run out of water?" Kazue jumps to the next tree and avoids him, though he appears on the tree in front of her again.

"I must say, you caught me off guard. You managed to only hit me and not wreck everything in the room." He raises his brow. Kazue puts her hands on her bare hips. He walks up the tree carefully, his eyes scanning over her bare waist. She notices he isn't wearing armour. He is dressed in plain black pants and a black shirt with under-mesh extending over his forearms, to her surprise he was barefoot as well. "Aren't you cold, wearing that?" he lets his onyx eyes roam her figure

"N-No." Kazue becomes aware of his eyes on her bare midriff and shoulders, her underskirt was also practically transparent and she hated him even more for drawing her attention to it.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here and that would make your sister even more worried." He glances back at her,

"I'll return later." She turns her back and crouches to leap ahead

"I wasn't asking." He appears in front of her suddenly, she steps back but he steps with her

"Leave me alone." She shoves past him but he manages to catch her wrist and pull her back to him, she lands with a thud against his square chest.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it? I remember you a head shorter when you crashed into me those years ago." He chuckles

"Let me go." Kazue pushes at his chest to no avail, he is too strong.

"I've been thinking that's all you've wanted the last week. Do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding?" He asks, his hand tilting her chin to face him

"I have not." She grumbles

"I only find you more endearing when you're angry, unfortunately. Though, I didn't realise you'd try to douse me." He smirks which annoys Kazue further

"You're unbearable." she lets her hand liquefy into chakra and slips from his grip before materialising. "I don't understand you. You behave like two different men."

"Which one do you think is better in bed?" he sighs, letting his words test the waters,

"You're ridiculous." Kazue snaps and jumps from the tree to land on the ground, bending to pick up her kimono. Madara swipes it out of her hands. Before she can protest, she feels the fabric cover her body, large hands wrap around her waist and hips, pulling the robe. An involuntary blush covers Kazue's cheeks as she feels Madara's tall frame behind hers, his arms reaching around to the front of her fastening the ties across her stomach. She could feel the heat of him behind her, his warm, even breath caresses her neck and an involuntary shiver runs through her.

"You don't need an excuse to be intimate with me, you know." His lips move near her ear

"What excuse? You're the one that's been avoiding being alone with me." Kazue tries to maintain an even tone despite being flustered

"I haven't been avoiding you, but since we returned from Uzushiogakure I didn't want you to feel any pressure to sleep with me. I haven't stopped wanting you each night, I thought it would be selfish to impose my desires in your time of grief." She can feel the slight prickle of stubble as his cheek brushes hers

"I'm not so fragile, you know that. Besides, it seemed as if you found me too unattractive to be around let alone touch." She pulls away

"You think I don't find you attractive." he bursts into exasperated laughter, internally cursing himself. _The irony._

"Fine then, laugh at me again! I'm leaving!" she starts to walk away before he pulls her back into his arms and stares directly into her eyes. The intensity of the sea of obsidian before her makes the blush on her cheeks deepen. Kazue feels the bark of a tree press against her back.

"You're beautiful when you bare yourself to me, like you are right now." His hands trail lazily down her hip, a gasp issues from her as his fingers find their way between her legs. "You don't need to get dressed up. I'll be taking it all off your body anyway." His breath becomes uneven as he feels her wetness on his fingers, in a swift movement his hand hitches her leg over his hip and he lets his erection press against her. Kazue's soft moan signals him to rub against her slowly, "I will admit there have been many times when breaking boulders in the training grounds before sunrise were the only way to stop myself from pulling you under me and making love to you every night." He murmurs, Kazue can't help the new blush that blooms across her cheeks, the familiar throb between her legs growing. She turns to face him, his eyes are dark with desire, much like her own. "But the tomato cheeks definitely have to go." Madara winks at her before putting her down and gesturing her back to the residence. Kazue yells several insults back while she follows the laughing Uchiha, a natural flustered blush across her cheeks. Madara glances back at her, enjoying the sight of her stubbornly stomping behind him, in all her crimson glory. _She didn't realise it now, but he would have her soon. He would make love to her until she wanted him to stop her euphoria._


	14. Chapter 14: Memories

_**A/N:**_ _ **Mah gahd. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, each time one of my mid-sem exams finishes I'm like 'okay I'll write a new chapter now!' and then I have a panic attack about the next exam *sigh*. In the mean time, I also fell sick but I'm getting better now. Here's an update (finally), I hope you like it :)**_

 **Chapter 14: Memories**

Aida falls onto her back against the bed in a spent huff. Her heart is still catching up and her forehead is covered in perspiration. _How many times would this happen before she learned? How many times would she leave herself bare and end up being disappointed again? Every night she promised herself it would be the last, no matter what. Although it made no difference when he looked into her eyes and his lips met hers._ The longing and passion she had had moments ago has dissipated into a queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. He'd already fallen into a deep sleep beside her, she lies awake staring at the plain white ceiling above her as the same bittersweet realisation returns to the forefront of her mind.

 _That's right._

 _Because she had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with a man who loved someone else._

* * *

He stirs restlessly in the bed as the warmth of sunrise pours through the room. His fingertips run over the empty space remaining beside him on the bed, only a ruffle in the sheets indicated that someone had slept there the night before. Frowning, he stretches and saunters out of bed, hungry for breakfast. _She usually leaves in the morning, though it seems like she left the night before._

"Tobirama-sama, breakfast has been served." A passing maid bows,

"Thank you, I'm on my way there now." He nods absently in acknowledgement, his mind remains on Aida. Recently, their interactions had become strained. He had to get to the bottom of it, of all people, he couldn't imagine being awkward with Aida… _something must be bothering her._

* * *

Tobirama approaches the formation of shinobi with a purposeful walk, his shoulders square and ready to face Aida.

"Aida." Tobirama's commanding voice rings out to Aida, who flinches and contemplates whether she could still pretend she hadn't heard and escape. Before she reacts, he stands at her side. Wordlessly, the two separate from the main group.

"You left early last night." He says when the other jonin are out of earshot, Aida tries to decipher whether the concern in his voice is genuine or not

"I'm surprised you noticed. You were in deep sleep almost instantly after you relieved yourself." Aida grits her teeth and attempts to step back into the group ahead, a firm hand around hers stops her short,

"Aida, talk to me… You've been behaving distant the last week."

"Let me go. I'm done being your substitute. Find someone else, it shouldn't be hard."

"You're not a substitute." He frowns in an expression resembling disapproval, though he's taken aback at her outburst

"What else am I then? Kami, it's the same every time, I don't know why I've even held out this long. Even when I know for a fact the name you call out while you're inside me isn't mine." She whips her hand from his grip and turns on her heel, adamant not to wipe the tears rolling from her eyes. Tobirama stands still as she walks further and further from him.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so cruel Tobi-chan." Hashirama's familiar voice issues from behind, Tobirama jolts forward as his brother's hand pats him firmly on the back,

"Stay out of this, ni-san.." He sighs in annoyance and disappointment in himself

"The poor girl has feelings for you, the least you could do is break things off when you don't feel the same way."

"We agreed that feelings were out of the question when it came to this. She knows that."

"Can hearts not change their mind? Do you feel nothing when you see her hurting?"

"You don't understand, just let me handle this."

"Tobirama Senju." Hashirama never raised his voice unless he was dead serious, the stern tone makes Tobirama freeze for a moment, "You need to be respectful of her wishes. How would you like it if your roles were reversed? Either you don't care about her feelings or you've begun to return them and don't know what the hell to do. You need to make up your mind and choose, don't think I haven't noticed you trying to avoid all social contact recently. If this predicament affects you any further, I will appoint a new advisor." He finishes and storms off in exasperation, leaving Tobirama standing speechless.

 _It wasn't that he did not care for her._ Quite the opposite. What had initially started as a commitment-free arrangement between the two ninja, had developed over time, developed into something beyond physical attraction and yet something that seemingly fell short of the feelings he harboured of Kazue's memory. _Was it possible to want more than one person at a time?_ He decides not.

* * *

 _ **Two months earlier…**_

Tobirama scales the borders of the village, night patrols had become the highlight of his days. It was the only time in his day where he could be alone, surrounded by nothing other than the hum of the evening or the company of the breeze around him. Hashirama's constant queries of his psychological state had become a source of dread to the younger Senju. Though it was true that he had changed after meeting Kazue a month ago. The thought of her as his still haunted him whenever his mind had enough room to wander.

Rustles in the foliage of the forest catch the ninja's attention, he measures his steps into the dark greenery ahead. The figure before him could only be a woman, covered in black head to toe though he can make out the subtle curves on her hips and chest. Her light brown hair is cropped short, brushing the base of her neck. A long mazarine blue scarf trails behind her in wake of her movements. The memory of Kazue's fluid leaps, her elegant posture and delicate footwork rings through his mind. The woman before him is the complete opposite. She moves in a haphazard fashion through the forest, although her movements are as silent and efficient as they are ungraceful. He finds himself take a step forward before the atmosphere around him seems to shift.

"Identify yourself!" Aida's staff flips behind her to confront her intruder.

Tobirama doesn't flinch as the thick wooden staff halts an inch from his face. Instead, the Senju's expression hardens in irritation as he steps out from the shadow of the trees and into the moonlight. Aida's expression descends into horror at the sight of the silver-haired man before her.

"Tobirama-san?! Forgive me. I meant no harm." She snatches her staff back to her side and bows

"What do you think it looks like to me when you're wandering outside the village at this hour? That too, dressed in black." Tobirama struggles to supress a growl at the sight of her tight jet black bodysuit

"Forgive me, Tobirama-san, I tend to train late after my missions... I didn't think you'd be out-"

"Your name?"

"Aida, Aida Sarutobi." She bows

"I suggest you'd return to the village, this is no place for a woman like you to be at night." He stares at her figure, she is relatively smaller than him though her body looks lean. _If she was caught in an ambush, she would have surely been overpowered, or worse._ He shakes his head in annoyance.

"A woman like me?" Aida pauses, turns and quirks her brow at the silver haired Senju. Aida's boldness and inability to suppress speaking what was on her mind had hindered her many times before, although it seemed to be a habit she couldn't shake. "I was not made aware of any special curfew for women."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" His eyes flicker with anger at the kunoichi before him

"Not at all. Your brother appointed me a jonin of Konoha himself. I would imagine you should have more faith in my abilities despite my sex."

"Without discrediting your merit as a ninja, I ask you what would happen if you were attacked. Here you are, alone, with no one aware of your absence." He steps toward the stubborn woman who stands and glowers at him

"I can hold my own." She folds her arms, suddenly irritated

"And if someone like me attacked you?" he steps dangerously close to her, letting his chakra seep around them both though the small woman before him stands still

"You should really be asking what you'd do if _you_ attacked someone like _me_." She grits her teeth before flitting away through the forest. Tobirama finds his frown disappear and his brow lift quizzically. The glint of ferocity in her eyes had definitely piqued his attention. _Had anyone in the village ever responded to him as such?_ He had heard of the Sarutobi clan on many occasions, they produced talented ninja with strong familial values. _Aida Sarutobi._ She seemed to be a wild horse, fascinating and slightly feral. Something on the earth catches his eye. _A blue scarf._ Tobirama picks up the material and folds it in his hands, it radiates the sweet scent of citrus and berries. He tucks it into his shirt before heading back to the village compound.

The next day, Tobirama manages to spot Aida Sarutobi in the training grounds almost as soon as he arrives. The ninja are running drills in the training grounds, Aida happens to be one of few women included in the exercises. The other shinobi greet him as he makes his way to her compound, he waves back absent-mindedly, his eyes fixated on the unorthodox movements of the woman he'd met last night. He tries not to pay too much attention to her ruffled hair or the smears of mud on her cheek she doesn't seem to notice. Yet, the sight of her smile brings memories of Kazue to the surface of his mind. He shakes it off quickly before approaching her.

"Sarutobi-san." Tobirama calls out. All heads turn toward the Senju, including Aida's.

"T-Tobirama-san?" she tries to remain composed though her voice is shaky.

"May I speak with you?"

"Ano… I-Yes." Without any other words, Aida walks to his side and they walk together through the grounds.

"You left this." He hands her the scarf eventually.

"Kami! That's where it was! I've been searching for it since this morning… Thank you." She splutters, clearly grateful to have her scarf back before her expression drops into a frown. "Tobirama-san, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night…"

"You don't need to apologise." He replies plainly. "Although I expect you to train within the compounds from now on."

"Understood, sir." She bows

"Don't call me that." He grimaces, "It makes me sound old."

"S-sorry, Tobirama-san." She grins as he does before they return. His eyes linger on her for a moment.

…

Upon Hashirama's insisting, Tobirama had been forced to take a day off each week to 'rest'. Though he knew his elder brother wanted to keep a close eye on him since his last meeting with Kazue. With a sigh, the silver-haired shinobi stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks through the bustling array of shops. It was true that Kazue remained on his mind since then, _did she ever think of him? Surely not._ A familiar scent of citrus and berries catches his attention from ahead.

She strolls about the marketplace in a light blue yukata, her soft lips curved into a friendly smile as she chats with the shop-owners. _What a stark contrast to the woman he'd seen earlier…_ her usual scruffy appearance is now glowing and feminine, the delicateness of her laughter at one of the keepers' jokes seems to hum in Tobirama's ears. Clearer than before, he could tell he was already physically attracted to her. _What in Kami's name is going on? Surely, this isn't the same woman?_ Small hands wrap around her neck as Tobirama notices a small child, barely at an age to walk, hitched to her hip. Tobirama's eyes narrow as a man steps toward her, he stands a head taller than her and wraps an arm around both of them. _Did she have a family?_ _A child and a husband?_ For a reason he cannot comprehend, Tobirama finds disappointment twist in his stomach. He quickly shrugs it off, he'd only just met the woman. _Surely, she'd have a life of her own just like everyone else._

"Sarutobi-san?" Tobirama catches her eye and finds himself approaching her against his better judgement

"Tobirama-san, good afternoon." She bows, slightly flustered. When his eyes shift to the tall man beside her and the young child in his arms, Aida speaks again. "This is my brother Sasuke Sarutobi and his son, Hiruzen."

"I see, nice to meet you both." Tobirama suppresses a strange feeling of relief from showing on his face at the revelation that the man beside her is a relative. Now that he looked closer, they shared the same eyes and smile. The young child gurgles in curiosity, "We were just passing through the market."

"I see." He nods, "I won't keep you. Pleased to have met you and your son, Sarutobi-san." He looks over at Aida, "Good afternoon, Sarutobi-san."

"Good afternoon." Aida bows as he disappears into the crowd. A feeling of curiosity stirs in her, _she'd be lying if she said she disliked having met Tobirama Senju so frequently as of recent._ Even though his aura seemed stern and authoritative at times, she couldn't help but wonder about his compassionate and friendly side.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Tobirama Senju?" Sasuke winks at her, noticing her eyes linger in the man's wake

"You're such a boy." She rolls her eyes at him

"At first it looked like he didn't recognise you, I don't blame him, the only reason you'd be caught dead in a yukata is thanks to Maa telling you to stop wearing pants every day."

"They're comfortable! Besides, I look like an idiot dressed up just to go to the market."

"He didn't seem to think you looked bad."

"Baka!" she storms off with Hiruzen clapping his hands in her arms as he laughs.

* * *

 **Present…**

Settling herself onto her bed, Aida exhales in exhaustion. The last mission had been physically demanding although it hadn't put a damper on the emotions running through her. Without her consent, tears begin to spill from her tired eyes. _Why did she have to fall for him of all men?_ Tobirama certainly hadn't been her first, yet, something about him made her feel that she wanted him to be her last. She had ignored every urge in her to meet with him for the last week, it would be the longest amount of time they had spent without each other since they met. It had been like a strange connection. They, whether intentionally or not, managed to remain close to each other since they met. Even then, she knew his mind would wander off momentarily to another place, that in his heart of hearts, he wanted her to be someone else. It had seemed like a price she was willing to pay, yet she hadn't anticipated she would fall in love with the man.

Hiruzen pops his head through the doorway and giggles with delight to see her home. Aida pulls the young boy into her embrace, his soft cheek nuzzling hers.

"Ah Hiru-chan. What do I do?" she smiles, her eyes wet.

She receives an inquisitive gurgle from the child before her points to his toys, as if he'd waited all day for someone to take notice of his block tower in the corner. She sighs and follows the infant.

* * *

 ** _One month earlier…_**

Neither could quite remember how it had ended up this way. One moment Aida and Tobirama had been sparring in the training grounds and now here they were, behind the curtain of a nearby waterfall, their backs slamming against the stony walls of the cave at times as passionate kisses connect between them. A mischievous smirk on her soft lips was all it had taken to tip him off balance. The shadow of Kazue's smile flashed through his mind soon after. It was as if a fire had been lit deep inside him, he couldn't find any relief unless his body touched _hers._

"Kaz-…Aida. Are you sure this is what you want?" Tobirama's hungry lips meet Aida's, the temptation of losing his inhibitions and sating his desire becoming irrepressible

"Even if it's just for now, I don't mind it." She murmurs against him despite the niggling doubt in her mind that his heart didn't belong to her completely.

* * *

 **Present…**

Their regular evening affairs continued since then. Tobirama had imagined they would both eventually bore of each other and end their flings soon enough. Although every week, sometimes every few nights didn't seem to be enough, his desire only grew. What he couldn't grapple with was who his desire grew for. _All this time it had only been Kazue. Only Kazue._ He had initially thought Aida's likeness to Kazue, in spirit, would have eased his mind. It seemed that he only felt any kind of relief when he spent the night with Aida, not necessarily physical relief, but in those moments his mind focused on nothing else but the present. It had become a kind of drug for him.

Mito sighs as she steps into the study and nods at him.

"You're brooding a lot more than usual now that Aida-san and you aren't speaking." She settles beside him.

"I imagine she expects more from this relationship." Tobirama massages his temples.

"May I ask, why Aida-san?" she questions

"There's so many things about her that remind me of Kazue. The two women are complete opposites and yet…"

"Maybe it was the memory of Kazue that first drew you to her… But have you thought that perhaps something else about her keeps your mind occupied?" Mito raises an arched brow

"I love Kazue." His voice is barely audible, sorrow twisting in his chest

"I won't doubt you there. I might not agree with how you've dealt with your heartbreak, but this decision needs to be made. Either realise that you've fallen in love with Aida, or realise that she's not the woman you love. You also need to learn to differentiate physical and emotional pleasure, you might believe your current relationship caters only to one but..." Mito stands and leaves, leaving the Senju slightly shocked. Mito was always perceptive of others and sensitive to them, yet she had a knack for being rather blunt and honest.

He couldn't love anyone more than Kazue.

 _Could he?_


	15. Chapter 15: Unafraid

**Chapter 15: Unafraid**

Another fist swishes through the air, narrowly missing her cheek. Kazue's hand connects with the body in front of her and pushes forward with enough force to send it keeling backward.

"Kazue-nee-san!" Haruo wheezes, recovering from the blow but eager to attack again

"Haruo-san, I'm not going easy on you just because you want to beat me! Winning with your own strength is how you grow. Come at me again." Kazue wipes the sweat from her brow and crouches, _she'd struggled to get back in shape following the trip to Uzushiogakure._

"This time I'm not holding back!" the boy leaps toward her, tired but eager to improve.

"So they've been at it since dawn?" Madara appears by Izuna's side as he looks out on to the courtyard at the two sparring.

"So you came back from training early?" Izuna scans his brother's slacks, smeared with earth and water, "Yup. Haru-chan refuses to give up, he's picked up a lot of determination from nee-san." Izuna smirks

"The boy looks like he needs a break. Kazue looks like she's barely getting started. Perhaps I should even the scales?" Madara quirks his brow, Izuna stares at his brother incredulously

"You realise she's still annoyed at you after you likened her to a vegetable, right?"

"Of course, which is why I'm giving her a chance to have at me. I also desire that she refrain from applying any make up without supervision." He smiles and tosses his shawl to his shocked brother

"Sometimes I question why I don't question your decisions." Izuna grimaces, catching the shawl as Madara steps out on to the pathway and walks toward the other two,

"Good luck, brother." he whistles.

"You look a little worse for wear, Kazue-san."

Kazue's head snaps up in attention at the sound of _his_ familiar deep voice, his tone was seductive and velvet although she hardens her expression and nods at him. His muscular torso and chest catch her off guard, clearly visible through his shirt, a sheen of sweat covers his sun-tanned skin. Madara takes a moment to savour the pink blush across her cheeks.

"I'm quite alright thank you, Madara-san." She nods bluntly and turns back to Haruo, who stares at the two of them with intrigue

"Perhaps Haruo can take a break, I'd be happy to spar with you in his place." Madara struggles to hide the smile coming to his lips. Haruo stares at Madara and then at Izuna, who gives him a nod to retreat. The boy bows and thanks Kazue before scurrying off into his younger cousin's arms. An irritated Kazue turns to face a smug Madara.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" she frowns, the memory of last week's dinner vivid in her mind

"How about we spar and discuss?" he raises a brow

"I don't wish to spar with you."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

 _That did it._

Madara crouches as Kazue turns ready to attack. Their fists collide multiple times, the calm breeze around being made turbulent by the speed of their movements. Kazue can tell Madara is holding back. In a moment, she feels his hand deliberately brush past her waist. _He could have landed a hit… why did he bother making contact?_

"Are you mocking me?" she pants as they pause

"Not at all." He raises a brow

"That's enough." She sighs and straightens up. Starting to walk back to the veranda, she avoids eye contact with the tall Uchiha before her. _To the outsider, she seems irritated, though internally all she feels is confusion. Madara had a knack for pushing all of her buttons, and yet, all she could think about was his voice, his kindness –when he decided to show it- and his touch._ Unless Madara Uchiha decided to be straightforward and mature, Kazue had decided to avoid reacting to his behaviour altogether.

"Is that all you've got, Uchiha-san?" Madara's deep voice caresses her ear, his warm breath against her neck. Kazue spins around in shock, to see him an inch away from her.

"I-I said that's enough for today." She stammers

"I'm not finished with you yet." He murmurs as his chest touches hers and he hears her breath hitch, he brings his lips to her ear and tilts her chin up. "Tomato."

Kazue registers his words. Before she can retort, chakra spills from her. Not enough to burn the obnoxious Uchiha, but enough to catch him off guard. She swings back to land a kick to his side, but Madara has a smile on his lips and doesn't flinch as her chakra touches him. A strong arm catches her leg and another pulls her body forward and up.

"Kazue-nee-san?!" Haruo yells across the courtyard as Madara slings a flailing Kazue over his shoulder with one arm and marches off. "Izuna-ni-san, are they going to fight?!" he frets, Izuna stares at the boy with pursed lips before grinning

"They're fine! I'm sure they're going to have a heart to heart and sort things out." He winks and ushers Haruo to walk with him, chuckling as Madara swings his chamber's door shut behind them.

* * *

"Your chakra doesn't scare me, Kazue." Madara raises his brows as he lays Kazue on their bed

" _You_ don't scare me, Madara." She attempts to evade him, but his arms trap her beneath his large frame. She finds a smile play at her lips. _Not that she would ever admit it, but she didn't quite mind being his prisoner at the moment._

"I'm glad." His lips meet hers, silencing her protests until she's too breathless to form them. _He would quell any flimsy excuse his wife produced, he knew it as well as she did that they wanted each other more than they could admit. This time however, he would be careful with her._

 _Three months_. Three months earlier, if you had asked Kazue Uzumaki who she hated most in the world her answer would have undoubtedly been: Madara Uchiha. Three months on, here she was, about to form the most intimate bond with her husband… who happened to be none other than Madara Uchiha. _The thought was almost laughable._ But nothing could change the ties they had forged since then. Madara Uchiha had never considered that a young woman with locks of red and the attitude of an ox could stir something deep in his heart, even if he didn't comprehend the depth of it, he knew she was his mate. In this life and the next. She lies under him, her hair in waves around her and her body barely covered. She is small but curvy, the fullness of her breasts fit perfectly into his hands and her hips are irresistibly wide in contrast to her tiny waist. Her body is strong and toned, though soft at the same time. Testing the waters, Madara pulls gently at the corner of her shirt, she lets him tug the material away. Only the thin sheet of her undergarment lies between them, her breasts pert beneath it. In a swift movement, he nudges his thigh between hers smiling at her bashful gasp as he rocks his hardness back and forth against her, feeling the fabric between them dampen. He spreads her legs under him and pulls back to admire her chest. Kazue peeks up at Madara, noticing his onyx eyes roaming her body. Her hand instinctively moves up to muffle her voice and her other to cover her exposed breasts.

"Don't hide from me." His words aren't angry, but matter of fact

"I-I just feel- exposed." She mumbles, to which Madara stands up, "M-Madara?" she asks as he removes his shirt and tosses it aside. He doesn't answer her and continues untying his clothes. Kazue can't avert her eyes from the chiselled form of him. _No matter how many times she'd set her eyes on him, he was still magnificent_. Muscle and small scars cover him like decorations, he has porcelain skin and a tumble of obsidian hair brushing his back. His buttocks firm and his thighs strong, it didn't take a ninja to see that. Kazue manages to rip her gaze from him as he turns around.

"There. Instead of worrying about where my eyes are, you can keep your own occupied." He returns to the bed and wraps his arms around her, she savours the warmth of his touch, the pressure of his chest on her breasts.

His hands trail slowly, her body rising to meet his involuntarily where his fingertips tease her skin. Her soft crimson waves fan across the white sheets, beautiful and unrestrained. His large hand cups her breast, savouring the softness of it. Madara tries to hide his surprise as Kazue's arms wrap around his neck, urging him closer. He pulls away the material and brings her bare body against his. They both sigh as their chests meet, the warmth and softness of skin against skin. A feeling both of them recognise as something they missed.

Her eyes are still apprehensive and her cheeks red. They had taken their time to get to this point, even if all they achieved now was Kazue feeling comfortable naked before him, _he would be content._ Kazue bites her lip anxiously, trying to silence the worry telling her she wasn't as beautiful as his past lovers. She peeks up at him, mustering the courage to look him in the eyes as long as she can. His obsidian eyes stir something deep in her, although they hold a hunger for her body, they hold patience and kindness too. She finds her hands snaking through his jet black hair, wanting his strong body around hers. Madara obliges and pulls her into his lap, her legs wrap around his waist, it was as if security had shrouded her in the protection of his strong body against hers.

His head drops cautiously to her chest, his mouth closes around her breast. Kazue's head falls back in a moan as he lays her down and kisses a trail down her stomach. When his tongue traces her hip bone she tenses, Madara looks into her eyes as if to ask her permission. When her fingertips intertwine tightly with his, he dares to move lower, kissing her inner thigh and sliding the fabric from between her legs. Before she can react, he lets his tongue explore her. Her words are lost in a series of small gasps and moans, her body spasms in pleasure at his touch. Madara had never pleasured a woman this way, though he hopes Kazue allows him to try it again. He probes a finger against her, he slowly pushes in, gauging her reaction. She moans in pleasure, her hand still holding his tightly. He lets another finger slide into her, his own erection throbbing impatiently. When he's satisfied her body is ready, he returns to kiss her neck.

Though still dizzy from the pleasure Madara had wrought on her, Kazue lets her hands roam him, feeling every contour, every scar over his shoulders and arms and chest. She trails her hand to his hips and thigh, a shudder runs through him as her hands find his growing erection.

"Kazue…" Madara brushes a strand of hair from his wife's face

"Can I?" she asks pushing him to stand beside the bed

"You don't need to ask." He smirks, though he struggles to hold himself back from taking her, "You're a little ambitious today."

Kazue lets her hands wrap around him, enjoying the sound of his uneven breaths as her hands start moving. Madara shivers at her touch, _with Kazue he felt as if he was experiencing everything for the first time_. He feels his legs weaken momentarily as her hands stroke the length of him. She pulls him closer and lowers her head, taking him into her mouth and sucking gently. Though completely inexperienced, her mouth sends electric sensations through him when he guides her to his tip. When her brown eyes meet his, he pulls away to kneel in front of her.

"Kazue, stop me if this is as far as you want to go. Because I want take you now and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further." He shudders as she nibbles his ear

"Getting cold feet?" her irresistible whisper tips him off balance.

Furious kisses connect between them, their breath uneven and husky as they fall back onto the bed. Madara lays his wife beneath him, Kazue finds herself relax and pull him closer. Madara lets his shaft rub against the her, both of them unable to control their impatience. Madara pushes in slowly, feeling her tense around him and her small brow furrow in panic. He lets his teeth graze her neck, satisfied that her attention is distracted he continues to slide into her. Her delicate voice quivers in pain when he reaches resistance, lowering himself onto his elbows, he cradles her in his arms. His cheek against hers. Her breaths are shallow and uneven until he's completely inside her. Her small hands grip his shoulders tightly and her eyes are squeezed shut.

"Do you want me to stop, Kazue?" He kisses her forehead, worry builds at the back of his mind at the sight of her in pain

"N-no." she musters an even expression. The discomfort was nothing like anything she'd felt before, sharp and uncontrollable. _That much she had anticipated_. But it wasn't pain she felt now. "I-it's fine."

"Give me some time. I'll find where it feels good." He cups her face in his hand and starts to move slowly, gritting his teeth when her expression twists at the pain.

"M-Mada-" she sighs.

All of a sudden, Madara notices that the earlier frown of worry on her face has been replaced with the smallest hint of a smile. Her body relaxes around him as he presses deeper into her. Kazue's lips part slightly, her brown eyes stare into his with an expression of desire. _Found it._ Madara continues cautiously at first, his own lust threatening to overthrow his logic. Before long, his hips roll rhythmically into her body. Kazue's legs wrap around his waist and her moans fill his ears.

"K-Kazue." Madara's breath is uneven and laboured as he looks upon the beauty under him "I love you."

"I-I love you, M-Madara." She reaches out to him. With the last of his strength he pulls her body against his, a hand behind the nape of her neck and the other at the small of her back.

The room, the floor, everything seems to melt away as the pressure between them becomes too great to bear. Kazue falls silent and starts to shake, her arms tightly around Madara. Without being able to control it, Madara feels his own release as she pulses around his shaft. They collapse onto the bed under them, both of their climaxes needing several moments to subside. Madara finds his breath a moment before his wife, he looks over at her, fearful that he'd see tears in her eyes. Kazue lies beside him with her eyes closed in exhaustion, but the corners of her lips are turned up into a small smile.

"Kazue?" Madara measures his tone

"Mm?" she looks over at him, her face framed with scarlet and her eyes soft with elation

"You're beautiful." He smiles, relief washing through him

"A beautiful tomato." She winks at him, _not that she liked his nickname for her, but the look of awe in his eyes seemed so sincere she had to lighten the mood._

"The most beautiful tomato." He laughs once, followed by Kazue. Before they register it, they're both laughing in each other's arms.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Well it appears this chapter was long overdue. I feel like there were a tonne of proof-reading errors… so I'm sorry if that stunted the 'mood' hahaha. What's going to happen next? I'm still planning, I always seem to get writer's block! Looking forward to updating hopefully soon! x**_


	16. Chapter 16: Trap

**Chapter 16: Trap**

"You're rather quiet after sex, aren't you?" Madara strokes Kazue's hair to snap her out of her trance as the sunrise greets them through the window.

"What does that mean?" She pulls away from her husband, her cheeks turning crimson

"It's not a bad thing." He grabs her hand and pulls her onto him so that her chest lies across his, "It's endearing. Makes me wonder if you're happy or scared." He chuckles

"And you're not bored of me?" She peeks through her scarlet waves

"Bored of you? What the hell would make you think that?" anger flashes across her lover's eyes as he jolts in bed

"I-I just imagined you'd have experienced this with many women before me… so I mean, after the first few times I would have thought-"

"Don't ever think I could get bored of this. We've only just started." Madara brushes Kazue's hair aside to reveal her chest, she tries to clutch the covers around her but he holds her wrists aside and pins her back down onto the bed swiftly. "Don't test me…I could take you day and night and even then, all the water in you wouldn't be enough to calm the fire in me." He growls

"Madara…" her eyes stare back into her husbands, there was a fearless hunger in his eyes that she wasn't sure she could protest against. His eyes soften.

"I will stop if it's too soon and you need time to recover still... But, I want to have you now." Madara's words seem to rumble in his throat as she feels his arousal. Though her body feels strained in ways she had never experienced before, it wasn't unpleasant, in fact the warmth of his touch feels doubly alluring. Kazue doesn't look into the Uchiha's eyes before closing hers and letting her legs nudge her lover closer.

* * *

"The patrols in Nagaya have not produced any new leads on the rogue-nin, Izuna-sama. Perhaps we need to send teams of ninja to seek them out directly. We should discuss Madara-sama leading them."

"I don't want you sending my brother off on missions now that he's settling into his marriage. I'm happy to take his place until he's ready." Izuna sighs while the advisors shuffle in their seats

"This is for the safety of the Uchiha clan, surely Madara-sama will see that."

"First, you were pushing him for an heir, and now you want him trekking after criminals. I can understand why ni-san gets a little temperamental with you all." Izuna mumbles to himself, ensuring the others are out of earshot.

"When I feel it's time, I'll discuss this with him, you are not to do so." Izuna stands and nods before the meeting dismisses.

"Are they sending you somewhere, Izuna-ni-san?" Haruo pops his head out from behind the corner. Izuna can't help but chuckle at the boy's successful attempt at eavesdropping on him.

"Maybe. I won't be long though." He winks at the pouting boy

"They always make you go away. Can't I come?"

"Haru-chan." Izuna lifts him onto his shoulders in a swift movement and walks through the courtyard, "It's no big deal for me, I'll be just fine on my own. Besides, you know Madara-ni-san will come to fetch me if I get stuck, that's the burden of being an older sibling." He laughs

"When will you be able to stay here for good?" Haruo groans

"When there's only good people out there, when our clan is safe." He gives a weary smile, Haruo takes the cue to purse his lips and question no further.

* * *

The shade of a smile hints at Madara's lips as he looks upon Kazue in his bed. Her crimson hair falls in tresses across the white sheets, crumples of material cover her curvy but petite figure. Her brows are relaxed and her expression at ease, dissimilar from the nights her nightmares used to tire her more than rejuvenate her. _He was definitely grateful that they had waited… though it hurt her, he feels relieved it didn't hurt her more than necessary. Something he never would have been able to control earlier. It may as well have been his first time too, he'd never felt so connected to a woman before._ He slips on his under armour and then his shirt and slacks. They'd slept in rather late. He can't remember if he'd missed a meeting or not, he'd have to ask Izuna later. He'd rather ask his brother than have the advisors hound him again about children. Although he finds himself wondering what the children he would father by Kazue would look like, _they'd be beautiful no doubt._ He chuckles, stepping out onto the sun filled veranda, closing the door gently on his sleeping wife behind him. Shrugging on his armour, he heads for the training grounds.

* * *

Another fist collides with the tattered bark of the oak before her. The drip of thick liquid onto the foliage covering the earth catches Aida's attention. The wounds on her knuckles have opened again. _Not that she's surprised, she should have taped her hands_. Aida sighs in fatigue and annoyance before straightening up and wrapping a bandage around her hands. That would be enough training for today, even if her mind wasn't finished with its frustration. She folds her scarf tightly around her neck, the evening had cooled down rapidly. Her body yells out in protest at the strenuous training Aida had inflicted on it the last few weeks. _It wasn't as if she wanted to injure herself, her mind refused to concentrate enough to avoid collateral damage from sparring sessions with the male ninja in particular._ She'd done her best to avoid a certain silver-haired Senju at all costs, although when a familiar rush of chakra fills her senses she doesn't run away.

"You don't train in the evenings anymore." Tobirama skips tree to tree, settling on the one closest to her.

"I've taken the night guard duty." Aida avoids eye contact

"Why?" he slips off the branch and onto his feet before her, his brow furrowed in confusion

"I don't have anything better to do." She shuffles backward, trying to search for an excuse to leave.

"Aida…" his hand reaches out to touch hers instinctively

"If you'll excuse me, Tobirama-sama, I have to leave now." She bows

"Don't call me that, Ai." Irritation sparks at him for some reason when she uses the honorific. It felt as if they were strangers. "You've hurt yourself, Ai… show me." His red brown eyes are locked on her hand, covered in a bloody bandage.

"Goodnight." Aida repeats gingerly, leaving the Senju behind her. The sound of her nickname on his lips had taken her off guard. Aida bites her lip to repress the desire in her heart to hear it again.

Tobirama finds his eyes follow the brush of her brown hair against her bare neck as she walks away from him. _How he wanted to run his hands through it again_. He could tell Aida was hiding several other injuries. Although she was always incredibly efficient in her abilities, she had the tendency of sustaining more damage when her mind was otherwise occupied. He could tell part of that was his fault. _Training right before a night patrol… how masochistic._ He sighs in frustration. Though he asked, it wasn't that he didn't know she had taken night guard duty, he'd made sure to watch over her most nights to ensure nothing happened to her. It could compromise their defence. When he returns to the Senju estate, Hashirama is concluding a meeting. The advisors file out of the study as Tobirama sits at his desk and addresses a stack of paper.

"I don't believe I need to confirm the reason you're so riled up?" Hashirama raises a brow.

"I thought something temporary like this would end on its own, but I can't leave things with Aida as they are now. Our relationship has to be professional rather than the uncomfortable state it's in." Tobirama sifts through his paperwork in frustration, the white pages crumpling and shuffling in defeat at his hands. Hashirama sighs before his expression hardens.

"You keep thinking Kazue's memory is the only reason you care for Aida-chan, but you're deluding yourself. There's a person right in front of you, the one you love and the one that loves you… yet you're trying to tell yourself you don't love her. That's the only real problem I see, little brother." He states firmly

"I don't love her." Tobirama scoffs

"Is that so? Then explain why I've only heard her name on your lips the last half month? If Kazue was the only reason, then why can't you bear to replace Aida with someone else?!" Hashirama had only raised his voice several times in the last decade, this happened to be one of those times. Tobirama sits slightly shocked. The older Senju sighs and shakes his head before leaving Tobirama at his desk.

 _Was everyone going to yell at him and then leave him speechless and shocked?_

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Mito rolls up a scroll on her desk

"Frustrating, I don't feel we're gaining any ground on the rogues." Hashirama huffs in irritation

"Don't blame yourself for that. We must keep trying. I also overheard your gripe at Tobirama-kun."

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Hashirama's stoic demeanour drops as soon as he sees Mito look back at him,

"Not at all." Mito laughs and smooths the frown on her husband's forehead. "Tobirama has a chance at love and we're not going to let him lose it. Kazue found Madara, I found you and now it's his turn."

"I wonder what it would have been like without you by my side." Hashirama smiles, his strong hands pulling Mito's hips toward his,

"You definitely have a better sense of humour since we met." She winks, her fingers running through the Senju's waist length brown hair.

"I agree." His lips meet hers once, "I'm sure my brother will start to realise things on his own from now, we've done enough." Their lips meet again as he closes the door behind them.

* * *

"Ni-san?" Izuna's stern tone catches Madara's attention as he returns from training.

"Is something wrong? You're all leaving." Madara's brows furrow in concern when he sees several ninja accompanying his brother clad in armour

"There's been another incident, one of our teams has been ambushed west of the Nagaya district."

"Ambushed?!" Madara exclaims

"It's nothing you need to attend to personally. We're going there now to control the situation, no one has been harmed." Izuna seems to be in a hurry to leave, Madara catches him by the shoulders and sighs

"I'm going with you. It's my duty as head of this clan to attend, you should have informed me earlier."

"We can manage this, there's no need to involve you-"

"It's my business to be involved. I don't want you taking everything upon yourself because you think it'll inconvenience me. Open the gates, I'll be there by then."

Madara flits away in inhuman speed, leaving Izuna flustered. _The last thing he wanted to do was plunge his brother into more concern, for the first time he seemed to be enjoying life… he didn't want to be the one to take that away._ True to his word, Madara arrives ready as the gate creaks open and informs the guards to bolt all entrances until they return.

* * *

The rubble around them could barely have passed as a township. As far as they knew no one had inhabited it for many years, though they sent frequent patrols across the area to control any suspicious activity. _There could be no doubt the rogue-nin were responsible for the further damage. However, it made little sense for them to continue regular small-scale attacks when they had attempted to capture Kazue Uzumaki Uchiha._ Madara senses the mix of chakra strewn through the dust in the air, _even Hashirama couldn't make sense of their behaviour._ Izuna huffs in frustration at the lack of activity. They manage to cross the concrete and follow the chakra to reach a small river in the surrounding forest. The hum of a waterfall draws them to a clearing, a tattered Uchiha banner is draped across a nearby boulder, a clean black line drawn across it.

"What is this?! Where could they be? I can't recognise any chakra." Izuna shakes his head

"Our men aren't here." Madara murmurs, barely audibly. The others look to their leader in slow realisation. "This is most likely a trap. Prepare yourselves." Madara straightens up and leads them through the curtains of the waterfall.

When they enter, several slivers of light filter through the cave onto a raised set of boulders. The light illuminates a man perched on the rocks. Madara motions the others to surround but not attack. The man's facial features are ordinary and childish, he doesn't have a clear resemblance to any particular clan. Though the man stands alone in the centre of the cave, an uncomfortably stifling presence makes Madara uneasy. This man wasn't alone… his chakra is weak but another separate darker entity resides nearby. The others appear to have mistaken it for the visible man's. Madara straightens up as the man turns and looks him directly in the eye, he notices him flinch slightly at the sight of _his_ Sharingan specifically.

"You used to be a powerful leader. Since your marriage, you appear to have given up any aspirations, the more time you spend courting your wife, the less you care for your own people. You've become weaker than you were and you know that." The man speaks with a measured tone.

"You seem to be awfully interested in me." Madara scans the terrain, his Sharingan glimpsing each area thoroughly

"We had thought both you and Hashirama were to blame for this suffering. But the Senju have wronged the Uchiha and many other clans in the name of 'peace'. After the wars, we were forced to live in small townships with enemy clans and the infighting cost many innocent lives. Not that the Senju came to our aid."

"So you're telling me the infighting amongst you will come to an end if you team up against the Senju? Peace is mutual, if both sides don't uphold it, neither benefits. You're not fixing the cause of the problem." Madara's eyes narrow

"We are forming an alliance to defeat Hashirama." He raises his voice, uncertain but adamant. Madara can't help but chuckle.

"Seventy of you couldn't capture my wife, who fought in a kimono with no weapons during a thunderstorm. Hashirama can cut down any armada you compile without using half his strength. I can do the same." Madara raises an amused brow at the ninja before him, fear seems to radiate from him in waves. He steps forward to take in the chakra signatures around them, there had to be at least twenty although they'd attempted to mask themselves. "Listen, boy. I won't have you terrorising villages and threatening innocent people. Cooperate and you might live yet."

In a moment, a flash of silver streaks through the damp air, almost slicing the tension around them. Madara rolls his eyes in irritation as warm liquid rolls down his arm. Though the other Uchiha are shocked, Izuna sighs in disappointment.

"What are you?!" The ninja's eyes widen in horror, despite the fact that his knife had definitely buried itself in Madara's shoulder, the Uchiha stands unaffected and distracted as if he feels no pain. Madara scans the cave, annoyance niggles at him when he thinks about the toothpick-like blade stuck in his shoulder. _He could have avoided it, although where he stood gave him the clearest view of the terrain and he hadn't felt like moving._ He looks down at the shocked man before him. It's clear that this ninja isn't the leader, _he's merely an expendable decoy set by the real one._

"Where's your leader, runt?" Madara snarls, the now shaking ninja's eyes flit anxiously from one end of the cave to the other as if seeking. Madara notices his gaze move to one particular exit twice. The man barely has a moment to react before Madara's sword pierces his chest with surgical precision. He falls to the ground, witnessing the flash of red in Madara's eyes, before the light leaves his own

"There!" Madara points to the corner of the cave a moment before an explosion sounds through it. Rubble piles across the exit as the others in the group try to trail the escapees. Izuna walks to his brother to observe. The man in front of them can't have been older than twenty-five. Izuna finds his brother's eyes staring almost remorsefully at the scene.

"You're not going to try and go after them?" Izuna queries,

"There's no point. The real leaders aren't amongst them. I imagine them to be weak and cowardly after having sent nothing but inexperienced children to face me." Madara sighs, the thought of that sinister presence replays in his mind, he shakes it away and keeps his face blank.

"You don't seem angry."

"Should I be?" he quirks his brows at his younger brother

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that he said quite a few things that I thought offended you."

"Yes, they did. When you're a leader, everyone tends to criticise you for everything. Maybe I've finally learned not to let my anger show." He shrugs, "Aside from that, we need to alert Hashirama about this. This is a warning of things to come, I doubt they'd give up now."

"I'll send word." Izuna replies, surprised that his brother hadn't flown into a rage at the man's derogatory remarks.

"Izuna… Don't tell Kazue about this." Madara stares at his brother with an _almost_ pleading expression, "I don't want her worrying about this until we get a clear picture of what's happening. I'm going to tell her we're gathering intel… I don't want any mention of conflict to her."

"Kazue-ne-san isn't a fool, and now she can read you almost as well as I can. I won't say anything to her but it's only a matter of time before she figures it out. Also, you might want to cover the stab wound and get to the healers before she sees you, you aren't really making it easy for me to cover for you." He sighs in disdain. Madara himself looks weary.

* * *

"What's this?!" Kazue nearly leaps from the bed. Madara had had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head resting on her lap when Kazue's fingers had run across a roughness over his muscled shoulder. Madara groans in lethargy.

"Nothing, just a scratch from sparring with my dear brother." Madara slumps back onto her lap after smoothing the frown on her forehead

"It seems I need to have a chat to Izuna-san about-" Kazue huffs, though Madara doesn't let her finish. His lips find hers and hush her anxiety.

"This is nothing." He murmurs, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her hip bone.

"I'm still not fine with you two going so hard at training." Her fingertips caress his sharp jawline cautiously

"I wouldn't want anyone to go easy on me, especially my younger brother. Aside from that, this is a minor injury compared to those I've had across my life."

"That is true… but I don't want you to be careless."

"Hai hai, Uchiha-sama." He nuzzles her tummy, eliciting a giggle. Laughter turns to kisses as the sun dips below green hills. The scent of her filling his senses and silencing the worries on his mind.

 **A/N:** **SORRY! I'm currently in exams and I had placement T^T but I'm trying to squeeze in a couple of chapters. Bear with me please :( I'm sorry I've been so slack the last two months (2 MONTHS omg that's ridiculous...). I've missed writing this fanfic! Thank you for the support xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Suspicion

**Chapter 17: Suspicion**

 _Dear sister,_

 _I write to you discussing the matter of the criminals responsible for the attack of Uzushiogakure. I understand it has come time for you to visit home to oversee council matters for a week. Father's death plays heavy on my mind even now. I have realised that we know our home more than anyone else. I have a great unease in my heart about the motives of these ninja. I intend to confirm my suspicions, although Konoha's council refuses to do anything but observe for now. If they were able to compromise Father, even past his prime, they possess jutsu of terrible power and we must prepare and protect should they strike again._

 _Hashirama and Madara-san are unaware of the request I am about to ask of you and I plead you maintain this._

 _I ask that you gain intel regarding the rogue-ninja during your time there. I bear you no ill-will should you choose to refuse and I don't want you to put yourself in any danger whatsoever should you accept._

 _All my love,_  
 _Mito-nee-san_

Kazue folds the letter over several times in her fingers. She had already decided to accept Mito's request, the only conflict she experiences is the prohibition of making Madara aware of the situation. He had enough concerns to grapple with at present, especially organising to accompany Kazue to Uzushiogakure and leave Izuna in charge. He was worried enough and she wanted anything but to aggravate that. _Perhaps it would be best not to tell him._ Kazue incinerates the letter in her hands when she lets her chakra spill. _It was decided then. She would gather intel during her trip to Uzushio._

"Are you sure you want to come to Uzushio? I would be perfectly fine going on my own." Kazue swivels around on her chair to face Madara, who lies with effortless balance across the railing of the balcony outside their room. His eyes wander from his book to her before he smiles,

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want me there." He winks at her, beaming an amused smile

"N-no, I mean… It would be safer for the people here if you stayed with them. And Izuna-san wouldn't be alone." She mutters

"Izuna is well equipped to watch over them. Aside from that, do you really think I would let you travel alone after the number of times you've been assaulted?" he swings his legs down and walks into the room with a raised brow

"I've become stronger, there are guards in Uzushio and-"

"Half of it is your safety, half of it is my being selfish." He chuckles before leaning against the desk beside her

"I don't understand?" she pauses, staring into his dark eyes

"What if I just don't want to be apart from you?" his words take her off guard, though she finds herself smiling back at him without a reply. His lips brush her forehead before he steps out to attend his weekly meeting with the council. _She couldn't say no to him when he was like this._

* * *

"You can't be serious." Madara closes his eyes in exasperation.

"Forgive us, Madara-sama. But your presence will be required at Hiezu." The councillor bows

"No executive decisions have to be made, I don't see why they need me there personally."

"Hashirama-sama will be attending, there will be the opportunity to exchange information regarding the rogue-ninja. We believe it is for the best of our clan, politically and socially, that you attend."

"Then Izuna will accompany Kazue to Uzushiogakure." Madara huffs in anger

"Pardon us, Madara-sama, but Izuna-sama must remain to overseen the Uchiha estate in your absence."

"Then who will accompany my wife?! Has it crossed no one's mind that several attempts were made to kidnap her?!" he slams his palm on the table

"We will send our best jonin with her, Madara-sama." They nod eagerly

Izuna's cautioning hand on Madara's shoulder, reminds him to remain composed. Exhaling in irritation, Madara dismisses the meeting.

"It seems leaders are powerless after all!" Madara massages his temples, trying to quell the anger in him

"I think Kazue-ne-san will be fine, the jonin we send will protect her. Mind you she's probably stronger than them now…" Izuna bites his lip, _he wasn't helping_. "It's only a week, she'll be back here before you are."

"You can't blame me for being too paranoid, Izuna. Before there was peace, each of us had to sleep with an eye open, and even then only the two of us were left alive."

"Ni-san, she is strong and she will be on her home ground. If nothing else the Uzumaki can seal away anything in the world, any enemy."

"I want the jonin to update you and I every two days. Anything less and I'll go there myself, to hell with this meeting." Madara stands and pokes Izuna's forehead playfully before leaving.

Kazue does feel slightly disappointed when Madara explains that he can't accompany her to Uzushiogakure. Although, perhaps this was for the best, she could carry out her mission without him worrying or becoming suspicious. _It didn't change that she hated keeping such a secret from him._

* * *

The journey to Uzushio seems longer than before to Kazue. The five jonin accompanying her were always on high alert, not that it concerned her, she could definitely sneak past each of them with relative ease. When she arrives, the townspeople greet her with warmth and love. The aura of the village had remained almost the same, only a fraction duller than when her father was its leader. Many of the toddlers she had met so many months ago, were now running through the pebbled paths on less shaky feet and grins on their now fully toothed smiles. A sense of relief washes through her momentarily silencing the anxiety.

The council's schedule of meetings fell mostly on afternoons which worked perfectly for Kazue. They would adjourn around the evening, where she could inform everyone she was retiring for the night. Her real missions would begin after that.

* * *

In the last few days, Kazue had searched the archives, asked the townspeople and patrolled the village. Though the search held no productive findings. The jonin guards still hadn't suspected her activities, she had been meticulous. Though there was one area she hadn't ventured at night yet. _The village borders_. As bad an idea as it seemed, Kazue had a gut feeling it was the place to find answers.

An hour of walking the village border produces no results. Kazue decides to venture deeper into the forest, _she had to check everywhere before she left tomorrow._ Leaping from tree to tree, Kazue settles at a clearing. There were signs of a fire and some kind of a spit roast, _she would start here._

"Did you come to seek us out, Uzumaki?" a voice calls from behind her. Kazue swivels around to see a tall man, his face covered with a mask. _His stance is no doubt one of a ninja's._

"You're going to give me some answers." She replies

"You won't like the truth."

"I'll deal with it."

They stand in silence until Kazue notices the man trembling. His shadow behind him appears to shake violently before it expands. Almost as soon as it does so, the ninja drops to the ground as if he were a bag of rocks made to stand up. She squints in the moonlight to see the ninja. To her horror, the man lies awkwardly sprawled across the ground, only then can she make out that there is only half a man there. His right arm and leg appear to have been ripped away, only the other two limbs remained attached to his torso. _When could this have happened? He had been whole a moment ago._

Kazue notices something that makes her skin crawl, the ninja's shadow had remained still throughout this. The shape of a standing man falls across the ground in the light. It begins to move though the ninja lies crumpled on the earth. The dark shape separates from its owner, moving like a thick blackened tar across the forest floor. The darkness rises. Jet black liquid layering upward against gravity to create a humanoid shape a few feet from her.

"We meet again." The figure has a deep voice, one with a rumbling intensity that chills her blood. Yellow eyes above a jagged white smile meet hers before she puts the pieces together and a painfully familiar and hateful chakra washes around her.

"You." Her voice is barely above a whisper. "You're the bastard that took Haruo. What is it that you want?"

"I want the world to be as it should be, Uzumaki-Uchiha-sama." It replies

"What could that possibly be? And at the cost of starting war?!" she spits

"Wars are a price that must be paid to achieve the true destiny of this earth."

"What the hell-" she begins but is cut off by a debilitating gravity on her body.

A roar of unimaginable volume rips through Kazue's ears, filling her head with static. Clutching her head, she drops to her knees. Another chakra signature dominates all her senses, her eyes blind to anything other than orange red fire. Bile rises in her throat until she turns to heave vomit onto the ground. After what feels like hours, the presence disappears and her head throbs with excruciating pain.

"Do you see now?" the figure snarls

"What have you _done_?!" she pants, sweat beading on her forehead

"You are a piece for the future, you will come to realise it."

Before she can recover, she senses a pull in the energy around her. Looking ahead through weary eyes she sees particles of black and red flowing in the air, culminating into a sphere of black metres in front of her. It takes her a second to get to her feet and realise what it is. Fresh adrenaline shocks her to her feet as she starts to sprint away from the sphere. _She had to put as much distance between her and that blast as she could or she would die here._

Hesitation flushes through her in a moment as the village gates come into view, she realises where the blast is directed. It takes a split second for her to decide her actions. Her fingers weave the hand signs for a jutsu she has never had to use until now. _Please let me be fast enough to stop this, please Kami. Please let me finish in time._ The chakra flows through her hands a moment before the blast comes into view. Inhaling sharply, she summons it.

"Triple Rashōmon!"

Three colossal gates emerge from the earth, breaking through the forest around them. Chakra is shunted out of Kazue like a blunt blow to the stomach, though she remains standing as the summoning completes. _How could Father have summoned such a thing with his dying breath?! The village is a kilometre away, is that enough?!_ The gates tower hundreds of metres into the night sky, the sound of impact only moments away. Weaving ten other hand signs with the time and chakra she has left, Kazue summons a barrier across the gates of Uzushiogakure. _Now no one would hear or see the blast, and any indirect attack would deflect… that is… if her summoning is strong enough._

The blast contacts the gates in an ear-splitting explosion. The first gate shatters to pieces on contact, though the second holds itself despite crumbling with the effort. Kazue can sense the energy of the blast dissipating, _Kami, please let the last two gates hold!_ The second gate breaks into pieces, the remnants of the blast slam into the third gate with significantly reduced force. Kazue looks on in exhaustion as the bright fire of the blast dulls into nothing and the third gate retracts into the ground again. Barely a breath escapes her before her body jerks to the right, subconsciously she avoids the jutsu aimed at her from the darkness. Another ball of red fire shoots toward her, she manages to dodge it until it expands. An agonised scream escapes her as the fire makes contact with her side.

"Very impressive, Uzumaki-Uchiha-sama. Though you only faced a third of the power your Father did the night he died." The voice sings out to her with malice before dissipating in to the air as if it had never existed. Kazue barely manages to stand. She had to return before the sun rose.

 _What was that chakra?! So much hatred_ _…_ _How could a chakra of such magnitude exist?!_

Unless…

Kazue's frown smooths into expressionlessness.

 _Mito had to be notified. The entirety of Konoha had to be notified._

* * *

"Kazue?"

"The meetings finished a day early so I thought-"

A deep but light-hearted voice seems to sing to her from somewhere. She had returned before sunrise last night and had called off the day's meetings. With the chakra she had left, she had managed to heal most all superficial wounds. She looked normal, though her mind was anything but that. Shrugging away the unconscious humming of her dream, Kazue's tired eyes blink open to refocus on the room around her and meet a smiling face. Her eyes widen in shock.

" _Madara_?"

* * *

"Why didn't you return home?" Kazue sits up, her body still protesting from the night before though she pushes down the pain.

"Hiezu is closer to Uzushio than Konoha, so I thought I would spend your last day here with you before we return." Madara smiles warmly, Kazue can see his eyes are weary like hers, as if he'd barely slept, "At least I can take you home."

"You look exhausted." She frowns in concern

"You're one to talk, enough now, lie back and sleep." He hushes her and wraps and arm around her, pulling her frame against his chest. _Though she was right, he had travelled the whole night to make it to Uzushio on time._

When Kazue wakes, her hands search the sheets for Madara to no avail. Mito would have to know of everything she had experienced. This information could change the outcome of not only the rogue-ninja, but Konoha and the world. Exhaling as if to expel her anxiety, she saunters to the library, one place she knew _he'd_ be. _The only one she wanted to be close to now._ Sure enough, her husband sits at a study desk surrounded by stacks of papers and texts. He mouths a cheeky kiss to her as she walks in before his focus returns to his paper. He looks beautiful, his strong form and light aura.

"I don't like sleeping on my own." She quirks a brow at his nonchalance before crossing her arms

"I'll come to bed soon, Kazu. Settle in, I'll be there once I finish reading this." Madara smiles over his shoulder

"You're overdoing it, you know?" Kazue slips herself into his lap in a huff, catching his attention immediately.

"You're extremely desirable to me and you _know_ that." Madara sets his book down with a sigh and hitches her legs around his hips before he stands.

"Pretend I don't." Her teeth graze the lobe of his ear as he walks back to their room with her weight supported in just one of his strong arms, he uses the other to shut the door behind them.

"You're forgetting how much I'm holding back." his words are a deep growl in his chest

"Then stop holding back and give me everything." She lets her tongue meet his

"What happened to taking it slow?" he pulls back in amusement

"It's alright if it's you, I know it'll be alright." She stares at the ceiling for a moment, unable to say the words to his onyx eyes. "I just want you to make me forget everything right now." To her surprise, Madara kisses her forehead and ruffles her hair.

"Alright." He smiles a genuine smile. _A smile that holds the charisma and eloquence that Hashirama's does, kind and strong_ , Kazue feels drawn to him. Her hands pull his face to hers, her legs clinging around his hips.

Madara feels the heat radiate from her, enticing and desperate. His hands trace down her back slowly and pull away her slacks, before he can remove her shirt, her hands find his arousal. His breath hitches for a moment as her fingers rub torturously slowly against him, it had been a few days since they last slept together though it felt like longer. He finds himself sit back as Kazue pulls at the hem of his slacks, her dark brown eyes look up at him and her scarlet hair falls across her shoulders as her mouth takes in his hardness. A laboured breath escapes Madara's lips as her head bobs up and down, pushing him closer and closer to his climax. She coughs suddenly, taking a moment to recover. _Just as well, he could have a moment to regain his composure too._

"Don't take in more than you can handle, Kazu." He looks down at her with a loving yet amused grin,

"I can handle it." She scoffs, flipping her hair

"Alright then." He laughs scooping her up and setting her onto her back on the bed.

Kazue's body writhes with pleasure as Madara's fingers press into her, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. A moan escapes her lips as he increases the tempo.

"Madara, please." She asks, the hint of a plea in her voice, he obliges.

Positioning himself in front of her, he lets the length of his shaft rub against her, satisfied with the wetness between them. In a swift movement, Madara lowers himself over her, his teeth grazing her neck as he thrusts into her hard. Kazue doesn't hold back the moan that overcomes her as she feels him slide into her. The friction too tantalisingly irresistible to ignore. His hips roll into hers gently at first, before they both become impatient. His hands brush her stomach and grip her waist ready to pull her onto his lap. His grip slips up her ribcage momentarily, sending a shooting pain through her side. Kazue moves her hands to cover the yelp in her throat.

"Ah!" Kazue clamps her mouth with her hands a moment too late, Madara jerks back and lets her go in shock. Water fills her eyes as the throbbing pain dulls.

"Did I hurt you?!" His worried eyes search hers frantically,

"No! No, it wasn't you, love." She shakes her head and wipes away the tears. "I was just caught by surprise, that's all." She musters a weak smile

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when you're surprised and when something is wrong." His black brows furrow

"It's nothing, I'm perfectly fine so-"

"Where are you hurt?" he interrupts

"Madara, I told you-" she barely replies before he pins her swiftly against the bed, "Madara! I'm fine!" she stammers, but his gaze falls on her waist and his fingertips pry away her shirt. His usually composed eyes widen in horror when they befall the huge purple bruises blooming across her ribs.

"H-how did this…" his brows now knit together in sadness and shock, Kazue pulls her shirt down and sits up, her small hands pulling his face to hers

"It doesn't hurt, it's just from training, love." Kazue feels irritation toward herself for upsetting her husband. _She should have told him something._

"Kazue, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth." His eyes look back at her with a mixture of guilt and sorrow. Taking a deep breath, Kazue decides to tell him the truth.

"I've been gathering intel on the rogue-nin since we arrived here. There was an incident… I only came across one of them in the forest yesterday. They tried to hit the village with some kind of chakra blast… I summoned the Triple Rashōmon." She admits, Madara's eyes widen in horror, "I've never felt anything like it before and I've never seen chakra so… dark. The attack missed hitting me directly but I was caught in the explosion."

"Did Hashirama ask this of you?" Madara stares blankly into the dark night through their windows

"No! Hashirama-ni-sama would never-"

"Then was it Mito?" his piercing eyes meet hers, making her shudder slightly in suspense

"Madara, please understand…" she pleads, running her hands through his hair

"How could they even consider putting you in this kind of danger?!" Madara stands

"Madara, they didn't-"

"Kazue, we're leaving this place now." He shrugs on his shirt and storms through the room.

"We can't leave now, I have to inform the council!" Kazue manages to stand and clothe herself, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Like hell am I letting you remain here! We're going to Konoha." His words are an enraged rumble in his chest.

"No we can't just leave! I'm safe now, it could have been worse!" Kazue realises she shouldn't have said those words when Madara stiffens,

"Worse? You're telling me that wound, that narrowly missed your heart, is a good outcome? You could have died tonight and I wouldn't have even known where! You barely managed to save the village let alone yourself?! No one even knows about it!"

"I could have held them off!"

"For how long, Kazue?! For how long?!"

"I could have-"

"Why are you involving yourself in this bloodbath?!"

"My father was killed by these people! How can you expect me to sit idle while the innocent are dying?!"

"What's the point of putting yourself in unnecessary risk when you could end up dead yourself?! How will you help then?!"

"Why is it alright for you and Izuna-san to investigate when your lives are being targeted too?!" she states, Madara jolts slightly, _how long had she known that?_ "Don't think I can't tell when you both go on missions with top rank jonin."

"Kazue, that's different. I won't let you put yourself in danger and that is final."

"Then what use am I to anyone in this clan?"

"Don't say such things, you're my wife and a leader to these people."

"I know I can be of more use to you all… Why have me sit around doing nothing?!"

"You're not sitting around doing nothing. Kazue, you must understand-"

"Madara, I have fought for my people since I was ten years old. Even father wouldn't let me reach my potential. Children younger than me were sent to fight and die in inter-clan wars… Even Mito was made to train twice as hard as me. I was always told to take it easy. I'm sick of doing nothing while the people I care about are hurt!"

"Kazue I can't lose you, dammit!" Madara grabs her shoulders and jolts her, "You're precious to me and I only have a few people precious to me still alive." He stiffens and releases her, pulling away and avoiding her eyes, "I don't want to fight with you, Kazue. But I will not lose you." He takes slow steps towards the door, leaving her alone in the centre of the room.

Muted sobs at the back of her throat thicken into heavy cries. Tears stream down her cheeks as she settles on the edge of the bed. _No matter how hard she trained, she couldn't uphold the promise to Mito about not telling Madara, nor could she stop herself from upsetting him. She had barely saved the village. She knew if Madara saw her injury he would indefinitely blame himself, no matter how it happened. The one thing she had tried so hard to avoid, she had ruined all the same. How could she have know the magnitude of what they were dealing with was this severe?_

* * *

The sun begins to set as they enter the gates to the Uchiha compound. Izuna and Haruo eagerly wave at them from the courtyard, Kazue smiles back as best she can, she can feel Madara's distress from beside her. Izuna seems to pick up something of this when he sees the expression on his elder brother's face, he quirks a brow at his sister-in-law who frowns in apology. Haruo scurries to Kazue and leaps over to give her a hug, Kazue flinches slightly anticipating pain, before Madara intercepts and scoops Haruo into his arms with a weak smile. Haruo doesn't seem to notice anything and giggles in his older cousin's embrace. Madara looks back at Kazue as if to make sure she hadn't been hurt before he heads into the courtyard. Izuna catches up with Kazue.

"How did you get hurt?" Izuna asks,

"How did you know that?!" Kazue scoffs in surprise

"Well, judging by the way ni-san grabbed Haruo before he jumped on you I figured there could be two situations. Either he thinks Haruo likes you more than him and he's jealous or he was protecting you. I could see the unease on your face and the change in your posture."

"I can't even imagine how formidable you are in battle." Kazue sighs

"So, what happened?"

"We both realised we were gathering intel behind each other's backs."

"I imagined you'd figure that out." He chuckles, "What kind of intel have you been gathering? It isn't easy to land any hit on someone like you." He frowns

"It seems the only intel I can get is that these rogue-nin have immense power. They almost destroyed Uzushiogakure. I was forced to summon the Triple Rashōmon… even then, he said what Father had faced was three-fold worse."

"Kami." Izuna's eyes fill with an unease that unsettles her. Even if he had ever been scared before, he'd certainly never showed it until now.

Madara stays in his office the rest of the evening and doesn't appear for dinner, Kazue decides to face him. A soft grunt issues in answer after she knocks on his door. She walks in cautiously and stands by the shelves of books near him, sifting through the titles as if to plan her next move.

"Madara…" she begins,

"We should take the night to think, to spend some time apart." He says without looking up. Kazue closes her eyes in fatigue and irritation at her own behaviour. Kazue traces the chain of his necklace on her collarbone.

"Madara?" she asks again

"Mm?" Madara sighs in relent and looks up at her with soft eyes

"I… um-" she mumbles, part of her pride and part of her exhaustion unable to say the words.

"Yes?"

"D-don't stay up too late." She blurts out and leaves the office before Madara can reply.

Kazue settles into their bed with a sigh. The wound on her side had taken twice as long to heal compared to other injuries she had had in the past, though she remembers the pain as clearly as if it hadn't healed. Her thoughts return to Madara, what she had wanted to say was 'I'm sorry', two simple words that she couldn't manage to utter to the man who wanted to protect her. In the morning, she would make things right.

"To think you could bring out such humanity in Madara Uchiha."

She jolts up in bed as the window shatters to pieces near the bed. Reaching for her bedside table, she scans the room around her. _Was this a nightmare?_

In the time it takes her to blink, the creatures sharp white teeth are inches from her face, her mouth opens to scream only to be muffled by a blackened mass.

"Your nightmare is only beginning."

 _Madara…Madara…Madara, please…please save me._

Tears spill from her eyes as pieces of her mind are covered in patches of black, her consciousness wanes.

* * *

Madara rises from his chair. _Enough is enough_. He decides his pride has no place between him and his wife. _He had to talk to her, to hold her. The last thing that should grow now is distance between them._ It didn't matter if they were angry, if she didn't want to be near him, nothing mattered more to him now than making things right with her. Stepping out onto the courtyard, immediately Madara senses an unfamiliar signature. His eyes widen with terror before he sprints with inhuman speed to their bedroom.

"Kazue?!" his hand rips the door from its hinge as he rushes to her side, the window beside the bed is broken and the bedroom appears to have withstood some kind of fight. Kazue lays unconscious in the centre of the bed, her small frame almost disappears in the sheets. "Kami! The medics! Get the medics now, dammit!" he shouts until all the lights in the residence illuminate. "Send word to Hashirama! Alert Konoha!" tears fill his eyes as he tries to shake his wife awake to no avail.

* * *

Warmth. There is warmth around her.

Kazue's heavy eyelids flutter open to take in bright sunlight around her. She squints and refocuses her mind, she felt as if she'd been hit in the head with some kind of weight. _Where is she? It seems familiar but…_

Kazue sits up slightly before she notices a large muscular arm around her hips. Fine scars cover each contour, her eyes follow the arm to a head with a mane of jet black hair. The figure shuffles around and nuzzles her waist. In a moment, she recognises the face. Barely a scream escapes her before she stumbles backward and slips from the edge of the bed.

In an instant, those strong arms catch her before she feels the ground and pull her up gently. The man looks at her with tired eyes weary with relief.

"My love." His deep voice shakes slightly.

Kazue shoves his grasp away, disgust and fear consuming her. His eyes are confused and sad.

"Kazue? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He murmurs

"Get away from me, how can you touch me?!" she yells.

"Kazue, what are you talking about?!"

"Just because my Father promised you my hand, don't think for a moment that I will be one of your whores, Madara Uchiha!" She snarls

Madara pauses in utter disbelief. _What on earth is happening?!_ Kazue remains wide-eyed and aggressive until Madara ushers Kanako in and explains the situation. One thing he could tell was that Kazue's eyes had changed.

"Kanako-san?" Kazue's eyes soften for the briefest moment when she sees Kanako,

"Kazue-san?! What's happened?!" Kanako rushes to her side,

"Tell me nothing happened, Kami please."

"I don't understand Kazue-san, you were attacked last night, Madara-sama has not left your side since then?"

"How long until the wedding?! Why am I here?"

"Kazue-san this is the Uchiha residence, your home?"

"What?! Why am I here when the wedding is a week away?" Kazue's voice is frantic

"A week away?!" Madara interjects, "What date do you think it is?"

Kazue retorts a date that had passed almost a year ago and confirms Madara's fear.

"Kanako… she's lost her memory." Madara barely murmurs

"Madara-sama?! How?!" Kanako shakes her head

"What are you talking about?!"

"Kanako, take her to the study and keep her there." Madara shrugs on his shirt, "I'll send word for Hashirama and Mito to arrive within the day."

"Will Tobirama come too?" Kazue asks Kanako quietly, though not quietly enough for Madara to miss it. Despair washes over him as he sets out for Konoha.


	18. Chapter 18: Sober

**Chapter 18: Sober**

"This has gone on long enough! We haven't gained any ground since the death of the Uzumaki leader. You were supposed to kill his daughter during her week there."

"Her death would have caused an uproar, Captain. Madara, Hashirama, Mito… the three of them alone would wreak havoc on you all in the blink of an eye, let alone the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans." The figure in the shadows snarls

"You let her go! Even capturing her would have given us an advantage." He replies, several others nodding in agreement

"Could you have contained her? The last couple of times have been laughable failures."

"You smug bastard-" before he can throw a punch in its direction, a mass of black slams into him with audible force. The others watch on in horror and shock as the substance expands on him, leaking across pale skin like ink on paper. Barely a scream escapes him before threads of liquid drip over his mouth and eyes, sealing them shut. A yellow circle replaces the area where his eye was and a crude white smile plasters itself across his face. Their comrade, now an unrecognisable black silhouette steps forward with a tremble before it speaks in a fearfully familiar voice.

"I think you need new… _leadership_."

"What did you do to the Captain?! What are you?!" one of them manages to say,

"Don't sulk now, your former captain still stands before you as a part of me." It smiles, "You're all forgetting why we need the Uzumaki. She is the key to unravelling Madara Uchiha. She will cause the downfall of the Uchiha clan and trigger the abolishment of the Senju's rule. We must be careful with our actions. I expect you all understand what needs to be done." It says, though the others feel their skin crawl, no one contests.

* * *

Hashirama rubs Mito's shaking shoulders as the meeting adjourns. Madara himself looks weary and deprived of sleep. Tobirama blinks several times, unable to process the information they had received.

"This entire calamity is my fault. If I had not coerced Kazue into doing such a thing, forcing her to lie to you all because I held personal interests…" Mito's delicate voice breaks twice, "What have I done?"

"Mito, Kazue had personal interests as well, I should have spoken to her about this. It was in my care that she was attacked. I failed to protect her." Madara murmurs blankly, Tobirama takes note that his eyes lack their usual alert intensity. It was unlike Madara Uchiha to speak so passively.

"No, this cannot be blamed on either of you." Hashirama frowns, "I myself am trying to gauge the motives for such an attack. They had the chance to but did not kill her, yet they took her memory, specifically memories from a certain period of time in her life. What is for certain, is that we cannot spiral into self-doubt. I suspect the motive is to damage our psyche."

"What can I do to make this easier for her?" Madara's expressionless face shows desperation. Tobirama stares in surprise at an expression he'd never seen the Uchiha make before.

"We need to explain what has happened, and inform her what she has experienced in the last few months she has forgotten. She's disoriented and her emotions reflect only the experiences she's remembered so far." Hashirama observes the resign in Madara's eyes, he places a firm hand on his shoulder, "My friend, with what you both have been through I don't believe it possible for a jutsu to erase the bond you share. We will restore her memories."

Madara takes his leave shortly afterward, Mito leaves to begin packing for the Uchiha residence immediately while Hashirama raises a brow at his younger brother.

"You remained quiet the entire time. Isn't this the twist of fate you'd hoped for?" Hashirama crosses his arms and frowns

"You see Madara as a brother." Tobirama gives an empty chuckle

"Whether or not I see him that way, it doesn't make you any less my brother, does it?" he sighs, "Are you coming with us tomorrow morning?"

"If I go, there can only be more conflict. I've been through that once and Kazue chose him. When she remembers again, I get a feeling she'll come to the same decision." He stands with a sigh and leaves the room. Hashirama's eyes soften, _Tobirama had always been the more emotional one, though he tried extremely hard not to show it… Particularly when he held conflicting emotions that he couldn't recognise._ Hashirama could read the silver-haired man like an illustrated book, though he knew Tobirama had to come to his own conclusions about his feelings.

* * *

 _"_ _They say Kazue-sama only remembers events until just before the wedding."_

 _"_ _I heard that Tobirama-sama intends to win back her affections now that the situation has changed."_

 _"_ _Another marriage between the Senju and Uzumaki would be beneficial and the people would accept it."_

 _"_ _Perhaps she's only pretended to return Madara-sama's feelings."_

 _"_ _Tobirama-sama would be a better match for her."_

 _"_ _I hear he's leaving for the Uchiha residence tomorrow."_

* * *

Liquor splashes like light rain across the main street of Konoha, unable to contain itself in the green bottle in Aida's shaky grip. Her footsteps shuffle two steps forward and one step back each time she manages to coordinate her movements. Her vision blurs into a mixture of colours and shapes with no clear outline. The cool air swirls over her bare skin, the soles of her feet enjoying the crunch of leaves and mud underneath them. She saunters past the windows of several closed shops, her lips open into wide smile that distracts her from the wetness in her eyes. Her body walks to a familiar place, numbed and warm in the blanket of alcohol. Inside her mind, emotions rage in a never-ending storm, flitting from despair to exhaustion.

 _Tobirama._

Tears stream down her cheeks in an endless flow as she falls, her throat is thick with something that won't go away. One name plays on repeat through her ears, eyes of brown red seem to stare at her from somewhere, a deep voice calls her name like the only sound in a world she was deaf in.

 _Tobirama. Tobirama. Tobirama._

* * *

A clatter of glass catches Tobirama's attention as he sits on his balcony, quietly setting down the text in his fingers he leaps onto the roof to investigate. Scanning the village centre, his eyes fall on a dark shape sprawled near the gazebo behind their residence. Recognising her immediately, Tobirama jumps in one bound toward the scene, at an inhuman pace.

"Aida?!" he shouts, she groans in response before sitting up and managing to stand with a few wobbles. His eyes widen in shock when he sees her. She had no shirt on, only a thick white bandage covered her chest and her plain khaki slacks hung dangerously low on her sharp hip bones. Her hair is ruffled but pushed to one side in a way that it exposes her defined jawline, her eyes are out of focus and the green bottle smashed on the ground beside her informs Tobirama what had happened. "Aida, what the hell do you think you're doing? How long have you been here?"

"Mmm is it t-truee that you're going to l-eave?!" she stammers and curses her fast metabolism, _if she could form sentences, the alcohol was slowly wearing off._

"What are you talking about? And would you care to tell me why you're barely dressed and wandering around drunk at night? Have you lost your mind?!"

"I w-want tooo."

"Do you have any idea how unsafe it is right now?! Kami, Aida what if something happened to you?" He massages his temples trying to remove the 'worst-scenario' thoughts from his mind. "I'm taking you home right now and you're going to stay there." He pulls off his yukata, drapes it across her now shivering body and ties it tightly over her

"I don't wan- Don't want to go ho-me." She sinks onto her bottom and resists his hold, "Just want to be al-alone."

"Alone? Like hell." He grumbles, scooping her into his arms. Aida stares at him in disorientation as he starts walking. The muscles around his strong jaw are tightly clenched and the irritation radiates from him in waves. His soft silver hair moves with the night breeze and his eyes are fixed on the path ahead, for a moment. Aida feels herself sobering.

"T-Tobirama, please- please put me do-own." She mumbles, he ignores her and continues. Aida feels tears threaten to form in her eyes, they manage to overpower her will and leak, "Please…" her voice breaking makes Tobirama stop immediately,

"Ai…" he frowns in serious concern. _He can tell something has compromised Aida, something strong enough to make her drop her guard and leave herself vulnerable._ "Please talk to me."

"I- I thought I could stay away fr-from you." her lip quivers, "But it still hurts just as m-much to hear you're re-turning to her."

"What?" he exclaims in confusion before he pieces it together, "Aida… is this about what's happened to Kazue?" he asks, she doesn't respond. "I'm not going."

"Wh-what? Why?!"

"I thought about it for a while. But I believe destiny doesn't change, even if the circumstances do. I don't want someone who wants me only because they have lost a part of themselves." He looks at Aida, her brown eyes are wide with slight disbelief.

"But y-you love her."

"Do I? Did I? I'm not even sure what I feel or if what I felt was ever what I thought it was." He laughs in exasperation as he sets her on her feet, making sure to hold her waist as she stands shakily

"I-I'm sorry you're in s-so much pain." She splutters, feeling a headache coming on

"Me? I can't imagine my anguish is anywhere close to the hangover you're going to have tomorrow." He smirks, "You never did handle your alcohol well, Ai."

"D-don't rub it in." she grumbles

"Come, I'll carry you home." He offers his hand

"No, I- I don't want to go home. I just want to sit a-at the gazebo for a while." She begins her wobbly walk back to where they came from, Tobirama catches up with her and grabs her before she trips over. Tobirama's eyes soften, _even when she was drunk off her face, she was stubborn and he knew he had no hope of convincing her otherwise._

"Let me join you?"

"I don't want p-pity company."

"Who said it's pity company?" he chuckles, "I can't sleep anyway.

Aida feels the breeze become colder as the liquor filters out of her system though she is still extremely intoxicated. Tobirama helps her sit down in the gazebo and flits off to find a blanket when she starts shivering. Wrapping it around them both, he savours the familiar warmth of her against him. Eventually her body leans toward him, tired and weary.

"Are you going to tell me why you drank so much?" he murmurs

"You k-know why." She whispers

"I'm sorry." He replies without any other words. Without knowing it, they both find their eyes locked together, pupils dilated to take in each ray of light the lanterns reflect on each other's faces. As if drawn by an unseen force, their faces move closer until their lips meet gently. When they part, it's as if the air around them has become icy. Tobirama lets his tongue find hers as they intertwine their fingers together, his arm pulls Aida on to his lap. Their kisses seem to burn, their bodies electric when in contact. Something about their proximity felt so natural and irresistible that neither can form any logical thought.

"Ai, I don't want to do this when you're drunk." Tobirama suddenly pulls away with great difficulty, _being close to her had always felt intense, though he struggles to remember a time that could compare to the pull he felt toward her tonight._

"There's no one else I'd want sober or drunk, so it's okay." She murmurs, her words send a stab of guilt through him

"I can see now that I've hurt you badly." His hand tucks a strand of hair behind her ear

"It's okay b-because I'll forgive you." Her slender arms loop around his neck, tears moistening her eyes. "Will you spend the night w-with me?"

Tobirama frowns with guilt. _What had he done to her? In all the time he had taken to figure out his own feelings, Aida's had been crushed. She was vulnerable and she needed him. He can't help but wonder if she was what he needed all this time?_ His arms wrap around her waist in answer, their bodies begin moving in synchronisation, each one's action a reply to the other's thoughts. Her hips roll rhythmically, albeit clumsily, against his erection. The hardness of him making her melt against him. He sets the blanket down on the floor of the gazebo and lays her gently over it, still wrapped in his yukata. His kisses trail down her collarbone to her breasts, her hiccups and moans give him confirmation to continue. He unravels the white bandage covering her voluptuous chest. Her fingers twist through his hair as his mouth takes in her breast. Moving back to kiss her, he rubs his erection slowly and deeply against the wetness between her legs. He pulls away her slacks and his own shirt with a chuckle when Aida tugs at it in impatience. Aida struggles to stifle a moan when his tongue falls on her bare sex, he lifts her thigh up and angles her hips upward making the sensations intensify. Tobirama finds a smile play at his lips when Aida bites her index finger, it was a tell-tale sign she was close to coming. He moves back up and switches their positions. Aida seems slightly wobbly at the sudden movement but eventually settles at his muscular abdomen, feeling the heat of his erection on her lips. His head tilts back in a moan when her tongue runs along the length of him. His eyes fixate on the dark brown strands of her hair bobbing up and down, tickling his stomach occasionally.

"Ai, you sit on top." He murmurs, helping her straddle him. _This way she could control how deep he went, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in the heat of the moment. They were used to having slightly rougher sex, although he wanted this night to last forever._ "Are you wet enough?" he asks with a frown, she nods.

Aida lets herself rub against him several times before she pulls his shaft to her opening. The initial tightness makes Tobirama groan in pleasure as Aida lowers herself slowly, exhaling as he fills her. In the moonlight, Aida is truly beautiful, _as she always is,_ he smiles up at her eyes tightly shut in concentration. She picks up the speed slightly and he feels his hips buck up involuntarily in response, he feels her tense and clench around him for a moment.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I'll slow down." He smiles, kissing her forehead and rolling them onto their sides. His hands grip her hip bones and pull her backwards into him, her hand moves behind her to hold his hand. His forehead rests on her shoulder as their bodies grind slowly against one and other.

"T-Tobi-" she gasps, her hand grabbing his buttock

"Mm?" he kisses her neck, letting his thrusts go deeper

"T-top, I want y-you-" before she finishes, Tobirama is already laying her on her back.

"You always go for my butt when you want me on top." He winks as she scowls, "I'm teasing, Ai."

Her arms wrap around his neck as he thrusts into her faster and harder. Their eyes meet as the pressure between them grows. He feels her tighten around his shaft, his own climax drawing closer. No more verbal words are exchanged between them as their eyes bear into each other, an invisible connection rendering them unable to look away. Their perspiring foreheads press together, as their climaxes shake through their bodies. Remaining connected for several moments, Tobirama kisses her cheek as she smiles up at him in weary elation. When they manage to separate, the two of them lie in each other's arms observing the fading stars above them in the lightening sky.

Aida's eyes close, giving in to the pull of sleep as the sun rises. Tobirama gathers her into the blanket and leaps back up to his room to set her down on his bed. He brushes the hair from her cheek before settling into the sheets himself and drawing her small body against his. _It strikes him that he hadn't thought of Kazue once the entire time he was with her… no… even before that. Even before they were told of Kazue losing her memory, he had stopped thinking of her, in fact, he felt as if she was an acquaintance by now. In the time he was away from Aida, he experienced more anxiety and unhappiness than Kazue. He had thought the cause was his feelings for Kazue… someone who had become a stranger, but with Aida… it was as if he'd lost a friend, a lover, a part of himself. He had never experienced this feeling… A feeling of being so anchored, so grounded, so bound to someone else._

* * *

The chirping of a flock of birds brings Aida to her senses, her eyes open to see her surroundings but all logical thought is interrupted when a sharp stab of pain shoots through her temples. Clutching her head tightly, she manages to sit up. _Just how much had she drank last night?! The only thing she can remember is leaving the bar tipsy, with a full bottle of liquor in her hand_. She curses herself for paying any mind to the rumours she'd heard, i _t was obvious that Tobirama would return to Kazue now that the situation had changed. Getting drunk to drown her sorrows had initially seemed like a good consolation, although she regretted drinking herself senseless now._ Her body almost creaks with effort when she tries to move, now that she thought about it she wasn't sitting in her own bed. There was too much light and too many stacks of books everywhere. Her eye catches movement beside her. A large muscular back faces her, a mop of silver hair on the pillow above it. Her eyes widen in disbelief. _No way in hell…_ The red scratches on his back and the stiff feeling in the muscles around her hips confirm her worst fear. Her hands fly to cover the gasp in her throat, as she slides cautiously out of the bed. _Oh Kami what had she done?!_ Her feet pad toward the door, still covered in a yukata she didn't recognise.

"Where are you going so early? Come enjoy the morning with me for once." Tobirama's husky voice calls out from the sheets,

"I-I don't know what happened last night but I wasn't in my right mind…" she stutters, a deep red blush across her cheeks

"You were entirely drunk." He chuckles, "But I felt you were much more honest with me."

"No, you should forget what ever happened last night, I don't even remember any of it. I was drunk and emotional and must have said stupid things I didn't mean, I'm sorry for causing you any inconvenience." She bows,

"You don't remember any of it?!" Tobirama's eyes narrow in disbelief, _is memory loss an epidemic at the moment?! First Kazue and now Aida?_

"I can only remember up until I left the bar last night, nothing more. I was emotional and foolish, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I wish you and Kazue-sama the very best." She makes a run for the door only to be intercepted by the Senju who holds both her shoulders in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in Konoha, Kazue has Madara, I've made that peace." He tries to explain, resisting the urge to yell at her for forgetting.

"If that's what you wish, then I'm happy for you. I must take my leave now-"

"Dammit would you stop pushing me away and look me in the eye for one second?!" he shouts, Aida's eyes shoot up to his immediately, "When you were drunk I saw life in you, I saw passion and we had the most beautiful sex and now? Now that you're sober, the walls are back up and you behave like an emotionless robot! I hurt you, Kami knows I hurt you, but you won't even look at me." He curses at the moisture stinging his eyes

"I'm trying to make this easier for the both of us. You've said yourself many times that you don't know how you feel. If it truly was something like love, you would recognise it immediately. Your hesitation is like a defence mechanism, your gut telling you I'm not the one." Her eyes stare at the ground as she lowers his hands from her shoulders, her voice is sad but resigned. _She had convinced herself many times before that he didn't love her, any argument he gave was surely out of pity._ "I have to go now, Tobirama-san, it is better this way and you'll know it when you find the one you're truly destined to be with."

Tobirama stands speechless as she leaves, unable to comprehend how defeated she sounds. _The feeling of confusion and inability to fill the void she left in him whenever she pushed him away._ He could tell now, that this hurt him more than the sadness he'd felt when Kazue chose Madara. He had to get her back. He knew the word he had to say to make her believe him, and he was ready to use it.

* * *

Madara and Izuna sit in silence in the courtyard as Hashirama, Mito, Haruo and Kanako speak with Kazue. Apparently, Mito thought it best that Izuna stay out because Kazue hadn't met him yet and Madara stay out because… Kazue can't stand him yet. A part of Madara was relieved Tobirama hadn't accompanied them, another part was upset to see the disappointment on Kazue's face when she was told. He'd forgotten how much he hated that.

"Ni-san, if you continue focusing so hard you'll burn a hole in the wooden panels under us." Izuna's remark snaps Madara out of his thoughts

"What if this is permanent?" he murmurs

"I agree with what Hashirama-san said. No jutsu can erase a part of someone forever."

"Whoever is responsible for this is going to suffer a great deal." Madara grits his teeth at the thought of crushing the criminals' throats.

"Don't lose your composure, ni-san. Try to remind Kazue who she is, why she loves you. She'll resist and she'll fight because she's in the dark right now. But if you give up and lose yourself, the battle is lost." Izuna frowns at his brother

"A part of me thinks, you'd make a greater leader than I." he chuckles

"No, my job is to stand by your side and guide you. So listen to me sometimes."

Kazue protests as Mito hugs her tightly. Haruo sits on Kazue's lap as the others explain events that she had never heard of before. News of her father's death shattered the concentration she had maintained so far. Though a part of her felt as if she had already mourned and cried for him until she could not anymore. It shocks her that she had experienced so many things with Izuna and Madara, and yet they were strangers to her. Though every fibre in her body urges her to hate Madara Uchiha, Hashirama and Mito's words exude nothing but trust and respect for him. Even Kanako and Haruo ask her to speak with him.

"Look, alright. I trust what you've told me, and I think we need to get to the bottom of who we're dealing with. I didn't even know I had the ability to summon the Triple Rashōmon… but if I did something very dangerous is in the works." She frowns absorbing the information, Mito clears her throat, "Yes, and I'll try to be around him."

Izuna and Kazue's meeting goes perfectly fine, their comfort around each other is instant and evident much to everyone's relief. The two spend an afternoon chatting and discussing. Madara can't help the annoyance he feels at his brother's approachability and social flair. Kazue remains at the balcony overlooking the compound as Izuna takes his leave. Izuna nods at Madara to signal Kazue has agreed to meet him. Feeling anxious, Madara exhales and steps out onto the veranda. The breeze seems to sift through Kazue's scarlet waves, the filtered sunlight occasionally reflecting off them. Approaching cautiously, Madara can't take his eyes off her.

"The weather has cooled down so quickly, it seems to confirm how much time has passed since what I remember." Kazue sighs,

"Time is cruel like that, isn't it?" Madara carefully rests his elbows on the balcony rail beside her, Kazue feels slight apprehension which is overcome by curiosity.

"How much did we quarrel after the wedding before we started getting along?"

"Quite a few times." He chuckles, "We couldn't stand each other at several different points in a single month."

"That doesn't sound humorous in the slightest." She sighs

"We were both stubborn." He shrugs and turns around to lean his back on the rail and face her. Kazue finds a light blush tinge her cheeks, the proximity making her nervous. "I've missed your blush." He smiles a genuine smile, Kazue loses her track of thought for a moment as she takes in the sight of his light-hearted expression on his porcelain skin. Madara reaches forward instinctively to brush a crimson tendril of hair from her face.

When his fingertip contacts her cheek, vivid colour rips through Kazue's field of vision.

"Kazue?!" Madara's voice calls from somewhere.

Before she can respond her eyes are looking upon a furious Madara Uchiha inches away from her. _Fire flashes through his fearsome eyes before she feels a sharp impact to her face, knock her to the ground. Blood smudges on her fingers as she touches her lip._

"Kazue, what's wrong?! Send help here now!" Madara's voice calls again, firm arms hold her shoulders to keep her upright as she sinks.

Again, she's flung from the present to another place. _"You belong only to me." She recognises Madara's voice as her hands are held above her, his hands running along each part of her body as she struggles against him._

"Kazue?!" this time Izuna's voice calls to her, snapping her out of her nightmare.

"Izuna?! Kami!" Kazue bursts into tears in his arms

"Kazue, what happened?" Madara's hand rests on her shoulder, she recoils and slaps it away to his utter shock,

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever touch me again!" she screams.

The fear in her eyes is easy for Madara to recognise. Stepping backward, Madara distances himself from her. _How could he have been so foolish? If she regained her memories, she would regain all of them._ For the last few days, he had never felt more helpless. There was nothing he could to calm her or make this easier for her, all he wanted was to be close to her though he knew she hated him.

"Kanako?" Madara calls as he passes her in the halls

"Yes, Madara-sama? Where are you leaving to with your armour?" Kanako blinks in surprise

"Training. I won't be back for a day or so, please take care of my wife."

"We await your return." She bows, sad to see the pain in her leader's dark eyes.

 **A/N:** **Thank you for bearing with me through the dry periods. I hope to write a little more regularly now! I'll be honest, it makes me sad writing about this part of the story as everything seems to be going south for my favourite characters. Please continue reviewing, I like to hear your thoughts and advice is much appreciated! xx**


	19. Chapter 19: Rain

_**A/N:**_ _ **Sorry for the delay 3 my internet was out but it's finally back! x**_

 **Chapter 19: Rain**

"Kanako, have you seen my brother?" Izuna asks as Kanako steps out of the Kazue's room,

"He's gone to train, Izuna-sama. He said he'd be a day or so." She bows apologetically, Izuna frowns

"And Kazue-ne-san?"

"She's regaining some memories periodically, the traumatic ones seem to be returning first in random order. She even quarrelled with Mito-sama at one point. To think, Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama must already leave for Konoha this afternoon…"

"Whoever did this intended to distance her from us. She'll have a tonne of questions, rather than wait for the flashbacks to catch her off guard and shake her mind up we need to keep informing her of what's been happening."

"But Hashirama-sama says she may not be ready to hear about her present self."

"The present Kazue never got any warnings before things happened to her. This is the same Kazue and she can handle it, she must, otherwise the rogue-nin will accomplish Kami knows what in the time we're standing idle and distracted. Not only this, but the current situation is compromising Madara-ni-san. He's our leader and this is urgent." His stern expression convinces Kanako. _As much as Izuna worried for Kazue, his focus remains on his elder brother's health. Kazue's condition was only damaging Madara's ability to lead._

"We should discuss how this should be done with them." She agrees.

Kazue's injury had almost stopped hurting, though the markings across her rib cage remain. She doesn't question it, analysing every bruise and bump would take up too much headspace. Izuna arrives to speak with Mito and Hashirama for a while as she sits reading a stack of letters she had sent in the last month. Her head perks up to see Hashirama and Mito stare at her with slight worry before nodding at Izuna.

"What's happening?" Kazue asks

"We were going to wait for your memory to return in time, Kazu-chan. But it seems it's better for the clan and for you to help you piece it together now. The flashbacks are traumatic for you and there's no predictable moment they occur. But the knowledge you have may affect the outcome of the rogue-nin situation." Hashirama frowns gauging her reaction

"To speed up the process?"

"Mhm. It's just that Mito and I have been summoned back to Konoha so Izuna-san and Kanako-chan will most likely go through this with you, they've spent more time with you…"

"I don't mind." She replies plainly, "Whatever benefits the people's safety, I'm willing to do. If this is the best option then I consent wholly."

The others blink in relief and stare at each other impressed at Kazue's response. No doubt, she carried herself like a true leader, no amount of memory loss could diminish her authority and resolve. Later in the day, they all see off Mito and Hashirama, Mito pulls Kazue into a stifling embrace that makes her wheeze in annoyance. Though she smiles all the same at her affectionate sister. Izuna pours a cup of tea as the three of them return to the library. Haruo leaps across the courtyard with a kite as they sit down together.

"Before we go further, I had a question." Kazue fiddles with the teacup

"Of course." Izuna smiles

"The flashbacks I had when I met Madara-san earlier yesterday…." She begins while Izuna and Kanako tense slightly, "Did all of that really happen?"

"Yes. And you can respond to them as you wish." Izuna clears his throat,

"Even the fight between you and him?"

"Yes, that did happen. I'm sorry you had to see us that way."

"I feel like I should hate him, but I can't. I'm remembering bits and pieces but it's like I'm studying someone's life. The emotions are taking longer to come back."

Izuna and Kanako take her through another month and a half of events. Kazue maintains her concentration the entire time, not wanting to miss details and asking questions occasionally.

"Wait wait! When the rogues tried to capture Haruo and took me instead, did you say I wilfully extracted nearly all of my chakra?! How could I have survived that without Mito?" Kazue's eyes widen in disbelief,

"I feel you should speak with Madara-sama about this." Kanako glances at Izuna

"I think we should conclude for tonight!" Izuna beams a smile to cut the tension, "We can pick up tomorrow, you need to rest, ne-san."

"I-I suppose. But could I… could I go to my old room? I mean the one I should be staying in." Kazue raises a brow

"That could trigger a lot of flashbacks, ne-san…" he cautions

"I know. But you said yourself, I need to put myself in that environment. I need things that can clue me onto what I know." She persists, Izuna and Kanako stare at each other in concern before nodding hesitantly.

Izuna leaves the door open and makes sure the entire room is bright with candle-light before bidding her goodnight, though Kazue seems fearless and inquisitive, running her hands across the doors and desks inside. Hours pass as she investigates the room, it was true, many flashbacks were triggered in that time although none as violent as when she had not mentally prepared like earlier. There was more positive energy than negative in this room, she could sense that much. She pulls her jewellery box onto her lap. She pulls out a silvery chain from the top compartment. A pendant hangs at the bottom in an interesting shape, she recognises the Uzumaki emblem on it. It takes her several moments to decipher that another emblem accompanies her own. _The Uchiha fan_. The two shapes mould seamlessly into each other. The urge to put the necklace on almost becomes too great before she sets it down. _Her jewellery box had once belonged to her mother… she would only ever put items of great value to her in it._ Pulling another box onto her lap she discovers a delicately folded kimono with her mother's wedding veil atop it. She didn't have to trigger a flashback to know it belonged to her.

Her hands caress the fabric before the glimmer of obsidian eyes flash before her, the hint of intrigue in them captivating her attention. In front of her, she and Madara lie exhausted on the bed, their wedding attire still on them. She sees herself rise from the bed to change.

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Madara's deep voice issues from behind her, strong palms splay across the fabric on her waist, making her gasp in shock. She can smell some sake on his breath,_

 _"_ _T-to change." She tries to maintain a firm tone but stutters trying to pull away, his behaviour catching her entirely off guard._

 _"_ _Change here." He orders, Kazue can feel his breath on her bare neck, a sense of apprehension and embarrassment fill her._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _It's only a matter of time before we see each other naked." He states, subtly amused_

 _"_ _It doesn't mean it has to be tonight. Besides I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste your wedding night on a virgin." She tries to step away but he steps with her and grips her hips in his hands._

 _"_ _Afraid?" Madara lowers his lips to her neck and lets his teeth gently graze the soft skin beneath them, Kazue's breath catches and her body tenses against him. His hands pull her hips into his with enough pressure to make her gasp._

 _She snaps her attention back to the present and sets the box aside, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Suddenly, she's in her room in Uzushiogakure. She lies in Madara Uchiha's arms with a smile on her face as she speaks:_

 _"_ _I remember how we were when we first met."_

 _"_ _Would you imagine we'd come to this point?"_

 _"_ _Not in my dizziest daydreams."_

She nuzzles into his arms and closes her eyes, Madara does so too as he traces circles across her shoulder.

When Kazue regains her focus on the present, the disorientation is replaced with curiosity. Though the last time she spoke with him she felt nothing but apprehension and fear, she feels determination… the closer she got to him, the intensity of the flashbacks increased and she gained more insight into their relationship. She puts away the boxes and waits for the sunset.

* * *

"Aida?!" Tobirama nearly knocks down her door before it's opened. His intense expression drops into one of disappointment and embarrassment when Sasuke opens the door and Hiruzen gurgles in greeting on his hip.

"My sister isn't here, Tobirama-san." Sasuke looks irritated

"Sasuke-san, I need to know where she is." He pants

"I can't tell you. She wanted to leave Konoha for a while to clear her mind, I think that it's best you leave her to do so."

"I've made enough mistakes, I need to make things right."

"You've done enough. Let her recover now."

"I love her." He pleads

"Didn't think you could actually say it…" Sasuke raises a brow, "Either way, it doesn't matter. She's not coming back for a while now."

"Sasuke-san, please."

"I won't tell you where she is. If you choose to go and find her despite that, it's up to her to choose." He shrugs, but Tobirama has already bounded down to the main square.

Hiruzen pouts at his father.

"Don't you cry. You've seen how hurt Aida-chan is." He sighs. "Don't make me the villain, Hiru-chan. I'm protecting her… Easy for you to gripe, you've never had to deal with stubborn adults, you only have to shit in your diap-"

Sasuke continues retorting at the pouting child for several minutes before he notices a pair of eyes on him. Their eighty-year-old neighbour stands with a confused expression as she witnesses the fully-grown man argue with an infant. Sasuke blushes sheepishly before clicking his door shut at inhuman speed.

* * *

Madara's body protests as he returns to the Uchiha compound. He had a tendency of overdoing it when his mind was occupied. It was especially for that that he travelled to the training ground furthest from any village, and the largest, … he'd levelled the earth to a pulp without realising the force of his strength. _Even then, his effort seemed half-assed thanks to his mind being occupied._

The evening air soothes his overheated muscles. He passes Kazue's closed door, fighting the overwhelming urge to open it and pull her into his arms for the night. _Who would have thought there was a time he had lived without her near him, without wondering whether she was in as much pain as he?_ An emotionless smile appears on his lips, _the irony that they fought that night… He should never have let her leave upset. He should never have let her walk back to her room alone._ As much as he hoped it had all been a nightmare, the stark luminescence of the moon staring deeply back into him from the sky reminds him that he is conscious. _The library seems like a good idea._ At least there, he felt that things had remained the same.

* * *

Kazue notices muted footsteps across the veranda, she knew who they belonged to and she had waited for them the whole evening. _She would get answers from Madara Uchiha, and she would decide if they were enough to change her perception of him._ She stands from her desk and blows out it's candle before wrapping a shawl around her and leaving for the library.

The gentle push of her hand on the library doors, edge them open slightly. Without making a noise, Kazue peeks through. Madara stands in front of a large shelf of texts, his back to her. Tight muscles flex with each movement he makes, they ripple around two dimples at the small of his hips, the rest of his musculature hidden under the waistband of his slacks.

"Are you going to come in?" his soft voice makes her jump a few feet into the air before she shuffles inside with her eyes affixed to the ground

"S-sorry. Are you occupied at the moment?" Kazue's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"No. I tend to read when I can't sleep."

"Me too." Kazue frowns in confusion as he turns around, trying to avoid staring at his chiselled core. _She can't believe Madara Uchiha likes reading._

"I know." His eyes are sad, though he moves to the fireplace causing his jet-black hair to brush over them. "You shouldn't be here, my presence isn't good for you now. Is there something you need?" he clears his throat

"I- No. I had a few questions to ask you."

"I will answer any you have." he replies, an air of apprehension in his voice. Taking a deep breath, Kazue sits at the edge of the table near the fireplace. Madara moves slowly to sit at the far opposite end, trying not to alarm her, he shrugs on a shirt.

"Why did you hit me?" she finally says

"I have no excuse to defend myself regarding that." He sighs in disappointment, staring away into the glowing embers of the fire

"And why did you try to- to-" Kazue stutters. His eyes fall on her, softening upon seeing her discomfort.

"Force myself on you? Again, something I cannot defend myself on. I was jealous. I thought you had fallen in love with Tobirama. I thought you had been seeing him in secret."

"So it was fine for you to sleep with other women in the mean time?" Kazue raises a brow, not annoyed, but curious. Madara looks away,

"By some logic I had thought so. Or perhaps I had conveniently forgotten. I actually turned out to be the arrogant man you imagined me to be." He gives an empty chuckle, bereft of humour

"Kanako-san and Izuna-san told me a lot has happened since we were married. The rogue-ninja… is there anything I don't know about them?"

"Since the attack on Uzushiogakure there haven't been any incidents. But I believe they did this to you. Konoha is gathering intel as well, we haven't deciphered their motives yet." Madara crosses his fingers and leans on the desk with his elbows

"When Haruo-san was kidnapped. My chakra was drained…I remember that. How did I recover without Mito to heal me?"

"I gave you my chakra. What little I could give that is."

"Even with the reserve of chakra you possess, you would have needed to give me some less than a life-threatening amount for me to regain consciousness within a night. Why would you do something so reckless knowing it could put your life, the leader of the Uchiha, in danger?"

"It was reckless and I slept for a day afterward, I didn't imagine I'd be getting scolded by you even with your memory gone." He smiles to himself, Kazue finds herself wanting to smile too, "I didn't think. I knew I didn't want to lose you." He states plainly. Kazue freezes for a moment, shocked at how easily he'd admitted those words. This man seemed nothing like the Madara Uchiha she had heard of, only his physical features were accurate. Other than that, the threads of selflessness and genuine care, of emotion and patience are evident on his character.

"They told me I told Tobirama-san I could not return his feelings because I had fallen for you." Kazue massages her temples, feeling a headache developing with all the information she'd started to process

"I will wait until you remember that yourself."

"H-Have we- slept uh tog-" she mumbles, unable to get the words out

"Slept together? Yes, a few times." He replies as a matter of fact-ly, Kazue's blush deepens. Madara notices shy red blooming across his wife's cheeks. _How he missed caressing her cheeks_ _and running his hands through her crimson hair_.

"I- I see." She clears her throat, "Did we regret it?" Kazue notices a flash of hurt mar his features before he stands and faces the fireplace again.

"I won't speak for you, but I didn't." Madara straightens up and gathers several texts, Kazue can tell he's avoiding her gaze. "If you'll excuse me, I have to move to my study."

"Goodnight..." Kazue starts though he's gone before she can finish. An anxious feeling stirs at the pit of her stomach. _The expression in his eyes just now… it hurt her to see it, she never wanted him to look at her that way again._ As if his eyes were begging her to remember something important before it's too late, then they became emotionless... _as if they had given up._ Unprecedented tears pool in her eyes and an overwhelming sadness in her heart follows.

He hadn't felt such emptiness in his heart for a long time. An unfamiliar moisture dampens his eyes slightly. _What irony was this? It had taken them this long to trust one and other and only moments for someone else to take it away from them._ _He would break mountains if it meant Kazue remembered something…just something. How much more of this could he bear?_

Several days pass like torture, Kazue re-experiences the nightmares Kanako had informed her about. Unbeknownst to her, Madara would send Kanako to her each night he heard Kazue cry in her sleep. He had managed to avoid all contact with Kazue, who had tried her best to seek him out to no avail. Nightmares and constant bouts of intense training ravage Madara's sleep too.

* * *

Kazue jerks up to sit in her bed, her sleep broken by bloodshed and screams for the fourth time that week. She shakily exhales in a combination of sleep deprivation and frustration. _When would these nightmares cease?! No matter who she spoke with, no one knew how her sleep kept getting interrupted…_ they said it had been fine earlier. _She'd asked everyone… there was only one person she hadn't._ She gathers her blanket and runs to the library, hoping the light is on.

Madara jumps when the library doors are all but swung open in a gust of cool air. Kazue stands half-dressed and half wrapped in a fluffy blanket with an adamant expression on her small face.

"Kazue?!" he blurts out

"I know you've been avoiding me but this is enough, we're practically nocturnal!" She stomps her foot and sinks onto the library couch, "Tell me what stops these nightmares."

"Should I call Kanako?" he asks, flustered

"No. You're not going to run off. I'm angry and I haven't slept properly this whole week. I'm not leaving or letting you leave until you answer me."

Madara stands quietly for a moment, incredulous at her outburst. He quells his own irritation, being sleep deprived himself, and sighs.

"The nightmares for both of us stopped when…" he frowns

"When?!" she probes

"When we slept together- I mean beside each other." He presses the bridge of his nose. "I just think, until your memory returns-"

"Come and sit beside me then." She says plainly

"What?" he blinks

"Are you afraid of me? You always look reluctant to be near me."

"I'm not. I just don't want you to become distressed."

"Okay I won't. Just sit by me, if what you say is true then maybe the both of us can get enough sleep." Kazue says nonchalantly although she knows her pride and sanity are too weak with sleep deprivation now to respond logically. _She herself can't place where her boldness is coming from._

Though Madara hesitates, he finds himself sit on the farthest corner from Kazue on the couch. She scowls and shuffles herself closer to him until her thigh touches his. Madara's warmth carries an aura of comfort and security which she doesn't question. Madara sits as still as possible. A wave of fatigue hits her, and she gives in to the instinctive urge to sleep.

* * *

Kazue wakes slowly this time, her heart racing and her eyes searching for Madara. He leans on the back of the couch with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, the same position as he had during the night. His eyes are closed and the furrow of his brow relaxed in sleep, though his stoic demeanour is evident.

Kazue takes a moment to catch her breath, though a nightmare was not the cause of the sheen of sweat on her forehead and the blush on her cheeks, against her better judgement the thoughts form plainly and bluntly in her mind when she dares to look back at Madara. _She wants him_. She knew it in the marrow of her bones. Despite everything else, the confusion of her memory-loss and the anxiety of their situations, the debilitating feeling of desire melts away her concentration until only the sight of him entwined with her remains. The feeling of their bodies together rings vividly like a bell through her mind. _Was it real? Had they experienced this before or was it only a dream? Did she want him or not?! Which one was it?_ She sits there dazed for several moments before Madara wakes.

"Kazue, are you alright?" he asks cautiously

"Kiss me." She demands

" _What?_ " _Had he heard right?_

"Just, kiss me… please, I need to know something." She moves closer to him, _she had to test this out. Just like Madara said, she had slept better with him beside her and now… she had to know why she had that dream or flashback._ Madara gives a hesitant nod, he'd just slept for the longest time since Kazue lost her memory and he couldn't deny he was in a good mood.

Their lips meet and desire washes through them both. The intensity of the sensation of his lips were no flashback, she knew she wanted him with every fibre of her. Madara tries to maintain the distance between them in an effort to control himself, though Kazue moves closer to him still, her kisses becoming more and more passionate. Her tongue traces his lip before he holds her at arm's length.

"Kazue, I don't want us to do this until your memories return. I can't touch you while there's fear in your eyes. It's wrong." He tucks the blankets around her and heads to the doors abruptly, Kazue finds herself huff in irritation to which he turns around with an amused expression on his face. Half a smile plays on the corners of his mouth when he sees Kazue cross her arms in annoyance that he denied her.

"Just have enough patience to wait until you remember, Kazue. You have no idea what I've been reigning in." He winks at her and leaves, a flustered sigh escapes him as the doors shut.

Kazue blinks several times, _did he just wink at me?_ Apparently he had. Yet she couldn't rebut that she didn't like it.

* * *

The muted thuds of Kazue's feet are quick atop the muddy forest floor. The sound of thunder and the hum of rain had triggered some instinct within her moments ago. Izuna had been called away for a meeting and Kanako was busy with Haruo, she had retired to the library to read when the irresistible allure of the trees calling to her from the Uchiha compound Memories of her home, of her family, flood through her mind. The vividness of them increasing as she ventures deeper into the storm. The smell of old leaves and sharp herbs mix with the mustiness of the rain, it felt as if Uzushio was everywhere around her. The clap of thunder and the splash of water reminding her of the relentless whirlpools and wide shores of her home. _How she wished things would return to how they were. A time where her marriage was prospering, her father was alive and her memories weren't hidden in the depths of her subconscious._

Madara returns from training, the sudden downpour making him uneasy yet grateful. _With this kind of storm, there wouldn't be any evening council meeting._ His gunbai feels heavy on his back. A rustle in the foliage around him catches his attention, instinctively, his Sharingan activates to analyse the terrain. He makes out a large chakra signature a mile north from him, carefully he sets out to investigate. It doesn't take him more than a hundred metres forward to recognise the signature. Less than several inhuman leaps later he arrives at a clearing.

"Kazue, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" He shouts. Kazue's head snaps toward the sound of his voice, her drenched crimson hair flipping around. As he waits for a response, her eyes widen in shock. "Kazue?" he asks, confused. She takes a step back, her frame wobbling slightly. He realises her focus on his eyes and immediately deactivates his Sharingan, her gaze softens. "It's me."

"Madara…" She remains cautious although less tense, Madara looks tired although still fearsome with his gunbai strapped tightly across his bare chest and his black waist-length hair falling around his shoulders.

"Why are you out here?"

"The storm. It reminded me of Uzushio. I didn't mean to make anyone worry." She shakes her head

"Kazue, it's too dangerous to go out on your own like this, especially as you are now." He frowns, "Come, let me take you home. You'll get a fever out here."

Kazue doesn't argue as Madara approaches and takes her hand into his. When they return, Madara informs a flustered Kanako, that Kazue is to be thoroughly dried and warmed. Izuna sighs at Kazue, who manages to grin at him through her drenched locks. _How many times would this girl run off so stealthily?_ Although no one was irritated. They knew they had to consider her condition rather than tie her to a post. A frown crosses Izuna's face as his older brother pulls a towel over his hair, Madara looks exhausted and sleep-deprived. He couldn't blame him, Kazue's memory-loss had taken a toll on the leader. Madara had increased security around the compound and Konoha and the Uchiha had regular communication to exchange intel, it hurt to see him hold everything together when their lives had been shaken up so suddenly.

Both Uchiha brothers jolt in surprise when Madara sneezes.

* * *

It had been several hours, though Aida is determined to trek further from the village before setting up camp. The physical exertion occupies her thoughts effectively, _the last thing she wanted was his face on her mind_. She'd stopped several times to vomit, the hangover was finally receding. The heavy rain around her cools and calms her mind. _Just a little further._

"Aida! Aida wait!"

Aida turns in shock to see _him_ behind her, the silver-haired Senju wears little more than slacks and his chest glistens with sweat, his eyes are weary and his brows are in a concerned frown. The heat from his body radiates into the cold air in an aura of steam.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Aida exclaims in shock

"It's you… It's you." He pants in fatigue,

"You're not making any sense, go back to Konohagakure."

"I'm in love with you." He huffs, adamant to hear Aida's reply

"You don't have to pretend just to keep me in Konoha. Leave me alone." Her eyes glaze over with emotion for a moment before she shakes herself out of it

"I'm not pretending! I never was…" He shakes his head. Aida purses her lips into a line. "Ai, last night meant something to me. Something I can't explain. It isn't just physical with you, I know it isn't…I haven't been able to think of anyone but you."

"I'm not coming back, so go home, Tobirama-san." She turns on her heel to leave until she hears a thud behind her.

"Please don't go." He kneels on the earth before her. Aida's eyes widen in shock. "Please…" his voice trails off and Aida manages to catch his large frame before it falls to the ground.

"Tobirama?!" she shouts, examining his face. His cheeks have a red feverish glow and his skin is hot to the touch, his breath is laboured and exhausted. _Was he sick?! How long had he been running in the rain without protection?_ Without further thought, she finds herself heave his arm around her shoulder before setting out for Konoha.

Hashirama sighs in disappointment as he helps Aida set Tobirama onto the bed. _His brother had really outdone himself this time._

"Even after all you've done, I hope you don't mind staying with him?" Hashirama smiles

"I'll stay for a while before I set out again." Aida huffs, towelling her wet hair

"You know, he's never dealt well with new stresses. They even weaken his immune system…" Hashirama chuckles as Aida settles beside a slumbering Tobirama, "He seems nonchalant and bereft of expression, although he's more emotional than me."

"I think he was delirious."

"He's not good at saying what he feels. I understand that has caused you pain."

"With all due respect Hashirama-sama, I don't want to be someone he settles for."

"What would make you realise that he isn't forcing his feelings?"

"There's no need for that. I've made the decision to move away because I know this is not meant to be."

"You're almost as stubborn as him." He laughs as she remains expressionless.

"Perhaps you would speak with me?"

Hashirama and Aida both turn around to see Mito standing in the doorway, her scarlet hair pulled elegantly atop her head and her white kimono falling beautifully across her curves. Both irritation and dread spark in Aida. _As if she would have a heart to heart with the sister of the woman Tobirama was in love with…_ Hashirama bows before stepping out into the courtyard.

"Mito-sama." Aida bows,

"I know it seems I'm the last person you'd want to speak with." Mito smiles warmly, "But I feel I should offer insight into Tobirama-kun's personality too."

"I appreciate it, although I doubt it would change anything."

"Perhaps not. But it wouldn't be fair not to tell you everything about his feelings for you." Mito frowns as Aida's attention focuses on her.


	20. Chapter 20: Chance

**Chapter 20: Chance**

"Well well well… Never did I think the great Madara Uchiha, famed across the world for his god-like talent in battle would catch a cold." Izuna struggles to contain his laughter which is cut short when a kunai narrowly misses his head, "Are you insane?!" he splutters

"I can still best you, little brother, don't you dare mock me." Madara glowers at his brother, irritated at how lethargic he feels

"What with all the stress you've been under, I guess it's to be expected. Why would you even keep a kunai in bed?" he scowls

"How is she?" his eyes soften

"Don't worry yourself, she's fine and not the type to let a little cold get her bed-ridden." Izuna smiles, dodging a bedside table to the head. "Besides, she's more concerned about you… she's anxious she can't understand why, she just hasn't made the link that she wants to see you. I think her emotions are coming back faster than her memories."

"I don't know how much longer I can bear to be so distant from her."

"Actually, you won't have to worry much longer. She's outside." Izuna points behind him at Kazue's silhouette outside his door. Kazue steps inside as Izuna nods a goodnight to them both. Madara can sense the concern radiating from her even as she takes graceful steps toward him. He tries to focus on the plain white ceiling although his eyes strain to take just one glimpse of her.

"Good evening, I'm sorry if I woke you." Her gentle voice calms his nerves right away,

"I was awake already." He nods, she smiles before a frown replaces her expression

"It's my fault you're sick, I'm so sorry. And I wasn't afraid of you back then, I just..."

"You're not at fault, you're experiencing strong emotions without understanding why... My only concern is triggering unpleasant memories of yours by getting too close to you."

"They're not all bad."

"I hope so." He blinks, his mind drifting away into doubt

"I don't remember seeing you look so discouraged before. You almost look... human."

"People seem to forget that's what I am." He chuckles in irritation

"I led Uzushio when I was younger. I always imagined my way of leading was the best… but I'm starting to see why the Uchiha are so strong. I may not remember everything but I can see you're trying to keep things running smoothly."

"The people make this clan strong, Kazue, I'm only one of them."

"My memories aside. I've gotten to know you in the last week, and you've managed to change my vividly harsh opinion of you." She admits

"Kazue, now that you have a chance to start over…" he begins, afraid to hear her answer, "Would you want to return to Uzushio to live your former life instead of remaining here until your memories return?"

"I had thought about that at the beginning. But I'm starting to realise that I've become very attached to this place, to the people… I don't remember why sometimes, but I know I belong here."

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"For some reason, I think a part of you always thrilled me. But I don't think I'm afraid, perhaps I'm curious."

"Kazue?"

"Mm?"

"May I touch you?" he sits up cautiously, the blanket rolling away to reveal his chiselled chest. Kazue tenses when she realises just how small she is compared to his strong frame, the moonlight shades and lights different parts of him to create a beautiful sight. She gives a shy nod and stares at the ground, hoping the blush on her cheeks isn't visible.

His hand moves slowly to hers, a frown appears on her delicate features when he pulls it to his face. The brush of his obsidian hair and the smooth surface of his skin sends shivers through her. Instinctively, her fingertips trace his cheekbone, his lips press against the palm of her hands. His hands cup her face, tilting her chin down until he kisses her forehead and then her nose, before stopping at her chin. Madara sighs with content, he had longed to hold her for so long that the sensation of her skin on his lips felt like a dream. Kazue frowns slightly, frustration bubbling through her at his slow pace, _was she being teased by him?!_ She pulls his mouth to his, much to Madara's utter shock. _How could he hold back with her behaving like this?!_

"Kazue?! What are you-?" he stammers

"Are you trying to frustrate me by going so painfully slow?" she frowns in disappointment

"No, I just don't want to rush you in case-"

"I'm not afraid of flashbacks anymore. Hell, maybe they're what I need. Maybe you just need to stop holding back. Everyone's been holding back… it's taken me this long just to feel less like an outsider again. Everyone's careful with what they say around me or careful with what they do, like I'm made of glass. I'm not a child and we're not strangers, I know that from the things I remember and if we keep acting so…" she struggles to find the words.

"What do you remember about us?"

"A-a lot of things. That's not the point-" she blushes

"It's very much the point, Kazue." He feels a grin on his lips as his face moves slowly to hers, "You really want me to stop holding back?" He murmurs quietly,

"Y-yes." She sighs

"Are you sure?" he asks again

"Of course. It'll be better that way-" she can't finish before Madara flips their positions and lays her firmly on her back.

Barely a protest forms in her mind as Madara's hungry mouth covers hers. His tongue finds its way to hers as his hands move swiftly to her breasts. Kazue feels a familiar throb inside her, her mind bereft of any logical thought but the beautiful Uchiha in front of her. She finds herself clinging to him, desire burning through her like wildfire. _She can't understand how or why, but this feels right, it feels natural._ Madara's fingers trace her inner thigh before moving to her sex. He savours the moan from his wife's lips as her hips grind against him, wanting more.

"Even without your memories, you still have a short fuse when you're sexually frustrated…" Madara's chuckle is a rumble in his chest, "Whenever you'd act out, all I needed to do was make love to you until you couldn't think of anything but me."

Kazue feels both apprehension and lust wash through her as he pushes her legs aside to accommodate him. Though he had slacks on, she could feel the hard outline of him press against her wetness, _she knew she wanted him inside her._ Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Madara rubs himself against her. The friction increases the intensity of their sensations. Madara manages to surprise himself at the level of self-control he exercises, he hadn't been able to hold Kazue for many nights and it hadn't helped that he'd often be too exhausted from training drills or missions to even think of relieving himself. _A part of him wonders if Kazue felt the same._ Her back arches with pleasure, increasing the pressure between their hips.

"Did you touch yourself until now?" his voice is husky and deep

"D-Don't ask such things…" she blushes harder, trying to maintain her composure

"I haven't." His teeth graze her neck

"M-Madara…"

"Mm? Tomato." He kisses her nose and chuckles.

Kazue's thoughts are flung into the past, though her eyes and body remain focused on Madara above her. Madara's voice echoes from somewhere in the recesses of her memory.

 _"_ _I will admit there have been many times when breaking boulders in the training grounds before sunrise were the only way to stop myself from pulling you under me and making love to you every night." He murmurs, Kazue can't help the new blush that blooms across her cheeks, the familiar throb between her legs growing. She turns to face him, his eyes are dark with desire, much like her own. "But the tomato cheeks definitely have to go." Madara winks at her before putting her down._

Kazue's mind is pushed back into the present, tears brim in her brown eyes as Madara looks down in horror.

"Kazue?! Forgive me, I should have never-" He shakes his head and begins to pull away

"No!" She moves with him and wraps her arms around his neck, tears spilling from her eyes, "I remembered something..." she nuzzles into the crook of his neck, Madara looks down at her and cautiously lays his hands on her hips, "It was a good memory."

"Promise me you're not lying?" he searches her expression for any hint of sadness

"I promise, although you have some nerve, you know." She raises a brow at Madara, who frowns in thorough confusion

"I don't understand?"

"Tomato cheeks?" She smiles. Madara laughs when he realises which memory she's referring to before he pulls her tightly against him.

"I love you." He kisses her hair and holds her small frame protectively over his. Kazue enjoys the security of his strong arms, thankful that Madara didn't expect her to repeat his words until she was ready.

* * *

The swish of the spring breeze sifts through nearby fields. Delicate and gentle fingertips brush through Kazue's long crimson hair. The pressure on her cheek lessens when she lifts her head off her mother's lap. The familiar features of her parent fill Kazue's senses with comfort and elation.

"Ka-san." Kazue says

"Kazu-chan, I'm proud of you." Her mother's voice echoes

"I've forgotten who I am, Ka-san."

"You will always remember who you are, Kazue. We may get lost, but we can never forget."

"How do I find my way back?" she asks, flustered

Her mother's voice seems to answer back, although her words are distorted through indistinguishable echoes around them. Kazue starts running forward, searching for something tangible.

"Ka-san, please?!" she calls back again to no avail. The world around her begins to darken into nothingness, the sight of her mother's face melting away in the shadows.

"Ka-san, come back! Ka-san!" She shouts as her vision fades into black. The anger and confusion in her mind grows until orange-yellow flames erupt from her chest. The bright luminescent colours burn away the darkness around her as she runs.

"Kazue-san!"

Her name is called out from somewhere still hidden in the shadows. She runs toward it, the flames over her body growing.

"Kazue-san! Kazue-san you're sleepwalking!" she recognises the voice before she sees Kanako in front of her, her arms raised in shock and warning. Before Kazue can make herself stop to avoid her, strong arms pull Kanako from her path. Relief doesn't have time to wash through her as another figure replaces Kanako's.

Madara stumbles toward the doors after he feels an empty space beside him on the bed, the intensity of Kazue's chakra grows in magnitude in the atmosphere around him. His eyes lock onto the two figures in the doorway before his legs move reflexively forward. His arms catch Kazue as she staggers forward onto the veranda, her chakra spilling like a white-hot fire across his bare chest. Kazue struggles for a moment until he pulls her close against him.

"Kazue, it's only me." He whispers in her ear, not caring that his skin was sustaining burns the more contact he made. Bright colour flashes through Kazue's field of vision before her eyes snap open and refocus. She suppresses her chakra immediately before she notices Madara's worried eyes looking down at her, severe burns evident across his face and chest. She begins to cry.

"Kazue, do you remember?" He asks incredulously, ignoring the raw sting of his burns

"I do, Kami, of course I remember! It was like someone had spilled black ink across my memories, I couldn't see myself. I couldn't see you…" Tears spill in an endless torrent down Kazue's cheeks.

"I'm here now." Madara's hand slips behind the nape of her neck, pulling her to him, "I won't let this happen to you ever again." He whispers into her crimson hair and scoops her delicately into his arms, heading for their room. Izuna closes the doors behind them and ushers the worried onlookers to disperse and avoid disturbing them.

Kazue's sobs are tired and weak against the crook of his neck. _It's as if she's been endlessly fighting whatever those bastards did to her mind to remember who she is._ His grip around her tightens. When he sets her into the covers and settles beside her, Kazue's shaking little hands rise to his face and neck. Soft and pale green light erupts from her hands onto his skin, the hum of his burns healing fill the room. Madara sighs at her determination. _He shouldn't try to stop her, he knew she wouldn't sleep until he'd been healed._ Instead, he pulls her hips to his and nuzzles into her chest.

"I-I'm so sorry-" her trembling voice shakes the Uchiha leader

"No. I should never have kept anything from you. It was my fault this happened and I promise you I won't make that mistake again. I shouldn't have kept things from you. That's exactly what they wanted… to divide us, to make us doubt each other." He worries his tight hold on his wife might suffocate her, although he holds him just as tightly,

"I wanted to apologize for fighting with you that night." She murmurs, to her surprise he laughs

" _You_ want to apologize? _You_? Kami, Kazue, you have nothing to be sorry for." He massages his temples as she frowns. "Forget about that, I don't care about anything but the fact that I have you in my arms again."

"Don't let me go." Kazue pulls his chin up so that their eyes meet for a long moment, brown into black.

"Never." Madara rises from the sheets, his strong square frame overshadowing Kazue's petite shoulders. Their eyes do not part as their hands roam each other, even as their lips press into each other with passion, their eyes do not close, neither one wanting to miss a single moment.

* * *

"You misunderstand. I expected her to break the jutsu. Though perhaps to as soon as she did. It had the same effect nonetheless, she and Madara have become closer."

"You're telling us that was a plan not to divide them but to strengthen their unity?!" hushed murmurs break out in the mass of ninja,

"Precisely. The stronger the bond, the greater the chaos that follows." The black shadow sneers in the blue of the night.

* * *

Aida fidgets awkwardly as Mito settles gracefully into the chair across from her and beams a gorgeous red lipped smile.

"You both love each other, it isn't difficult to see. But rightfully so, your trust has been tested from the day you both first met." Mito places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What is your heart telling you?"

"That I don't know what I'd do if he held me and thought of her."

"In truth, the fact that you were so different from Kazue, different from everyone else, _that_ drew him to you. Your spirit and your easy-going personality." She smiles, "He and Kazue shared many things in common... but he managed to befriend you in such a short period of time and he usually isn't good at approaching others like Hashirama-kun is. He felt a connection to you from the moment he saw you."

"I don't understand why he tried to come after me, I'm no one of importance or high status."

"He's willing to be with you because he loves you for who you are. Personally, even I couldn't give less of a damn for social standing. We can't choose who we're born as but life is so much more than that even though the whole world might say it isn't." Mito frowns, her hand cups Aida's, "I dare say, give him one more chance... The final one. I want you to be part of our family, you are the one he needs."

Aida stares at the ground, deep in thought. Mito stands up and kisses her forehead before excusing herself. Millions of new thoughts flood through her mind almost giving her a headache. _What if she gave him one last chance? What if he meant what he said? If she did decide to give him a chance, what would happen to her if it all just deteriorated back to how it was before?_

"Aida?" Tobirama's husky voice murmurs from the bed, Aida pulls her chair closer and places her hand in his searching fingertips

"I'm here." She nods

"You didn't leave?" He questions though his tone seems enthusiastic

"Not yet."

"Don't go, stay by my side from now on."

"I don't want to be a consolation-"

"Dammit, Ai! I don't want her, I want you, I want Aida Sarutobi. It's like you haven't listened to anything I've said the past week, open your damn eyes and see how serious I am. This isn't a joke to me anymore because I love you and you refuse to see that." He jerks up in bed and rips the covers away before he shakily storms out of the room. Aida sits there speechless. _She'd never seen him lose his cool like that. It occurs to her that she had been brushing him off consistently with the expectation he would give up and admit the truth, that he loved Kazue. But every time he repeated the same thing, that he loved her. Aida sighs in exasperation. One final chance? Perhaps Mito is right. Either way the worst that could happen was heartbreak tenfold more painful than before._

Aida follows Tobirama through billowing soft curtains out to the balcony. He stands stiffly at the rail, a shawl draped loosely around his muscular shoulders and the red hue of a fever on his cheeks. His red brown eyes are fixated on a point in the distance, strands of his silver hair stick to his damp forehead. Slowly, she comes to stand beside him.

"If I gave us one more chance..." she begins, catching his attention immediately, "I'll give us one more chance." She finishes. Tobirama says nothing but pulls her small body against his before he wraps his long arms around her. Aida finds herself instinctively hold him back.

"I won't disappoint you. But I will tie you up if you try to run again." He kisses her forehead

"Kinky." She gives an empty laugh,

"I love you." He laughs with her and she laughs genuinely.

"I love me too." She winks when he pouts, "Let's get you back into bed, you're still unwell."

"I feel better now."

"No. You're going back to bed."

"Will you lie down with me?"

"I'll sit by your side-" she starts before he scoops her into his arm and heads to the bed, she can't manage to form any protest as he wraps the covers around them and nuzzles her neck. "Tobir-!"

"Hush, I want you to feel loved so be quiet and hold me." He takes a deep breath and relaxes for the first time in a while, Aida can't help but smile at his stubbornness and decides to admit the words she had been afraid to say aloud.

"I love you."

* * *

Hashirama and Mito receive Madara's word half a day later. Though Mito's weary mind is relieved somewhat, the anxiety of their situation only appears to grow.

"Mito, would you stop pacing with those storm clouds above you? She is safe and whole now and we should focus on reinforcing security." Hashirama smiles and pulls Mito out of her frantic trance.

"Whoever did this entered the Uchiha residence without Madara-san or Izuna-san's knowledge and overpowered an Uzumaki almost resistant to genjutsu." Mito massages her temples

"Mito, she overcame the jutsu placed on her. That is a testament to her strength."

"I'm not discrediting her but...Doesn't it seem as if they did this on purpose? It seems too easy, Hashirama-kun." Mito waits for Hashirama's nod to explain herself, "Kazue said her memories were always there but they were 'covered in black'... like some kind of suppression."

"Any specific trauma to the brain would cause these symptoms... a genjutsu would-"

"What if it wasn't a genjutsu?"

"A ninjutsu?"

"No. I'm saying that it could have been a... a sealing jutsu. A jutsu that... that seals someone's consciousness away. I've heard stories of forbidden seals the Uzumaki created... only a select few know about their existence, like Father. If these people somehow got this information..." Mito looks intently into his eyes, he stares back with equal intensity, "What if Father died trying to protect the village and the forbidden sealing jutsu?"

"Do they have ninja powerful enough to perform them?" Hashirama sits at his desk carefully

"If they decode the jutsu and possess someone of that calibre, Kami knows what they could do with all of those jutsu... They could even summon and seal a tailed beast, Hashirama-kun." Her expression hardens.

* * *

Kazue stomps into Madara's office and places her palms flat on his desk. Madara looks up from his papers in surprise.

"Kazue?." he kisses her forehead before she pulls away

"You've been so gentle with me since my memory came back. It can't be helpful when we're both so wound up." She scowls

It only took a moment before they were in their bedroom, Madara sets his wife down and analyses her expression thoroughly. _Surely, she wasn't serious, perhaps he hadn't given her enough attention recently and she wanted to speak with him and this was the only way to get him alone…_

"Is something wrong?" Madara can't cover the concern in his voice.

"Madara." The look in her eyes sends temptation through him

"You're restless, have I upset you in some way?" he composes his mind and frowns at her

"Just throw me on our bed and take me already." She states as his eyes widen in shock, "Stop calculating every move and do what feels good." Her fingers run through his jet black hair and her lips meet his while his eyes are still blank with surprise. Kazue decides to take advantage of the Uchiha leader's speechlessness by letting her hand drop to the waist band of his slacks, her fingers tracing lower until they find what they're looking for. Madara can't form a rebuttal as her gentle strokes arouse him.

"Kazue..." he murmurs shakily when she kneels before him and takes his shaft into her mouth, her brown eyes look up at him with determination and lust. Unable to compose himself he picks her up and lays her on her back in one movement. Kazue lies there slightly surprised but in excited anticipation. "It doesn't matter if I give you space or take things slowly. When will you ever be satisfied?" he chuckles, kissing her nose

"When every moment is like this." She smirks, he raises his brow.

"We won't always be in the same place, love. What if I can't sate your appetite every night no matter how much I want to?" he asks, interested to hear her response. To his surprise she scowls and crosses her arms making him burst out laughing. _More stubborn than a bull._ His hands pull away her yukata and explore her body, lingering on every spot he knew she liked. "Kazue, are you paying attention?" he looks up to her surprise, "I want you to touch yourself like this. Think of where you want me. Where you want my hands… my lips… my tongue." He whispers against her inner thigh,

"And here I was thinking you'd be the flustered one for a change." She blushes as his hungry eyes roam her naked body

"Careful what you wish for." He smirks.


	21. Chapter 21: Safe

_**A/N:**_ _ **Happy New Year all! Sorry for the wait, I've been thinking a lot about the plot of this story lately and as per usual writer's block happens at the end of every chapter -.-, Please review and let me know what you're thinking! All the best for the year to come! xx**_

 **Chapter 21: Safe**

The morning carries the smell of flowers and grass, waking Kazue like a gentle caress. Her eyes snap open and her fingertips search the sheets on the bed beside her, finding nothing but fabric there. The door sways, slightly ajar. She manages to shrug on some clothing and jog out to catch up with Madara on his morning walk around the Uchiha compound.

"Good morning." She kisses his cheek, prickly with stubble

"Morning, love." He smiles back in slight surprise and laces her arm in his, they wander about the courtyard and come to stop by the gazebo in its centre. The sunlight glimmers across the marble floor and the breeze whistles through the wooden beams. "I always imagine our children scaling the walls of that gazebo someday." He chuckles, "much like their spider-monkey mother." Kazue pauses their stroll and waits for him to raise a brow in question.

"Madara... don't you think we're ready?" she frowns

"Ready?" he asks

"To have children."

"Children?" his eyes pop slightly, "I shouldn't have said-"

"Maybe I don't know what I'm saying... but I feel I'm ready for this." She frowns at his expression, "Are you?"

"I already know you'll be the mother of my children, Kazue."

"And I know I want you to be the father of mine, Madara."

"I just don't want you in more danger than you're already in."

"I don't think there's always a perfect time for things. I just know you can protect me and our children." She replies confidently

"You have too much faith in me. I suppose there's always going to be danger out there." He chuckles and pulls her into his embrace

"I trust you wholeheartedly. So, does everyone here."

"Kazu, a baby is a whole new mission altogether."

"A mission?!" her tone cautions him

"Gomen, gomen. Rather a lifelong commitment I'd be honoured to make."

"Like our marriage. You already have some experience." She winks

"Oh really? Imagine a person more stubborn than you and I combined." He sighs

"A force of nature, no doubt." She states as they start laughing.

Izuna and Haruo appear at the veranda as Madara and Kazue start walking inside. They both raise two thumbs up at the couple which confuses them slightly before Kanako greets them.

"Ohayo, Madara-sama, Kazue-san." She smiles

"Ohayo, Kanako. What's with the two of them?" Kazue whispers

"They approve. I do too." She blushes, Madara leaves them and heads to his office after he cuffs Izuna lightly on the cheek with a grin.

"Approve?"

"Of your and Madara-sama's having a child, we would be delighted!"

Kazue cringes at how fast the news had travelled in the compound. Haruo expresses his enthusiasm at the thought of a new cousin joining the family, while Izuna begs them to be named the god-father of their child. Upon seeking Mito and Hashirama's council, they had both received their blessings and their agreement that no time could be completely without risk.

* * *

Tobirama savours the feel of Aida's small body against his as the sun rises, filling the room with warmth and light. It feels as if his mind and body are lighter than usual, a sense of serenity in his heart. Aida stirs slightly only to turn toward him and nuzzle into his chest, his lips press onto her soft brown locks.

"I want to marry you, Ai." he murmurs as his fingers trace designs across her bare shoulder

"In time." She stares into his eyes

"Marry me now?"

"I'm not ready for us to get married so quickly." She sighs and sits up lethargically

"I guess it makes sense that you'd say that... would an engagement be out of the question as well?" He tries, patting her bottom as she gets up from the bed

"You're eager to make sure I don't run off again, aren't you?" she chuckles and stretches

"Was it that obvious?" he laughs sheepishly and rises from the sheets.

Mito greets Aida and Tobirama as they saunter into the dining hall, Aida blushes while Tobirama grins a good morning. As per usual, Hashirama is perched at the head of the table with a large scroll and a cup of tea in his hand. Hashirama welcomes Aida to the table and offers her tea, while Tobirama grabs bread and fruit and sits by her side, his comforting arm around her tense shoulders makes her exhale the breath she'd been holding. Contentment washes through Mito momentarily overwhelming the doubts in her mind _. Her sister was considering becoming a mother, her son-in-law had finally opened his eyes and her husband was by her side drinking the same tea she would make him every morning without complaint. Aside from the worries around them, she wanted to live in this moment._ Hashirama calls to ask her to join them, her name on his lips catches her attention and draws her to his side with the others.

* * *

Madara finds Kazue signing papers for Uzushigakure when he returns from his council. Her small face lights up at the sight of him, excited but weary. The warm evening seems to call to him and the thought of being in a room after the council makes Madara shudder. _There had been no suspicious activity by the rogues, no sign of any civil unrest and his clan hadn't offered any areas for improvement._ Sometimes no news definitely was good news, though Madara can't help feeling stressed at the idea that something unpleasant was in the works. In addition, both he and Kazue desired a child soon and it would be best to have Hashirama and Mito, daresay even Tobirama around for extra protection. He holds out a hand to Kazue before his doubts get the better of him.

"Will you walk with me?" He asks

"Of course." She takes his arm, as he leads them through a new path in the greenery surrounding the compound. She loses track of the twists and turns until he finally speaks.

"I used to come here when I was younger… to think." He says, leading them into a luscious meadow in the forest clearing. As much as Kazue wants to explore it, her attention turns to the furrow in his black brows.

"Is something weighing on your mind?"

"I wonder if there'll ever be a time when there aren't so many worries or doubts in my mind."

"Talk to me, Madara. If not anything else, you don't have to bottle it up and endure alone." She pulls his chin to face her

"Izuna and I had been discussing moving to Konoha earlier this year... I didn't take him seriously before but I feel it would be safest for our child there as well." He measures

"The decision seems straightforward but you don't seem convinced."

"I just don't know if the villagers there will accept my presence in Konoha. I don't take it personally. The Uchiha and Senju have had a long history afterall."

"That is in the past and they are well aware of how important you were in winning the peace they have now. Maybe if you interact with them more, show them you're human…"

"I don't understand why they should think of me as anything else?" Madara scoffs

"Because you're so strong. If you show them that your strength is there to protect them, that you care for their wellbeing…I'm sure they would accept you as their leader."

"It's not something done overnight." He grumbles

"No. But neither was Konoha. Look at it now." Kazue nods, Madara looks at her with slight intrigue

"You remind me of Hashirama." Madara laughs once, "I wanted to ask you what you think I should do?"

"I don't know if I'm as qualified as your advisors to give advice..." she winks as he rolls his eyes, "But I do know, that we're stronger together than we are divided." She beams a smile back at him. Madara seems pleased with the answer.

The sunset washes through the meadow, giving the various coloured flowers an orange hew. The light covers Madara's skin with a glow that Kazue can't look away from. In all the time they'd spent together she'd have thought she'd be used to how beautiful he is, though no amount of time appeared to let her become accustomed to it. Madara lays down his shawl, fluffy and large, onto the bare meadow floor before they settle onto it and observe the moon become more and more luminescent in the sun's absence. Madara wraps his arms around Kazue and rests his head on her belly as she runs her fingers through his long hair.

"If only every moment could be like this." She chuckles

"Before you, I never realised how much I needed this." He murmurs, "Someone I belong to, other than the clan and my brother... someone that's my home."

Kazue doesn't reply over the tears building in her eyes and the thickening of her throat. _Everyone imagines him to be a god, above the limits of human emotion or feeling. No one had reached out to him, aside from Izuna and Hashirama... Madara didn't show any attachment or weakness to anyone. Who would ever have considered that Madara only needed love?_ She pulls him up to face her, their eyes locking in intensity and deep emotion. For a moment, Kazue sees a falter in the usual certainty in his assuring eyes. It was as if she was the one holding him together rather than the other way around as it always had been. Her lips meet his slowly, once, twice and then again. He lies back as she straddles him, her soft lips greedy against his mouth. She pulls back to slip her shirt off, the moonlight illuminates her bare chest and stomach. Madara's eyes roam the delicate shadows on her body, created by her small breasts and the muscles in her toned abdomen. She brings his hands to her breasts as her hips start to move against his. He finds his hips moving in synchronisation with her moments later, Kazue's head tilts back in pleasure and her crimson locks flow behind her to brush onto his legs. Madara yanks his shirt away and sits up, his bare chest against her breasts and her legs wrapped around his torso. His kisses trail from her forehead to her neck, he stops to nibble her ear before she pulls his mouth back to hers. The gentle friction of their bare skin in contact makes them inhale laboured breaths under the cool sky. The look of shy desperation in his lover's eyes permits Madara to pull her kimono up her legs, her hands tug at the waistband of his slacks before he obliges and loosens the drawstring on his hips. Catching her off-guard he lets the tip of his hardness press into her, reflexively her nails dig into his back. He grins in amusement when she scowls, he lays her onto her back. When his kisses trail down her stomach she almost groans in frustration.

"I want you now and I'm ready so you don't need to-" she mumbles

"But I want to." His breath is hot against her inner thigh before his tongue flickers against her sex, "Have patience, Kazu."

He enjoys the delicate sounds of Kazue taking his pleasure, her moans ring like a glass chime in the summer breeze, a symphony that only he was permitted to hear. The pressure of his tongue against her increases. Her small fingers sift through his hair in urgency which arouses him further although Madara stiffens for a moment when he realises it.

Something is glowing around him.

He raises his eyes to witness blue flames radiating from Kazue's naked body in an almost silent hum. Madara pauses for a moment, confused as to why her fire doesn't seem to burn him as before. Kazue seems startled at this as well though she looks back into his eyes as if to tell him that whatever was happening was something good. Every sensation between them feels electric... almost magnified. Kazue pushes him onto his back and straddles him again, her hand guiding his rigid shaft where he wanted it to be. The flames around her seem to glow brighter as he eases inside her. In his lust, he thrusts into her again hard and fast a second time which elicits a gasp from Kazue. She looks down at him and starts to move, gyrating her hips against his and letting his arousal feel every dimension inside her. When he sits up with her in his lap he notices how relaxed she is in his arms.

"Kazue, you're wetter than usual." He suckles her breast

"You're more impatient than usual." She kisses his forehead

"If you could feel what I do when I'm inside you, you'd understand why." He lays her onto her back.

"Madara." She murmurs

"Mm?" he waits

"Let's try tonight." She blushes slightly though her resolve is clear, for the most part Madara's is too. He raises a brow as if to give her a chance to reconsider but she blinks in confidence. His thrusts grow deeper and stronger as the restlessness in him rises. He can feel his wife's nails across his muscled back in desperation as her legs wrap tightly around him. Kazue's blue aura seems to engulf him in a sea of warmth, their bodies inseparable.

"Kazue?" he pants, feeling his climax coming on

"I love you." she moans, her own climax shaking through her.

Each of Madara's muscles tightens until his release finishes. Kazue's breath hitches as warmth spreads through the deepest part of her, Madara pulses inside her as her orgasm shakes through her body. The blue glow around them dims gradually until they're both left breathless and spent, holding each other tightly. Lying on their sides to face each other, Madara stares into Kazue's eyes as she stares into his, their foreheads press together as their hands intertwine.

* * *

The majority of the group sit by the lakeside, the warmth of fire heating their cold and tired bodies. Others observe the glimmer of the moon's reflection across the still water, the sight almost had a hypnotic quality. No one can predict what the creature's next move will be, they knew it involved waiting and manipulating. Nor can they comprehend how it had managed, in such a short time, to gain control of their rogue forces through fear. It sits across a large branch over the lake, around a hundred metres from the camp. Its beady eyes stare into the sky with no nameable human expression, though somehow it exudes an emotion close to determined ambition. One thing was certain, the monster had no loyalty or trustworthiness and it would only be a matter of time before they too fell prey to its greed for destruction. They had banded together to fight the Senju, though now they face a greater enemy in their own camp.

* * *

Kazue flutters through the doors to Mito's office, the warm atmosphere of Konoha having rubbed off on her. It had been a month since she'd seen her sister, Madara had insisted on accompanying Kazue but she had convinced him not to neglect the clan's affairs for such a short trip. Mito's heart lightens when she feels her sister's presence enter the room although she finds herself saying words she hadn't anticipated saying.

"You look beautiful, Kazue-chan" Mito remarks in pride and slight surprise at the sight of her sister.

"You look almost impressed at that." Kazue winks and walks toward her

"No, it's just that-" she stops and is at Kazue's side in seconds

"Mito-ne-san?"

"What has changed in you?" Mito frowns

"What?"

"Your chakra..." Mito's frown disappears when her hand reaches her sister's stomach, "It's still yours but it's... changed." Mito and Kazue stare at each other blankly before it clicks in their minds. "Kazue! Sit down! I'll call for the doctors." Mito all but leaps from the room in jittery excitement. _Her period was supposed to have come last week... she hadn't taken much notice because abdominal cramps and sore breasts would signal the start of her period every month like clockwork, those symptoms hadn't shown so she hadn't thought to expect it._ Kazue shakily sits down in an armchair, realisation seeping into her and evoking anxiousness and joyful hope simultaneously.

Hashirama saunters into the room and offers an enthusiastic albeit belated greeting to his precious sister-in-law. Kazue's cautious hand on her own belly and a smiling Mito rushing in with a medic confirms the thought that crosses the ninja's mind and he can't help the smile that grows on his lips.

* * *

Madara hears rapid footsteps tapping across the wooden patios of the courtyard as his meeting concludes. He recognises the sounds as Kazue's and worry builds in him, in a split second he's at the door, though it's already been opened and his wife stands in front of him.

"Kazue? Are you alrig-" he reaches out to her but she takes his hand and leads him to the gazebo in the middle of the courtyard without a word. They stand inside for several moments, Kazue appears to be composing herself, her breathing is rapid and her heartbeat throbs quickly through her veins. Just as Madara opens his mouth, Kazue's lips press gently onto his cheek leaving him bewildered.

"Madara, I'm pregnant." She looks into his dark eyes with confidence. Madara's expression remains frozen as she explains her trip to the medics in Konoha and Mito and Hashirama's congratulations. "M-Madara?" she begins.

The Uchiha leader jolts for a moment before a frown grows on his brow, he struggles to coordinate his breathing and stumbles slightly backward. Kazue manages to steady him and sit him down onto the gazebo bench. Dread washes through her, _what if he didn't want a child now? Was he upset?_ Madara's elbows rest on his knees as he buries his face in his hands. The doubts in her mind disappear when Kazue notices his back shaking subtly. Her hands move to pull away his when she realises he's crying. Suddenly, he straightens up and beams a gorgeous smile at her, the look in his eyes shines brighter than any fire she'd ever seen. Madara's strong arms pull her tightly into his chest.

"Thank you, Kazue." He whispers against her neck. Before she can react with relief he stands up with her in his arms, walking effortlessly back out into the courtyard, where most of the clan had assembled in concern. He opens his mouth and yells with the strong breath in his lungs, "My wife is going to make me a father!" The clan begins to cheer as Madara turns with Kazue in his arms, eventually setting her down so he can kiss her.


	22. Chapter 22: Hope

_**A/N:**_ _ **More than a year has gone by since my last update... To be honest I haven't forgotten about this fic and I have been wanting to continue writing (I've been checking it most weeks). I kind of had my inspiration dry up and I got busy last year. Here's an update at last, I can't guarantee when I'll write the next chapter but I will write it at some point! Thank you for your support.**_

 **Chapter 22: Hope**

"Madara, we have to get up at some point." Kazue grumbles, shoving at Madara's large frame against her to no avail. The whole night, he had held her with his cheek on her stomach and slept deeply. A half-asleep mumble issues from the Uchiha who eventually releases her from his strong arms. It makes her smile, thinking of his muscled arms, conditioned through years of battle, wrapped firmly but cautiously around her soft belly eagerly waiting to hold his child.

It hadn't quite settled in Kazue's mind either. She had said she was ready to have children, yet she hadn't imagined the flurry of emotions that would hit her like a tidal wave following the news. The fear of pain is the first thing that crosses her thoughts, then comes the anxiety of complications during labour, after that the doubt of whether she can be a good mother, or not, creeps into her mind.

"Your expression suggests you're going through all the bad scenarios in existence one by one." Madara kisses her nose and shakes her from her trance,

"And you're completely confident?" She smirks at how easily he reads her frown

"Not at all." He laughs, "We'll take it day by day, I'll be by your side." He brushes a strand of hair from her cheek and she smiles at the warm expression in his dark eyes.

Preparations had begun to celebrate the news of Kazue's pregnancy in the Uchiha residence. The compound's atmosphere had become even more light and playful, the coming of spring making everyone giddy and motivated. Hashirama and Mito were due to arrive later in the afternoon, though Kazue had extended the invitation to both Tobirama and Aida, whom Mito had told her much about, would they come?The last time she had seen Tobirama, he'd looked back at her with an expression of almost resignation, she sincerely hoped he wasn't angry with her anymore.

Madara and Izuna had discussed announcing the Uchiha's temporary relocation to Konoha after a council meeting with Hashirama and all the village officials. By vote it appeared that all residents were content with the decision. It meant Madara could be there for Kazue and his people in a potentially vulnerable time,he wasn't too prideful to admit his gratitude for Konoha's aid when it came to his clan's safety. Madara had also assigned Izuna to keep a watchful eye on Kazue throughout her pregnancy should he ever be absent, unbeknownst to Kazue. She'd definitely get irritated if she found out, but there was nothing more important than protecting her and their child.

Izuna perches on a nearby cliff and observes his elder brother. Madara's morning training sessions becoming harsher and longer, he imagined his elder brother was growing more and more determined to protect the clan, particularly at such a vulnerable and seemingly prosperous time. War had made Madara uneasy about peace. As if it was only fleeting. And Izuna knew his elder brother knew this fact more than anyone else in the clan. The move to Konoha was going to be difficult, even with all of the clan members agreeing with the decision. There was still unrest between the Senju and the Uchiha, it was very much possible that some individuals could rebel and harm the clan. Izuna sighs with a heaviness that anticipates the mental exhaustion awaiting him, but the anxiety in his mind almost evaporates as he sees Kazue step gently across the lake and come to stand by Madara's side. Immediately, the emotion of the chakra in the air dissipates from tension to elation. Madara's frown smooths as he sets aside his gunbai and pulls Kazue closer to him. Izuna turns and begins to make his way back to the compound. As long as Madara had her, there was hope of uniting the clans. A hope for lasting peace and a cessation of war.

* * *

Tobirama turns over the written invitation in his hand while Aida observes him with a quizzical brow. Hashirama and Mito glance at each other as they finish preparing for their travel to Kazue and Madara's celebration.

"Why don't we go?" Aida says eventually

"I don't want things to be awkward. Izuna will be there too, his elder brother is sure to be on edge while I'm there." He sighs in annoyance

"Things have changed." She places a hand on his cheek which makes his frown soften slightly. Hashirama wraps an arm around his sibling's shoulders and grins, Mito wanders up with his formalwear and raises her brow as if to ask, 'are you ready?'. After several moments of silence, Tobirama huffs and raises his arms up for Mito to drape the fabric across his shoulders. Aida smiles and follows Mito to get ready herself.

"It's just like their wedding, everything happened so quickly and now again, they're having a child. I can't keep up." His grumbles are muffled by the material. Though he wasn't upset at the thought of Kazue bearing Madara's child... not long ago it would have torn him apart. Now, it only triggered a dull bittersweet feeling of loss that he had much forgotten about. Yet he trusted that someone as strong as Kazue would not have made such a large decision without considering it wholly. Aida kisses his cheek on her way past him and shakes him from a trance. His mind is immediately filled with thoughts of her and their future, what would their children look like?He smiles smugly. Beautiful no doubt, much more attractive than Madara and Kazue's. Aida frowns at his smirk as if she can feel his sense of rivalry toward the Uchiha.

* * *

Kanako hadn't left Kazue's side since the news of her pregnancy. It seemed Madara wasn't the only one with a heightened sense of protectiveness in the household. She would provide various assortments of herbs for Kazue's baths, strange concoctions to accompany her meals and insist she didn't do any work. Haruo still hadn't quite grasped the idea that another human like himself was growing in his nee-san, every few days he would put his ear to her belly and try to communicate with the child. Izuna and Madara had resumed managing clan affairs, although the residence is in a state of calm. No reports or incidents had arisen regarding the rogue-nin, something that both relieved and worried Madara at the same time. Relations with Konoha were prosperous and minor surrounding clans had united with little dispute and were abiding by their democratic laws without any retaliation.

"You're stressing about the quiet recently, aren't you?" Izuna steps in to Madara's study and settles with a text on the windowsill

"I'm more sceptical than ever." The Uchiha leader admits from his desk

"Not that I don't understand where you're coming from."

"All our lives we've been taught how to fight wars and win battles. I don't recall being taught what to do in times of peace."

"Fighting for peace when we aren't quite sure what to do when we win it. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very."

"I think this relocation to Konoha will help the Uchiha as much as it will the Senju."

"It's temporary, Izuna." Madara reminds him as he closes his eyes and sits back in his chair

"I just want you to consider how beneficial it could be to integrate, it would prove the ability of the Uchiha to participate in society and lead Konoha. Hashirama-sama would want that unity between us all." Izuna takes the opportunity to put forth his ideas

"In a perfect world, yes, we could all live under one roof and all get along. But there are lingering undercurrents from the past, Izuna. People do not just forget, they can't all forgive like Hashirama." Madara's words aren't aggressive, but they have a matter-of-fact tone in them,

"It'll take time, I know brother. But the sooner we start to make ties, the sooner we'll achieve our goal." Izuna persists while Madara sighs in annoyance, "If you'd just see where I'm coming from-"

"I agree."

"What? Don't shut me down-" Izuna starts before his eyes widen in surprise and suspicion, "You agree... with me?"

"Yes, I do." Madara stands up and nods his head

"Why?"

"I believe it'll take great effort, seeing as you're so passionate about this, I want you to be an ambassador for our relations with Konoha. When Hashirama arrives, you'll provide him an elaborate plan of how we can achieve peace between the clans in Konoha and you will oversee the implementation of this well-thought-out process." Madara smiles before excusing himself.

"Ambassador Izuna... implementing an elaborate plan?" Izuna mumbles, "So I'm doing all the hard work, aren't I?" he purses his lips with realisation. "You lazy bastard."

"Thank you for your service." Madara nods in gratitude before dodging a textbook to his head and exiting the room.

* * *

Just as Madara slips away from Izuna's tantrum, he sees Kazue strolling through the courtyard with a scroll in her hands, a visible bump on her usually flat stomach. With a grin he shadows behind her, a feeling of mischievous playfulness overtaking him. His hands stealthily reach forward.

"Love, is there something you want to tell me?" Kazue's eyes barely rise from the scroll as she feels Madara behind her

"I miss the days I used to make you nervous." He exhales in disappointment

"Back when I couldn't read you." Kazue reminisces, looking back with a smile as he interlaces their arms

"I suppose it showed me I could still surprise you, I'm worried you don't find me as attractive now that you can predict my every move." He pouts

"I'm surprised you'd worry about such a thing. Someone like you doesn't need to worry about not being attractive, especially not to me." Kazue laughs

"Still. I'd like to keep you guessing time to time, I miss seeing that blush of yours." He sighs as she smiles.

Just as they pass a group of maids in the courtyard, Madara's arm wraps firmly around Kazue who feels her body shift at inhuman speed, she opens her eyes to find herself in a hidden corner between buildings. Before she can register what happened, Madara's lips crush into hers, their breath mingling between passionate kisses. His eyes burn into hers as his teeth gently bite her bottom lip to catch her off guard.

"Did that work?" He raises a brow at his flustered wife

"Yes." She catches a breath while he smiles in satisfaction.

"Do you think they'd notice if I'm gone for a while?" He touches his forehead to hers, a sense of urgency in his touch

"I'm sure they'll manage." Kazue smirks and pull him closer.

* * *

A glint of metal catches Hashirama's eye before he avoids several shuriken flying at considerable speed towards him. Not long after his feet land on the earth, waves of white-hot chakra lash out on either side of him, leaving scorched foliage in their wake. As he weaves through the chakra he sees his target standing on a lone stone in the centre of the lake. Her white robes billow in the cool morning breeze, in stark contrast to the heat of the chakra he was surrounded by. He sees a clearing in her blind spot and descends with inhuman agility. Landing precisely behind her he smirks in triumph and slices his kunai through the air near the woman's neck. In a moment, tendrils of soft red hair brush against Hashirama's face. Mito turns around to see her husband behind her, his eyes filled with affection. Unable to maintain her composure she kisses his cheek and smiles back at him.

"I wish my sparring partner wasn't so beautiful. It makes this exercise very difficult for me." Hashirama draws Mito into his arms

"Another advantage to me, mister." Mito raises a brow and gently presses her kunai against the clothing on his back.

"It wouldn't be such a terrible way to go." He pulls her even closer

"How are we supposed to train if you keep going easy on me?" Mito sighs in annoyance

"Please understand, Mito. It's difficult for me to train with you. Why not continue with Aida and Tobirama?" He pouts with a childish expression

"I have to go easy on them. It doesn't help me push my boundaries. You're the strongest one in this village, I look up to you. You're the only one here who can help me get stronger." Mito grumbles, "You shouldn't always need to take everything on by yourself. If you'd train me, I know I can help you." She pleads, Hashirama's eyes soften but his expression becomes more serious

"I know you're strong enough to stand by my side and protect Konoha. The whole village knows this. I know Kazue told you Madara is training her too, but something both of us struggle to do is be cruel to the ones we love." He says quietly, "I'll try and be more serious. Perhaps when Madara arrives, he can train you, and I can train Kazue."

"I want you. You know me more than anyone else. And Madara and Kazue are the same. We're ninja and we know who we aspire to win against."

"You've already won me." Hashirama kisses Mito gently, which seems to quell some of her anger,

"You know what I mean." Her pout elicits a laugh from her husband.

"Let's go back now, there's more to prepare for the Uchiha's arrival." He kisses her hair as they walk back slowly.


	23. Chapter 23: Konoha

**Chapter 23: Konoha**

Madara's brows remain in a worried furrow as Kazue throws up again. Her small shoulders heave for the third time before she rises and washes her mouth out with water, a bead of sweat on her forehead. Travelling was not sitting well with the pregnant Uzumaki, she was pale and nauseous within the first mile they'd travelled though she insisted on continuing to Konoha. Other than help her back into the carriage, Madara had decided not to make any comments suggesting they stop for a while, he had been met with a very angry glare the last time.

Kazue huffs in some relief as she settles down into the carriage again. Madara had had a concerned expression across his face the whole journey but he'd kept silent, helping her only when she asked for it. _Perhaps it had something to do with the look of frustration she shot at him earlier when he said she was pregnant and 'needed to let others help her'_. She bites her lip and shuffles closer to him in quiet apology, Madara seems to understand and his frown smooths slightly as he wraps an arm around her. Pregnancy was definitely a strange challenge Kazue had no experience to apply to. Her reactions to situations were the same as before, but her emotions appeared augmented and uncontrollable at times. Madara would cop the worst of it… One moment she wouldn't be able to take her hands off him, then she'd be sitting at the corner of their bed in tears if Madara came home a few minutes later than he promised. She felt bad, but her pride wouldn't let her express that to her husband.

Madara accepts her unspoken apology and pulls her closer, he was prepared to ensure she had every comfort she ever needed. For their unborn child, he could handle some emotional chaos. He signals the others to continue on the route, Izuna rides past them on his horse and looks for a confirmation from Madara who gives a small nod. The clan had prepared diligently for their move to Konoha, Hashirama had promised plentiful housing and support during their integration into the village.

Hours pass by slowly as Konoha's familiar terrain comes into view. Kazue sits slumped against Madara in exhaustion from the nausea and discomfort of the journey. Madara, almost equally exhausted, smooths the ruffled hair on his wife's head, relieved she was asleep at last. Izuna rides ahead to notify Hashirama of their arrival while the rest of the clan begin preparing to unload their luggage. A feeling of anxiety niggles at Izuna as he passes through the gates to Konoha. Several passers-by had given him a sideways glance already. He shakes it off soon after and feels an encouraging sensation of belonging when he sees Hashirama and Mito standing with open arms to greet him.

* * *

 _Seven months later._

"You look beautiful." Kazue giggles as Madara's lips find the ticklish spot behind her ear. He grins in satisfaction as her bright smile appears. In the last few months his wife's belly had grown considerably which had put a lot of strain on her. She found it difficult to sleep at night or bend down. Luckily, Kanako attended to her every need when he couldn't be there. _If he was being honest, he couldn't wait for the child to come._

"But seriously love, does this make me look chubby?" Kazue stares intently at a surprised Madara, his eyes flit uncomfortably from the door to her questioning eyes. _Not this again._

"Not at all, Kazue, you're pregnant afterall-" He realises shortly after Kazue's eyes darken that he had expressed the wrong response.

"Preg-!" Kazue's voice picks up volume only to be interjected by another,

"Kazue! I hope you'll excuse us, Madara and I have some business to attend to this afternoon." Hashirama's chirpy voice issues from the door and Madara is swiftly picked up and lead from the room before Kazue can protest.

Kazue slumps into her chair with a huff of annoyance. She knew she was being over-sensitive, _she was close to nine months pregnant afterall!_ In the months the Uchiha had settled into Konoha, the economy of the village had improved and integration was going well for the most part. Some groups still had their concerns about each clan, though there had been no increase in crime or any rumours to quell. The rogue-nin had been close to silent in these months, few reports of their whereabouts had surfaced, no one had heard of any malicious activity. The fact that she was so close to delivering worried her, it would be a vulnerable time for her and Madara. The thought of someone taking advantage of that vulnerability made her extremely anxious. Even if there was any unrest, Kazue was almost certain that Hashirama, Mito and Madara would keep her out of the loop and sheltered which frustrated her even more.

"Nee-san, it's going to be okay." Haruo pops his head through the open window, startling Kazue.

"Haruo! I told you not to use the windows! We make doors for a reason." She grumbles but she's unable to maintain her stern tone as he gives her a charming grin and hops into the room to sit beside her.

"Sorry, Nee-san. Don't worry about everything, I'll keep you company." He declares, resting his head onto her lap.

"Thank you." She chuckles, sifting her fingers through his dark hair. The young boy she had met a year and a half ago was slowly growing taller and more mature. Her love for the young boy had only grown, he was almost a son to her. She couldn't wait to introduce their child to Haruo and she couldn't wait to see how much he would achieve in the future.

* * *

"Madara, there's been a report of unrest in the southern borders." Hashirama's previously cheerful expression dissolves as soon as Kazue is out of sight.

"I had a feeling." Madara sighs, a familiar feeling of dread rising in his chest

"This is a trying time, one where the enemy knows we're compromised I'm certain."

"Kazue hasn't stopped worrying about this in weeks. I want her to be kept safe and away from this all until after she has given birth and recovered."

"We will endeavour to ensure this, Madara. But we don't yet know what our enemy is capable of."

"Then I'll stay by her side myself and keep watch until after the birth." Madara raises a confident brow.

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why I want to request something of you." Hashirama settles into his desk and gives a small smile

"Now, I'm concerned."

"Would you stay in Konoha and keep it under your instruction and protection for the next few days? I'll lead a team of jonin to the border to investigate and return in the mean while."

"Me?! You must be joking." Madara laughs

"I'm serious, Madara. I know you wouldn't leave Kazue and I know that you're the only one who can stay here and keep her and Mito safe."

"I'm not you, Hashirama. I'm an Uchiha and they won't accept my leadership, even if it is temporary."

"You'd be surprised! This would be the perfect opportunity to showcase your ability as a leader."

"Why not let Tobirama do it?"

"Tobirama isn't ready for such a responsibility. He does not compromise and he possesses more bias than you. You've also changed a lot since your marriage and your character is better suited to this role!"

"What about Mito? She's more than capable and highly suited to being a leader."

"You're absolutely right. For selfish reasons, I don't want there to be a target on her head." Hashirama bows his head, "Please Madara, I'm sure you understand why I'm being like this."

"Of course I do. Love makes us selfish in stupid ways, doesn't it?" Madara concedes, "Alright, I'll do it."

"You will?! Thank you, Madara my friend!" Hashirama leaps from his chair, his previously sullen voice now filled with excitement.

"Only if Mito leads alongside me, I won't put her in any harm's way but she knows this village better than anyone else, I need the people to know we are working together."

"Absolutely!" he grins, "Now you just have to tell Kazue!"

"Wh-what?! You can't leave me alone for that!" Madara looks up to see no trace of his pesky friend around. He curses under his breath.

* * *

Madara approaches Kazue carefully so as not to startle her. He admires her burgundy hair glimmering under the soft glow of the sun, her small frame sways gracefully side to side as she walks through the gardens. Her fingertips brush over the tall grass beside her and he can hear her measured breaths.

"Won't you join me, Madara?" She's turned to look at him before he notices she'd stopped walking. He gives a bashful nod in agreeance and jogs to walk with her.

"You know, when I look at you I see such a bright future ahead." He wraps an arm around her as their steps synchronise.

"As long as I've got you with me, I see the same thing."

"I'm trying to get things into place so that we can have a comfortable life here. Although it might mean my absence from time to time."

"Madara, I know you're trying to break it to me slow. But I know you and Hashirama-ni-san have business to attend to soon." Kazue wraps her arm around his slim waist.

"You knew?" He raises his brows

"Mito told me and I'm not upset at you. I understand, it's been difficult for me to sit back and not help you all actively but I know you all only want my safety."

"It'll only be a day or two. I'll return as soon as possible, even if Hashirama stays on a while longer, I'll be there when the baby is ready to come." He stops in front of her and holds her hands in his.

"I know, love. I'll wait patiently for you to walk through those gates." Kazue smiles and kisses his hands.

Madara pulls her gently to his chest, feeling the bump of his child in Kazue's belly in their embrace. _How he couldn't wait to hold his baby, to watch the child grow, to teach and love and challenge them…_ He calms his heart and kisses Kazue's forehead with a smile on his lips, they had a lifetime ahead to share many more moments like this.

* * *

After half a day of travelling, Madara and Hashirama stand at the border of what used to be a field of crops. The foliage had been stripped from the earth and pushed aside to the circumference of a huge circle of soil. At its centre, they see a figure lying face down in the mud, it's limbs sprawled in a slightly unusual way. Madara notices the unrest in the jonin with them and signals them to remain posted while he and Hashirama venture closer to the body. There were no chakra signatures around or any traces of suspicious presence around the area. They approach the circle centre cautiously and Hashirama eventually kneels beside the figure. Turning the figure over, his stomach drops. It was a man. Everything about him was perfectly normal excluding his mouth, which had been slit in a gruesome fashion to mimic a large, menacing, grotesque smile. His teeth had been filed to look sharp and jagged. The sun begins to set when Hashirama notices it's shirt is soaked in blood. He unbuttons it to reveal something that turns their blood to ice, a sharp tool of some kind had been used to engrave a word on to the man's bruised stomach:

UZUMAKI

Hashirama looks to Madara as they both realise what has happened.

 _It had all been a diversion._

 _Konoha was in danger._

 _Kazue was in danger._

Madara bows his head to the ground before Hashirama sees the glow of blood red in the darkness where the Uchiha stood.

* * *

The faint sounds of fearful screaming, crashing and fire reach Kazue with increasing volume. Kazue gingerly manages to roll out of bed and stumbles to her window to see a stream of white figures pouring through the gates of Konoha. Before long, Tobirama's water jutsu materialises and Izuna and Mito start sealing the masses of creatures into the earth. She straps her kunai to her hip and throws open the windows to join them.

"It's a cold night, Uzumaki. Much too cold for someone as vulnerable as you to be left completely defenceless." A humanoid shadow materialises from the darkness behind her, she didn't need to see it's beady yellow eyes to recognise the creature.

"What business could you have here?" She maintains a firm tone, her mind flitting through what she would do next. The village was in grave danger now with Madara and Hashirama away. _How would she call Mito to her?!_ Hard as she tried, her chakra would not cooperate or materialise in any jutsu she called on. It felt as she was trying to empty the ocean with a perforated spoon. Beads of sweat form on her pale forehead with the effort.

"My business concerns you, Lady Uchiha. You're the reason I'm here, the reason I'm presenting you such elaborate displays around the land of fire. I left gifts for the Senju and the Uchiha too. But it's all for you."

"Speak your intentions clearly, demon." She shoots back

"That's no fun." It sneers, edging closer to her.

The silver glint of a kunai whizzes through the space between them before the creature takes a measured step backwards. Soon after, Kanako has managed to enter the office and stand in front of Kazue, another kunai in her hand.

"Kazue-sama, stay back! I will not allow this criminal to come near you!" Kanako stands between her and the creature, her knuckles are white from her grip on the weapon in her small hand.

"Kanako, you have to get out of the way!" Kazue stumbles forward to push her aside.

"NO!" Kanako's voice resounds throughout the room as Kazue feels the older woman rush forward to charge at the creature.

In the moment Kazue blinks, the sound of metal piercing flesh fills her ears. When she opens her eyes, she sees Kanako looking down, an expression of shock but not pain on her face. A frown of confusion forms on Kazue's face as Kanako steps back.

Kanako steps aside to reveal another small body in front of her clinging to her waist. Bright red blood stains the floor and tears overflow from the old woman's wrinkled eyes.

"Nee-san?"

Haruo's small lifeless body slumps onto the floor with a muted thud.

"Such a dramatic waste of time." The creature snickers.

Kazue falls to her knees in disbelief, her face remains expressionless for several moments before she starts trembling at the horrific sight before her. A gasp escapes her as a wetness between her legs becomes increasingly evident, hard and excruciating cramps in her abdomen follow soon after. Kazue screams and sets herself onto all fours as the cramping stops. Kanako grabs hold of her back.

"I'll kill you." Kazue's voice shakes with unfocused hatred as deep scarlet chakra begins to spill from her.

"You're no threat to me in the weakened state you're in now." He sighs

"You bastard!" Kazue manages to gain her footing to push past Kanako and run at the despicable murderer in front of her.

Strong arms wrap around Kazue in a gentle embrace and hold her back. Kazue recognises the touch around her as Madara. The chakra in the room dissipates immediately.

"Madara?! M-Madara he killed him, Madara… H-he-" Kazue can barely finish as the cramps begin again, Madara supports her weight against him. His eyes fall onto Haruo's small frame on the floor. A sting of hatred swells in his heart, a desire to kill grows louder in his mind.

"Kazue, please forgive me." Madara presses his lips to her forehead but his words are monotone and bereft of emotion, Kazue is unable to see his eyes, he hides them behind his obsidian hair. Hashirama appears with a look of anxious concern on his face, not for the murderer before them but his eyes stay affixed on Madara.

"Madara, take Kazue to Mito and do not leave her side, she needs you now more than your desire for revenge. Leave it to me." Hashirama stands between them and the creature. With the slightest nod, Madara appears to shake out of something and scoops Kazue into his arms, Kazue sees a quick flash of red in his eyes before they revert to their original colour. Beads of sweat form on her forehead from the pain signalling the beginning of labour.

Madara lays Kazue onto the sheets as Mito sets up water and towels. Kazue turns and writhes in agony. Madara's previous anger dissipates into concern and anxiety, seeing his wife in so much pain was unbearable, he wishes he could take it for her. He kneels by her side and holds her small hand in his.

"Kazue, hold on for me, my love." Madara's brows furrow in worry.

Three hours elapse, Kazue's red hair is drenched dark with sweat and her face pale and clammy. Kazue kneels on the bed with her arms wrapped around Madara's neck, he holds her and rocks them side to side cautiously. Burns cover Madara's chest and arms where Kazue's chakra overflows, though he holds her delicately. Mito nods at Madara as if to say the time has come. Madara kisses Kazue's forehead and whispers this to her. Kazue looks up with weary eyes and nods. Kazue continues to push as Mito facilitates the newborn's head. Madara presses his forehead to Kazue's, the two of them maintain eye contact the whole time. It isn't until a small high-pitched cry sounds from behind them that they blink in disbelief.

"A girl." Mito's voice shakes with heavy emotion.

Kazue crumples, weak with physical exhaustion. Madara lifts her onto the bed as Mito presents a small bundle to them. Kazue pulls the small baby to her chest and rests her lips gently onto her forehead, her tired eyes overflowing with endless tears. Madara observes this in speechlessness and pure joy, his own eyes filling with tears. Kazue whispers to him before he realises he isn't dreaming. Madara sets himself up to hold his baby girl. He blinks in disbelief, her tiny body almost fits into one of his hands and her murmurs cease when their eyes meet. It was as if this small human held every star in the entire universe in her tiny brown eyes, the small tuft of burgundy hair flutters occasionally atop her hear under his heavy breaths. Madara had seen a great many incredible things in his lifetime but none compared in the slightest to the miracle in his hands.

"Thank you, Kazue." He makes no attempt to wipe away the tears from his eyes.


End file.
